I am 95 I
by HumansAreTheREALMonsters
Summary: His mission was to act as a body guard for his comrade's little brother, Yami Kaiba. He had to follow him everywhere. At school, at home. All while hiding the fact that himself, Yami's older brother and his best friend, were all assassins. And also trying to fight off these romantic feelings he shouldn't be feeling for him, or his friend. Mobium and some Rivalshipping.
1. Atem Cereza

**I am 95.I**

 **\- 1 - Atem Cereza -**

 _Orphans..._

No one gave a damn about them, right? That's why they always used orphans for the most unpleasant things. Experiments, to let out steam, to turn into monstrosities. No one would miss us. No one would look for us. No one would care for us, because we were never wanted in the first place. We weren't born to be wanted. We weren't supposed to be alive, or living. We were mistakes, or unwanted living spaces that had no reason or purpose. Of course, as a person, you have to _give_ yourself a purpose. Orphaned or not. But, being born as an orphan, that's all you're ever told. That's what comes to mind first, when you wonder why you don't have a mother or father like normal kids. You wonder if you ever had siblings.

As a baby, I only ever remembered seeing another baby's face. Others who had to grow up with a sibling, wonder if you'll be separated if someone adopts only one of you and not the other. You think that you're weird, odd. Not normal. No matter how optimistic or hopeful we try to be that we will one day find a place where we are loved and wanted, that still lingers in mind. Doesn't matter how successful you are, doesn't matter if you've found a safe haven. It still hurts and it will always hurt deep inside, no matter what age.

The main thing orphans are wanted for, is to be guinea pigs. Especially children. We're young, naive, and we don't have much of a purpose as it is as said before. For a kid at the age of five, I've seen quite a lot of twisted and morphed shit in my life. I matured mentally, as a lot of orphans do at a young age. That's why I always stayed to myself. I was skeptical when I knew I had to be about certain things. I knew how people thought about us. I knew what some twisted people used us for. I wasn't stupid. That's why, when _**t**_ ** _hey_** came to the house of my foster mother, I got worried.

I was a very small boy. I was shorter than kids my age. I had wide, big red eyes that were slightly slanted. People found them 'scary'. I had round cheeks and a small nose, with a thin straight line for a mouth. I never smiled. I had odd spiky black hair with red lining it, and blonde locks that hung in my face while some stayed up framing my hair like lightning bolts. People didn't like that either. I had caramel tan skin, that others found was 'strange'. I was a foreign kid living in Japan.'Was told that I had an Egyptian mother. According to my last name, _Cereza_ , that meant 'cherry' in Spanish, I had an odd heritage that I knew nothing about. Only a few more orphans lived in the house with me, but we weren't exactly the most wealthy. Since I was born, I've had to be transferred and moved in different places of the world. I was never kept, simply because adults thought I was an 'odd child that seems uncomfortable to be around'.

Regardless, I was used to living in the worst environments, and I was used to not having money and being poor. The house wasn't the cleanest, but it wasn't intolerable. For five kids, we had to share one small room. Three beds that we all had to share. Only a few toys, one tiny television that was downstairs. And that was it. That was our only entertainment. Not that I cared, I wasn't much into toys or TV like others were. I was an outcast, among outcasts. And that was truly sad. No other kids liked me, no one went near me or talked to me. Some adults even thought I was a mute, because I never spoke to anyone, because no one spoke to me. I always slept in a bed all to myself, because no one wanted to share it with me.

My foster mother was a bitter middle-aged single divorced woman. I hated all adults in general, but she was the one person I could tolerate. For some odd reason, despite how angry and lonely she seemed, she always liked me. I always supposed because I was more mature than everyone else. She let me do all the chores, because she thought everyone else was too incompetent.

To me, I thought it was just an excuse to let me do all the housework, but I eventually realized she was honestly telling the truth. She always praised me for 'not being a brat' and never annoying her like the others did. I was obedient and always did what I was told. Even though I only lived in her house for a year and two months, I was the only person she talked to about her adult problems. Problems that I still didn't quite understand fully, but got the gist of. As if I was her only adult friend. Unfortunately, she still wasn't a very good mother. She raised everyone dumb. I was the only one who realized that I needed to have some form of education. I taught myself to learn how to read and write, and read at least five books a day, which was why I was more intelligent than others.

One day, I was sharpening the kitchen knives. My foster mother never felt like doing it, so she always asked me to. She also praised me for this task, because I was the only one who could get them nice and sharp without cutting myself. "He's the only one who does it right," she would say to other kids who wanted to help. They weren't so lucky. No wonder a box of bandages was always near by the spice rack. I was excellent at sharpening objects. That included kitchen ware, pencils, even scissors. I guess that was my one hobby, besides making sure people stayed away from me.

A knock came at the door, and my foster mother went to go get it. I immediately heard whispers from the kids. They were murmuring about men in black suits. Once I heard the door open, my foster mother seemed shocked.

"Come right in, make yourselves at home.." She seemed timid. I peeked my head through the doorway to see what was happening. I saw the men they were talking about. There were three of them, and two of them were wearing black shaded glasses. The one man in the middle who seemed different, a man with really long light blue hair and heterochromic eyes. He had sharp features and some odd looking bindi on his forehead. At the time, I had no idea what the hell that was. Okay, sure _we_ weren't normal, but this guy didn't look normal either now did he? He looked around a few times, looking at every single person's face. The kids were a bit frightened while some were excited.

"I would like a child." He said. That made everyone hype up. In an instant, those trouble-making brats all made themselves look like perfect little angels by sitting on the floor and smiling innocently. I sighed, knowing that I didn't really care. Frankly, I didn't want to be adopted. I went back to my sharpening, ignoring the heavy footsteps that I heard become louder and closer behind me. My foster mother followed closely behind as the other two men stayed in the living room. The man with long hair stood behind me, as my foster mother told him a brief summary about me.

"He's a distant child, but he is very well behaved. He's a good boy." She put on a fake smile, but I could tell she wasn't lying. That was how she truly felt about me. Even if she didn't love me, I knew I had her respect.

I felt a tap at my shoulder, and I mentally sucked my teeth. I reached up on the tip of my toes and put the knife and scissors down on the counter. I turned around to face the man, whom I had no idea would change my entire life. He bent down to my eye level, and smiled. It looked genuine, but I still didn't buy it. Like I said, I hated adults.

"Hello." He said.

"...Hi." I said back. I never spoke, unless spoken to.

The next few things he would say, would include the five questions that determined my future with this man. My answer to each question, would also determine whether he liked me or not. And the **_final question_** sealed my fate.

Five other children in different parts of the city, including myself, were asked these same questions with some additional ones. But I didn't find out about this 'game' of his until later.

He asked the first question. "What are you two favorite things?"

I was told by my superiors that my answer had amused him. "Silence and solitude." I said. The man blinked once, probably surprised that my vocabulary was impressive.

Second question. "Would you like a family?" He asked.

I shook my head in response. "No."

Third question. "How come?"

"Because most people can't be trusted. Especially adults." I narrowed my eyes at him, and emphasized the word adults as I stared. He only kept smiling.

Fourth question. "What do you do around here?" He asked curiously.

"I do chores and sharpen my foster mother's knives." She didn't mind that we called her 'foster' mother. Hell, she liked it better than saying her name. "She doesn't like dull or blunt kitchen ware." I explained.

Fifth question. "Are you happy?" He asked. When I looked into his eyes this time, I saw sympathy. Like he actually cared.

I shrugged. "No. And I don't think I'll ever be."

The man frowned. "Why is that?"

"Because," I started. "No matter where I go, nothing will get better for me." Some may think that I was a downer, or some depressed kid. Frankly, I was only telling the truth and how I felt. I never thought in a second, that my life would get better. I spent more time questioning why I was alive rather than enjoying being alive.

He asked, the final question. At first, it didn't work on me. "Why don't you come with me, then?"

"No." I said without hesitation. I swear I saw the bastard smirk at my answer. I reached up and grabbed the knife and scissors again. I started sharpening the knife again. The man cocked his head to the side, and rested the palm of his hand on his cheek. After a minute or two, he asked another question.

"Are you good with that knife, kid?" He asked. An odd question to me at the time. "And no offense, but please tell me where you're from. You look very unique." He knew from my skin that I obviously wasn't Japanese.

"Yes I am," I answered his first question. "And I was told that I was Egyptian."

"I can take you to a place where things do get better if you just work hard enough. I know you don't trust adults, but I promise you my word. You will definitely be happier with us there, than here." He asked again. "Come with me."

I looked down at my feet, staring and trying to figure out if I would regret this decision or not. I sighed to myself. This guy really seemed like he wouldn't leave me alone. Honestly, I didn't want to stay here at this house. It would be like just another transfer. I've been through a lot of crap. What could be worse than what I've already been through? I looked back up at him, who smiled once he saw my red eyes.

"Fine." I said.

The man's smile grew a little wider.

And once I accepted, my life became hell.

* * *

I was taken to the back of a black van. Once I got in, they told me not to say a word while back here. Five other children were here, but one of them seemed a lot younger than we were. He was just a baby, being cradled in another boy's arms. The other children were around my age, but the boy holding the baby looked the eldest.

The eldest boy had short chestnut brown hair, with deep blue eyes that were almost covered with his bangs. His face was round like mine, and he had a shy expression. He looked in my direction, his face slightly turned red. He looked back down at the baby with a small smile. I assumed it was his relative. Perhaps a brother. The baby had black hair, and his eyes were closed. He was sleeping the entire day away.

I looked next to me, and saw the only girl in the car. Short dark brown hair and blue eyes like the other boy, and thick pretty eye lashes to compliment her feminine child-like appearance. What I noticed about this girl, was that she was wearing ragged clothing, while everyone else except one boy seemed to wear normal clothes.

I looked across from me, to see another boy that had a strong resemblance to me, excluding his skin color and eyes. He was of course, Japanese, and had wider and rounder beautiful purple eyes. His cheeks were plump, making him seem adorable. At the time, it was odd to see such a cute boy shivering as if winter had just rolled in. His eyes were slightly shrunk, as if he just saw his worst nightmare. He kept twitching and sniffing as if he was about to cry. He was hugging himself, rocking back and forth. Everyone just stared at him, wondering what in hell had him so scared. And why, he had on a hospital gown.

There was one last boy, sitting next to the scared looking child. He wanted to scoot away, but the back wasn't the most spacious for five children, not counting the baby. It seemed that no one was allowed to take anything with them from their orphanages or homes. Perhaps this was why, capacity. He had bright green eyes, and black hair with short messy bangs. His expression was obviously creeped out.

I saw some of them exchange looks at me, seeing as how I was very different. No one spoke a word the entire ride, like we were told. Eventually, we all fell asleep after a few hours.

* * *

Once we got to our destination by sunset, we saw a ginormous black tall building. It looked dark, like something the government would be using. Once we saw this place, some of us were scared while some of us were excited. We were guided by the three men into the building. The first floor was extremely spacious, only having one desk with an empty office chair behind it. Across from it, were three elevators. We were guided to the second one, and one of the men pushed the button. Once we stepped in, our fates were _truly_ sealed at that second.

I knew that bastard lied to me. How? Because once we walked to the floor we needed to be on, things didn't seem right. The building, took way too long to get to. The area surrounding the building, was just grass. Grass and green fields for miles away. Like this place was secluded, isolated from the real world. This was a hidden place, that was working with something. And this place didn't want to be in public for a particular reason.

That man with the blue hair stepped in front of us and said, "Welcome. This is your new home now. You will stay here from now on. This place, may not be the home you wanted. But I did not lie. This is a place where you will be happy and where you will become successful if you just work hard enough. And of course if you obey the rules." His face tightened up a bit. "You will all be trained to become Japan's best soldiers of the government. You will become stronger, powerful and successful all at once in due time. You will not be allowed to go outside or leave the premises. If you try to escape, you will be killed on the spot."

Everyone gasped while I only stared with hatred.

"Disobey any order, and you will be physically punished. And I mean something worse than just a spanking." His expression softened. "You are all safe, as long as you behave like good children." He looked down at the brown haired boy holding the baby, who seemed fearful yet protective. The man gently picked the baby up from his hands, cradling him delicately. "Your bother, will of course be taken care of in a much more gentle manner. He will not be with you during your training. Gozaboro will let you visit from time to time." The boy looked like he was about to cry. I didn't know who _Gozaboro_ was yet until later.

"N-No...Give back Moki!"

"I am sorry, but he could not endure the intense labor you all will be facing. Not at this age." He began walking down the hall that held numerous black doors. "Escort them to their new rooms. The girl will come with me." He commanded, walking away with his little baby brother and pulling the only girl in the group away. His lackeys roughly rushed us into a room, where there were dozens of bunk beds.

I had to admit, these beds were the cleanest I've ever seen. The walls were a pale blue, and there were no windows. The beds had blinding white sheets with fluffy looking pillows. Not only that, but they looked sturdy. Most beds I slept on were about to collapse. Okay, so our sleeping arrangements were pretty decent, no denying it.

The four of us all looked at each other in confusion mixed with fear. What just happened? What training and labor was he talking about? And did we just make the biggest mistakes of our lives?

Despite the fact that we all felt the same feelings, no one spoke a word yet. The lights were out, and we were forced to bed. I couldn't sleep, so I sat up throughout the night, trying to figure out why this happened.

Then, it hit me. Like a boxing glove colliding into my gut.

 _We were orphans._ This bastard was using us for something. He wanted us to be a part of whatever military system he was talking about. Why us? Because getting any civilized person would be too much trouble. Everyone thought we were adopted. No one would come looking for us. And if from what I read about the government was true, no one necessarily had to check up on us by our foster parents. They could get away with anything scott-free, especially dealing with outcasts.

I sighed heavily, covering my face with one hand. What the hell did I get myself into?

After a few minutes, I looked up from my bottom bunk bed to see that only one person was in bed asleep. The boy with brown hair, and the boy who looked like me, were still awake. The boy who had brown haired was glowering at his bed posts, angry. He was sleeping on the top bunk. There were several, so we could sleep where ever we wanted. That was the only liberty we had so far. The boy whom looked like me, was crying silently and rocking back and forth again. Something was definitely wrong with this boy. He twitched and limped as he walked, he was always shivering, and he always seemed scared at _something._

I only stared, half-caring and half-not caring at the same time. I felt sympathy, but not compassion. Once I turned around, I felt a tap at my shoulder. I turned back around and almost jumped. That identical boy was right in front of me. _How did he move so fast_ , I wondered. He was sniffing, holding his hands in front of his chest. He looked even more frightened up close. I had to admit, with those glossy purple eyes pooling with tears, he was getting to me.

"I-I'm really sorry..." He sniffled. "B-But please...I can't sleep without something to hold onto. I-If I hold my pillow at night, I'll probably rip it to pieces in my sleep." Another sniff. "I-I don't know what will happen to me if they found that I messed up something. M-May I sleep with you?" He asked. I could see he was still trying to keep his sobbing to a minimum. Didn't want anyone to hear him, I suppose. Also, what kind of kid rips apart a pillow while they're holding it in their sleep? Never have I met a kid who did _that._

"..." I hesitated in speaking. It was the first time in my life that I've ever spoken to another child. "Why are you asking me?"

"W-Well," He stuttered. "One boy is asleep, a-and that other boy seems so angry. Y-You're the only one who seems nice enough to me. So please?" He asked, a whimper in his voice. This time, I sighed through my nose. Yes, thanks for giving me the whack-job.

Could I say no? Frankly, no. He was the only child who I ever encountered who didn't avoid me. Nor, did he insult the way I looked. He treated me as if I was a normal person, and it'd be rude not to do the same for him just because of the way he carried himself. He was actually, being nice to me. And for the first time in my life, I felt good inside. Besides, the boy really seemed like he was having a nervous break down. As if he didn't have one already before getting here...

I scooted over. All the beds here were nice sizes with thick mattresses, despite only being bunk beds. There would be enough room anyway. I can only hope we were allowed to be sleeping like this. The boy's face lit up with pure joy, and I almost thought he looked cute. He quickly made his way over, scooting next to me and laying down while closing his eyes. I did the same, keeping a bit of distance away from us. The boy got closer and hugged me, making me feel weird. I never hugged anyone before.

I didn't know whether to return the hug or just try to sleep this way. I lowered my eye lids, surprisingly getting comfortable with his small arms wrapped around me faster than I thought. "What is your name?" I asked.

He opened one eye at me playfully with a smile. "Yugi. What's yours?" He asked me. _Yugi..._ That name would forever be carved in my memory.

"Atem." I said. He nodded slowly, and soon fell limp on my body. I knew from the soft snores, that he fell asleep. I closed my eyes, trying my best to do the same.

The boy with the brown hair never went to sleep that night like the rest of us.

Tomorrow would be a hellish, new day, and a new beginning.

 **\- END - 1**

 **WARNING: This story is VERY graphic in the beginning. For the next chapter, it involves children violence. Read at your own risk.**

 **A few things. I do not get a kick out of dead children, or child violence. However, this is the backstory of Atem's life. It was not very pretty, and as an orphan at such a young age, you don't get to live a pretty life I'm sure. I wouldn't know or understand perfectly of how an orphan lives, but I have witnessed it in real life before. Not all do, but most orphans have hard lives in many shapes and forms. He had to deal with terrifying things. The next chapter will show the torment he had to go through, and it only gets worse the next chapter. This is a warning. I do not want anyone yelling at me or PMing me that I am a warped and twisted writer who condones such horrible things. Do I write warped and twisted things? I sure do. Do I like those certain horrible subjects? Hell no. Especially not real life child violence. At the end of the day, it _is_ wrong. But writing a fictional story about it, isn't. The next chapter will be posted very soon.**


	2. One of Them

**\- 2 - One of Them -**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains child violence. Read at your own risk.**

The next day, we were forced to do unbelievable physical training. And everyday only got worse and more extreme. We were pushed to our limits every hour of the day with barely any breaks. Sure, we had warm beds, clean clothes and hot meals that were actually edible, and we even had bathroom breaks. But it was all still over-killing. Especially to young children. It was insane living there. They were even teaching us how to _kill_. How to be invincible soldiers. I found out what this facility was called. _D. 7. 5._ I didn't know the meaning of this yet. Day by day, I eventually learned everyone's names. And by eavesdropping on one of the adults around the facility, I found out where they were all taken from.

My only friend, the same boy who slept next to me every night, _Yugi Muto._ I figured out why he came to this place wearing a hospital gown. The boy was taken to an asylum at a young age, and had to stay for two years. In those two years, something or someone traumatized him into making him what he is now. A scared, constantly trembling and paranoid little boy who limps while he walks. They dispatched him from there and brought him here with us. I've bonded with him strongly, finding out his darkest secrets. One of the adults here was actually his father, and he was the one who dispatched him out. Apparently, he was the one who put him in the asylum in the first place. I see the tall man train Yugi personally from time to time. He's mysterious and weird. Like father like son I suppose. Despite his flaws, he was still a very sweet boy. He was trustworthy, very loyal, and only held compassion in his heart. I guess that was the little bit of his personality that wasn't effected by the asylum tortures he went through. We ate together, talked mostly to each other, and always slept together.

Next, the only female of our little group, _Anzu Mazaki_. She was bubbly and energetic. Because she was female, she had to sleep in a different room full of bunk beds that only girls were allowed to sleep in. She had a lot of stamina, and was sometimes the only one who never took a break in one day of training. She would seem nice, but under that fake smile was a back stabber. She was a tricky little thing. She lied, tried to get more praise than anyone else and even teased us for some of our own flaws. She teased Yugi and I the most since we were the most different. She would always try to be better than anyone else in anything, like the arrogant little tramp she was. She was personally trained by one of the female adults in the facility, _Ms. Kujaku._ Everyone despised Anzu, and it seemed that no one liked Ms. Kujaku either. They both seemed shady. I found out that Anzu was also taken from the streets, not an actual home.

 _Ryuji Otogi,_ preferred to be called Otogi, was the boy with green eyes and black hair. He seemed neutral. Not a bad kid, but I still didn't like or trust him. He honestly seemed the weakest of us. He was always the first one down for the count, panting heavily after a session. He seemed nice to everyone except for the boy with brown hair. He was nice to Anzu, simply because he had a crush on her, I could tell. He always blushed when around her, and hated that she seemed better than him. He was always accompanied by the other woman in the facility, _Ms. Ishtar._ I heard Otogi was taken from an orphanage, like me.

Finally, _Seto and Mokuba Kaiba._ Of course, they did not have those last names until a few days after we were settled in our new 'home'. One of the other men in the facility had adopted them both before taking them to the van. As for Mokuba, the baby, he was taken care of very well. He was being fed, changed, and slept in a very nice crib. Seto was a lucky bastard. He was able to check on his little brother and actually skip some minutes of training. And sometimes, his new step father _Mr. Kaiba_ would excuse him from a session. It was said that he was personally training Seto, but I don't think that was the case all the time. Everyone hated that Seto was the lucky kid who never always had to sit through the physical labor. Seto was a cold boy. He never spoke a word to anyone, and was harsh. He made himself go beyond his abilities to do as hard as he could. He always gave everyone a glare. Except me. He always gazed at me with soft eyes. But he especially didn't like Yugi or Anzu.

Everyone was older than me, excluding the baby. All except for one boy, were six years old. Seto was the eldest, being eight. Mokuba was only one year old, according to Seto. He had to beg the men to let him and Mokuba stay together in this place. That was the only time he talked to me, and it was something I curiously asked about.

Everyone seemed to have a _veteran_ except me. Veterans, were the only adults that roamed the facility. They were assassins who were once _elites_ as children or young adults but had to retire due to old age. Most veterans are in control of sections of the facility, and train the new generation. They did it like an elementary school. A veteran would switch in and another one would switch out to teach different things. But they obviously had their favorites.

 _Mai Kujaku,_ the veteran who personally trained Anzu. She was a vivacious woman, a minx. She taught the girls of the facility how to use their bodies as weapons. The woman was obviously a feminist, not seeming to like males much.

 _Ishizu Ishtar_ was the veteran who personally trained Otogi. She was a very intelligent woman. She taught us how to use chemicals and science as weapons. How to execute a murder silently. She was also the most skilled doctor, healing any who injured themselves in only a matter of minutes. She especially taught us how to throw darts efficiently. She was also Egyptian like I was, so she had a bond with me. Even though we barely spoke, we liked each other and she was a nice woman over all despite the intense training she gave. She also specialized in teaching about technology. I've seen Yugi hang around her as well.

 _Mr. Muto,_ or Yugi's dad, was the veteran who mostly trained Yugi. He never pulled Yugi out of a session like Mr. Kaiba did with Seto, but he did pull him away when we had our breaks. Yugi was very happy when he was with him, I could tell. Probably never thought he'd see his parents again, especially not in this kind of place. Just like everyone else, Yugi was surprised to see his only parent working in such a place. His mother, or Mrs. Muto, no one knows where she is. Or if she's still alive. Mr. Muto won't talk about her. Yugi once asked why his father is allowing him to stay here, to which his response apparently was, "I have no control over the selection of children. I cannot pull you out of this no matter what I do." I could tell he didn't want Yugi here either. I'm also shocked he spoke at all to anyone. He was a very quiet man. Like Ms. Ishitar, he dealt with hacking and technology. However, he was more advanced than she was.

 _Mr. Kaiba or Gozaburo_ , the one veteran no one liked. Not even his own adoptive sons. Not much to say about him except for the fact that he seemed like the weakest of the veterans. He was the eldest after Mr. Muto. He rarely taught us physical training, and was rarely there to teach at all. He just always took Seto away. Seto spoke to me once in a while. He told me that Gozaboro taught him personally how to shoot different types of guns, but nothing else. The other veterans didn't like him either. He just seemed like a complete asshole.

 _Boss,_ or _Dartz,_ was the man with blue hair that took us all here. I can never read him. He's unpredictable. I can't even describe what he's like. He's almost never around. He speaks in riddles sometimes, and is oddly sweet towards children. He didn't seem mean, but if betrayed, he seemed like the kind of guy who'd slit your throat in your sleep. He also seems to have some kind of fetish for coffee...

For more days, and then eventually weeks, to months and even years, we had to do routines that would change everyday. Push ups, sit ups, laps around the fortress, pull ups, hand to hand combat, anything you could think of. We made our skin thicker, stronger. Sometimes, we had to fight each other. As time went by, more children were imprisoned here, and we weren't alone anymore. There _were_ fifteen kids in total, but two tried to escape during midnight. The next day, we found their bodies in the front of our rooms. They were a sign: "Don't try to escape or you will die." That's when we all truly became terrified of this place. Thirteen left. Six girls and seven boys.

I was now eight years old.

I finally figured out they were training us to be assassins.

No one ever said it outright, but that was their goal here. Why else would we be taught all these tactics and ways to kill, that even military men wouldn't know?

I also found out why they were training us so hard now. Just before we were told to go to our bunks, Ms. Kujaku announced that everyone, including boys and girls together at once, would have to fight in a cage match. The cage match she was talking about, would take place in our 'play pin'. We often sparred there. A big empty room that had a square perimeter with metal fences around it. No windows, and only one exit. Like the ones you see on wrestling shows. We had to fight there. But, we weren't just going to spar. We would have to fight to the death until the last remaining four kids were left. Yeah, we actually had to _kill each other._

After that, she explained that those four kids would be divided. They would have their own room, nicely decorated and personalized to our liking. We would have to go on missions, and we would have statuses representing our strengths. Becoming _elites,_ people who were official assassins of the facility. We would get certain luxuries we never have before. Not only that, but you would be able to go to the _outside world_ when ever you wanted. You would have some freedom. That was the only thing anyone cared about.

That was our only warning of the event. And what was worse, the cage brawl would be tomorrow morning. We had no time to get as prepared as we wanted to.

Some people had trouble sleeping that night. Of course, Yugi clung to me, sleeping with me with his head on my chest.

I had to admit, I loved the boy. We were so close, I never wanted to let go of him. He was scared, but he told me he didn't mind as long as I was there. I promised him that I would protect him and that I would make sure he was one of those four kids who survived.

* * *

Today was the day. There was no hiding, no running or escaping. It was literally 'kill or be killed.' A lot of kids were scared. Some even trembled when our door was opened. I quickly noticed, Yugi wasn't asleep on my chest. He was gone, and he wasn't in the room. That made me a little concerned. He would never try to escape, he knew the consequences. One of the men who patrolled the building told us to come out and report to the play pin. This was strange. I figured the veterans would escort us to the play pin. In a single file line, we all marched to the play pin room. Dark concrete walls and floors. Nothing changed except for the smell. It smelled awful, like corpses. As we stepped in, I heard some kids gasp in shock. I was at the back of the line, I couldn't see well. I poked my head out, and my eyes widened.

Dartz was standing with all the other veterans except for Mr. Muto. Ms. Ishtar looked sad, and so did Dartz. Ms. Kujaku and Mr. Kaiba held straight faces. Like they didn't give a damn. My body shook violently as I slowly looked to the floor. A large puddle of blood, with Mr. Muto's body on the floor.

And...So was Yugi's. Right next to his.

I felt eyes on me. All the kids and Ms. Ishtar was looking at me. They knew damn well how close Yugi and I were. I just stood there, my body constantly shaking almost just as bad as Yugi's used to. My eyes blood shot and shrunk to a pea. I wanted to scream, I wanted to shout.

I wanted to kill. Kill the bastard who was responsible for this shit.

Torture him. Make him suffer.

"Unfortunately," Dartz broke the deadly silence. "Our most loyal veteran has been assassinated. Yugi Muto, his son, was killed as well. Judging from the wounds, someone of this building committed this crime. Thankfully, Mr. Kaiba dealt with this traitor, disposing his body in the garbage dump behind the facility. It was a common guard."

 _Bullshit._ I thought. There was something else. No way could Yugi or his father could have been killed so easily by a mere guard. Hell, _some of us_ could kill one if we wanted to. Yugi's father was a strong ass veteran. No fucking way could he have been killed like this. It was either another veteran, or one of us kids who did this. I needed to find out who.

"The bodies will be cleaned up shortly. Until then, you all have some time to prepare yourselves before the fight." He called for some guards to come in and clean up the blood, while Ms. Ishtar and Mr. Kaiba picked up the bodies.

I couldn't look at Yugi's dead face. I couldn't.

The kids just kept staring at me, like they wanted to give me a hug or something...

* * *

A few minutes later, the bodies were cleaned up. It was told that they were cremated. The three remaining veterans sat down on some chairs by the cage. The guards pushed us into the cage, making everyone panic and run to a corner or nook they could find to stay away from everyone else. I personally sat in a corner, my head between my legs.

They didn't want us to fight with weapons. Just bare handed. At this point, I didn't give a damn. I was too angry and sad to care about anything. Otogi was standing by the side of the cage, holding a paranoid fighting stance. He was now nine years old. Constantly looking back and forth. Seto was looking at me, with sympathetic eyes. He then turned and stared at the wall, crossing his arms. He was now eleven. Anzu was _smiling,_ yes, smiling. After what just happened, that tramp was smiling. She was huddled into another corner, waiting for it to begin. She was now nine and a half. If Yugi were here, he'd be sitting with me. He would be nine years old too.

Dartz made one final announcement. "There are only two rules. Once I ring this bell," He held up a tiny golden bell between his fingers. "The match has begun. There is no way out of this match. You will all be fighting at all once. Only four of you will survive. The last four kids standing, or at least breathing, will be the winners." He gazed at every single child. Trying to figure out who he would see fall to the ground, dead in the next second. "Get ready."

Some stood on their feet while I kept my position. He mouthed the countdown.

 _Three..._

 _Two..._

 _...One._

 _DING_

Like a heard of wild cattle, they all clashed after one second.

In only a couple of seconds later, a few children were dead. I watched Anzu pin another girl down and snap her neck by twisting her head. Seto broke a kid's leg and stomped his face in. Otogi managed to knock another boy out by punching him frantically. Teeth flew to the ground.

I heard a few footsteps on the right of me. Someone was very, very close. I didn't bother looking up. I dared them to try and fucking touch me. I was roughly grabbed by the neck and pulled up to my feet. My head was lowered, making the kid grab my chin and force me to look up. He was obviously older than me. I just glared at him with my red eyes that everyone seemed to fear. He lightly shuddered. He looked like he didn't want to kill. Like he wasn't meant to kill.

Too bad.

I gripped his wrist so tight, that I heard a snap. Must have accidentally broke it. He cried out, trying to take his arm away. Oh, but I wouldn't let him. I stepped closer, and gripped my other hand on his neck instead. I squeezed as hard as I could, hearing him choke and fall to his knees. I let him go. He wasn't dead yet. I seized the back of his head, smashing it into the floor. Blood splattered next to my feet.

I turned around. A girl was running towards me. Once she was close enough, I swung my leg up. Kicking her right in her face and knocking her down. She immediately tried to get back up, but I kicked her down and smashed her face into the floor as well. More were coming towards me.

Their futile attempts to kill me were pathetic. I killed at least five so far. The others were taking down the rest. Soon after only maybe seventeen minutes, the cage was almost cleared out.

It was just me, Seto, Anzu and Otogi.

...

...Well? It was just four of us. Time to call it off.

...They were staring attentively. Like they wanted the show to go on. I guess they got a kick out of children killing each other. Not like we had a choice.

We all have sparred with each other before. We knew how each other would move. Anzu was flexible and agile. The only way to get her down, is to take her by surprise. Seto was a hard hitter and was swift. I would have to be quicker than him to beat him. Otogi was a weakling, but he was smart and thought quick on his toes. He would dodge me very often. I would have to turn the tables on him.

We all just stood there, staring at each other. No one wanted to make the first move.

After a couple minutes of silence, Otogi ran towards me while Anzu confronted Seto. Otogi swung a fist at me, making me dodge. But as I did, he slid his leg underneath me, making me lose balance and fall. He tried pinning me down, but I rolled away and quickly got back on my feet. He panicked, trying to back up. I didn't bother to swing at him, I knew he would just keep dodging. I just kept speed walking towards him. He started to run, and I ran too. He ran to a corner. No where else to run. I jumped up and drop-kicked him in the face, blood flying from his nose. He fell to the ground and held his face in pain. I turned to the other two, who were still fighting. Seto had Anzu on the ropes. No matter how many times she twirled away like a dumb ballerina, he always got a hit in. When he swung at her face, she quickly side stepped out of the way. But, as she did, Seto charged at her and knocked her square in the face. She yelped and hit the floor. Can't say she didn't deserve that.

Seto looked at me and I looked at him.

We didn't waste another second. We automatically ran towards each other. At the last second when Seto was about to punch me, I dipped down and slid behind him. He turned around to face me, but I was too quick. I shot my hands towards his neck and slammed him towards the fence with my body weight. He tried to get free, squeezing his slightly larger hands on mine to try and pry them off. I held on to his neck as tight as I could. I felt myself breathing and panting like a dog with rabies. I shook him, trying to strangle him as much as I could. His grip was loosening, and I couldn't hear his wheezing anymore.

I didn't care. I wanted everyone to die. Everyone here deserved it!

 _DING DING DING_

..I paused my movements. I felt my breathing go back to normal. My grip on Seto's neck loosened almost completely. He sharply gasped and fell to the ground, holding his neck. I looked at the ground. It was littered with dead bodies.

 _We_ did this...

We had to kill them to survive.

Made me wonder, would Yugi have survived? I gulped and swallowed hard.

We truly were killers now.

...clapping, was what I heard next.

I looked up, and saw the veterans applauding. Ms. Kujaku and Mr. Kaiba looked disappointed. Ms. Ishizu and Dartz looked neutral. I know that deep down in their hearts, they didn't like this manslaughter of young kids.

"Congratulations. You four have survived." Dartz said standing up out of his seat. "You've won."

I panted heavily, as I stared at them with tired eyes. I suddenly felt exhausted. I felt my knees buckle and give in. I fell to the ground like everyone else, and lost consciousness.

* * *

Our lives changed slightly for the better after we won the brawl. We were the only kids in the building now. We got so much more freedom than we ever had before. No more curfews. No more restricted locations. No more having to share a room with someone else. You could eat whenever and whatever you wanted, and you could chill whenever you felt like it too. We made our rooms exactly how we wanted, and we had our own personal space. Not to mention we could step outside whenever we pleased, too.

Though, you were still trained. This time, in the next 9 years, we would be taught different things. Sixteen more things, to be exact.

Enhanced strength, speed and reflexes, agility, longer stamina, durability, extreme tolerance to pain, resistance to electricity, immunity to poison, strong muscle and joint control, regeneration, excellent perception, how to be amazing strategists, have a huge variety of intellect, teachings of all types of combat, especially hand-to-hand, the ability to make a weapon out of almost anything, and how to be masters of stealth.

Another bad thing, there were still punishments. If you treated a veteran with disrespect, you were punished and tortured like always. Could you treat the guards like shit? Yup. You could literally go ape shit on their asses and you wouldn't get in trouble now. Not only that, but you didn't have to be escorted by the bastards anymore to anywhere.

We also had to go on 'missions' too. We had to kill people that was in Dartz' little black book or his _hit list._ He swears that we're only killing bad people. Judging who I had to kill during my missions, I almost completely believe him. Drug dealers, escaped prisoners, serial killers. Yeah, all bad people.

We all got a kick out of this new deal though. We had liberty. That's all we gave a damn about. And we were happy with that.

Otogi decorated his room into a nerd cave. Science stations everywhere, with several cabinets filled with chemicals and flasks. Good thing our new rooms were huge. The only thing he had for comfort was his bed, and he only had a small TV that he tampered with himself. Seto made his room into some kind of an office. As if he was some kind of millionaire. A wide black desk with a black leather office chair. Dark blue walls and black carpet with one large window by his bed. A couple of drawers were here and there. A blue sofa was by the window as well. Anzu made her room look different than from what I expected. I thought it'd look overwhelmingly pink and girly, but I was wrong. Her walls were white, with dark hardwood floors. She had two sofas in the center in the room. One white, one pink. She had a large window as well, with large dressers and a walk-in closet. They even bought her plushies and dolls to have on her fluffy white bed.

My room was different from anyone else's. My walls were gray, and my floors had grey carpeting. My bed had red and black satin sheets. I had a few dressers here and there, and I had a dark wooden table with two red chairs sitting by it. I had a flat screen TV on the wall in front of my bed. I often had a pencil and a piece of paper accompanied with a knife on my table. I liked to draw sometimes.

We gained our own statuses, that had to be tattooed on our bodies in some way. Yeah, it hurt like hell, but we had to be 'branded' into certain sections. Thus, bringing us to the meaning of D.7.5. _Death, seven letters, and five children._ Originally, they didn't plan for a kid to be assassinated. They were planning on five kids surviving in that scrap instead of four. Though, they wouldn't change their little name. I heard that they would be training a new kid into the facility to replace that fifth child. As for the seven letters part, that played out in our tattoos. First, you get a number from _10_ to _90._ The number represented our killing skills. With the number, you get a section number, which makes up the second digit. From section _1_ to _5,_ represented what you specialized in. Finally, the letter that joins the number. The letters go from _A_ to _I._ This told if you were an _elite_ or not.

 _1,_ was specializing in killing by silence. Like with poison, or in someone's sleep.

 _2,_ was specializing in sniping.

 _3,_ was specializing in using seduction to kill.

 _4,_ was specializing in using hacking or cyber killing to destroy enemies.

 _5,_ was specializing in using extreme physical force that may involve stealth. They called kids in this section, _wild children._

Otogi and I were, okay in terms of a friendship of some kind. His number was _71.H._ Anzu and I don't speak at all. I hate her, and she knows that. Her number was _83.I._ Seto and I...we talked sometimes. But it was hard to say what our kind of relationship was. His number was _92.I_. Mine, **_95.I_**.

This was our home now. And this is how it was everyday. More training, but with a little more happiness to live by it. Sadness was still inside of me, thinking of Yugi and his dad. My only friend, gone.

I'd have to live with it.

That's how it would stay for the next nine years...

* * *

 _For the next...nine years..._

...tem..

At...em..

 _What..?_

"Atem!"

Red eyes snapped open at the voice. His heart was beating fast, and he panted with sweat beads on his cheek. The tan male slowly looked up to see one of his comrades staring down at him at his table. He sighed, running his fingers through his spiky hair.

"What do you want, Kaiba..." He closed his eyes again, not wanting to hear a certain someone barking orders at him again.

"Well before you spaced out like a dumb ass, I was telling you what Dartz is having you do."

"Great..." Atem mumbled sarcastically. "Insult me one more time so I can punch you in the throat." He opened one eye to glare at Seto. The other only smirked at the threat.

"Let's not fight now. Don't want you getting hurt before your mission."

"I swear to God, I will jam my fucking foot up your-" He paused. "What mission?"

"Ah, now you're listening." Seto sat down on the red chair by his table. "Ishizu dug up some dirt on an enemy assassin group. For some reason, they're targeting my little brother." He explained.

"Mokuba?" Atem asked. The brunette shook his head.

"I forgot, I never told anyone about him. No, I have another brother. Well, not by blood though. He was adopted by Gozaburo some years ago."

"And he wants me to serve as some kind of form of protection?"

"Precisely."

The younger man groaned in annoyance. "Its not an assassination mission."

"Too bad." The elder retorted.

"Well if you're his damn brother, why don't _you_ watch him? Hell, why doesn't your step dad?"

"If you haven't noticed, we're busy men. I have other missions, and he has a business to run. Not only that, but my brother has school. I'm not of age to be a high school student, nor would I be able to watch him twenty-four seven that way. But you are."

Atem's eyes lowered, glowering at Seto even more. "Are you kidding me." Not really a question, more of an exasperated statement.

"No. You'll have to be enrolled, and you will have to watch him. We'll tweak it, so that you have the same classes. But you'll have to get your own place near the school. Try to be behave and act like a _normal_ teenager. And try not to kill anyone."

"I better get a nice pay for this shit." The Egyptian grumbled. The blue eyed male shrugged.

"Obviously, you will. I'll be paying as well from Gozaburo's pocket." Seto bent down and held up a white plastic bag. When did he have that? He dug in, and pulled out a blue uniform with a white dress shirt. "Get ready to wear this."

 _"You cannot be serious."_ Atem thought.

 **\- END - 2**

 **Alright, no more backstory torture. More light-hearted things are coming with some cool action.**


	3. Yugi Muto

**To anyone confused by a few points in the last chapter, here are some explanations.** **An elite, is someone who is an official assassin in the facility. (This is actually explained in the chapter.) And it is not 10 to 100, only 10 to 90. Or rather, a number that makes up the tens place in the whole number rank. The second digit that is in the ones place goes from 1 to 5. 1 to 5 describes what section you're in, or what you specialize in. (This is also explained in the chapter.) A reviewer asked about this, so I put this note before the chapter starts just in case anyone else was confused by this too.**

 **\- 3 - Yugi Muto -**

Seto was going to be on his ass if he didn't finish doing these stocks and finance reports. Well, Yami was used to it since that was what the family business was. He had to grow up to this kind of stuff, just like Seto. Moki would be the next prodigy. Since he was a child, he was taught economics and extreme studies of mathematics. Of course, Seto had it the worst, being forced to read so many books every single hour to no end. Even little Mokuba had to learn a thing or two at such a young age. It was like their step dad forced everyone to learn all at once. But right now, Seto was his main focus, which made Yami and Mokuba a bit left out.

Of course, Yami would always feel like he didn't belong. More than anyone in the house they shared.

Seto and Mokuba were adopted first. Yami was adopted a few years after. About the time when Mokuba was only three years old. He had to adjust to them, and they had to adjust to a new kid. Seto and Mokuba were actual brothers, while Yami was only a step brother. Despite this, almost instantly their relationships grew very close. Quickly, they've grown to truly love each other like blood-brothers. The same couldn't be said for their step father, but as long as they had each other, they were happy. Seto was always taken out of the house for 'business trips' to learn how to be a businessman. At those time, it was just him and Mokuba. As they all grew up, they all grew apart too. The age differences didn't help. Seto was now twenty years old, Yami was seventeen, and Mokuba was only thirteen.

As Seto grew up, he began to change. The other brothers suspected it was because of their step father. He was a brain washing son of a bitch. And they _all_ knew that. Sometimes Seto would never come home, being away at a 'special program' that neither of them would explain. The eldest brother became distant, more stressed and grumpy. It was almost as if Yami and Mokuba only had each other. But now that the second eldest was growing up, Moki would be growing up alone practically as an only child.

This all brought a sense of negativity on Yami's mind. He cursed himself for bringing it up. Scratching the back of his head, he shut his lap top and stepped away from his desk. The young man yawned. He would have to go to bed soon, it was late. He had to go to school tomorrow. Mind as well said goodnight to his brothers before hitting the sack. Seto was thankfully able to spend some nights at the house rather than away, making both him and Moki happy.

Stepping out of his room and making his way down the large spiral staircase that led to the living room, he saw Seto on the couch. He appeared to be texting someone on his phone. Moki wasn't around, so Yami assumed he was already in bed. Their step father of course wasn't here because of his business with the military. Yami sometimes suspected that was where Seto's 'special program' was. The seventeen year old walked over and sat next to his older brother. The couch was very large and so white and clean. Most of the house held the colors white and blue. Sometimes Yami had to remind himself that he was luckily adopted by a rich man.

"Hey."

Seto glanced at Yami once, and looked down at his phone again. "Hi." Was his answer. The guy had to admit, conversations with his older brother now were very awkward because he barely responded back. "I'm actually glad you came downstairs." Woah, Seto was continuing a conversation? He was being _social?_

"Really...?" Yami almost said in disbelief.

"Yeah. Listen," Seto shut off his phone and turned to his step brother once more. "A good friend of mine is coming here tomorrow to stay at the mansion for a while. This person is the same age as you, and he's going to be attending the same school as you."

"Since when do you let people stay over? I asked you if Joey could stay here for a few hours, and you immediately said no." Some sarcasm was obviously detected. But Yami wasn't wrong. Whenever he asked to have people over, such as his friend _Jounouchi_ who is otherwise nicknamed _Joey_ , Seto automatically refused. It pissed the younger sibling off, because since Seto was the eldest guardian figure and the closet to an adult in the house without Gozaburo being here, what he says goes.

"I'm letting him stay for two reasons. One, I've known him since Mokuba was only one year old. It pains me to say this, but we're closer than you think. Also, he's a business partner of mine."

"If he's only seventeen, how is he doing 'business' with you?"

"I took over Gozaburo's gaming company when I turned sixteen. Your point?" Another thrown confetti of sarcasm. Yami rolled his eyes.

"Fair enough." He replied.

"This person will be giving you a ride to school from now on. Get used to not riding a limo anymore."

"Well what is he going to be riding in? A regular sized car right? That's not a big deal."

"Try again. Motorcycle." Seto got up out of his seat, taking his phone with him. He saw Yami frown but then twist to make an unsure expression. "Calm down. He's not going to kill you or anything."

"Well, could you at least tell me what he's like since he's going to be my new roommate?" Yami asked as he watched Seto walk in their large kitchen, and back into the living room with two glasses. One filled with soda and one filled with wine. He placed the one filled with soda on the glass table in front of the couch and sat back down, crossing his legs while sipping his wine. Yami gave him a look. "Your patronizing me with this soda."

"I've told you this a dozen times. I can drink because I'm twenty, that's the law. You're still not an adult yet. The most I'll let you drink is soda."

Yami chuckled at this. Even though he was a grumpy asshole, he was very protective and selfless. Always thinking what was best for his siblings. Something a good big brother was always great at. "Tch. Whatever. Thanks though."

"I got a picture of the guy in my phone if you want to see what he looks like. I can describe him in a good sum of words." Swiping his thumb lightly across his phone's screen a few times, he stopped and turned it over to Yami.

The person in this picture did look the same age as Yami. In fact, he looked like Yami period. Same hair and facial features, only this person had beautiful tan skin and red eyes. Yami's skin was pale, and he had dark purple eyes. This man seemed, irritated and grumpy. Just like Seto. His expression in this picture showed it. Besides the fact that he was glaring at the camera when this was taken, he just seemed like an overall mean guy. A perfect partner for Seto, Yami assumed.

"Judging from this picture I assume you took, he looks pissed."

Seto snorted a short laugh. "He is rather an angry piece of work. If you thought I was an asshole, you're in store for a big treat with this guy. He's angry, he doesn't speak unless spoken to, he's a sarcastic little shit, and he's pretty violent-"

"Well damn." Yami interrupted. "Is there anything nice about him? Like, at all?" He desperately asked. "I need to know who exactly I'm dealing with all day in school."

Seto looked at his glass and took another sup of wine, noticing Yami never touched his soda yet. "I won't lie, he's got as much perks in his personality as he has in flaws. When he's around someone he doesn't know, he's really polite. He's a complete wimp when it comes to children, and he's very intelligent. Well, mostly in the reading and art subjects...Annoyingly, he always thinks about others before himself-"

"What is he, your boyfriend?" Yami smirked. "You weren't kidding when you said you two were close. You know him like the back of your hand, don't you?"

Seto scowled. "I don't have time for dating or romance bullshit, you know that."

"Well with the way you were describing him, it sounds like you know him a little too well-"

"Alright, that's it. Go to bed." The elder brother commanded. Yami almost spit up the soda he was beginning to sip.

"You're telling me to go to bed like I'm five?"

"Yes. Since you want to act like a child."

Yami laughed at this. "Whatever, it's late anyway and I have school." He stood up from his seat and stretched. "Night." Yami walked towards the stairs, taking his glass of soda with him. Seto didn't bother looking back. He only waved a hand while sipping his wine.

"Night." Was his response. Satisfied, the younger brother walked upstairs and headed to his bedroom.

* * *

Waking up at 6 AM the next morning, Yami quickly showered up and brushed his teeth. Putting on his school uniform and walking downstairs to greet his brothers. Mokuba was in the living room, watching their large flat screen TV on their even larger sofa. His feet was up laying on the armrest, and laying on his back on the cushions. Yami had to admit, he and Seto probably had the most adorable younger sibling in the world. Even though he was thirteen, he still had his child-like features. Round cheeks, wide eyes that had a dark teal color. He had long black shaggy hair that was untamed. Seto once threatened to cut it all off when Mokuba was being scolded.

The elder brother smiled and walked over. "Hey Moki."

The boy sat up and smiled back at the sight of his beloved older brother. "Hey nii-san."

"You wouldn't happen to know where Mr. Sunshine is, would you?"

Mokuba chuckled. "You mean Seto. Well he's..." He blinked slowly. "..Behind you."

Yami frowned in confusion. "What?"

"Behind you, idiot." A low voice said. Yami flinched and quickly turned around only to see his taller brother standing right behind him like some golem.

"Damn you, Seto!"

"Dollar for the swear jar!" Mokuba scolded. Seto rolled his eyes.

"You mean your allowance. And 'damn' isn't a swear, therefore it doesn't count."

"Hmph..." The boy crossed his arms and pouted. Yami sighed and gave a small glare at Seto.

"You creep."

The eldest brother only shrugged. "Call me whatever you want, you just weren't paying attention. Anyway, the guy I told you about last night is coming soon."

"Well I hope he hurries. Don't want to be late." Yami turned his head towards the old grandfather clock by the TV. It was almost 6:30.

"Trust me," Seto walked over to the sofa and sat next to the youngest brother. "He's never late to anything. Just be patient-"

 _KNOCK KNOCK_ The strong white wooden doors violently shook from those knocked.

"Woah!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Why did they knock so hard?" To this, Seto stood up from his seat and walked over to the door.

"He's a heavy-handed person." He casually responded. Turning the golden knob, Seto pulled open the double doors. "About time you got here."

"..." The person did not respond. Neither Mokuba or Yami could see who this person was. Seto's sky scrapping height prevented that. Obviously, this person was smaller than him. The second eldest brother assumed it was the male in the picture he was shown last night. Finally, their eldest brother stepped aside, allowing the person to step inside the house.

Just like the picture, the person looked almost exactly like Yami. Just with nice sun-kissed tanned skin and red eyes. Like Seto, this person held a rather annoyed expression with a heavy scowl on his face. However...

Yami couldn't stop himself from staring. For some reason, once he saw those crimson eyes, he felt his heart flutter. Just a little, but he definitely felt it. This man, with his soft looking lips and handsome features. He was wearing the same uniform, but he could still make out nicely toned muscles underneath those clothes. Thighs nicely shaped, slender tan hands down at his sides with a black bookbag on his back. He stood tall, looking defiant and confident. His eyes were vacant, looking somewhere else. Those eyes held some sadness, hidden anger.

"Yami, you gonna stare at him all day or introduce yourself?" Seto's voice slightly alarmed him. He was right. He was undressing the guy, and he hasn't even been here for more than five seconds!

"E-Err, yes. Sorry." Yami walked a step closer towards the person, making him turn to face him. "My name is Yami. Very nice to meet you." He took a respectful bow, making the other blink. Mokuba skipped over and did the same.

"My name is Mokuba. Nice to meet you too." He said with a bright smile. This made the person slightly wince, and taking a small step back. What was that about? Was he nervous around children or something?

"..." He looked at the floor, then back at both Yami and Mokuba. "Atem."

 _Atem?_ Yami mentally repeated the name in his mind. It was very different. Very, unique and exotic. From the way he introduced himself, this Atem wasn't a very social person it seemed. And for some reason, Seto was smirking at him.

"Atem here is going to take you to school. So get a move on before you're late." He handed Yami's grey and black book bag over to him.

"Bye Yami." Mokuba waved as the second eldest brother walked over and opened one of the double doors. He waved back with a smile and stepped out of the house along with his new companion.

A shiny jet black Suzuki GSX-R was standing in their front lawn. It looked expensive. Of course, it wasn't something they couldn't afford to buy, but it was still a very nice vehicle. Though, Yami never rode a motorcycle before, and this one looked pretty fast. Just the sight of it made Yami a little anxious.

He watched as Atem walked over to its small trunk, opening it and taking out two helmets. One black, and one white with red stripes along the head. "Catch." He tossed the white helmet to Yami, who thankfully caught it. He slowly approached the vehicle cautiously. Atem started the ignition, making it slightly shake and making a very loud noise. He sat down and scooted a bit upwards so that Yami had room to sit behind him. Once he got on the motorcycle, Atem quickly put on his helmet. Yami did the same, and clutched onto his book bag tightly.

"Hold onto me." Atem's voice was so quiet. As if he was mumbling. Blinking, the other wrapped his arms around Atem's torso. This...made him a little uncomfortable, yet a little aroused as well. Which mentally scared Yami. He felt muscles and a firm, strong abdomen. If it wasn't for the book bag covering his back, he probably would have felt muscles there too. It was strange, Atem didn't even look ripped from afar. Lean, sure. But not this nicely toned. And he wasn't even overboard with the muscles, he felt and looked just right.

God, he literally just met this guy, whom he barely knows anything about, and he was already thinking weird stuff about him. Yami never felt attraction for a person like this for a while now. And especially not from a man. He admitted to himself that he was bisexual, but he never felt this worked up about a female before. Not even Anzu Mazaki, whom everyone assumed the 'school hottie'. And his baritone voice, it was just so erotic...

 _God damn it Yami, pull yourself together._ His conscience demanded.

Those naughty little thoughts of his were interrupted however, when Atem hit the gas and literally floored the vehicle out of the front lawn of Kaiba Manor.

"AH!" The teen yelped, tightening his grip on the other male instantly. The other wasn't even phased. He just kept driving at a steady, but very speedy pace. They were already in the big streets with the huge upcoming traffic. Seeing this, Yami figured Atem would stop with the other cars and they would be stuck. Though, that didn't stop _this_ guy. The tan skinned male made extremely dangerous swift turns around other cars and even trucks. It felt like they were going faster, far past the speed limit.

Yami's anxiety wouldn't stop growing. He felt like they were going to crash!

But Atem just wouldn't stop, no matter how reckless the situation seemed. He lightly cocked his head to the side, eyeing a tow truck. With a _crack_ of the neck, he boosted the already intense speed of the motorcycle, making them zoom right past the truck and riding between a very narrow tight space with two cars. There were several honks, and Yami heard some distant angry yelling.

He just closed his eyes for the next minute, wishing this was over.

"We're here."

...And then it was.

Yami blinked several times, and watched his 'companion' park the motorcycle by the pavement right in front of the school's entrance. He took off his helemt, then felt a tight grip on his waist. He flinched, noticing that Yami was still holding onto him.

"Let go of me, please." Atem asked politely.

"S-Sorry." The other quickly apologized and slowly let go, taking off his helmet as well.

"No, I guess I went a little too fast. Kaiba did tell me you never rode a motorcycle before." He then bowed.

 _A little!?_ Yami thought. "No no, its fine. Really. I can get used to it, heh." They both got off of the vehicle of death, and began walking towards the entrance, with Yami leading in front. Atem noticed kids going through the same way, while some kept lingering around. Remembering what Seto said, he made sure that he would stay normal like everyone else, and not get any unwanted attention.

Upon entering the school, Yami started to explain certain places and locations of the school grounds. Telling who to watch out for in terms of assholes-ahem, bullies, and just flat-out creeps. A few things sparked his interest. The person who Yami mostly told him to stay away from was some kid named _Ushio Tetsu_. Apparently, he was some asshole kid who walked around with a gang, and picked on everyone. Didn't matter if you were 'popular' or not like in the movies. He'd pick on you regardless who and what you were. And according to Yami, God forbid if you were a girl. Females tend to stay away from him when he roams the halls because there's a rumor spreading that he gang-banged a girl. That particular student never came back to school because of Ushio. Atem didn't know whether to believe him or not about that part, but frankly he didn't care. As long as this Ushio bastard didn't touch Yami, he wouldn't have to literally have blood on his hands.

Yami then spoke about other people around school who were popular. This part, made Atem almost stop walking completely. Apparently, their head-cheerleader, _Anzu Mazaki,_ was very known around school. Now, what the hell was Anzu doing here? As far as Atem knew, no one else in the facility knows that she's here. Did Dartz and Kaiba hire her to be here as well to keep another watchful eye on Yami? Or was she here for fun? Once he saw her, he would definitely have a pleasant chat with her. But he would have to do it secretly. He didn't want Yami to know that he knew her.

"Well, that's the gist of the stuff that's going on for now. Seto told me your locker would be next to mine. They're right over here." As the tan male followed Yami to the rows of lockers, he noticed the continuous themes of colors. Just royal blue. The boy uniforms were blue, the lockers were blue, the walls were blue. Everything was blue and it made his eyes wanna bleed. Too much of any color was terrible.

Since Atem was taught how to pick locks, opening a locker wasn't that difficult. After opening it with barely any effort, he took out any supplies that he would need for the presumed classes and placed any unwanted items in the locker along with his book bag. Once he closed the locker door, he saw Yami was smiling at him which made him flinch the second time that day. Why was he doing that?

"I'll escort you to our classes until you remember where they are. The first period is about to start, so let's get a move on." With that, the paler male marched towards the large stair cases that led to certain wings of the school. Atem followed quickly. It was like this kid was on a mission himself, or something.

Before they made it to the steps, two other males was walking towards them. One, taller than all three of them, and the other male was hiding behind the tall one for some reason. He had dirty blonde hair and bronze eyes. If it wasn't for the uniforms they had to wear, the Egyptian probably would have thought he was a jock.

"Heya Yam's!"

"Hey, Joey." Yami turned to Atem. "Atem, this is Jounouchi Katsuya. We all call him Joey for short." He turned back to Joey and introduced him to Atem this time. "Joey, this is Atem Cereza. He's new here, and he has all my classes, so I'm showing him around."

The tall man whistled. "Wow. That's one hell of a name. Not from here are ya?"

Noticing he was directly being talked to, Atem hesitated. "No, I'm not."

"Well that's cool either way. Man if it wasn't for your eyes," It was obvious that he wasn't trying to say 'skin', instead. "I would have thought you were twins or somethin'!" He probably didn't want to sound racist. Yami chuckled.

"You said the same thing about Yugi and I."

The Egyptian's eyes widened. _Impossible._

"Well yeah, cause you and Yug' look exactly alike too! The only difference is that his eyes are a brighter shade of purple than yours."

 _Fucking impossible!_ He forced himself to try and keep calm. There was no way in hell Yugi could be here. Just no way. Yugi was dead, with his father. Both their bodies were terminated into nothing but ash. He is not alive. Probably just another kid named Yugi or something, who also had purple eyes. Look at Yami and Atem. They looked alike. So maybe this was just another doppleganger, another coincidence they were talking about.

"Speaking of which," Yami started. "Is he hiding behind you?" He pointed to Joey's backside. The blonde chuckled and stepped aside, making Atem pause everything completely. Even his breathing, just to try and register what he's looking at.

A boy, who looked about the same age and height with lowered purple eyes met Atem's red orbs. He had very nice features, making him look very attractive, yet still had some child-like features. His pale cheeks were slightly still plump, as if his baby fat was still there. His hair was identical to both Yami's and his own, except for one exceptional blonde bang that hung in his face. He shivered and trembled, not being able to stay completely still. He wore the same uniform as every other boy here at this school.

He looked exactly like an older Yugi.

Atem's voice was caught in his throat, he couldn't speak. By the looks of Yugi's eyes slightly shrinking, he could tell he was speechless too. Not noticing this, Yami introduced them. "Atem, this is Yugi Muto. He's our best friend."

"..."

"..."

Neither of them spoke back.

"Hey uh, you both okay?" Joey asked, noticing the odd tension that just erupted. "You two know each other?"

"Um..." Yugi tried to speak first. To this, Atem's eyes shook. Even though puberty obviously made that once adorable voice deeper, it still sounded slightly the same after all these years. "No, i-its just that, his eyes scared me." He said with a familiar stutter, and a nervous chuckle.

That stuttering...It _was_ Yugi.

Atem cleared his throat. "My apologies for staring. A lot of people say that about my eyes."

"S-Sorry, I was just caught off guard by them. T-They're very pretty." Yugi made a small smile and raised his hand up to his own shirt. "Hey Joey, t-tell Yami about that incident with Honda."

"Oh yeah! You wouldn't believe what that bastard did yesterday, Yam's!"

As they both were distracted by talking about that particular subject, Yugi looked into those scarlet eyes once more and started making hand motions with both of his hands. In the facility, they were taught all different kinds of languages. Sign language was one of them, and Atem recognized it automatically.

 _I know I have a lot of explaining to do. We will talk later._

Shifting his gaze to Yami and Joey to make sure they wouldn't see, Yugi stepped closer to Atem. Close enough where their noses almost touched. Everyone else who was walking to class wouldn't notice this quick action. Atem still wasn't moving. He didn't know what Yugi was doing, and that worried him. The older boy gently touched Atem's face with his delicate smooth fingers, and placed a small kiss on the tan cheek.

 _He used to do that all the time when we were kids..._

With a bright smile, the older boy stepped back, his eyes never leaving from the other's gaze. He seized his hand into his own, and called out Yami's name. Atem only looked down to the floor, trying to register what in hell was happening.

"Y-Yami, we should get to class! I have your first period."

"Ahh damn. No fair! You both get to have Yam's to yourselves. Leavin' me all alone like that." Joey pouted while crossing his arms. Yami laughed and plucked Joey's head.

"You act like I won't see you in fourth period. Just shut up and go to class!"

"Fine! See if I care!"

 _What the fuck is happening._ In Atem's head, this was more of a demand rather than I question. _Why are both Anzu and Yugi here? They're not supposed to be here!_

 _This isn't supposed to be happening!_

 **\- END - 3**

 **You guys honestly thought I'd kill off my favorite character in Yugioh of all time? Plus, the summary says Mobiumshipping. Can't have Mobiumshipping without Yugi. Be patient, and this will all be explained in the next chapter, don't worry.**


	4. More Involved

**WARNING: This chapter contains a little lemon.**

 **\- 4 - More Involved -**

The rest of the day wasn't that eventful. In first period, Atem and Yugi stole a few glances from each other. In sign language, he told Atem they would talk after school was over. After that first period, Yugi was no where to be seen again. This made Atem think heavily on the situation. Trying to figure out how Yugi was here walking and talking and...limping. He just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he had his buddy back. He was happy as hell, but it was hard to feel that way when he was so confused. At lunch, he found that Yami was actually a pretty nice person to talk to. Even though he was optimistic, a trait he hated about some people, he was realistic. He didn't talk bullshit, and he told how the world truly was without trying to be too negative. The two had more in common than he thought. They both liked the colors red, gray, white and black, and they both had a sweet tooth. Since Atem didn't bother to bring anything to eat, Yami happily shared his lunch with his. It was a nice little bento lunch.

He supposed he liked the young man. Besides, he was friends with Yugi. Any friend of his, was a friend of Atem's.

The classes were so easy, Atem could literally tell the teachers the entire lesson of the week in one paragraph. Reading and any subject of the arts were a breeze. Math and chemistry may not have been his forte, but it was still a piece of cake. It was a bore to be here, because there wasn't a challenege. Lunch was the only part of the day that sparked a little interest. They began to talk about Yugi. Atem was starting to get more social when the topic changed to him, which made Yami a bit skeptical. He asked how he was doing, if anything bad happened to him recently, and how he was doing in school. The other answered no problem.

Yugi was a fine student whom everyone pitied or looked down upon because of the way he carried himself. Some people didn't like that fact that he stuttered during every few words, and that he limped and shook as he walked. People envied him because he was a bit of a teacher's pet because all staff pitied him like a fragile little boy, and that he was very intelligent. Yugi would almost always have the highest scores of every test he got. Ushio once tried bullying him, but no one knows what happened after his attempt. Ever since he tried, no one ever saw him try to make a move towards Yugi ever again. And, no one saw Ushio at school for a few days right after the supposed incident happened. People rumored that Yugi gave him a taste of his own medicine.

Yugi currently doesn't have a home of his own, to which no one knows why. He now lives with Jounouchi, whom rents his own apartment. Once again, no one knows where Yugi gets money from, but he helps Joey pay rent. He constantly has to be helped up the stairs or when he has to hold something. He watched Joey help him up the stairs like an elderly person as he tried to walk when they went to second period class. Writing for Yugi is a bit difficult considering he shakes so much, but he has something to grip onto like a desk. But when holding something like a plate, or chalk board eraser, it'll most likely drop from his hands. Joey or Yami always had to help carry his stuff. This made Atem have a bitter taste in his mouth. For nine years, his condition got worse. Yami said that he had no idea what makes Yugi shake all the time, but he won't tell anyone.

"Generalized anxiety disorder..."

Yami was shocked to hear that Atem knew exactly what was wrong with Yugi. Atem merely explained that he has seen someone like Yugi before who had the same thing, a huge lie he had to tell. "This disorder means that someone is extremely anxious or worried all the time, everyday to no end. The reason why Yugi is like this is probably because of something traumatic that happened to him. Probably during his childhood that makes him nervous all the time. His nerves just won't work correctly."

Anyone who knew Yugi knew that he did not like to tell about his past or anything personal at all. It was no wonder he never told anyone besides Atem.

Joey and Yami tried their best to take care of him as much as they could over the years, which made Atem a little happy. Another thing they had in common, protecting Yugi.

"The way we met was actually pretty weird. He was walking down the hall, shaking as usual..."

 _I went over and asked if he was okay. He looked like he was hurt or injured from the way he limped. He simply smiled at me._

 _"O-Oh, I'm fine. People think the same thing w-when they see me."_

 _"Sorry."_

 _"D-Don't worry, its a common mistake." I saw the way he struggled to keep his hold on his books. I couldn't help but feel bad._

 _"Would you like me to carry your books around?"_

 _"R-Really? Thank you so much!" He looked so happy and grateful. At first, I only hung around Yugi because I pitied him. But now that I've gotten to know him, he's actually a very sweet guy. Through me, he met Joey and some of my other friends. Most of the students of the school still avoid Yugi, but a good handful try to help him as much as they can._

After their conversation, something caught his eye while walking down the halls. He saw a young male with sandy blonde hair and skin like his own walking with someone else with white hair and pale skin. By the way he drew the kohl on his eyes, he looked like Ms. Ishtar. She always did say she had a little brother, but Atem never thought he'd be coincidentally attend this school as well. That was something good to know. The rest of school was boring as hell. He was almost glad he was personally tutored by the veterans and not by one of these assholes teachers. They just didn't know how to control children, or hold true authority.

Once school was over, Atem told Yami to wait outside for him and not to go anywhere until he came back. A bit confused, Yami hesitantly complied and did as he was told. Atem ran to the lockers, looking around frantically. He said he would be here...

"S-Silly, my locker is across from Yami's." A familiar voice said. He turned around and saw the beautiful face of his best friend in the entire planet. His expression was nostalgic, making Atem almost cry happily to tears. Those gorgeous amethyst lowered eyes shined brightly in the light. He remembered how when Yugi was little, his eyes used to be so wide and adorably big. Now that no one was around, they could truly express how they felt. Looking at his body and face, all grown up. Doing okay for himself, carrying himself as well as he can on his own. Even though he's matured, he looked like he never changed. Still adorable, still so sweet and compassionate, still so selfless and happy to be around.

Atem couldn't hold it in anymore.

For the second time in his life, he couldn't keep his stoic expression. And was because of the same person all over again.

He ran towards Yugi, throwing his arms around him and pulling him into a tight embrace. He slowly touched the back of the older boy's head and nearly choked up. His hair, his skin, and his body felt so real. It wasn't a dream, he could actually touch him. He buried his face into his shoulder and began to actually let a few tears out. He couldn't keep it in anymore, he couldn't keep in all the sadness and grief he felt for the boy for so many years. To this, Yugi only kept smiling, petting Atem's head while returning the hug. For once, he felt Yugi stop shaking and he was actually still.

"I didn't think you could ever cry in front of me like this." The older boy whispered.

"You..." Atem sniffed, cursing himself for letting himself become vulnerable publicly like this. Thankfully, there were no students around. "You were alive the whole fucking time." He gripped the back of Yugi's shirt. "Why?" He broke the embrace to look at the other boy in his purple eyes. "Why? Why the hell would you leave me like that out of fucking no where!? Damn it, we all thought you were dead!"

"I-I'm so sorry." He couldn't stop smiling, even if the other was crying. He was too happy to feel sad. "I-I never wanted to leave you in that horrible place a-alone, Atemu."

 _"A-Atemu, can you sleep with me again tonight? I-It's too dark here and I keep having n-nightmares."_

 _"...You're so annoying. Come here. No one is going to hurt you, because I'm right here."_

 _"Y-You'll never leave me right?"_

 _"Only if you promise to do the same."_

 _"O-Okay. We'll always be together, and we'll survive this."_

"Please, listen to me." He caressed the younger boy's moist face that was wet with tears. Atem closed his eyes, not daring to look at the other again in such an embarrassing state. Yugi gently wiped the tears away from his eyes. "O-Open your eyes. Look at me, Atemu."

Slowly, the other did as he was told. His face now slightly agitated but Yugi could understand why.

"H-Hear me out." Yugi lifted his hand away from Atem's face and grabbed his tan hands, linking their fingers together. He looked at their hands joined together, and his smile deepened. He couldn't contain how happy he was to be able to touch these rough, scarred hands. "I-I had to leave, Atemu. I never died, but my father was actually a-assassinated. And I knew who did it." He looked into those fiery eyes. "I saw him...Just after you fell asleep in the bunk, I-I sneaked out of the boy's room and wandered to my father's office. Whenever I couldn't sleep, I would go to him. B-But, when I went in there, his body was..." He hesitated.

Atem only stared back, his eyes holding more sympathy instead of anger.

"Mr. Kaiba was there, he s-sliced him down. There was blood on the one window in his room." With a heavy sigh, he continued. "He killed my father, but he saw me. I was too shocked to hide, and it was too late for me to run. He grabbed me, and he tried to kill me too. He tried not to make any sounds, so that no one would come in. I-I had took a pen from father's desk, and shoved it inside of him. Once he w-was down, I jumped out of the window." The older boy made a small chuckle. "I-I was surprised no one came in after that, it was such a loud noise. There were guards everywhere, so I had to hide and use s-stealth to sneak out. I knocked some guards out, and killed some by using Ms. Ishtar's techniques."

Atem's grip tightened on their hands.

"A-After that I, I just ran once I was far enough away from the facility. I wandered from place to place, trying to find somewhere to survive. I-I managed to land here, in Domino. I hacked i-into the school systems and put my name in there, so that I would be legally here. I-I even lied about my age, putting that I was seventeen instead of eighteen." Yugi laid his forehead against Atem's and frowned. "If I-I would have stayed in that hell hole, Gozaburo surely would have killed me. He would have f-found some way to kill me, no matter what. I had to l-leave, Atemu. I wandered so much...It was r-really hard out there being alone."

The Egyptian male sighed through his nose and loosened his grip a bit. "Well, I'll surely have a talk with Seto about this...But, we all thought you were dead because Boss had showed us both of your bodies in the play pin. He said Gozaburo was the one who found you, and that a guard killed you."

A bitter, angry laugh left from Yugi's mouth. "Of course that b-bastard would lie. I don't know about my father's, but my 'corpse' must have been a fake. What did they do with them?"

The tan male made a sad expression. "They burned the body to ashes. I'm sorry Yugi."

"Hn.." Yugi's smile came back, and he only shrugged. "A-As angry as I should be, I won't be. I-I'm just glad I spent as much time with him as I could. S-So..." The older boy's cheeks slightly turned red. "D-Do you forgive me, Atemu?"

"You fucking imbecile."

"Eh?" Yugi blinked several times, not expecting such an insult.

Atem roughly gripped the back of Yugi's head, making the other yelp. "Of course I do. Just don't do that crazy shit again." He growled with a glare.

"R-Right! S-Sorry!" The older boy chuckled nervously. With a 'hmph', Atem let him go. Yugi on the other hand, began to blush even more as he rubbed the back of his now sore head from the vice grip. He stepped closer and seized Atem's forearms. The other made a puzzled expression, and watched as Yugi leaned closer.

Once the younger boy realized what the other was doing, his eyes slightly dilated. Yugi placed one hand on his tan cheek, just like earlier this morning when he gave him that peck on the cheek. But this time, he pressed his lips on his. Atem froze on the spot, while the older boy continued to kiss him with his eyes closed. Confused, the Egyptian didn't know whether to kiss back or not. He just took it, half enjoying it, while half confused as to why this was happening. His lips were so rough, and his skin tasted oddly sweet. Like he put on chapstick or something. Even though Atem didn't know what to do, he still somewhat enjoyed it either way.

After a few seconds, Yugi broke the small kiss and began to start shaking again. "I-I'm so sorry, I-"

And then he was slammed against the lockers with his arms pinned over his head. Yugi whimpered as Atem breathed against his neck. They were extremely close now. He could see those tan cheeks slightly red from that small kiss. "How about you warn me next time before you do that shit?"

"S-Sorry..." The older boy secretly loved every second of this.

Before letting Yugi go, Atem quickly pecked him on the cheek and began walking away from him towards the exit doors. The older boy slowly touched the cheek Atem kissed, and made a small smile. "I-I have your phone number! I'll call you!" He yelled as Atem walked through the doors. The Egyptian only flagged him off as he left, knowing Yugi somehow tracked his phone and location sometime during the day after their first meeting. He was always the best in hacking.

What they both didn't know, was that Yami was listening behind one of the lockers the entire time. After he saw Atem leave, he made sure Yugi wasn't looking, and followed after him.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Spending a few nights with the Kaibas wasn't so bad. He got to keep in touch with Yugi by phone and by texting. Besides Seto, everyone else was okay to be around. It would be even better if Atem didn't have to clean the damn house everyday of the week. He grumbled as he scrubbed the bathroom tile floors, yellow rubber gloves on his hands like gauntlets as he shoved the sponge onto the floor.

Well, that was the deal. Originally, Atem wasn't going to stay at Kaiba manor at all. He was just going to stay at a nearby hotel or something, or just buy an apartment. But, the Egyptian wasn't too sure of that idea. He needed to keep a more closer eye on Yami. What if the teenager had gotten smothered in his sleep? Atem wouldn't even have known and would have failed the mission. He liked to be better safe than sorry. Since he asked to stay at the manor, Kaiba proposed a deal.

 _"If you want to stay in my house, you're going to have to give me something in return-"_

 _"I'm not fucking you, or sucking your dick."_

 _"Interesting...But no. I had something else in mind."_

And, that's how Atem became the Kaiba manor's new maid.

Seto probably enjoyed this. He know he did. As much as the asshole never wanted to admit it, he wanted to get in Atem's pants since they were kids. He always looked at him in such a weird way, almost the same way Yugi would look at him. But with more lust and desire, while Yugi held nothing but love. He didn't know why Seto liked him in such a way until he realized it some time ago.

Seto loved power. He loved strength, he loved defiance and confidence. Not to sound big-headed, but that's precisely what Atem was. According to Boss, Atem was the best elite to ever grow up. Seto was second best. As much as he hated to be second place, he didn't mind. Because he loved what Atem was. A strong, confident, fearless and powerful rival. He didn't emotionally like him at all, or at least that was his personal opinion. He just liked him physically. Seto has tried his advances every so often when no one was around. It irritated Atem to no end. He always found some kind of way to bother him. But then, sometimes he'd almost enjoy it. Even though he hated it, Atem had to admit, he was a growing man.

A growing man, has _needs._ Atem, was unfortunately not a stranger to sexual subjects. But that story would have to be told another time...It just brought back too many horrible memories.

Since Seto was practically the only way to get his rocks off, he sometimes allowed the older male to take him and do whatever he pleased with him. However, they would never go as far as...Penetration. Atem would never allow that.

God, just thinking about that ego-tastic bastard made him feel nothing but negativity. Sure, he cared about the asshole and he was a loyal comrade with a few positive points here and there. But he was still an insufferable prick.

Speaking of Kaibas, Atem had a chance to actually talk to the youngest brother, Mokuba. Being around children frightened Atem, but he was a good kid. Hopefully he won't turn into an arrogant jerk like his eldest brother. Yami wasn't bad either. He actually liked being around him. Now he, was a person Mokuba should look up to. A smart kid, polite when needed be, and considerate to how others felt. Seto could learn a thing or two.

As Atem stopped scrubbing and took off his gloves, he thought to himself for a minute. Just who is after Yami? And why? Seto said after a few close calls, he realized someone was directly coming after Yami. He caught someone once sneaking around the manor, whom he of course killed on the spot. He found that someone tried placing cameras in his bedroom, and that someone also tried to hack into Yami's personal computer. Thankfully, the teen never noticed these things, and Seto called in for Atem.

Curious, Atem dropped the sponge into the bucket of now dirty water, and walked in Yami's room. He saw that the said teen was doing his homework on the bed. The boy apparently didn't notice Atem's footsteps coming closer. The Egyptian sat next to the teen and slammed his hand on the head board as he leaned back on it. This startled Yami, whimpering and quickly turning to the other male. He glowered at him. Atem obviously did that on purpose.

"You get startled to easily. You're not living right."

"Whatever. You did that on purpose!"

"You weren't paying attention."

"Ugh.." Yami rolled his eyes and continued his homework. But then, he paused and took another look at Atem. The Egyptian male only had on a dark green wife beater with dark gray sweat pants. He held that careless expression like always, staring into the wall. Yami saw every muscle the man had, and it was truly a sight to behold. His perfect legs were crossed, while his arms laid straight across on the head board, leaned back and relaxed. He then closed his eyes, as if asleep. He saw how he had a bandage stuck on his back, while one was wrapped around his right arm. He heavily wondered about what happened there, but he figured he'd ask about them later. "Atem, can I ask you something? Two things actually."

"Nm." Yami assumed Atem made that odd noise to make him continue.

"Seto says your pretty fucked up, excuse my language. He made it sound like you were so mean person who was going to be a bother to live here. Of course, he's an asshole so its obvious someone like him would say such a thing. And, you're not a bad person at all. But the way you carry yourself-"

"You're rambling."

"Heh, sorry." Yami scratched the back of his head. "Well, with the way you carry yourself, you seem so..." He couldn't find the right words, and he didn't dare look at the other boy in the room.

"I'm what?" The tan male opened one eye.

"...Sad."

"..." It was as if he was talking to Yugi. That would be something he'd say. "That's stupid." Atem stood up from the bed and crossed his arms, staring down at Yami who had a rather serious look in his eyes. "Now get out. Your brother wants me to clean your room next. Do your homework downstairs."

At this, Yami stared back at Atem, now knowing that he was obviously hiding something. The teen stood up with his book and pencil and nodded, walking out of the room. But he then stopped. "We're friends now. Or at least, I hope we are in your eyes too. You can talk to me about anything." And with that, he left.

That boy was too nice. Too soft.

Closing and locking the door, Atem made his way to the boy's drawers. There had to be something in his room that could be a clue. He found some folders and old school books. Old papers, old pencils, nothing...

That's when he felt it. Something with a hard back cover. He dug his hand deeper, and clutched the object in his hand. Pulling his arm out, he saw that in his hand was a diary with a hard cover on it. It was a deep brown, like leather. He felt a bit bad for going through Yami's stuff, but it was for his own good. He flipped through the pages, while looking at the dates. This book was very old, and held a lot of blank pages still. According to the dates, Yami had this thing since he was five years old. He had been writing in it ever since.

 _October 7th 2003_

 _This house is so big and really nice just like my old home. I like Moki and Seto too. Mr. Gozaburo isn't so nice though. I miss my real mama and papa. They were nicer to me. I know papa trusted him to take care of him since he's gone but I wish he never did. He's so mean._

A child who already lived in a big house with obviously rich parents, was trusted in Gozaburo's care when they passed on. Now _that_ was interesting. That means Yami is in his parent's will for some money, and probably ins't allowed to touch it until he was eighteen. Knowing Gozaburo's greedy ass, that was probably the only reason why he took Yami in. He wasn't a nice, child-loving fatherly like person at all. There was something else deeper than this, and perhaps the person who's pursuing Yami wants that money too. Does Seto even know about this?

Closing the book and putting everything back where they were, Atem unlocked and opened the door. He quickly walked Seto's room, that looked very identical to his room back at the facility. Just a few days living in the house, and he already memorized where everything was. Seto's room was three doors down from Yami's. Odd to have such space between the brothers' rooms. He walked in without knocking, simply because he didn't give a damn.

...Well, would give a damn now. Because he caught Seto doing something he did _not_ want to see this evening.

"Hhng.." Gripping the edge of his dark wooden desk with one hand with his other hand down in his trousers, he was rubbing himself furiously. His royal blue laptop was to the side of the desk, forgotten. From the angle Atem was standing, he could see _everything_. Seto's hard throbbing member being pumped violently up and down with his fist, biting his lip. Trying so hard not to squirm or make any loud noises. The pulsating vain that ran down his large shaft, topped off with pre-cum dripping off of it made it all the more arousing to stare at. Atem couldn't force away the red blushes forming on his cheeks. However, since he was irritated, those blushes quickly disappeared. With an annoyed sigh, he slammed the door closed and locked it. Making sure his poor younger brothers wouldn't walk in and make the same mistake.

Making his presence known didn't phase Seto, he just kept going.

"Ah. I see you didn't leave."

"You know Yami, or God forbid, Mokuba could have caught you doing this you dumb ass." He made sure his voice was harsh.

"Oh please, I knew it was-ngh-you that was coming in. I didn't hear any footsteps, but I did hear a slight creek of the-ah-door. I knew it had to be you. Your the only one in the house who would be able to hide your footsteps so well besides me-fuck..."

"Oh, so you kept fapping like a little teenage twelve year-old with raging hormones, because you wanted me to see you do this shit?"

"Like you don't like it. Nmm..."

"Fuck. You. Seto."

"I'd like that."

"Shut up. For the last time, I'm _not_ touching you and you are _not_ touching me." Boldly, the Egyptian seized the twenty year old's man hand and ripped it away from his member. "Put this fucking thing back in your pants where it belongs." He shoved it back inside of Seto's boxers, making the other groan. He zipped up his fly and buttoned his pants like a middle aged mother dealing with simple children. Not caring if _it_ got caught in the zipper. The older male watched as Atem effortlessly hopped on the desk and squatted down to his eye level. He placed a hand on the bulge of Seto's black pants, and squeezed painfully hard, making the other slightly gasp.

"Y-You son of a bitch."

"Shut the fuck up, you shit." A dark expression decorated Atem's face. "This is fucking serious and you're in here jacking off like this. Quit trying to get in my pants and listen to me for once."

Lightly panting, Seto stared at the angry crimson irises. Slowly, the younger male took his hand off of the other's crotch and crossed his arms. "Now then, did you or did you not know that Yami was an heir for his parent's will?"

"Parents? Honestly, I never bothered to research Yami or his past life. This is new to me."

"Well I just looked in his diary, and obviously it tells that he used to live with rich parents. Something bad probably happened to them, so that's probably why he never told you this himself. When they died, your step-douche bag was trusted into taking care of Yami. That's a bit strange if you ask me."

"You think whoever is coming after him wants the money?"

"Yeah. No doubt Gozaburo wants it too. Don't tell him I looked through his stuff."

"No surprise there. And don't worry, I won't. We have to do what we can to get information. If what you say is true, I'll keep a watchful eye on Gozaburo."

Satisfied, Atem's expression softened up. "Oh yes, did you know Anzu is attending Yami's school as well?"

"Why the hell is that tramp there?"

"Beats me."

"Well that shouldn't be right. She shouldn't be there. She's obviously up to something, and Dartz will hear about this." Sliding the laptop back over, Seto opened it and begun typing. Atem fought the urge to vomit at the fact Seto didn't clean his hands from his little 'self loving session'. "You see any thing else there?"

"Yup." Atem turned around and sat down on the desk. His backside facing Seto. "Remember that boy who always hung around me? That boy who constantly shook every second of the day, who constantly stuttered in his words?"

"How could I forget that freak? He was the weirdest of us all. And the creepiest."

"Seto, do you even know Yami's friends?"

"No. Why would I give a damn about them? They're all too dimwitted to be enemies. Believe me, I've searched all their profiles before. And I'm always busy, I don't have time to constantly worry about him."

"So you do know that Yugi is still alive, attending Yami's school as well as his best friend?"

The rapid typing instantly paused. Seto slowly pushed down the laptop's screen, closing it and sliding it back away to where it was.

"What?"

"You know, now I see why you never knew. Yugi was the best in technology. Probably hacked his profile to keep people like _you_ from searching him up. But, if you were more involved in Yami's life, you would have-"

 _CLICK_

The cold feeling of metal touched Atem's back. Right in the middle of his spine. Seto had drawn out one of his twin pistols. He recognized that familiar click anywhere.

"Shut up."

"What are you going to do? Shoot me? I wish you would. Please do so it can give me an actual reason to slit your throat." Atem's voice didn't even have any aggression. Just carelessness.

"Don't talk shit about the way I handle my brother. I do care about him and you know it."

"You _really_ show it, Seto."

"More than you could hope to show yourself."

Now that ticked him off a bit. "Excuse me?"

"You say I'm cold as ice. But look at you. You're the most cold blooded bastard I've ever encountered. At least I've known what caring feels like. You don't. I've cared for at least once person all my life, but you? Once Yugi was gone you went back to your half-dead self. Other than him, you've had no one else in your pathetic life. So don't you ever say I don't care about Yami when you can't even comprehend what that word means."

"..."

Not caring about the barrel still pointed to his back, Atem hopped off the desk and cracked his neck. He slipped off his shoes and flexed his fingers. He wasn't showing it, but Seto knew this pissed Atem off greatly. If you wanted to keep your fingers, you wouldn't dare talk about Yugi or about his past. And if you wanted to keep your testicles, you wouldn't dare aim a gun at him. Without turning around, he heard Seto put down the gun with a loud _thump_ and standing up from his office chair.

"No weapons. I don't have my sword with me."

"Don't need them."

They knew how this worked. Whenever they had an argument or a disagreement, they'd fight. It would be the only way to settle things. Whoever beat who would win the dispute, and give the other a good few painful reasons to get over it.

"Ready?" Seto asked.

"Come on." Atem muttered, his eyes closed.

The other two younger brothers heard nothing but loud thumping that night.

 **\- END 4 -**

 **Oh dear...**


	5. Heating Up

**WARNING: Another small lemon.**

 **\- 5- Heating Up -**

Okay, Yami didn't expect to see an epic brawl in his older brother's office last night...

 _After hearing several thumps and other loud noises upstairs, Yami figured he'd go upstairs to check if everything was alright. He was surprised Mokuba didn't hear anything. When he asked, all the boy said was..._

 _"I mean, I heard a little a while ago when Atem was going into another room. Other than that, no. Just the TV."_

 _Then he heard a few crashes, like glass breaking. Then, he heard a lot of angry grunts. He told Mokuba to stay on the couch while he checked upstairs. Walking up to his brother's office, it sounded like he was fighting. Also, where was Atem? He wasn't cleaning in the-_

 _CRASH_

 _Another crash. Yami slowly and gently pushed the office door open and took a peek, only to see something flying straight towards his way. He quickly shut the door and heard the object smash into pieces. He peeked the door open again, to see a glass of wine destroyed on the carpet. He saw Atem crouching on top of the desk, that was now broken beyond repair. Seto's laptop was smashed against the wall in the corner. Speaking of his older brother, he was taking off his dress shirt, now only wearing a tank top and his pants but barefoot. He had to admit, like Atem, hid older bro had a damn nice body._

 _"Come on." He heard Atem taunt. In a split second after he said that, Seto charged towards him with a punch. It almost hit the other, but he quickly twisted his body and flipped off of the desk. Seto backed away as the tan male stood up. He made a small sigh, and held his fists up in front of his face. This made Yami blink. What, did Atem kick box in his spare time? Hell, did Seto!? And just like that, they started throwing punches at each other. Neither of them got a hit in, but every move was a close call. Just as Seto's fist went to try and collide with Atem's face again, the Egyptian dodged by cocking his head to the side._

 _Swiftly, Atem seized the other's wrist and with a good swing, flipped Seto off of his feet down onto the ground._

 _"T-The hell...!?" How in the hell did he lift his brother up so easily? But just as his brother fell, he was only right back up. Swinging more hands at Atem, it looked as if the other was having a hard time keeping up with his movements. As he was dodging, he could tell he was about to get hit if he didn't do something quick. Suddenly, Atem put one foot behind his other and dipped his back down. Now this was astonishing, because the way he leaned back was inhumanely low. His spine should be broken! He then stepped back while raising his torso back up. He then turned around and flat out ran away towards the other side of the room where the closet was. The room was spacious enough for a game a tag, meaning Seto would gladly play. The twenty year old followed suit, but found himself dodging this time. Objects hurled across the room. Things like lamps, folders, even pens and pencils were being tossed like darts. As they missed their target, they stuck in the walls like knives. Atem was throwing everything out of the closet, and everything he threw shattered to nothing. It was like he was some kind of football or baseball player._

 _Seto kept moving while still dodging the storm of junk and flipped himself over to where Atem was. Swinging his leg into him and knocking him into another wall. From how hard he hit him, Yami thought Atem would be knocked out._

 _How wrong he was._

 _The tan male got right back up and spit a drop of blood out of his mouth onto the already stained carpet. Seto began to chuckle. "You just love messing my shit up, don't you?"_

 _"Well I wouldn't have to mess up your office if you didn't talk so much shit." Was Atem's retort. Just as Seto was about to make another comment, he was distracted. He didn't see Atem run right up in his face, and swing his fist right into his throat. His older brother choked up, and started hacking and coughing. Now a hit like that was practically deadly. The tan male watched his brother cough a few more times before clearing his throat and giving him a glare._

 _Now that was_ bullshit. _Seto should have went down from that hit! He hit a vital area!_

 _Atem just stared with a stoic expression like always. "You done?"_

 _"I have to get back to work anyway. You win this one, just this once." His brother flagged the other off as he walked over to his forgotten dress shirt and picked it back up._

 _"Well now thanks to you I have to clean your room. Again." The Egyptian said with a scoff._

 _"I'll cut you a break."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Well you gave me a show. I got what I wanted, and that was to see your body move in unspeakable ways."_

 _"You fucking prick-"_

 _"Now I believe you have other rooms to clean. So get out before I change my mind."_

 _"Yeah whatever, we cool?"_

 _"Obviously."_

 _"Tch..."_

 _Yami ran downstairs as fast and quietly as he could to make sure Atem didn't see him or hear him. He tossed himself on the couch, panting heavily. Mokuba gave his older brother a puzzled look, seeing as how his expression seemed completely shocked._

Now, watching a good few action movies here and there, Yami never saw a fight like _that_ in real life before. And he had to admit, it was pretty awesome. But what were they fighting about? And why was he the only one who heard those loud noises? They were so obvious, and Seto's room was right above the living room. And why were Atem and Seto able to move like professional martial artists? Now everytime he saw Atem or Seto, he'd flinch.

It was a new day, so Yami tried to forget what he saw. Of course, he'd confront his brother about this later, but he just wanted to forget about it for now. It was a weekend. A time to chill and and hang out. In fact, that's exactly why Yugi called his cell this morning. He wanted to know if he, Atem and Yami could go out together in town. They would meet up in the center of the city just to have random teenager fun.

On his guard, he cautiously walked into the guest room, that was now Atem's room, and asked if he wanted to go. Once he walked in, he saw that the tan male had quickly put something under the bed just before he stepped in. He saw a wide black box, just before it was hidden.

"Sure." A quick answer. Yami was starting to think that this guy wanted nothing more than to continue being around him. Well, Yami didn't mind it that much. He just had to make sure he'd stay on his good side.

* * *

"Y-You both made it!" A cute smile appeared on Yugi's face. He was wearing a black hoodie, with his face oddly covered like usual. He wore black faded skinny jeans and some black and white sneakers. For some reason, Yugi almost always wore black or a hoodie. His reason? To _hide himself from reality._ Whatever that meant. Yami threw on a dark blue dress shirt and some blue jeans, while Atem wore a black leather jacket with matching pants and boots. Yugi hugged both males tightly, making Yami almost hack while Atem made an uncomfortable expression. "S-Sorry."

"It's alright. Joey's not here?" Yami asked.

"N-No, but he let me take his truck." He innocently answered, knowing he was not allowed to be handling a vehicle on his own.

"You were _driving_!?" Yami almost yelled. "Yugi, you know damn well that's dangerous!"

"I-I swear you and Joey say the same thing..." The older boy frowned.

"Yes, because you shouldn't be touching the wheel in your condition-"

"Look, I-I'm fine. Okay? When I'm at the wheel, m-my body _stops_ shaking. I'm fine. So, stop talking about it please." He could hear the frustration in the older boy's voice. Though Yami has never seen Yugi truly angry, Joey has before. And while the blonde will never go into details, he has warned Yami not to let Yugi go to that level. He was another person not to piss off.

"I'm sorry." He made his voice softer, putting a hand on the other's shoulder. "I just get worried about you. You know that."

A small blush came across the other's face. "W-Well..." A small smile. "Okay. B-But you have more trust in me more."

"Alright, I will." Yami gave a smile back. Noticing their third member of the group didn't say a word, they both glanced at Atem, who was leaning against the wall of a clothes store with his eyes closed. Yugi smirked and gave Yami a nudge. "W-Watch this." The older boy limped his way over to the tan male and stood next to him, very _very_ closely. "Atemu, l-look." The Egyptian opened one red eye to see Yugi holding his tan hands into his own. He could feel Yugi slightly trembling, but that wasn't his fault of course. "Chocolate and Almonds, swirled together..." Oh no, he knew where this song was going.

"Yugi, no."

"...Chocolate and Almonds, we're together-"

"Yugi, _come on,_ quit it."

"- Perfect mix, that's us forever~"

"You should have stuttered during one of those sentences." Atem tried to look away from Yugi, acting as if he didn't know him. The older boy and Yami only laughed hysterically.

"What kind of song is _that_?" Yami almost had tears coming from his eyes.

"W-Well!" Yugi tried to stop laughing himself, but it was too hilarious. "Look at us! He has c-chocolate skin and I have almond skin! T-The white part of almonds anyway."

"That is officially, the most adorable thing I've ever seen you do."

"You both are embarrassing." Atem mumbled, trying to walking away. However, Yugi would not let go of his hand, and even grabbed Yami's to pull him along. They continued to giggle along the way. Atem was indeed embarrassed, but he actually liked it when Yugi teased him with that song. He made it up when they were both little. And Yugi always sung it whenever Atem was being grumpy or difficult. The song was so damn silly and asinine, it brought a ghost of a smile on his face.

"My skin isn't even chocolate." The Egyptian added as they randomly walked inside of a video game store. "Its caramel." He muttered.

"Y-You mean _chocolate_ caramel." Yugi commented.

"Shut up."

More giggles followed after that.

* * *

After walking from store to store just randomly buying stuff for themselves, both Yami and Yugi noticed Atem didn't buy anything. It wasn't that he didn't have any money, it was just that he didn't find anything interesting. So, Yami had an idea. They walked inside of a burger joint, Yugi's favorite place in the entire world. He pulled Yugi aside in the bathroom and told Atem to wait for them at a table and to watch the bags. The tan male watched them skeptically, placing their bags down on the table in front of him. Sitting down while kicking his foot up on one of the tables and crossing his legs.

"Y-Yami why did you pull me in here? You know I don't like public bathrooms...There's _dirty people_ in here." A little suspicion was in his voice.

"I know but I wanna do something nice for Atem."

"S-Something nice?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what he likes. You two seem to know each other. Do you know?"

"W-Why would you ask me? You know it was my first time meeting him at school."

"Yugi..." Yami narrowed his eyes. "I know that's a lie. The way you two looked at each other when you first saw each other that day, there was some hidden emotions in that one glance. I know it."

"H-How would you even know that?"

"Because Yugi," The younger boy sighed. "I saw you two kiss."

"H-How!?" Sure, maybe Atem and Yugi weren't in the best hiding place, but they should have been able to hear or notice if someone was hiding and spying on them or not. Why weren't they able to detect Yami? Something was odd...Only another assassin from the facility like Anzu or Otogi would be able to eavesdrop on them like that. But why was _Yami_ of all people able to? "D-Don't answer that. Look, Yami, we do know each other from somewhere b-but I can't tell you where. Just know that we were childhood friends, okay?"

"Why can't you tell me where?"

"I-I just can't, alright?" His voice was a bit more timid than usual. "I really like Atem. A-And that's all you need to know!" Yugi knew he couldn't blow Atem's cover. It was already told over the phone what Atem and Seto were doing. He knew that the Egyptian was being Yami's protector for now until whatever the threat was, was neutralized. Besides, none of this was Yami's business in the first place. Though the younger boy was his best friend, some things were to be kept a secret until he himself felt comfortable to tell.

Yami sighed through his nose, and nodded once. "I understand, Yugi." A part of Yami felt a little sad. He liked Yugi as well, and he was so sure the other felt the same way. But of course he'd like someone like Atem. He was strong, heavenly to look at, had that strong silent type thing going on...Not to mention he was exotic and foreign. And the guy was Yugi's best friend, before Yami even came into the picture. He never had a chance.

Seeing the way Yami's expression quickly turned sour, Yugi got a bit concerned. "You okay?" His words were steady, this time.

"I just-"

 _CRASH_

By God, if Yami heard one more sound of glass breaking this week-

"W-Was that Atem?" Yugi was already running right back out of the bathrooms.

"Yugi wait!" Yami followed quickly, but then stopped just as fast once he saw Yugi just standing still. Of course, slightly shaking. Other people were crowding around a table, the same table they told Atem to chill at. The Egyptian was squatting on top the table with his hands folded in front of him, staring at something that appeared to be taller than him. The first thing Yami thought, _Oh shit._

Why was Ushio Tetsu in here?! And why was he having a stare-off with Atem?

Looking at Yugi, who surprisingly didn't really seem to give a damn, he asked about the situation. "What happened?"

"Ushio almost mistook Atemu for you, a-and then he just started saying some really ignorant stuff."

"Who the fuck do you think you are, pretty boy?" The bushy-browed abomination spat. "You think starin' at me is gonna do something?"

"..." Silent as a statue. Atem just continued to stare with his red eyes. Yugi knew that look. He was scanning him. His appearance, and his traits. Reading him, picturing his next move. Black bangs framing his forehead, huge bushy eyebrows and one plain ugly face. A legit physical appearance of a bully. The taller male laughed.

"You got some nerve, looking like that rich kid. I could have sworn I saw him walking by here with you...Maybe I'll switch it up a bit and sock him in the face too."

"..."

"And you know who else looks like you? That pussy ass limping, twitchin' weirdo who wanders around the halls in school. I should round you all up and beat the shit out of every single one of you." In one quick swift motion, Ushio gripped the side of Atem's neck and swung his fist right in his face. Atem didn't move out of the way, and gladly took the hit.

 _...Limit break._

The crowd gasped, but nobody had the balls to step in. Either people were scared, or they wanted to see how this would turn out. Yugi only stood, watching with a rather.. _._ creepy smile, in Yami's opinion. Why did he look excited for some reason? And should _he_ himself go in there and try to help? When Yami took half a step forward, Yugi quickly seized his shoulder and pulled him back gently. "D-Don't worry. This will be over in a matter of seconds." His tone was a little unsettling.

When Atem was punched, he didn't react. His body didn't move, and he barely flinched at the action. He just stayed in the same position and kept staring. When Ushio retracted his fist away, he saw that the tan male wasn't in any pain. There was a small bruised mark on his nose, but it didn't even look like any real damage. A day from now, and that mark would be gone. His nose wasn't bleeding, he wasn't hollering in pain, and he didn't make any move to get up to strike back yet. Everybody felt the tension thicken even more as Ushio's puzzled expression began to turn more concerned. Slowly, Atem raised his hand up and pulled a blonde lock away from his face.

He sighed. "Yup." One of those days.

He suddenly thrust his head forward, headbutting the taller male hard and making him stumble back. He cried out and fell onto his butt, holding his head in pain as blood dribbled down from it. "Son of a bitch..!" The crowd made surprised and shocked noises. Atem didn't have time for this shit, and he had bigger issues than this dumb asshole trying to threaten him and his friends. There's an unknown prick coming after Yami, and he had to waste his time dealing with this loser? Please...

Hopping off the table while holding onto the bags, he pushed through the crowd. Though, people were backing away from him regardless. He quickly spotted Yami and Yugi and nodded towards the exit.

"Come on."

The two teens quickly followed out of the door, leaving the crowd of people and Ushio laying flat on his ass back in the fast food restaurant.

* * *

"Y-You're bleeding!" Yugi gasped, touching Atem's face ever so carefully as if it was made of glass. After the incident, the three walked to a park and sat on one of the benches.

"Yugi, that's sweat. And don't touch it, that's disgusting." The Egyptian flagged it off.

"O-Oh...Sorry. But are you okay?"

"Yugi, _you_ know very well that weak little punch did nothing."

"T-True. I'm just worried."

Yami stared at Atem with surprised and confused eyes. "How did you do that?"

"Be more specific."

"You know what I mean! The headbutt, and how did you not get hurt from that hit?"

Yugi looked at Atem and the other looked at Yugi. They didn't really know how the tan male could respond to that. He had to come up with a lie quick.

"Well-"

An annoying vibrating smart phone interrupted him, much to Yami's dismay. Cursing, he shoved his hand in his pocket and quickly pulled it out, knowing it was Seto. Looking on the screen, his prediction was correct. "Hold on..." He pressed the green button and began talking to his older brother. Seeing as now was the perfect time to get a few answers, Atem pulled Yugi close and whispered to him. He wasn't looking at him.

"Yugi, I think someone's been lying to me."

"W-What do you mean?" Yugi watched Yami talk on the phone, who was obviously annoyed. Saying things like, _Yes. Uhuh. No. Yes, I'm fine,_ in an exasperated tone.

"I know you know Anzu."

"Y-Yes? And?"

"I was wondering. All this time, I didn't know you were alive, yet she's been around the school walking right passed you every time I see her. So I was thinking, how long has she been enrolled in the school? And for how long did she deliberately not tell me about you, or you about me? Or, did _you_ not want her to talk? I know she knows you're around, and I know damn well she recognizes you. So why hasn't she said anything? Or is she intentionally avoiding you because she knows your cover's been blown?"

His voice was steady, but very low. As if hiding dangerous levels of anger in his whispers. This made Yugi a little worried, frightfully turning to Atem and slightly gulping. He did not like it when his best friend was angry. "A-Atem, there was never any 'cover'. I'm just as suspicious as you are. I-Its weird...And infuriating to me too. Once I learned about Yami's situation, a-and your job, I thought she was just doing the same thing. B-Being around Yami as protection. Her behavior is weird. S-She always stays clear from me and never acknowledges my presence. T-Then I thought, maybe she's just trying to make it seem like she doesn't know me when I'm around Yami. She's only been in the s-school for a few months now. O-Other than that, I swear, I don't know what's going on Atemu. A-And I'm a little offended that you'd think I'd lie to you."

"..." The red eyed male didn't respond back, staring off somewhere else.

"I-I'm serious!" The older boy's voice raised a little above whispering. "I-I would never intentionally not want to see you. And I'd never ask Anzu of all people to help me scheme something so sneaky."

Those red eyes turned to glance at Yugi, whom smiled.

"Y-You're my best friend. You know that." His voice lowered back down to simple whispers. Making sure Yami wasn't looking, still talking on the phone with Seto, he kissed Atem's cheek and whispered something Atem did not expect. "S-Seto has it so lucky when it comes to _you._ " A mischievous smirk appeared on Yugi's face. The Egyptian eye's slightly widened, while his cheeks went a little red. With a grumble, he quickly turned away and scowled.

"And we'll talk about your damn flirting another time..."

A heavy sigh came from Yami as he put his phone back in his pocket. "Seto wants me back home, Atem."

Yugi made a sad frown. "S-So soon? We were having so much fun..." For an adult, Yugi still made the most childish yet cutest pouts. Seeing this made Yami chuckle.

"We can do this another time, you know that." Grabbing the bags that were full of the stuff he bought for himself, he gestured for Atem to get up. "We'll see you later, Yugi."

"Yeah..." Yugi even crossed his arms, like an annoyed five year old. He was then plucked right on his nose by a tan finger.

"Quit complaining. We'll call you later." After staring at the older boy with a rather eerie gaze, Atem walked away and followed Yami out of the park. Yugi felt himself blush a little. He loved it when Atem showed affection like that. Well, maybe it wasn't really affection, but that was Atem's special way of showing it. He felt himself smile again when he saw Yami wave, right before a limo pulled up to the pavement.

He's known Yami for at least two years now. He couldn't deny the fact that he liked the younger boy. He honestly had some feelings for him, but once Atem came into the picture, those feelings faltered a bit. They were both pretty handsome, and they both deeply cared about him. Yami was nothing less of a sweetheart who was always so suave, considerate and gentleman-like. Atem was cool and fearless. Tough and hard like bedrock stone. Even though he was rough around the edges, deep down he had a very caring heart just like Yami. He was jealous that Seto would always try to make advances towards him. In that mansion all alone with that jerk. Right now, his heart belonged more to Atem, but those feelings for Yami were lingering back.

...Yugi sighed. Love was a confusing concept.

* * *

God, he hated to sweat. It made you stink, it made you look grimy and filthy. And if not treated soon, funk would infect your body quickly. Deodorant did what it could, but it wasn't enough sometimes. Damn it, he hated being a growing male with hormones sometimes.

But if there was one thing in this world he actually loved, was being in a nice, hot shower. He would have liked a bath, but you literally just sit there in wet dirt.

Frankly, Atem just loved bathing. It made him feel so fresh and clean. As if he was cleansing any sins he made away. He thought of it metaphorically, washing all of his troubles down the drain. He was alone, and free. Feeling the water drip down his body was heavenly. And taking off those bandages felt like relief. This was the only place where he wouldn't be bothered by that asshole, Seto. He knew damn well not to come in here if he wanted to keep his eyeballs attached to his face.

...So why the hell did he keep hearing noise? Like someone was trying to get adjusted in a comfortable spot behind the door. Shit, did he not shut it all the way? He didn't want that kid Mokuba to see him like this. Turning off the shower, he was about to step out and close the door. But through the small slit between the doorway and the door, he saw spiky hair similar to his own. _Yami..._ Atem thought. A pervert just like his older brother. A playful idea popped in his head, and a small smirk. If he wanted a show, well Atem would gladly give him one. Now, he didn't necessarily like the boy like _that_ , but he did like to tease. All he had to do was keep his back to the wall of the shower and cover his right arm as he did , Atem slowly lowered his hand between his thighs and began to rub.

"N-Ngh.." Damn, how long has it been since he masturbated like this in a nice hot shower? The see-through glass of the shower would make things all the more arousing. He began to think about Seto, the way he ever so aggressively touched his member made him hard. He thought of those few nights they had together, touching each other, rubbing each other. Atem's breath hitched as he moaned. He heard a flinch behind the door. Opening up his legs a little more, he started to rub faster while lightly squeezing his shaft. "A-Aah.." Shit, this was starting to be too much. He felt like he was losing himself to the lust. He almost completely forgot someone was watching him, because he was so engrossed in pleasuring himself. It just felt too good. Uncovering his arm and revealing his brand name, he raised that arm to his chest and rubbed against his nipple.

He rubbed even faster, unable to contain his moans any longer. They got louder, and Atem didn't give a damn at this point. He cursed himself for letting so much time go by without taking the time to do _this_. He was going to end up cumming earlier than he thought. He took his back off of the wall and leaned his hand against the other wall to hold himself up. The pleasure was too much, and it was starting to make his knees buckle.

However...That meant that Yami would have a nice view of his back. The place where his other tattoo was.

Behind the bathroom door, Yami saw both tattoos in between the crack. Before he saw the first one, he was just being a peeping tom. He walked by and saw that the bathroom door was open, yet someone was already in there. He was about to close it when he saw Atem. And the sight of his glistening body made him stare and watch. He was starting to get hard himself once Atem started masturbating, but when he saw those tattoos, he knew something wasn't right. Why were they the same tattoo? And why were they weird numbers? The hell did **95.I** mean? Was it like a code or something? That must have been the reason why Atem hid them with bandages. Not because of a scar or injury. And because they were in obvious places, they needed to be hidden. But for _what_ reason? Maybe it was because of school...Tattoos weren't allowed there, but still. Why would those tattoos be numbers of all things?

A low groan interrupted his thoughts. He saw white shoot from Atem's member onto the shower wall. He came...And wow did his expression look _dirty._ His red eyes looked so sinful, half lidded and they had a naughty glint. He was still recovering from the ecstasy, because his mouth was still a bit agape. He was panting heavily and sweating. The water thankfully washed that, and the cum away. Taking his hand off of his shaft, he slowly turned his head towards Yami. With a small devious smirk, he made a dark chuckle and slammed open the shower door.

This startled Yami, making him get up and sprint towards his room.

* * *

The way he looked at him was dangerous. As said before, it didn't seem like Atem was one to be fucked with. And he looked like he was coming after him! He closed and locked his door, so hopefully he wouldn't try to come in here.

Sighing, he walked over to his bed and sat down. Once he did, he saw something stab through his bed. It was metal and sharp, like a sword. It descended back down into places unknown. Yami jumped off of the bed and started to back away. He heard his whole room start to shake and quiver. Then, someone rolled from under the bed. _What the fuck!?_

Someone else slid open the closet door and stepped out. Another person climbed out from the closet while another scooted from behind his drawers. At this point, he stopped counting at five. These people, whom were all wearing ski masks and black outfits had hid in his room! But why, and what the hell were they planning to do!? He had to make a run for it. Backing up into his door, he slowly reached behind him and tried to unlock the door.

Unfortunately, he wasn't as slick as he had hoped to be. One of them gripped him by the shoulder and threw him towards his bed. Thankfully, he landed on a soft pillow, but they were starting to get closer. He tried getting up, but he was only shoved back down and had his hands pulled behind his back. He gritted his teeth. What were they gonna do to him? Were they going to kill him? One of them pulled the back of his hair hard, making him cry out. Another one walked over in front of Yami, who was holding one of the knives from the kitchen in one hand and a paper bag in the other. "Put this on." He said. His voice was muffled and gruff.

The teen's eyes shifted from the bag to the knife. He knew what that meant. As said before, he's seen enough movies. They were going to either kidnap him, or do something to him while his face would be covered. He grunted and kicked the intruder's hand away. "No fucking way. You're not taking me anywhere, and you're not forcing me to do shit!"

Next, Yami heard the flick of something metal. The man in front of him held up a pocket knife. "Wanna bet?"

The teen clenched his teeth even tighter. He couldn't die here, not now! He had a life to live damn it! He had people who cared about him! He couldn't do anything. He was caught, trapped and a weapon was being point at him. He couldn't do anything...It was over.

Just as the man lowered the pocket knife towards his neck, Yami felt his heart race a million beats a second. And once he closed his eyes, he heard someone screech. He slowly opened his eyes to see something stabbing through the man with the pocket knife. It was another knife, right through his chest where his heart was. When the knife was pulled out, blood squirted onto Yami's face, and the man fell face first onto the bed. The other men holding Yami captive dropped him onto the floor and backed away from him and quickly as possible. He groaned in pain, and tried sitting up to see just what killed that man.

"Hey..." A dark chuckle. "I've got one of those too..." Yami's eyes widened once he saw Atem standing behind the man's body, holding a pocket knife in one hand and a two headed sword in the other. He was wearing a black wife beater and black pants, barefoot. He didn't wrap the bandages onto his body, so his tattoos were proudly exposed. He then quickly glanced at one of the lackeys, and like a dart, threw his pocket knife right between his eyes. He fell down within a matter of seconds. Everyone paused their movements and watched the Egyptian cautiously. He playfully twirled his sword like a lasso in his palm, and made a heavy scowl. "Don't act all scared now. You were just talking that good shit a minute ago." He started to walk closer, making everyone back away.

"Come on. I _want_ a fight...And I want to feed my sword some blood."

 **\- END 5 -**

 **Everyone loves fight scenes.**


	6. D75

**\- 6 - D.7.5 -**

They attacked first, trying to grab Atem in some way possible. However, Atem was armed unlike everyone else, making things more easier than it should have been. Though, he had a tough time deciding who should die first. Hmm...Okay. He'll just play a game. He'll do a countdown, and the person who is counted fifth, would be killed first, and things would go on from there. His eyes were fast, much quicker than their movement.

 _One...two...three...four..._

What an unfortunate bastard...

 _...five._

With a swing of his sword to his right, he sliced a man right across the chest. He fell down easily, screaming in pain. He backed away from the rest of the men coming towards him and dodged their attacks. Another man was close, and tried swinging his fist at Atem. He simply swung his leg up, kicking his fist away and swinging his sword right in his face. Blood splattered onto the wall as the man fell. A third male charged towards him, with the shard of a vase. The Egyptian smirked, was that supposed to be a shank of some sort? He dodge rolled under him and swung his sword into the other male's back, slicing it horizontally. He trembled from the attack and fell to the floor.

After he went down, Atem noticed the lack of attacks. He turned around to see some backed away into other parts of the room, while one was trying to look for a weapon in Yami's desk. Couldn't have that now could we? Atem quick stepped over, and jumped up, roundhouse kicking his head into the wall. The force of the kick was so hard, that when the man's head collided with the wall, blood dribbled down both his face and the wall. Satisfied with his work, Atem whipped his head at the fifth intruder, who was shaking like a leaf, and cartwheeled over before he could run away. Once he stood straight, Atem shoved his sword right through his stomach.

In the corner of his eye, he saw body movement. Looking back, the red eyed male saw the man whom hit his head, was trying to get back up from the floor. He ran over and stabbed the sword into this chest as well. Making sure he wouldn't get back up again. Slowly, he looked at Yami next to check up on the teen. He was panting and holding his chest as if he was having a heart attack. His eyes were shrunk and terrified, his mouth agape. He couldn't even speak. A part of Atem almost felt a little bad. But before he could consider actually feeling bad for someone, he sensed someone behind him. Turning around quickly, he saw the sixth one holding an aluminum bat. Must have gotten that from Yami's closet. He ran towards Atem, and swung, but he was faster. He ducked down low, and swung his sword into his left leg. It was chopped completely off. Before the intruder fell down on his stomach, Atem slid underneath his body. He twisted his body and swung his sword down into the man's back.

At this, Yami gasped and tried to back up more into the wall. "O-Oh my fucking God...!"

Atem gave him a quick glance before turning his attention to the seventh man who was trying to hide behind Yami's dresser. Seeing as how Atem caught him, he tried getting up and running to the door where one of Yami's lamps were. When the man tried touching the knob, he saw a blade stab right through his chest. He hacked up blood as he looked down at his wound, and fell down to his knees, falling to the floor like everyone else.

The Egyptian looked around the room that was littered with dead bodies. He felt another presence, he knew there was someone else here. Looking at the closet, he saw the doors slightly move. The last one was in there. He saw his cowering eyeball violently shake in terror between the slit of the two closet doors. Seeing those dangerous blood crimson eyes, the last intruder kicked the doors of the closet open and tried running towards the bedroom door just like the last man. Atem made a small smile, and pulled his sword apart. What a lot of people didn't realize, is that Atem's sword was actually _detachable_. Two swords in one, and when combined, a double edged sword. But for now, they would separate and be shoved right into his rib cage.

The last man standing whimpered, and then scream when those swords were stabbed through his chest. Symmetrically on each half of his body. How great, Atem thought. Not a drop of blood got on him. His sword however, would need to be cleaned...

Slowly turning his head back to Yami, he made one step. Yami flinched and tried to scoot back, but alas, there was no more room to back away. "Stay the fuck away from me!"

 _Shit..._ He didn't necessarily want Yami to see all of this. Not to mention Seto would give him an earful once he saw his little brother paralyzed with fear. He took a few more steps closer to the other teen. He took a minute to stare into his deep purple eyes, seeing nothing but horror and fright. His vision was scarred. This kid would see scenes like this more often, so he had to man up and just take it in. He couldn't cower away now. "Get up." Atem commanded.

Steadily, Yami shivered as he stood up. He didn't say a word, he just had his teeth clenched while glowering at the other.

"Are you hurt?"

"..." The paler teen shook his head.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Calm down and-"

"N-No..." Yami tried to cut him off. Atem sighed.

"Everything is fine. There's-"

"Behind you!"

The sound of a gunshot made Atem slightly jump and quickly turn around. He saw an additional man in the black outfit and ski mask, with a bullet wound in his head standing completely still before falling face first into the floor. With an exasperated sigh, Atem mumbled a small curse and attached his swords back together into one. He knew he'd get scolded for this. Like a cane, he shoved it into the floor and leaned against it, waiting to be yelled at.

"Now Atem, where do we have our backs?" Seto's voice loudly announced. Yami's jaw practically dropped once he saw his brother shoot a man in the head.

"Against the wall and never towards a door or opening, Seto, I know...Don't bug me right now." The tan male shrugged. "Nice shot by the way."

"Thanks." He replied. Now was where the really hard part came. Atem just single-handedly killed a total of eight people with a detachable sword. Blood was all over the floors and walls, currently on Yami's face and clothes. He was trembling, looking at them both. He almost looked like Yugi. Snatching the blanket off of the ruined bed, Seto crouched down to Yami and draped the blanket around his shoulder like a shawl. Trying to give the kid some form of comfort. He was a little relieved Mokuba of all people didn't witness what Yami witnessed here today.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

"What, in the actual _fuck!?_ " Yami yelled at his older brother.

After they got Yami cleaned up and changed into new clothes, Seto tried to call him down by giving him some tea downstairs in the living room. However, that only irritated him more, and to him it looked like Seto was just patronizing him again. He stopped shaking for a minute, but then started shaking again once he was sat on the couch. It wasn't because he was scared. Seto explained to Atem that he sometimes does that when he was really upset or angry.

Atem was squatting on the floor by the couch, a few good inches away from Yami. Seto sighed as he tried to figure out some way to explain this to his little brother. He would shove a _forget-me-dart_ inside of his head, but he couldn't bring himself to do such a morbid thing. Well, this would happen one way or another, and he supposed he would have had to tell Yami sooner or later. He just wished he didn't find out in such a...fucked up way.

"Alright, just hold on."

"No fuck that! Tell me what's going on right now! Ever since Atem came here, I knew something was up." He sharply pointed towards the Egyptian. "You. I saw that box under your bed, that's where you put your sword! I know it! You detach it and then you put in there to hide it. I saw the tattoos on your body, and I know those numbers mean something. And the fact that you and Yugi were 'childhood friends' was off too. He even said that he couldn't tell me _where_ he knew you from! I know he's hiding something too! Everything about you, I knew you were hiding something fucked up!" He turned his head to Seto, glaring at him with nothing but fury in his dark eyes. "And you. No wonder you're always so protective. And no wonder you keep a revolver in your desk drawer! Ha, and _business partner_? I knew that was bullshit too. You've been hiding something from me since we were kids. All the time, you always had to go away with Gozaburo to some special program or some shit. Not to mention I saw your fight in your office! No wonder you told Mokuba and I to stay away from it yesterday!"

This made both Atem and Seto looked at each other at the same time. This was bad. Yami knew a little more than he should have, and they didn't even realize it.

"You two are fucking crazy. You're murderers! Just what the fuck are you, and why did those assholes attack me!? _Tell me everything!"_

Seto hesitated in his words. He had to speak carefully, or he just might destroy his relationship with his precious brother. Maybe not everybody knew it, but he loved the boy to death. He'd never want to hurt him physically or emotionally, no matter how much he wouldn't admit it. Yami and Mokuba were his world. And _God,_ he hoped Mokuba didn't know anything either. Even now he periodically looked at the staircase to see if he could hear or see him eavesdropping. He didn't want such an innocent boy to know such horrible things his brother did.

"Yami, just listen to me. Just for a damn second, alright?" He swallowed hard, hoping Yami would yell anymore. "I only hid this shit from you for your own good-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The taller male winced. Yami was never this angry at him before, ever. His face was all scrunched up. His eyes looked like there was fire roaring inside.

"Don't you say another word out of your fucking mouth! You always say shit like that to me and treat me like some fucking five-year old. Stop sugar-coating everything, and at least tell me why fucking burglars tried to kidnap me in my room!"

Atem gripped Yami's knee within his palm firmly. He looked at Yami and stood up, then stepped in front of him. He slowly bent down a little so that he was directly in his face, eye to eye. Yami paused and shut his mouth right up, almost instantly.

"Now you wanna keep your mouth shut, when someone other than your brother gets in your face. Funny." Usually, Atem's eyes are were lowered and vacant, careless. But this time, they were wide open, and his pupils were small. He looked as if _he_ was about to snap too. Yami felt fear grow inside of his stomach once again. "Shut your mouth. We don't want that kid hearing this crap. Its bad enough you know, a child doesn't need to find out about any of this. Maybe if you quiet down and put your stupid emotions aside, your brother will give you a proper explanation." Those red eyes shook a little. "Like it or not, that asshole is your older brother. An adult, who is older than you. Pay your respects like a minor is supposed to and quit acting like a brat. If Seto can't discipline you, I'll gladly do it _myself."_

"..." At first, Yami was a bit scared, seeing as how he watched Atem murder eight people. But then, he just felt nothing anger all over again. He almost didn't care that he had a very high chance to get punched in the face. "You have some nerve. You're a liar just like he is."

"Maybe so, but if you took a second to listen-" The tan male shoved his forehead against Yami's. Their noses were almost touching. Being this close to an angry person showed a lot about Atem. He didn't give a damn who you were, or what you were. He will gladly get in anyone's face, and challenge them on any regard when pushed hard enough. "-You wouldn't be so lost. And maybe you understand instead of ignorantly assuming things."

After a brief silence and no response of Yami, Atem lowered his eyes and stepped away. Getting back in his spot on the floor, squatting with his hands folded in front of him. The younger brother's head lowered as well and darkened, his face not visible. Only a seemingly permanent scowl was stuck on his lips.

Seto glanced at Atem. "I can do parenting myself, thank you."

No response from anyone.

Sitting next to his little brother, who wouldn't dare look up at him, Seto sighed. Here it goes.. "There is a facility isolated here in Japan. It is owned by the government and the military, and where Gozaburo works. It is called _ **D.7.5**_ , and that facility captures orphaned children and brings them to that building. There were 13 children. Out of that, myself, Atem, Anzu, Yugi and someone else were trapped within it. We weren't allowed to go to the outside world. And they forced us to train and become invincible soldiers, assassins. Around the time you were adopted, I was the only one who got a little freedom by Gozaburo. I trained with him, and that's why you and Mokuba could barely see me." He saw Yami slowly look up. Seto unbuttoned his shirt and pulled up the tank top underneath to reveal his torso. "The tattoos Atem and I have are the code names they gave us."

The numbers **_92.I_** were tattooed on Seto's chest. When turned his back to Yami, he saw another of the same numbers tattooed on his lower back.

" **95.I** and **92.I**?" Yami mumbled to himself.

Seto pulled down his shirt and tucked it back in his pants. "Yes. Anzu has one as well. I'm not so sure about Yugi..."

"So, that's where you both know him from?" Looking past Seto, he saw Atem nod slowly with his eyes closed. "But if you all work in the same facility, why did you act like you both haven't seen each other in years?"

"Because we didn't. Understand, Yugi had escaped the building years ago when we were still going through training. Everyone thought he was dead. Your step douche bag had made a fake body of Yugi and lied saying a guard had killed him."

Seto blinked. "His father's body was fake too?"

"No, he's actually dead. But Yugi escaped. Your step father was trying to _kill_ him. He did what he could to escape, and never came back. We thought we'd never see each other ever again. So when we saw each other at your school I..." He stopped in midway of his sentence, and did not continue.

The older brother cleared his throat. "That's why Yugi doesn't have tattoos. He didn't stay long enough to get one." While he buttoned his shirt back up, he continued. "The reason why Atem is here, and the reason why those assholes tried to attack you, is because someone is after you. We're not exactly sure who, but someone is gunning for you for purposes we're not sure of yet. Atem was given the mission to protect you while I go on other missions myself. He is supposed to go everywhere with you to make sure no one hurts you. As for Anzu, I have no idea why she's in your school. She's there on her own."

After a few minutes of silence, Seto cautiously tried to read Yami's expression. He didn't speak, he just stared at his older brother and Atem with disbelief in his eyes. "You're...You both really are killers. _This,_ this hobby of killing people...You both do this shit on a daily basis." Even though he was whispering, both men could tell Yami was disgusted.

"Yami, you _cannot_ tell Mokuba about any of this. He's too young to know."

"You're a fucking monster." The little brother muttered. Atem opened his eyes to that, almost practically feeling the heart break of the taller man. Being called a monster by your little brother, that's pretty damn cold. Seto just sat there with his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. He never expected Yami to ever call him that.

"No, no Yami I'm just trying to protect you!" Seto raised his voice. He didn't mean to, but he couldn't contain his feelings anymore. He was upset that Yami would think he's some kind of a monster. He was only trying to protect his only family. He loved Yami and Mokuba so much, and he didn't want them to get hurt no matter what. After hearing another absent response from Yami, Seto figured that their relationship would never be the same again after this. And that, made him sad. "Yami...Say something."

Those purple eyes who stared with betrayal and disgust, slowly lowered to the floor. "Can I just, go to another room? I don't want to be here."

 _Damn..._ Atem felt bad for Seto. The kid didn't even want to be in the same room as them. He looked away and closed his eyes once more.

"Its just a little too much for me today and I just want to go to bed."

Seto held the deepest and saddest frown on his face. "Go ahead."

The teen stood up and slowly walked up the stair case. When he walked past his destroyed room, he saw that ATem had locked it up tight to make sure no one could walk inside and see it. Once Yami remembered those corpses in his bedroom, he quickly looked away from it and ran into a guest room.

 **\- END 6 -**

 **I wonder what Anzu's doing...**


	7. The Cheerleader in Action

**\- 7 - The Cheerleader in Action**

The bell rung, letting everyone know it was lunch time. Yami barely spoke today, and that worried Yugi. Atem had told him in another class that Seto had to tell Yami the truth about them. Yugi then understood why the younger male was giving them the cold soldier. He wouldn't look at them, he wouldn't talk to them, he wouldn't even acknowledge that they were there. The only one he talked to was Jounouchi, who was confused as to why Yami seemed pissed at everyone. Neither Atem or Yugi could tell him why unfortunately. They didn't walk too close to Yami without him backing away. On their way to the cafeteria, Joey tried getting Yami to be social.

"So Yam's, Honda's having a party tomorrow night. You comin'?"

Yami hesitated at first, but then cleared his throat. "I'm not sure. There's gonna be alcohol of course, right?"

"Tch, duh. But I think that's all. He's not crazy enough to have drugs there."

"Good. I'll think about going..."

"What about Yug' and Atem over there?" He curiously asked. "What's wrong with you guys anyway?"

To this, Yami only sighed and shook his head. He wanted to answer so he didn't have to keep his friend in the dark, but he couldn't reveal their secret. That would only cause mayhem. So, he avoided the subject. "I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be back." Yami then sped walked towards the restrooms and disappeared down the hall. Yugi and Atem looked at each other with worried expressions. Yami could _not,_ under any circumstances, be left alone. But the kid was being difficult. He wouldn't listen to them, not now. They both hoped that whatever business the teen had to do, it'd be done quick and he would make his way back to the cafeteria in one piece.

* * *

They've been waiting at this damn table, for nearly twenty minutes. They only had less than thirty minutes for lunch. Yami was gone almost the entire period! Something was really wrong...

"Hey!" A loud feminine voice called everyone' attention. Turning his head towards the annoying source, Atem saw a girl in a pink school uniform with her purple hair in a pony tail and dark eyes. Yugi recognized her instantly with that trademark yellow bow in her hair. She was one of the cheerleaders, Miho Nosaka. He would know, because ironically, they loved hanging around Yugi. All cheerleaders except for Anzu knew Yugi and tried to talk to him as much as they could. Funny thing is, Yugi doesn't really like them all that much. He didn't know why, they were nice enough girls. They just seemed annoying and clingy.

Turning his attention back to Miho, she continued. "Had anyone seen Anzu Mazaki?"

Some students shrugged while some shook their heads. They even saw Joey shake his head, who was currently sitting at another table talking with Honda. He said he'd come back in a minute or two. Miho sighed and sat down at the table where the rest of Anzu's friends sat. Atem's eyes narrowed. "That bitch..." He grumbled. Yugi had a good feeling he knew where she was.

"Y-You think she's with Yami?" Yugi whispered.

"No doubt."

"We have to go after him, but there's s-staff waiting outside the lunch room. Unless we have h-hall passes, we'll be told to go back."

"I know...I have an idea." Atem slid his tray of food over to Yugi, then proceeded to make sign languages. Yugi understood what he said and started shaking his head.

"B-But I..."

"Yami could be in danger right now, Yugi. You need to do it. Go on, before the period is over."

"O-Okay." Yugi took a deep breath and sighed heavily. Yugi never really 'made a scene' before. He usually tried keeping his temper under control and act quiet around people. He never liked making outbursts. But, if it was to save Yami, he would have to. "I-I think its your fault Yami won't talk to us." His voice was a tad louder than normal, causing Atem to stare at him. He felt a few eyes turn to them. He just needed to build up the tension. A good sum of people around the school knew Yami, so that grabbed some attention.

"Oh?" Atem cocked an eye brow.

"I think, t-that its best if you stay away from him." Yugi put up a hopeful smile. "Please."

"What?" Atem scrunched up his face with a scoff. His tone got louder as well.

"I-I said," Yugi exhaled heavily. Shaking more than usual. This gained more attention, and almost everyone had their eyes on them. Even Joey stood up just in case he needed to hold his friend back. Yugi's fingers violently tapped against the surface of the table. Seeing this as a bad sign, Joey started making his way over to the table. "I think you need to lay off." Yugi warned. He felt his nerves tense up greatly. "This is your fault, Atem." He no longer stuttered. Another bad sign. Joey put a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Hey hey, Yug', calm down. What's the matter?"

Atem flagged Yugi off and looked away carelessly. "Look, I don't give a shit what you think-"

"I will _fucking_ END YOU!" Yugi suddenly shouted, shocking both Atem and Joey. He slammed his fists against the table as he yelled each word loud and clear. "Do NOT piss me off you dumb shit! I will-" Standing up, he swiftly picked up Atem's tray of food and swung it right into his face. "-fucking kill you!" This made the Egyptian stand right up and try to wipe the processed food off of his face. He was hit with not only just the food, but the tray as well, leaving a slight red mark on his cheek. His eyes were wide as he started backing away from the table. He didn't expect Yugi to catch him off guard. Some students jumped out of their seats, yelling and encouraging them to fight, while some watched in awe. Joey grabbed Yugi's arm to try and pull him away.

"Yugi what the hell man!? Calm down!" As the only person who's ever seen Yugi violent, he knew what he was capable of. The older male was panting heavily, trembling like a leaf. Atem backed away towards the doors of the cafeteria, turned around and sprinted out of the room. Yugi's eye slightly twitched.

"Jounouchi, watch my stuff." And with that, Yugi bolted after him out of the room, making everyone cheer and run towards the doors as well. Atem and Yugi were too fast for the monitors, but the students weren't. They were being told to settle down and sit back in their seats until the situation was under control. Joey was forced not only watch his friends' stuff, but sit and wait for Yugi to return. He was extremely worried, and he tried telling the staff to let him go after him.

"You guys don't understand! If he gets angry, something bad can happen!"

"Sit down, and wait. Until we get those students to stop running in the hallways, you'll be able to see your friend."

"Damn it...!" What the hell made Yugi snap like that?

* * *

"O-Oh my God I can't believe I did that..." Yugi whined, covering his face with his hands.

"Your acting skills were perfect. Shut up." Atem commanded as they ran towards the bathrooms. He didn't really like the fact that food was caked onto his uniform, but he had to suck it up and take it. Thankfully, he wiped all of the muck off of his face.

Once they were only a few inches away from the door, they saw a streak of pink and brown running past them. No doubt, that was Anzu. When their eyes got a better look, they saw that on her back was an unconscious Yami. Where the hell was she taking him to? "Shit." Atem cursed. "I need to get my sword. Yugi, go after her and stall her until I get there. Make sure she does not leave the area with Yami."

"G-Got it!" Yugi nodded and ran towards her direction. Atem ran the other way towards the lockers.

With Yugi, he continued to chase the cheerleader down the halls. She was fast, he had to admit that. They ran so much, they ended up running from stairwell to stairwell, farther and farther up until they ran to the roof of the school. Those curved air vents surrounded the perimeter.

The bitch was lucky. If Yugi had his cattle prod still with him, she would have been done for moments ago. She was clutching onto Yami's body for dear life, making sure she wouldn't drop him. Whatever she did to Yami, she must have gave him some good drugs. He was out like a light, and didn't react to anything. She was sprinting towards the edge of the roof, getting ready to jump.

Oh he wouldn't have that.

Just before she made one more step, Yugi charged towards her. He gripped her hand and yanked her away, almost making her fall down. However, everyone knew Anzu was graceful, hence being a cheerleader. She balanced herself and stood up tall, glaring at Yugi with her blue eyes. To this, the male made a wide toothy grin. They both knew she was no match for him. She knew she had no choice but to fight. With a small exhale, she got in a battle stance. Spreading her legs apart, with one arm at her side and one clutching onto Yami's body. Yugi grinned even more and put one arm up with the other behind his back. The advantage of not being in the facility anymore, is that no one knows how you fight. But Yugi knew how Anzu fought, and that would be _her_ disadvantage.

Suddenly, she darted towards Yugi, swinging her legs at him like swift bullets. Yugi dodged all her attacks easily. If he got hit with a leg, it would hurt. Anzu had a lot of lower body strength. He let her get the edge first, making it seem like she had him on the ropes. He let her continue her leg attacks while he thought of a rather naughty plan. Why not give the girl a taste of her own medicine?

"So-" He began while dodging another kick. "-I assume you're some kind of traitor?" Yugi asked curiously, ducking another foot. "Oh and, you shouldn't fight while wearing a skirt." Yugi didn't feel like seeing any lady parts, more up-skirts, or panties today.

Anzu only smirked. "As if you can resist looking. And as for being a traitor-" Another futile miss of a kick. "That's none of your business, Yugi!"

A second after she said that, Yugi finally fought back with high kick of his own. Knocking Anzu right in her face, and making her stumble backwards. It was a hard kick, making blood drip from her lips. She scowled, she hated fighting a losing battle. Just before the fight continued, the girl heard footsteps to the left of her. Yugi's smile widened once he saw his partner. Anzu's eyes widened.

"Got you just where I want you, _**83.I.**_ "

The Egyptian, the only man in the world who could make Anzu fearful, was squatting on top of one of the air vents with his detachable sword in hand. He looked bored, like always. His uniform shirt tied around his waist, now wearing a black wife beater. Those blood cherry red eyes pierced through her heart. She felt her heart flutter, yet sink at the same time. She had a crush on the tan male, but she was scared of him and she hated him all at once. She hated him because he was the strongest and she hated being weaker than anyone. She had a crush on him because of his looks. She feared him because of his eyes, and what he was capable of.

She blinked once, and that was her next mistake. She didn't see Atem jump down, heading straight for her.

The younger male swung his sword at her, trying to get an easy decapitation. However, she was on guard last second. Her leg was up high, her foot blocking and pushing the sword back. His sword normally would have sliced right through her foot. A clang of steel against steel was heard. However, those weren't normal shoes, the bottoms were metal. With a grunt, she shoved it and Atem away. He landed on his feet, and charged for her just as quick. He swung his sword again and again, hoping to get a hit. Anzu was trying as best as she could to block them. She was barely keeping up. More of this, and she would eventually have her guts cut out.

Still somehow having a good grip on Yami, Anzu turned the other cheek and ran towards the edge of the building once more. Of course, de ja vu happened as Yugi stepped right in front of her. Making her stop and back away.

"Going some where?" He smiled. "Instead of running, you should really be paying attention to your surroundings." He pointed to the right and tilted his head a little.

Slowly, Anzu turned to her right to see Seto Kaiba on a building across from the school. He was holding a very large sniper rifle in his hand that was at least almost a yard long. He stood on the ledge of the building professionally. Balancing with his feet straight, and his chin high. He crouched down and took the rifle's handles in his palms. He laid down on his stomach, pointing his long scope at the female menace. He put one finger on the trigger, read to fire.

She quickly looked back to Yugi, who pointed again. This time, behind her.

Before she could turn around, she was stabbed in her shoulder. She yelped and quickly side-stepped away. Atem had gotten a sneaky hit on her. The Egyptian flicked his sword, making blood drip off of it. She was anxious. To her right was Seto ready to shoot. Now to her left, was Atem ready to slice her down. In front of her was Yugi. And God knows what _he_ would do. Her eyes quickly shifted from Seto, to Yugi, and back to Atem over and over again. She didn't know what to do, and she didn't know where to go. She was trapped.

Anzu gulped. She didn't have any other options.

She hopped up, higher than any normal cheerleader. She landed on both Yugi's shoulders and bounced right off over him. Once she landed, she ran back to the edge of the building preparing to jump. Yugi stumbled a bit, but chased after her not a second later with a growl. Anzu knew Seto wouldn't shoot with Yami on her back if she wasn't still. So if she could just run faster than the other two men on the roof, she'd be home free.

A loud bang was heard from her right.

She watched as blood flew from her arm right in front of her eyes.

Seto had shot her. Right in her left arm.

Holding back a scream, she loudly whimpered. The shot had made her lose her balance. Because she was near the edge of the roof, she fell, and dropped Yami in the process.

"Yugi, get Yami!" Atem yelled as he reached from behind and threw something at the older boy. Yugi caught it in his palms and once again tailed Anzu. Looking at the object Atem threw for a brief moment, he realized it was a grappling hook gun. With a smirk, Yugi flipped over off the building. He saw Yami's body falling quickly. Yugi shot the grappling hook at the wall of the school behind him and held on tightly as he descended. As he drooped down to Yami, he grasped his wrist tight, catching him. Breathing out a small sigh, he realized Anzu was still falling. But she would land, and get away. He needed to get to her.

"Throw him up here, Muto!" A familiar voiced barked.

"Okay!" Yugi yelled back. He bit his lip as he hoisted Yami up into his arm. The boy was a little heavy. He looked up to see Seto at the ledge of the school roof above him, holding his arms out. Gee, he got there quick. He retracted his arm, and swiftly lifted it back up. Throwing Yami's body up in the air. Seto reached out a little farther, and caught his little brother into his arms. Yugi looked down to see if Anzu landed already or not...

...And she wasn't even there anymore.

"Damn it!" She escaped.

With a scowl, Yugi quickly climbed up the rope of the hook and joined his allies.

Atem and Seto were staring at something with concerned expressions. Yugi quickly sped walked over with a nervous expression and looked at what the men were staring at. "I-Is he okay?"

The other two males were just standing there, staring. As if watching a dead corpse to see if it would do something. Yami, was wobbling back and forth, slurring and groaning. He somehow managed to throw his uniform shirt off, now only wearing a white t-shirt. He was sweating so much, he could fill a bucket. He was panting heavily and rolling his head back and forth slowly, like he was dizzy. Well, he was awake at least. Everyone thought it was best not to touch Yami until he settled down. When the young man fell to his knees and coughed, they immediately went to his side, but did not touch him yet. He hacked, holding his arms on the ground over his head. He clenched his fists as he shut his mouth, still groaning in pain. He was shaking so much, it made Seto a little scared for his well-being. He looked like he was in so much pain, his eyes were tightly shut like he was experiencing the worst agony imaginable. His back arched, and he let out all the vomit that was in his throat.

Yugi, Seto and Atem all cringed. "Ugh..."

"..." Yami inhaled and exhaled heavily, falling down on his side with his arm slung over. His blonde locks were matted against his forehead from the sweat, and his white shirt was ruined from the puke. His mouth was slightly open, saliva spilling out of it. His face was scrunched up, like he was still in pain. His hand gripped his shirt, where his stomach was.

Yugi crouched down near Yami and inspected the vomit. He swore he heard a light 'clink'. Like a solid small object. Seto scooped Yami up into his arms with a sigh. He hated seeing his little brother in such a state. Atem winced as Yugi picked through the vomit with no hesitation. The older boy's eyes lit up, he found what he was looking for. He stood back up on his feet, holding a small metal looking chip between his fingers. It was covered in distorted colors of the puke, and glossy with saliva. "T-This was what he threw up. Anzu must have somehow made him c-consume it."

"Ew, that's fucking gross..." Atem looked away. "Don't touch me until you've washed your-Don't rub it off on your clothes you imbecile!"

"S-Sorry." Yugi sheepishly grinned.

"That girl was lucky she got away." Seto scoffed.

"I-If you don't mind me asking, when did you get here and how did you know about Anzu?"

"Atem gave me a quick call. The mansion isn't too far from here, so I sped my way here." The eldest male of the group paused for a minute. "Muto." Seto called.

"Y-Yes?" Yugi made a soft small. Internally, he was growling at Seto for keeping Atem all to himself. He could only imagine what the bastard did to him whenever Yami or his little brother Mokuba wasn't around.

"I want you to examine that thing at my house."

* * *

"Any luck?" Atem asked, standing over Yugi's shoulder. As for Yugi, he was sitting at Yami's desk holding a pair of sharp forceps. He was picking through the little device. Seto was with Mokuba at the moment, stalling him to make sure he doesn't go in Yami's room. To make sure no one would call about a group of students' sudden disappearances, Seto called the school and gave them a believable excuse. Saying that the particular students were his responsibility and that they would be dealt with accordingly.

"Y-Yeah. This thing looks like something M-Ms. Ishtar would make. It's a chip that has some electrical properties inside of it. A-Anzu must have drugged Yami before getting him to consume it. If activated, it could have e-electrocuted Yami to death from inside. She was definitely trying to take him out."

"That whore..." Atem growled. "But if that was the case, then why was she trying to take his body away?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe she wasn't done with him. I-Its not like we can ask him what happened after he went in the bathroom. The chip a-also has fluid elements of a forget-me-dart. So I assume his memories from lunch are gone."

They looked over to the bed, where Yami laid asleep. Yugi was the one who managed to calm him down. He had gave Yami a concoction of medicine through a funnel. Something Ms. Ishtar taught him. Now, he was sound asleep. He was cleaned up, and smelled good without the scent of puke drifting in the air. He had on fresh clothes, and was at peace. The poor kid went through a lot this week, and it wasn't fair for him. He needed a break from all the madness. He would miss the next day of school, giving him a small break to rest up.

"T-This isn't right." Yugi mumbled. "Why would she betray you guys? T-That's a death wish."

"..." Atem sat down on the desk. "Jounouchi invited Yami to a party tomorrow, right?"

"Y-Yeah."

"I'm not too sure about how you high schoolers work, but I do believe anyone who is 'popular' is going. Including Anzu."

"Y-Yeah but, do you think she'd show up after what we did to her? If she was smart, she'd hide out. Away from us."

Their conversation paused when they both heard an annoying vibrating sound on Yami's nightstand. It was his phone ringing. Atem scooted off of the desk and walked over to the bedside. He picked up the cell phone and turned on the phone. A message had popped up. Tapping his thumb on the touchscreen, he opened up Yami's chatroom and scanned over the conversation. It was Jounouchi.

This gave Atem an idea.

He went through his contacts and saw Anzu's name. "Yugi, look at this." He tapped his thumb on her icon.

The older boy walked over to Atem's side to read. Yami had Anzu in his contact list, and was recently texting her.

 _12:14..._ That was a little after the start of the lunch period. When Yami went to the bathroom.

 _KawaiiMazaki: you seem so down yami_

 _BlackMagician: Its just personal problems..._

 _KawaiiMazaki: you know we dont talk that much but Id be glad to try and cheer you up_

 _BlackMagician: You don't have to do that._

 _KawaiiMazaki: come on meet me by the boys bathroom and we can talk_

 _BlackMagician:..._

 _BlackMagician: Alright...Be there in five._

That tramp manipulated him.

Atem's thumb almost cracked through the delicate phone screen. He felt his blood pressure rise by each second that passed reading these texts. What frustrated him more, is how angry he was getting just for Yami. Why did he care so damn much? He was just some kid whom he needed to watch and protect like some babysitter. He was an ungrateful brat who's had nothing but the good-life. Even as an orphan he had a silver spoon in his fucking mouth. He was too immature to be grateful that he and his older brother was constantly trying to save his life. But when he saw Yami look so sick, he felt knots pull in his stomach. For some reason, he hated seeing someone he doesn't know that much in pain. Usually, he loved seeing people whom he didn't care about in pain. Well, at least not as much as Yugi. But still, he enjoyed watching pain. He didn't give a shit. So why does he give a shit so much now? And why did he so desperately want Yami to get better quickly?

 _1:01_ One o clock? That was approximately after the whole Anzu ordeal when she escaped. She texted Yami then, too.

 _KawaiiMazaki: i hope youll be coming to the party tomorrow at hondas_

 _KwaiiMazaki: im gonna be there so maybe we can talk more then ;)_

This bitch would not fucking give up. She was planning on getting Yami again tomorrow!

"A-Atemu. Put the phone down. You're c-cracking it." Yugi calmly commanded, gently rubbing his arm. Atem realized the arm that was holding the phone was shaking. Wow, he got that pissed that quickly? With a sigh, he put the phone down and turned to Yugi with an apologetic expression. His eyes still held some fury though.

"...Sorry."

"D-Don't worry, I'm angry too. But don't lose control like that again. O-Okay?" The older boy made a cute smile. Atem internally laughed. Like Yugi was one to talk...

"Yes."

"Now about this party, w-what did you have in mind?"

"In the texts, Anzu said she would still be coming. We don't know for sure if she'll actually show up or not. Might be a trap..."

"I-I still say we go." Yugi grinned. "It won't be nothing we c-can't handle. And if things do turn bad, we'll have Seto on speed dial."

"..." Atem didn't really like the way Yugi was talking. He sounded very reckless. He didn't want anyone else he cared about to get hurt. What if it really was a trap full of a thousand guys hiding at a house? "Why don't you just stay home?"

"..Huh?" Yugi blinked, still having a half smile.

"You should stay home. I don't want you to come with me and get hurt." Atem said.

Yugi just stood there with his eyes wide, staring at the tan male. He started chuckling. "Y-You're really doing this right now?"

A sigh. Here we go..."Yugi, you don't understand-"

"-No." The older boy cut him off, no longer stuttering. " _You_ don't understand." His voice got lower, making Atem narrow his eyes. His tone got much more serious and aggravated. "Okay, so I didn't stay in the facility long enough to learn everything you all learned. But I'm still strong. I could take that chip, force you to swallow it, and I could electrocute the shit out of you. I could take the sword from under your bed in your room, and shove it right in your heart. You wouldn't be able to stop me." Yugi's lowered eyes became darker. Shadowed by his bangs. A strong scowl stuck to his face. "You may be the strongest in brute force, but that doesn't mean I can't beat you. And if I can go against you, I could go against an army of men in a second. Anything Anzu has planned, won't take me down. It doesn't matter the scenario, because I _will_ prevail and I won't run away from it. Not even if someone like you tells me to. I thought you knew that about me. I'm going, and that's that."

"..." No response.

"Like Yami, I hate it when someone patronizes me. You can treat him like a baby, but you sure as hell won't treat _me_ like one. Besides," Yugi took a step closer, directly in Atem's face. They were dangerously close, and the Egyptian didn't like it at all. "I am older than you. You should respect your elders." The scowl turned into a small smile. "N-Now then.." His stutter came back, along with his delighted tone. His eyes brightened up like gleaming stars of amethyst. "We'll go to that party together! H-Heh...Almost like a couple." His cheeks grew red. "A-Anything that comes our way, we'll knock it down!"

Atem continued to stare at Yugi with cold eyes.

"I'll keep p-picking with the chip to see if I can find anything else on it. Okay?" With that, the older male turned and walked back to the desk. He sat down and picked the forceps back up into his hand.

Those forceps...

 _"I-I was put in that bad place because of an incident with s-some scissors."_

"..."

Without a word, Atem walked out of the room.

One thing was for certain. Yugi had become extremely dangerous. While Yugi was ranting about being strong, Atem saw that he had those forceps in his hand at his side. Like he was ready to stab someone. He was going to stab him. The older boy probably didn't want Atem to notice, but he did. He felt a little sadness, a little anger, and a little betrayal, but he felt _fear._

 _FEAR._

Of _Yugi._

From now on, he'd have to watch himself around Yugi. His mental mind must have been fucked over as the years went by. When they go to that party, he made sure that he would be cautious in his words.

As for Anzu, she would be getting what's coming to her, soon.

Very soon.

 **END 7**

 **School started back up. *sigh* So my updates might be crappy for the next few months. Also, you will witness some yandere older Yugi. And more action of course. Please review. ^_^**


	8. Party Hard

**If it wasn't obvious, this story has horrible use of language. Atem is a prime example in this story.**

 **\- 8 - Party Hard -**

"Darn!" The girl mildly cursed. "They really locked up the security on his PC this time." With a scowl, the girl stared at the computer screen furiously. A pale hand reached and touched her shoulder gently.

"Will it be a problem hacking in again?" The voice asked.

"Well, it'll take me a good while but I think I can do it. You can count on me sir." The girl smiled at the man behind her. Behind his thick pink bangs, she saw his expression of satisfaction.

"Atta girl. And make sure you get every detail you can muster."

"Of course! I'll do my best to bring these evil people down!" With a confident smile, she turned back to her computer and began typing once more. She loved pleasing her boss, and her boss loved to see her so happy. The girl was smart in computers, a fair rival of Yugi Muto and his father. Socially, she was a gullible idiot. Anyone who seemed to appreciate her would be able to make her do what they wanted. And that's precisely what this man was doing.

A picture popped up on the screen, making the man smirk.

"Atem Cereza..." A picture of their main enemy appeared. Those red eyes glowed in the darkness of the room. Only the eyes, and the brightness of the screen were the only sources of light in the room. The man watched as the girl pulled up a video of camera footage. They saw the young man in question walking down the hall of Kaiba Manor. His face was careless, while his eyes were determined.

"They're going to the party as planned, sir. Everything is falling into place."

The man chuckled. The girl was an excellent mastermind as well. "Good good. I'm sure _**E-6**_ will do a fine job."

"He's...going to make it back, right?" She asked with a voice filled with foolish hope.

"Of course, love. Everything will be well." He put his hands behind his back and folded his hands. "All we have to do is be patient."

The girl...she looked so much like _him..._

* * *

God he hated being stuck in bed.

For some reason, Atem and Yugi had to leave tonight. Seto was watching Yami while they would be gone. The only upside is that he didn't have to go to school and take that test today. Until they came back, Yami had to lay in his bed all day with no means of entertainment. Sure, he had a TV but there was but so much on cable. Mokuba, like the sweetheart he was, checked on Yami from time to time since Seto was still busy with the company's financial stuff in his newly fixed office. Plus, there were people from the 'facility' cleaning Yami's old room. Did he mention he had to sleep in an entirely different room because of the slaughter Atem did to his old room? No? Well he did. It wasn't too bad. They moved his computer in his room and all of his personal stuff.

The sounds of small footsteps was coming from down the hallway. How Yami could hear this, he had no idea why. He always had sensitive ears and was very observant. He assumed the footsteps belonged to Mokuba.

When the door opened slowly, he was correct.

"Hey, some guy named Katsuya is at the door asking for you, bro."

"Oh that's Joey. Let him in please, Moki."

"Kay." The child trotted out of the room quickly.

A few minutes later, he heard louder and larger foot steps. Assuming it was Jounouchi, Yami sat up in his bed and crossed his arms. He felt a sense of relief, knowing he could talk to someone besides Mokuba or Seto. No offense to them, but he didn't feel like talking to them anymore.

He watched Joey walk in and take a seat next to him on his bed.

"Heya bud. You doin' alright?"

This made Yami smile. The distance from Joey's apartment and Kaiba Manor was a bit of a journey, even by car. It took almost an hour. More than two if someone were to walk. Joey stopped whatever he was doing at home on a Saturday night, and came to the house just to see Yami. Like Seto and Yugi, he was a worry wart, but he was an amazing loyal friend. Joey has only ever walked inside of the building three times. Seto and Gozaburo didn't like visitors, so this was a very rare occasion.

"I'm doing okay. I had a horrible disruption in my stomach. Anzu had found me in the bathroom and took me home. My brother had called the school and told them why I disappeared." He lied through his teeth. When Atem and Yugi explained to Yami the real reason why he passed out, he didn't believe it himself. But when they explained why they were going to the party, and the odd texts from Anzu, he thought they were probably telling the truth. Plus, Yami saw that weird device on his desk. The very object they said made him pass out. He knew they couldn't have lied about that. Despite this, Yami still didn't really speak to them much.

"Really!? Geez, dude! The hell you eat?!"

"Haha. I honestly don't know what made me faint. I just felt horrible pains and just fell asleep." Yami chuckled at Joey's expression. The blonde sighed and gave a light bonk on Yami's spiky head.

"Makin' me worry! I gave Yugi a harder hit when he arrived at home late yesterday. He and Atem just stirred up a fight and bolted out of the cafeteria! They never came back."

"They made a scene..?" The smaller male made a puzzled expression.

"Yeah! Yugi was gettin' real riled up. He almost flipped the table, took Atem's lunch tray and threw it and the food right in his face! Yelling curses and death threats and what-not!"

"Wow." Yami blinked. That was their 'excuse' to get out of the lunch room to find Yami? "Well, whatever dispute they had, they seem to be on okay terms for now. They were in my room a while ago, talking friendly like nothing ever happened. They probably made up."

"Well that's good. Speakin' of which, you still not talkin' to them?"

Yami sighed. "Yeah. A little here and there, but not much."

"What did they do?" Joey asked.

"They just...lied to me about something personal."

"Oh...Well that sounds like you don't wanna give me details. And I don't mind. But make up with them soon, cause Yug's been really down lately."

"Oh?" Yami narrowed his eyes at that.

"Yeah. When he came into the apartment last night, he looked so sad. You guys are really close. And believe it or not, but Yug' likes ya." The blonde proudly told with a smile. "He's gonna kill me for saying that, but I don't care."

The small male blinked several times, his eyes widening. "Like me?"

"Psssh! Yug's totally head over heels for you Yam's!"

"I..." Yami looked down at his lap, a small blush coming across his cheeks. "I hadn't noticed. I thought he felt something for Atem..."

"Well when ya think about it, he does give that red-eyed guy a pervy look. But I saw Yug's diary. He writes about ya."

"Y-You read his personal diary!?" Yami stuttered. "You know Yugi will gut you if he finds out!"

"Ha! I know...But it was only a glimpse! He won't know! Just don't say nothin'."

Yami shook his head with a sigh. "Fine."

"Regardless though," Joey stood up from the bed and bent down to give Yami a warm hug. "It was nice seein' ya bud." With a few firm pats on the back, Yami hugged back and made a soft smile. He could always count on Joey to cheer him up.

"Thank you, Jounouchi."

"No prob buddy." The blonde broke away from the embrace and gave Yami a small noogie. With a smirk, he turned and headed towards the door. He then stopped, and realized something. "Hey Yam's?"

"Yeah?"

"You got a new room?"

"Oh!" He nearly forgot about that one detail. "E-Err well, Seto is having it remodeled for me. So I have to stay in this room until then."

"Ahh I see." Joey missed Yami puff out a small sigh of relief when he walked towards the door once more. "I'm going now. See ya Yam's! Hope ya get better." With that, the blonde walked out of the room out into the hallway.

As Joey walked down the hall to get to the staircase, he noticed that Yami was acting a bit strange. Everything seems strange. How Yami suddenly wanted his room remodeled, why Yugi came home so late last night, why he, Anzu and Atem disappeared during school. Sure Anzu was dropping Yami off to his home, but why didn't she come back? Things got real strange lately...Ever since Atem came to town.

As he was so lost in thought, he didn't realize he was about to bump into the eldest brother of the Kaiba family until his head collided into his chest.

"A-Ah..!" Joey stumbled back and looked up at the ridiculously tall sibling. Geez, what was he? 9''4?

"You should watch where your going." He harshly said. Joey narrowed his eyes at the man and scowled.

"Lay off! Was just lost in thought, that's all!"

"Tch. I'm shocked you can think at all..." Seto easily stepped aside and kept walking in the opposite direction.

The blonde growled, shaking his fist at the taller man. "Screw you, ya damn skyscraper!" Once he said that, he blinked. He saw movement at incredible speed. He then found himself slammed into the wall, with his arms pinned above his head by two strong hands. He winced at the force, closing his eyes. He slowly opened them, to see ocean blue eyes staring back at him.

How in hell did Seto pin him against the wall? Hell, how did he even get close to him that fast? He was just walking down the hall!

"Surely you're not that dumb. A person like you shouldn't raise your voice at me, much less insult me."

Jounouchi scoffed even more, trying to wriggle his hands free. This guy's grip was way too tight. Suddenly, he felt a rubbing sensation against his crotch. He gulped, and looked down. The bastard was rubbing his knee against his pants!

"You're soft on the eyes, so I won't kill you. But next time, watch your tone." The sound of his threatening, yet secretly seductive low tone put Joey on edge. Seto released his grip and let go of the blonde. He sharply turned, and walked down the hall towards Yami's old room. Slightly panting, the blonde realized how fast his heart was beating. That guy was not only creepy, but he was much stronger than he looked. He was quick as hell too! That was maybe the only first time Joey actually met Seto. Sure, he's seen him walk around the house from time to time in the very few visits he came here, but he never actually spoke to him. The guy seemed not to like anyone except for his own family. But...if that was the case, why did he...

Joey felt his cheeks warm up. With a grumble, he made his way down the staircase, and quickly out of the house.

* * *

He seemed so much more grumpier than he usual did.

Atem didn't talk the entire trip to the party house. Atem being anti-social _was_ normal, but he would have gave his two cents about something by now. He just kept scowling the entire time, and wouldn't reply to anything Yugi said. He had a feeling that he knew what was bothering him. It was probably both Yami and Anzu on his mind. This made Yugi sigh. He understood why he worried about Yami. He was attacked and could have gotten killed. Now he has to be in bed because they failed to protect him. Yami also didn't talk to them much, still. Anzu didn't make it any better, seeing as how she was some kind of a traitor. Welp, there was only but such a few ways to cheer up the Egyptian when in this state.

He watched as Atem walked down the path to the house. They were just a few yards away now. Yugi quickly stepped in front of him, making him stop. Atem made a scowl and glared at Yugi. The older boy only smiled in return and began singing.

"Chocolate and Almonds, swirled together-"

"Shut up." He rudely interrupted. Yugi frowned at this.

"Atemu..."

"I'm in a bad mood, I don't have time for your games. Let's just do this and-"

A kiss on the cheek, very close to his lip, silenced him. Atem tensed up and tried backing away, but Yugi kept a tight grip on his arm. Looking at the older boy's face, he saw a small smile. "I know y-you're angry. But calm down, okay? F-For me, cheer up just a little."

The Egyptian stared into his amethyst eyes with his own ruby ones. He sighed through his nose and closed his eyes. "Sorry." He lightly bowed his head and turned away, continuing to walk towards the house. Yugi made a satisfied expression, and followed his partner.

The constant blinking colorful lights made Atem develop a headache. He groaned seeing all of the drunk, wasted teenagers in the house. It was so damn crowded, he and Yugi could barely squeeze themselves in. It was very unsupervised, absolutely no responsibility. People were just chugging alcohol left and right, and Atem swore he saw the passing of drugs in the back of the living room. When Yugi and Atem finally found a somewhat clear spot on the large couch, they both sat down. Atem noticed the consistent theme of the decorations.

There were none.

It was just red cups shot glasses everywhere, on every table. Some scattered on the floor. Some alcohol stains were on the walls, and even some vomit stains. Ugh...That reminded him of Yami's little puking incident on the school roof. So basically once you walked in, the decorations were the red cups and vomit. A symbol that said one simple thing: 'Just drink until you puke your brains out.' Blasting horrible rap and dubstep music, kids yelling left and right and trying to sing along. This had to have been what hell was actually like. He wanted to shove his own hand inside of his head and rip out his brain. He felt like his ears were bleeding. Yugi tapped him, gesturing for Atem to look at him. Because it was such a loud environment, the older boy had to raise his usually quiet voice much louder.

"N-Now I know this isn't your kind of place, but bare with me. P-People don't know you as well as I do, so it'll be suspicious if you go upstairs to investigate. S-So, I am instead." Yugi saw an uncomfortable look om Atem's face. He giggled a bit, knowing his best friend hated to be in such a position. "I know you hate it, I know. B-But you have to deal with it. I'll try not to take so long. B-But for now, you have to act 'cool' around these kinds of kids so they don't see you as some kind of outsider. D-Don't be shy and try not to be too mean!"

"Fine." Atem reluctantly responded. Yugi patted his head like a four-year old, and left his side quickly. Making his way through the crowd and sneaking upstairs. It was ridiculously easy for the older boy, yet Atem found it extremely difficult just to breath. Yugi must have experienced enough 'parties' thanks to Jounouchi. Speaking of which, where was he? Wasn't his friend hosting the party? The Egyptian rolled his eyes. Teenagers were strange. He supposed he and Yugi looked fit enough to be considered 'normal' among these 'popular' trash-kids. He wore his black leather jacket and a white tank top underneath with grey skinny jeans. Yugi had wore one of his infamous, 'I hope society doesn't notice me' hoodies. Of course, one with a dark color, and faded jeans.

Just as he was starting to yawn, getting so bored so easily, he saw a female come his way. He internally groaned again. God, please no girls. He couldn't stand them, much less the one they were looking for.

It was that Miho girl. She made a dumb smile, trying to make herself seem more innocent than she really was. Inside, Atem was sure she was a lustful minx. Just like the rest of the cheerleaders at the school. She sat very close next to him, her rump touching against his own. She had a drink in her hand. By the smell, it was probably a type of sake. He could tell by the scent that it wasn't very heavy alcohol. "Hey, aren't you that guy Yugi chased out of the lunch room? Did you come here with him?"

"Yeah. So? We made up after our altercation." Atem smoothly lied. Miho smirked and placed her pale hand on his thigh. Geez, the girl was as skinny as a toothpick. As a cheerleader, he supposed she had the pressure of being a certain weight. But as a young lady sprouting into a woman, shouldn't she have just a little more fat on her body than _this?_ Her fingers were as skinny as pencils. And her skin was the color of a vampire. Like she purposely doesn't eat as much as a regular human should. Teenagers were so weird...and dumb.

"That's so mature of you both. Unlike other guys at school, you seem special..." She got even more closer, this time her face leaned forward. Atem had to fight the urge to sucker punch her right in her jaw. He had no issues dealing with women, especially if it involved hurting one physically. It was like a reflex, almost. He just hated females that much. They were conniving, evil, manipulative bitches. "Why don't you drink with me?" She offered her tiny sake cup to the Egyptian. The red eyed male stared at it for a second and hesitated. Miho chuckled. "What, never drank before?"

"..." No, actually. He never had. Well, no. That was a lie. He had drunk once, but it was forced. It was Ms. Kujaku's fault. She was the reason why he lost his virginity and why he hated women, but that brought back bad memories. Something he didn't want to think about...But, Yugi said he had to seem like everyone else so he wouldn't stand out. If he rejected this drink he might get bad attention from this girl. He sighed, and held the cup to his lips. He tilted his head back and drank it all in one gulp.

 _Fucking gross._ He always hated that bitter taste.

"Ugh. Here." He was about to give the cup back to her, until he realized his senses weren't as sharp as they just were a second ago. Even his vision wasn't as straight as before. He felt a sense of euphoria, but why? Why from this small shot? Of plain _sake_ no less. It felt-"Good..." He whispered to himself. Miho's smile never faltered.

"Want more? Come on, we can go to the kitchen. Honda's parents have a bar there."

"Yes." Atem grasped her hand tightly, staring at her intensely. This made her yelp. "My apologies. But yes, I would like more. Please." He politely added. She blinked a few times, before nodding and standing up.

"Its this way."

It only took Atem fifteen minutes to get full, pissy drunk. Once he had a second shot of another kind of alcohol, vodka, he didn't stop. He was encouraged by other teenagers to keep drinking, while girls kept offering more sake or beer cans. They even hit on him from time to time. Atem felt all of the affects of being in this state, and he honestly enjoyed it. Sure, his senses weren't as sharp, so he wouldn't be able to do his job quite as properly. But every nerve felt so relaxed, yet so pumped at once. He was asked constantly if this was his first time drinking, to which he ignorantly replied 'yes' with great enthusiasm.

Right now, Yugi was completely out of his mind. He was sitting at one of the stools of the small bar in the kitchen. He sat next to Miho, who was clinging onto his shoulder. She was drunk as well, just not as bad as Atem was. She was pretending to be his girlfriend. The Egyptian didn't even mind. He just had his head laid down on the island counter, drooling on the surface. The sound of blasting music and shouting teens drowned out from one ear, and straight through the other. His eyes were very droopy, and he felt woozy. Someone came near them, and started talking to him. Atem slowly sat up and turned his head towards the person.

It was some guy, whom he never seen before in his life. Probably just some normal student who comes and goes. "Hey. You're that Atem guy, right?" Wow his name was becoming more known by the minute. "How about one more drink?" He grinned. Even though Atem's brain wasn't thinking as much, he could tell by that smirk that this guy didn't mean well. He narrowed his red eyes and nodded once. He took the red cup from his hand and sniffed it. The Egyptian mentally laughed.

Trying to give him a laxative? How cold.

Atem raised the cup high in the air as if he was toasting, and drunk the alcohol contained with the laxative without hesitation.

The other male's grin began to falter after a few minutes went by. This was odd, Atem should have felt something feel wrong in his stomach. He should be rushing to the toilet right now. To his confusion, the tan male smirked as he got off of the stool. He licked his lips, there was a scary glint in his eye.

"You know, there are few humans in this world who are immune to poisons or other substances such as _laxatives._ " His expression darkened while his smirk grew wider and more sinister. "Try again with someone else."

The other male flinched, realizing his prank didn't work. He quickly turned and ran away from Atem to the other side of the house. The Egyptian turned and looked over at Miho who seemed to have passed out. Her eyes were closed, and she had her head down on the counter. No sense in staying here, he thought. He began walking away back into the living room.

Something struck his brain.

His red eyes grew small while his pupils went wider. He looked at his hand, that was violently shaking. His legs started to feel numb, like he was about to pass out and collapse. Did he drink too much? Was this how much people described as beginning to black out? All of the moving bodies, of dancing high school students made his eyes wander. They were all over the place, and he couldn't focus his vision on one thing. His hearing faded out, and his senses completely shut down. He...He...

...He felt absolutely sick.

He didn't waste time bolting to the stairs and running to the bathroom. He was lucky that the first door he swung open was the room of his destination.

He breathed heavily and quickly as he felt the vomit rise up within his throat. He was such a fucking idiot-Why did he drink so damn much?! He felt horrible! This was another reason why he hated alcohol, and would never try it. He couldn't hold liqueur down for shit, and here he was about to pass out while puking in someone else's bathroom. To think, all of his training to be immune to poison and other harmful liquids, but alcohol _would_ ironically be the one thing he couldn't stand.

He closed his eyes tightly as he threw up his lunch into the bowl.

He coughed, and tried getting some tissue paper to wipe his mouth off. Now he knew what Yami felt like. The effects of the alcohol slowly washed away each time he spit up more. He felt his cat-like vision and hearing come back, and his nerves began to settle back down.

He heard two footsteps. He felt another presence behind him.

* * *

Yugi was lucky to find Honda in his room looking through his closet. He of course didn't get a warm welcome once he started asking questions.

"W-What do you mean you don't know where she is?" Yugi tried acting as nice as he could with this asshole. For some reason, Honda just didn't like him. He figured it was because he was jealous that Jounouchi spent more time with him now than Honda. The boy with the huge spike on his head for hair just scoffed.

"What are you, deaf too? She's not here! She only told me to tell everyone that she would be here. It was just a stupid rumor, dumb ass."

Yugi blinked in surprise. "Rumor...?"

* * *

Whoever this person was, was obviously set up to fail.

He was a terrible fighter, even had the nerve to pull out a butcher knife that Atem assumed was taken from the kitchen. He tried to catch him by surprise and get him from behind. But Atem easily dodged and tackled him on the floor. He had pinned him down, smacking the knife from his hands. After that, he just went in and fully wrecked the unknown person's body.

Even in his half-sick half-drunk state, Atem made sure to note what the person looked like. Brown messy hair and light blue eyes. Oh yes, he'd make sure Yugi would deal with him later. After he beat the young man to a pulp, the Egyptian groggily asked why he was here and where Anzu was. The young man wouldn't comply.

"F-Fuck you!" He spat in a rather odd accent. He wasn't from Japan either, it seemed. "This wasn't how it was supposed to go. You're supposed to be lying on the floor, not me! I'm not telling you shit!"

Atem just stared blankly, his eyes were absolutely void of emotion. He was sitting on top of the young unidentified male, right on his torso. Atem just sat there limp, his head lightly tilted to the side. There was blood covering his fingers, and blood dripping from the young man's nose and mouth. He was trying to push Atem off, but alas, the red eyed boy had his hands pinned down too. Why would someone so weak be here, waiting for him? And Yugi was up here first, so why didn't he go after him? It was like the Egyptian was his main target, and didn't want any unnecessary attention.

This was a fucking trap.

A fucking set up, probably planned by Anzu. That bitch...Atem knew it. He knew she'd do something like this.

It was a good thing Seto didn't have to go out on any mission tonight, or else Yami would have been unguarded. Assuming their enemy was much more clever and elaborate, there was another reason why they set this up. Not to go after Yami, but for something else. But _what?_

He couldn't get answers from this fucker, not in this state. He needed a nap himself. He was gonna pay for it in the morning, he was sure. There was only one thing to do now, if he was going to take him prisoner for Yugi. Atem slowly let go of his wrists and smirked with a cold expression.

"Alright cum stain, I'll be a good boy and let you off easy." He stood up, and wobbled over to the bathroom door, locking it. The man on the floor tried getting up, but was too battered from the earlier beating he received to move. He winced in pain, and nearly whimpered at the sight of Atem coming closer. The shorter male gripped the brunette's collar and effortlessly held him up against the tile wall. "Just so no one gets suspicious as to why the bathroom door is lock, I'm gonna need you to make some sounds for me. Be as loud as you want."

"T-The hell are you going to-"

A knee kick to his crotch answered his unfinished question. He gasped and shut his eyes.

"Oh no baby dick, you will watch every single thing I fucking do to you. Eyes wide open." Atem gripped the sides of the man's face and squeezed hard. He pulled his arm back, and shoved his fist into his stomach.

"Arrgh..!" He shouted.

"I'm just prepping you up for a good friend of mine. If I can't make you talk," A rather, if possible, demonic smile appeared on Atem's face. The young man's stomach did flops at the sight of his bright crimson eyes that were wide open, just as his. "He sure as hell can."

 **END 8**

 **^_^ Again, sorry for slow updates. School is a pain in the butt-butt. Until then, stay patient for the next chapter please. :)**


	9. Scarier than 95I

**9 - Scarier than 95.I**

"You said he would be coming back alive!" The girl yelled. "I never wanted anyone to get hurt like this! They'll kill him!"

The pink haired man shushed her, and took a look at her computer screen. "Everything is still going according to the plan. He was just sacrificing himself for a greater cause. He's done his job."

"B-But the money-"

"Is going to his family back at home. People who desperately need it. He did what he had to do, dear. You should thank him."

"This feels so wrong..." The girl said with much sorrow and guilt.

"Indeed, but now you can hack into his PC. So please, try not to think about it and get back to work." The man gently pat her head, trying to give a little comfort. Needed to keep her spirits high, or he'd lose her. The girl sighed woefully, and went back to typing.

"..." She bit her lip, and began to question just why she was doing this in the first place. It was because this man gave her a home, helped her in the most desperate times. She owed him her life, and she had to do everything she could to repay him back. With a determined glint in her eyes, she pushed those guilty and sad emotions away and continued getting back at the people who went against her master. They would pay. "Yes sir."

* * *

Yugi had to drag Atem and that mystery man out of the house through the back. Thankfully no one was there, and they were able to escape without being noticed. He drove back to Kaiba manor in Joey's car, ready to perform an interrogation.

Once inside the mansion, Seto asked no questions, and allowed Yugi to drag the unknown male down into the basement. He only said, "I-I need to make sure he doesn't escape when he wakes up." An enemy taken captive, Seto didn't really care about as long as they got the punishment they deserved. Of course, Yugi would know all about things like that, now wouldn't he? He brushed it off and continued sipping his cup of coffee, sitting in his armchair comfortably. Atem was laying sprawled on the couch, one arm dragged over his face. He looked like he was tired, and in pain at the same time. It looked like the signs of a hangover, and Atem did smell like alcohol when he entered the house.

"What happened to you?" Seto asked, sipping his coffee while giving Atem a skeptical look. The Egyptian groaned.

"I got drunk."

"I see." To think someone so uptight as Atem wold drink. Knowing him, it was his first time and he couldn't stop. "You need to sleep that off. You'll have a raging headache, but I can give you a painkiller or two."

"Thanks..." Was the tan male's weak reply.

"So who's that other kid Muto dragged in?"

"Him?" Atem lazily swung his hand from his face and looked at Seto. "Some guy who works for our enemy. I beat him near to death. I tried to get information out of him but he wouldn't budge. The whole party was a set up from the get-go."

"Figures that whore set it up. Whatever." Seto watched the steam from his coffee arise into the air before he finished his sentence. "Muto will probably torture it out of him in no time flat, if he still does that sort of thing. Probably rusty in his skills."

"Don't doubt puff-cheeks. He's a genius not only in tech, but in the 'fine' arts of pain."

"...Did you just call Muto _puff-cheeks?_ "

"Yeah, what of it? I give everyone who irritates me a nick name." Atem carelessly retorted. Seto held back a laugh. As if Atem actually hated Muto. Even though he was sure his best friend irritated him at times, he knew he'd never be a complete nuisance. The Egyptian held up the tough lone wolf act pretty good. The one he was speaking of groaned once more, holding his head. That was a sign that he needed those painkillers right away.

"That's why little kids shouldn't drink, you know." The eldest Kaiba brother stood up and walked past the couch to the staircase.

"Go fuck yourself, Seto." Atem spat.

"You have fun with your migraine until I get back." Seto calmly replied as he went upstairs to the bathroom to fetch the painkillers. He then stopped his movement up the stairs and gave one more look at Atem. "I also need to talk to you about something, so don't go anywhere." He continued his way up.

* * *

About an hour or so, the mysterious young man woke up. Seto already told Yami and Mokuba to absolutely not go in the basement for anything, what so ever. He wouldn't go into details why, of course. Atem, who took the painkillers was planning to take a long nice nap. But before he could do that, he had to introduce their new friend to Yugi and then talk to Yami.

As he stepped down the basement steps then into the center of the room, he saw their hostage laying against the wall. Metal wires tied up his hands and feet together. The walls were a dull gray looking concrete. This room had a really striking resemblance to the play pin room back in the facility. Just without the humongous metal fence. He stepped in front of the brunette and sighed.

"We could have killed you without suffering. You brought this on yourself." Atem kept his voice low. The walls echoed their voices, and anything else that made the slightest sound.

"I don't care what you do to me. I already did what I needed to do. You're the ones who'll regret it soon enough." The male snapped back. "Go ahead and do it! I'm not scared of you, Atem Cereza!"

Why did he know his full name? Dangerously odd. That meant their enemy knew who they were, and probably everything of their backstories. The red eyed male 'hmphed' and smirked. "Oh. I'm not gonna torture you. Someone even more terrifying than my standards, is taking care of you. He's a natural at these kinds of things." Atem leaned his hand against the wall and chuckled. "He's been fucked up ever since he was just a little boy. He could name every single handcrafted method or machine of torture since the middle ages. I can't imagine what kind of twisted ideas he'll perform on you when I get him down here." Every single word was nothing but the truth. "This'll be the last time we talk." Atem turned his back towards the man and walked back up the stairs. "Have fun with **_94.I_.** "

That code name drifted in the air, and it constantly was repeated in the young man's mind. 94.I...94.I...Who was that again? He knew that number was the number of a former child prodigy in the D.7.5 facility. Someone who could have achieved that status if they hadn't mysteriously left. In master's files, the file of that particular code name was classified. Master always described it as one of the worst threats of D.7.5, someone who rivaled both Seto Kaiba's and Atemn Cereza's strengths. But someone, who was also more feared them the both of them combined. Someone so insane, so warped and deranged with a derailed track of mind. A psychotic and demented devil in human clothing.

...Or at least, that's how his master dramatically depicted him as. No one ever saw or witnessed this guy's behavior before, so he couldn't really tell if those were facts or not.

When the creaking sound of the basement door opened, the man acted cool. Inside, he wasn't exactly anxious, but he did prepare himself. If he truly was going to die here, would go out like a man. He wouldn't cry, and he wouldn't squeal. He'd never give this person the satisfaction of seeing him weak again. He'd stare death in the face with no hesitation.

The footsteps were heavy. Like that of a man. They were quick, but not running speed. Like they were excited to get here, but not too impatient to run over here. He held his head up and watched as the person whom Atem was talking about came into full view. They stood tall, but they were shaking and twitching.

"I-I am so sorry you had to wait like this. B-But I'm here now." A smile. The young man's heart sunk low into his bowels. This person's face, he remembered it now. The photo of the child prodigy, who was the first and only child who escaped, this was him! The one child who had the worst mental issues more than any orphan at the facility. It was-"M-My name is Yugi Muto. And I'm going to be asking you some questions today. I-I hope you don't mind." He respectfully bowed his spiky trademark head, and sat down in front of the male. He seemed like a perfect angel in disguise with that smile and those bright purple eyes. "S-So, what's your name?"

"..." The man scowled. He honestly wished he could jump out of a window right now to avoid this death. " _ **E-6**_."

"Hahaha...Don't play games with me." He stopped stuttering. He still kept up that smile. "I mean your actual name, silly."

"E-6, and that's the only info I'm giving you! Now either kill me, or piss off!" Don't give in to him. Don't give in. Stand against him strong until the end. That was the rule of any agent or assassin of any company. Never give your enemy info about anything, no matter what. Not even in the face of death.

"Oh, its that tough guy act!" Yugi giggled as he rolled up his sleeves and cracked his knuckles. Yugi was surprisingly more buff than he realized. He had to be in his twenties. He then tilted his head, his smile crooking tot he side a bit. He scrunched up his face and opened his now puny dark purple eyes. "It really pisses me off. You'll just be another statistic. They always swear they won't cry for me, that they won't whimper for me, that they won't speak for me. But I know all the right buttons to push, to make a human my _bitch_." Yugi's smile then faded away into a simple flat line of a frown. "Now then, let's get started shall we?"

"S-Stop!"

He began to smirk again, grinning from ear to ear like an evil circus clown. "Don't worry. I'll take _very_ good care of you."

* * *

Atem knocked on Yami's door and entered without getting an answer of approval back. "Pretty boy, you in here-"

A glass breaking scream filled the entire mansion, startling both the Egyptian and Yami.

The latter slowly blinked, giving Atem a confused yet fearful expression. The tan male looked back and closed the door behind him as he stepped in. "Try not to pay any attention to that." Both males hoped Mokuba didn't hear that.

"The hell was that?"

"Yugi doing his dirty work, that's all you need to know."

"You mean something extremely violent and terrifying." Yami narrowed his eyes while pulling up the blankets to his chest. Atem rolled his eyes.

"Sure, whatever." He walked over to the bed and sat down by Yami's feet. The other didn't seem to like this very much, squinting his deep purple eyes even more. "What?"

"..." The other didn't respond, making Atem sigh. The kid still didn't want to be near anyone. He couldn't necessarily blame him, considering he was indeed a killer. He could imagine that it wasn't exactly easy to find out your brother and your friends were assassins and that everyone was out to get him. Not to mention they kept such a huge secret from him for years.

"Look, just listen to me." The Egyptian gently commanded, making his voice much softer. "Your brother and I talked a little while ago. We decided that its best to take you and Mokuba to the facility. Considering intruders have broken in the mansion a number of times, that's the safest place to be. We're leaving tomorrow, so pack your..." He sighed again, more heavily this time. The kid was looking down at his lap, not letting his face be visible.

"I hate this." His voice was barely heard. "I hate everything...Ever since you came along, things only got worse day after day. I've been lied to all my life, everyone I thought was my friend are freaking crazy. I can't trust anyone of you. Now I'm told unknown people are trying to kill me!" He gripped the sheets tightly, clenching them with pure rage. "What did I ever do!?" He looked up, and glared at Atem, as if he was trying to look for an answer in his crimson eyes. "You all have kept your big secret from me long enough. I know you still aren't telling me _everything._ At least tell me why someone wants me to die!"

There was a long pause, silence filled the room.

Atem got up from the bed and walked over to a wall. He crossed his arms and turned his head towards the small window next to Yami's large bed. It was shut, and covered by the curtains. For some odd reason, he felt...guilty. He didn't know why, but he felt bad for Yami. He wasn't wrong, the most he could do was give the kid the truth. He knew about almost everything else, after all.

"Seto wasn't trying to patronize you when he said it was for your own good. We're trying to protect you and Mokuba from the people who want you dead. We don't know exactly what they want from you, but we suspect your step-douche and Anzu are involved. First, he tried killing Yugi, and Anzu is obviously a traitor." He glanced at Yami whom was attentively listening. "We had to snoop a bit in your room to try and get an idea as to why they would want you. Do you have an old diary in this room?"

"You mean the tattered hard cover book? I used to write in it as a kid. I stopped writing in it when I turned like...thirteen."

"Well, according to what you wrote, you came from a wealthy family. Right?"

"Yeah..." Yami trailed his sentence off while keeping a skeptical eyebrow raised.

"Why do you think Gozaburo just suddenly wanted to adopt you?"

"From what I remember, he and my folks knew each other pretty well. They trusted me in his care."

"Think about that for a second, pretty boy." Atem leaned against the wall, while Yami scoffed.

"Don't call me that. And anyway, what do you mean?"

" _Think,_ man. Does Gozaburo seem like a generous sweet guy to you?"

"Hell no.."

"Precisely." The Egyptian snapped his finger. "He's a greedy sociopath, and I would know since I had to see that asshole's face everyday. If your parents were filthy rich, which I'm sure they were, don't you think they put you down in a will somewhere just in case something happened to them?"

Yami's eyes slowly began to dilate. That _was_ a pretty good point. "Yeah."

"Don't you think Gozaburo would try to find some way to achieve that money 'legally' behind closed doors?"

"Oh God..." Yami placed a hand over his face with a groan. "My step father is trying to kill me? What kind of shit is that?!"

"Some screwed up shit, kid. We don't know for sure if he's the one pulling the strings, but we know that's probably what he wants. And it wouldn't be a surprise if he's using Anzu as a pawn. In fact, said whore wasn't even at Honda's party. It was a set up. The screaming you heard? Yugi's interrogating a guy in the basement, who tried to kill me at the party."

Yami then gripped his own hair. What in the world could have happened if he _did_ go to that party? She was seriously trying to set him up. What was she going to do? Kill him? He thanked whatever God who roamed in the heavens, that he was too sick to attend to the occasion. He looked up at Atem's smooth tan face, and softened his eyes. He, Yugi and his brother truly were the only people he could trust. Even still, he never felt safe. Everyone was really after him, and he didn't know how to deal with it. Sleeping will be an issue from now on...He clenched eyes shut. What if everyone was a traitor? Hell, was Mokuba in on this too? He wasn't exactly sure what he could believe anymore. And it was so infuriating, and scary.

A pat on the shoulder startled him, making him yelp and whip his head towards the source.

"Calm down." Atem said gently. His eyes actually looked sympathetic and caring, instead of violent and cold. It was a warm fiery red, the kind of flame that wouldn't burn but gave you just the right amount of warmth. "I know this is crazy. Its only been a week, and a lot of chaos was just dropped on you. Its hard to deal with, I get that. Hard to trust others considering they've done nothing but lie and cover everything up. Believe me, I know that feeling..." He red eyes drifted away from Yami's gaze. "But you can't let this get to you. If you become paranoid, you will become your own downfall. Just let us do our jobs in protecting you, and don't trust anyone but us." He hesitated, then brought his eyes back to Yami's. "Okay?"

"I..." He found himself lost in those ruby orbs. Those thick eye lashes, the kohl very lightly coated under his eyes. His eyes went lower, all the way down to his pelvis. He didn't know how his eyes went down there, but he was fine with it no less. Perfect legs, and perfect thighs. Not too overly thick, but definitely not skinny. There were packed muscles there, too, he was sure. He could only imagine how round his backside was. He only got a glimpse during that shower incident. Looking back up to his face, he looked so compassionate for once. He didn't look grumpy, he didn't look angry. He seemed at ease, and content. That made Yami ask himself, why did he usually seem so angry at the world? He knew deep inside he had a much more sweet heart. "Can I give you something?"

Atem was a bit surprised by the question. "Give...me something?"

"I don't know specifically what you like, so I got something that I thought would fit perfectly on you." Yami reached over to his night stand, which had a small box on top of it. Atem didn't notice that when he walked in. The paler male took it and opened it. He reached what was inside and seized Atem's hand. "Open your hand."

The Egyptian reluctantly did as he was told, and felt something being place in his palm.

"Do you like it?" For the first time in hours, Atem saw a small smile on Yami's face.

He looked down at his hand to see a gold earring. It was the eye of Horus. By the smell and the texture, this was definitely real gold. Imitation metals irritated the skin. This however, didn't. He felt Yami pull him closer, and taking the earring from his hand. He felt him push his blonde locks away from his face and attempting to place the earring in his left ear.

This was a gift, wasn't it? He hadn't got much of those in his lifetime. Almost never. The only gift he ever achieved from anyone was from Dartz, his detachable sword. And Yugi, who used to give him candy or other sweets during their childhood. The accessory sparkled and gleamed in the lighting of the room.

"...Thank you. Its nice." He whispered, looking down.

"I see you already had your ears pierced before." Yami said, successfully inserting the earring.

Atem closed his eyes while sighing through his nose. "I was forced to wear them when I was very young. They were pierced not long after I was born."

"Cool." Yami took his hand away from Atem's face and fixed his bangs back to where they were. "Err," Yami scratched the back of his head. "Sorry for giving you all a hard time."

The Egyptian touched his new gift and shrugged. "Its fine."

"Oh and, one more thing."

"What?"

"Do you...Like Yugi?"

* * *

"So your name is **_Valon_** , hm?" Yugi grinned at the sight of his victim. The bones of his kneecaps were currently scattered on the floor, while blood accompanied empty spots of the room. Some chestnut hair was torn on the ground, and even some bloody ripped off fingernails were carelessly littered around here and there. His victim was lying slump against the wall, blood dripping from his mouth and head. Tears and drool were dropping from his face. Yugi was right. He was just another statistic. Everyone cried and showed their absolute weakest in front of him, and him only. The man's eyes were lifeless and red, not able to cry much more. They were almost completely faded, meaning he was very close to death. His vocal cords were practically dried out from screaming so much, he couldn't speak.

"Can't talk anymore? Poor you." Yugi leaned against the wall next to his body and tilted his head. "You were stubborn at first, but you cooperated in the end. I thank you for that. Since your purpose here is done, let me ask you one more favor before you pass on." He got down on his knees beside Valon and smiled.

Valon slowly moved his shaky dead eyes towards Yugi, unable to move anything else.

"May I have your brain?"

* * *

"What kind of absurd question is that? Of course I do."

"No. I mean, _like._ "

"No." He didn't even hesitate, but a part of both Yami and the Egyptian knew he was somewhat lying. "In fact, I thought he liked you that way."

"Ha, no. He likes you much more than me." Yami looked to the side with a fake smile. "I can't really blame him though, honestly."

Atem blinked. "I don't understand. If anything, the only one who seems to admire me to an extreme extent is your brother. And its not even emotionally, its only physical."

"Wow..." Yami laughed. "Even my brother has it out for you. Everyone seems to."

"What the hell are you trying to say?" The tan male frowned.

"And I like how you're playing dumb. You know I watched you in the shower. I'll admit it in front of you. You're...Gorgeous to look at. I can't blame anyone for wanting to be with you. You look like a God-"

"Excuse me?" Atem fought the rising heat to his cheeks.

"I'm just saying. Your body is perfect. That's one factor. Not to mention you're so cool, and strong." The paler boy smirked and crossed his legs underneath the sheets. "Sure you can be a dick at times, but you're pretty chill to hang around. Even though you want everyone to think you're this tough, hard person, you have a brighter and softer side in you."

"..." Atem's mouth was slightly open, wanting to make a comeback. However, no words came out of his mouth. His eyes were greatly narrowed, with his eyebrows furrowed. He looked pissed, yet very caught off guard. Seeing as how he couldn't come up with a retort, he shut his mouth and scowled. "I don't know whether to thank you for your ass-kissing or knock the teeth out of your mouth."

This made Yami sneer even more. He loved getting the upper hand. "Its not ass-kissing, its the truth." He closed his eyes and leaned back on the headboard of the bed. "Hit me, go ahead."

Atem resisted the urge to shove hit foot deep in Yami's ass. Instead, he got on top of the other boy and slammed one hand over his head, with the other holding down his right arm. He was sitting right on his lower abdomen, and he was glowering at Yami with furious cherry eyes. "Listen here, you brat. Even if I liked you that way in the _slightest_ , you'd never be able to handle me. No one can. You don't know me, you don't realize how dangerous I can be. Play with fire and you _will_ get scorched."

His threat fell on deaf ears. Yami wasn't phased in the slightest, he only kept smirking.

"You teased me in that bathroom."

"I was messing with you!" Atem retorted.

"You were _teasing_ me." Yami calmly replied back.

"Why are you on top of my brother?" A child-like voice echoed throughout the room. Both boys looked at the doors of the bedroom to see Mokuba frowning, with his hands on his hips. "Yami's sick! I'll tell Seto about this!"

 _Shit._ Atem thought. He didn't want the little one seeing them like this. He tried to come up with an excuse, but couldn't think of a good solid lie. Thankfully, Yami thought of something quicker than the other and smiled. "Oh no no Moki, its alright. We were just playing around."

"In bed?" Mokuba pouted.

"We were in the middle of something adults do."

 _WHAT!?_ Atem internally yelled. The child pretended to throw up and cover his eyes. "Eww! I didn't know you were together! I'll just knock next time."

The Egyptian lightly gasped as he felt a hand firmly grope one of his butt cheeks. Mokuba fortunately wasn't able to see this at the angle he was standing at. His grip loosened and he couldn't stop blushing. Yami sat up and held Atem close to his torso. The other ended up with his hands place on Yami's firm chest. What in God's name did he just get himself into? "So what did you need?" The older brother asked as if nothing happened.

"Seto said to pack up and that we're leaving to go somewhere tomorrow. He said we won't be coming to school for a loooong while."

"Ah I see. Thanks for the heads up. You should go pack, yourself."

"Okay!" With a bright smile, Mokuba walked out and closed the door shut behind him.

With a sigh of relief, Yami turned to Atem. "See? Wasn't so bad-Ngh!" He found himself being strangled in the next second. Atem was panting heavily, gripping Yami's throat tightly, his face covered by his bangs.

"I..." He muttered. "... _will fucking kill you._ "

 **END - 9**

 **I don't know why, but I just love making Yugi into a psychotic nutjob in every story I write. The quiet and cute ones, can be the most deadly.**


	10. A Day at D75

**10 - A Day at D75**

A black limo was parked in front of a dingy old looking apartment. Seto and Mokuba were waiting in the car, while Yami and Atem went inside to say goodbye. The apartment didn't seem the cleanest, or the safest. And...there were stray cats around for some reason. Atem glowered at the felines, almost tripping over a tabby. He was already irritated because of a certain someone, he didn't need a cat of all things pissing him off more. Yami chuckled.

"Yugi has a thing for cats. He doesn't like them wandering the streets so he tries to hide them in here. Though, I've never seen them all out in the open on the ground floor like this." He made a sad smile. "Probably knows that their master is leaving."

The creak of steps made all the cats and the two boys look up at the stair case. Joey was helping Yugi down the stairs. The twitching boy had to hold onto not only Joey's arm, but the railing of the stairs to keep his balance. He clutched onto the strap of his small book bag as they made it halfway down. He had to walk slow, or he might fall. To this, Atem only looked away with sorrow weighing on his mind. Yugi was like the elderly, and Joey had to assist him almost all the time. Atem noticed as he observed Jounouchi Katsuya.

As weird as it might sound, it was true, plain and simple. Jounouchi loved Yugi. He had to. And not in the 'I totally wanna make out with you' way, but a more care-taker way. Joey was like his guardian angel. Always making sure he had medicine, always making sure he can walk. Always making sure Yugi's health was okay. Joey treated Yugi like family, and did anything he wished. Needed something to eat? Joey would get it and serve it. Needed a painkiller or two? Joey would run to the drug store and buy some pills with whatever money he had in his wallet. Needed a visit to the doctor? Joey would drive Yugi to whom ever doctor he needed to see, no matter where it was located and no matter how much gas he needed to use. Joey even tolerated all these damn animals in the apartment, all just because Yugi loved them all and wanted to give them a home. He even helped feed them. He would sacrifice anything, just to make sure Yugi was satisfied. Joey was always there for Yugi, and gave him anything he asked for.

For all these years of not being by Yugi's side, Atem had to thank Joey. In his absence, he took the role of making sure Yugi was happy. He took care of him when he could not. And for that, Atem would be forever grateful to Jounouchi. Of course, he'll never tell him all this, but he would definitely keep Joey's well being in mind from now on.

Finally, they made it off the final step and Yugi smiled brightly.

"T-Thank you very much, Joey."

"Of course. Anythin' for my pal." Joey was smiling as well, but it soon faded away into a frown. "Damn...How long you gonna be gone?" He asked quietly. Yugi's smile didn't falter, only making a vocal sound of delight.

"I didn't r-realize you'd miss me that much. To be honest w-with you Jounouchi, I really don't know." He answered truthfully. Joey closed his eyes and made a heavy sigh. He was not only sad, but disappointed that his best friends were leaving for God knew how long. "But, I-I don't want you to be sad while I'm gone." The slightly shorter boy gave a strong pat on Joey's shoulder and gave a confident smile. He then looked down, feeling a tug on his pants. He giggled and knelt down to one of his precious furry friends. It was so hard to choose a favorite among them all. He named every single one and remembered all their names by heart. But this one, the one with the white fur. The angora. Yugi remembered how messy his beautiful pure white coat used to be before he found him in the rain. The poor thing was only a year old. Now he was three, and he never left Yugi's side ever since. He purred against Yugi's hand as he pet his head.

He slowly stood up and glanced at Joey, who was still looking down at the cats, whom were all meowing at Yugi. "Joey..." He said suddenly, making the other snap his head right back up. "I'm going to give you something. W-When you use it to buy a new house, take him with you. As for the others..." Yugi's eyes lowered. Trying to rid any negative thoughts, he seized Joey's hand and reached into his back pocket.

With a slap of their palms, Yugi had shoved something inside of Joey's hand. "Do w-what you think you should do with this." A warm, tight embrace of arms wrapped around Joey. "I'll m-miss you." The blonde hesitantly hugged back, then looked what was in his palm. Before he could react, Yugi quickly let go and headed towards the door. He motioned for the others to follow him, and he didn't turn back.

Yami and Atem heard Joey gasp at the stack of money in his hands. He slowly looked at them and could barely get a word out. His eyes were wide, watering rapidly. "D-Did you...Did all of you have a hand in this?"

To this, Yami looked towards the side with a smirk. He gave a quick arm hug to Joey, and walked out of the building. Atem stared at Joey, then closed his eyes while sighing through his nose. "Thank you for taking care of him." He then opened his red orbs back up, making Joey stare back with a puzzled yet grateful glint in his own copper eyes. "Now take care of yourself." Atem glanced at the troublesome white angora at his feet. "And him."

With that, he turned around and joined the others outside, leaving Jounouchi staring at a pile of cash in his hands with tears running down his face.

* * *

"O-Oh my God, what happened to your face!?" A concerned Yugi exclaimed. Yami sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, trying to avoid contact. When he looked to his right to see Atem glaring at him, he yelped in fear. See, Yami had a very bad bruise on his face that he managed to cover up with some make up. At least, it looked covered up in the eyes of a normal person. To people like Yugi or Atem, it was very noticeable, no matter how much make up he caked on his cheek. For their eyes were way too sharp.

"Well, long story short, Atem punched me in the face-Woaah!" The car came to a dangerous halt, making everyone nearly fly off their seats from the sudden brake.

"He did _what_?" Seto's ice cold eyes slowly turned and pierced through Atem. However, the Egyptian glared back, his fiery eyes piercing right back. If it was possible, a faint sound of static could be heard between their glares. Mokuba however, interrupted their stare-off. He poked his head up from the passenger front seat and pointed at them both.

"Seto, quit making your scary face! And you too Atem!" He said with an angry pout. The eldest male in the vehicle turned back around, and began to drive once again with a 'hmph'. Atem rolled his eyes and then closed them. Trying to relax. Mokuba made a small smile of satisfaction, and turned back around.

Yami and Yugi cautiously switched their gazes between both Atem and Seto. They then locked eyes on each other and nervously chuckled, trying to shrug off the incident that could have quickly turned into a fight.

"As I was saying," Yami said slowly. "Atem punched me in the face. But for a good reason. I kind of deserved it."

"You did deserve it, fool." Atem's insult stabbed through his words. Yugi frowned with disapproval.

"T-There is no good reason to hurt Yami!"

"He groped my-" The Egyptian almost forgot there was a child in the car. He bit his tongue and kept his mouth and his eyes shut. "..." His unfinished sentence got some unwanted attention from both Seto and Yugi. Both of them held an envious look in their eyes.

"W-Well," Yugi cut through the awkward silence and smiled. "D-Don't worry. When we get to the facility, I'll be able to fix you up, no problem."

"Thanks." Yami said with a small smile. Though, he felt an unsettling atmosphere in the car now...A dangerous one.

* * *

"Holy shit-!"

"Swear!" Mokuba cut in.

"Sorry sorry." Yami quickly apologized. "This place is just so huge." When they first arrived outside of the building, it looked ginormous. It was even larger inside than out. Even the hallways were spacious. Everything looked brand new and super clean, like a company building. He saw some guards at a few doors, and anyone who worked here looked dangerous. Even the secretary they passed by on the ground floor behind the desk looked like she could knock three guys out at once with just an office pen. They had went up in a huge fancy elevator, and went to the top floor; where all the members of D75 lived. And according to Yugi, the rooms were like super expensive hotel rooms. Yami might like it better here than back at the mansion, just maybe.

All three members, well, including the former member of D75, all nodded. However, the youngest member of the group still was confused as to why he was here.

"Seto, I don't get it. Why are we staying here, now?" Mokuba asked.

"It's safer here." The tall man grasped his youngest brother's smaller hand. "I'll show you your new room, come on." He then turned and have a quick glance to his other companions, then walked down the hall to another room. Understanding Seto's gesture, Atem glanced at Yugi and Yami.

"Follow me." He quietly commanded. He walked down the hall in the opposite direction of Seto. "I'll give a quick tour since its your first time being here-" Atem paused. "...Or if you're Yugi, your first time being here in years." He quickly added.

More or less, both Yami and Yugi were having a grand time. Atem showed them the training room, much to Yugi's delight and to Yami's amazement. He showed them the wash rooms, the play pen, some empty dorm-like rooms and a few empty offices. As Atem guided them through, Yami began asking questions.

"Since I'm living here and all, could you tell me how it was like growing up here?" He asked. Yugi wanted to answer, but he kind of couldn't, considering he didn't spend all the necessary years in the facility to know _everything_ he was supposed to know like Atem. The said Egyptian rolled his neck around a bit, making it crack. He then began walking back to the training room, an extremely large room with pure white marble floors, walls and ceiling. The furniture in the room was all black. Black cushioned metal benches, was the only place for rest. Everything else looked like it was made to be a death trap. On every space of every wall, laid racks of weapons neatly lined up and organized. From katanas to meteor hammers, anything you could name was there. Yami couldn't even fathom just how many types of guns was in the room, ether. Or types of bullets. Once the Egyptian walked in first, he told both males to sit down and chill. They could take a load off and talk here.

"How it was like growing up here, hm?" Atem stared at Yami as he walked over to the other side of the room and squatted down to the floor, leaning his back against the wall. Yami nodded curiously while Yugi was looking over the weapons, giggling like a girl in a cosmetic store.

"...It was hell." Was all the tan male said to start off. Yami's eyes faltered from curious, to sympathetic. "For every day of every year, was excruciating. They wanted us to become invincible soldiers. To have brute force, to be stealthy and nimble like assassins. To be immune to any harmful chemicals or substances that touches our skin. To have abilities no normal human could obtain. But of course, none of that could have been done without a painful price. Yeah, they fed us, they kept us healthy. Hell, they even gave us small rewards here and there for being good kids. But they were strict and ruthless. Try to escape, and you were killed. Yugi barely made it out, according to the source himself."

Yami looked back to see the eldest boy of the room nodding in agreement to Atem's words.

"There was no room for error. It was like an actual boot-camp for little children. If you were disrespectful, you were physically and painfully punished and tortured. And if you survived the play pen, the _real_ hell began. They expect nothing but the best from you every single day. The pressure of always being perfect...always being what they want you to be, was always bugging you in the back of your mind. Everyone fought to be everyone's favorite little prodigy. I didn't, yet, I'm the one the boss personally favorites." Atem bitterly chuckled. "I remember when I threw that apple at a guard...They whipped me near to death." He then stared off, finding the wall suddenly very interesting. "They made us eat poisonous foods and shoved weird chemicals inside our bodies. They shot us with bolts of electricity..."

Yami didn't comment, neither did Yugi.

Atem stood up after a small pause of silence. "Come on, let's get this over with." Not bothering to finish what he was going to say, he walked out of the room, not waiting for the other two to catch up. Yugi quickly followed Atem along with Yami, but he noticed something. Atem would have never bothered to tell his childhood life or anything that personal to anyone whom he didn't consider close to. Maybe that meant that he liked Yami more than he realized. He smiled to himself, he was glad he was warming up to him.

After a few minutes of walking, Atem stopped in front of a pair of double doors. It looked like an office room, and all offices had the name of who occupied it on a gold plaque. However, Atem was standing in front of it, so the other two weren't able to see it. They both gave each other confused glances. The Egyptian gave one knock on the door, and it opened almost instantly. The sound of clicking footsteps became louder.

Since the first time Atem met Yugi after years, they texted each other almost daily. He was told by the elder boy that Ms. Ishtar was like an elder sister he never had. They both had a very close relationship. And from what Atem remembered, while although Ms. Ishtar never actually showed her sadness, she secretly was very torn about Yugi's fake death. She also had a nice relationship with his father, and she felt horrible that they were both gone. Sure, she never actually told anyone this, but she didn't have to. Everyday Atem saw her eyes, he could tell by just staring into them long enough that she wanted them back. She cared about them much more than just allies or comrades. She was also the very few people who showed mercy and respect. She was the one who gave candy, and sometimes let the children watch a movie once in a while. She was the only mother-like figure in the entire building, that made everything better. That made people like Atem think that, not everything or everyone in the world was horrible. Yugi had to have missed her immensely during his time away, and now, that would change.

When an Egyptian tall woman stepped out of the office, Atem felt himself smirk. He closed his eyes and just listened. He didn't need to see Yugi or Ms. Ishtar's faces to know their reactions. Yami just blinked and stared with interested eyes. This woman was beautiful. Sun-kissed tan skin like his classmate Marik, and Atem. Perfectly lined kohl under her eyes, which were a gorgeous azure. Long black sleek hair that reached her backside, with a curvy form. Not to mention nice long legs. She wore a white dress suit with a white skirt and black heals. She wore a golden headdress that seemed to fit her well. When Yami heard a whimper, he turned to his side to see his best friend, Yugi, sobbing his eyes out.

He never in his life seen his eyes so vibrantly purple, so glossy and moist with emotional tears cascading down his face. When he looked back up at the woman, he saw her eyes become moist as well. He then watched as Yugi fell to his knees, staring up at the woman. The woman put one hand on her mouth, not being able to stop a single tear falling down her cheek and ruining her kohl. Yami was just about to ask just what in the world was happening, but Yugi cut him off by jumping onto the woman. She surprisingly caught him in her arms, being tightly embraced by the male. _Holy shit._ That woman is effortlessly holding Yugi up with one arm, with the other petting his head softly. Yugi had to weigh at least more than 155 pounds. She was probably really strong to, Yami thought. He glanced over at Atem, who had his arms crossed and eyes closed, leaning against the wall.

He was actually, genuinely _smiling._ That had to have been the most pure smile he had ever seen on any person, ever.

He looked really happy. And Yugi...It was obvious he was crying tears of joy, and so was the woman. Silently sobbing while hugging Yugi.

* * *

"So she's actually Marik Ishtar's older sister? She works here as an veteran?" Yami asked, walking down the hall next to Atem. Yugi stayed behind with Ms. Ishtar to catch up. She briefly introduced herself to Yami after she pulled Yugi off of her. He took a liking to her automatically. She seemed really nice and motherly. He even got a peak of her office. There were computer monitors everywhere. On the walls, on the ceilings, and at least six occupied her desk. She had one huge computer that seemed as large as a flat widescreen TV. And that was only the half of the room. The other half was a huge chemistry lab. Flasks in all sizes, empty needles, and lots of scientific equipment. There were even special herbs on shelves. She was a hacker and a scientist, and he respected that. Though, a part of him feared if she was just as crazy as everyone else here.

Atem nodded to Yami's question. "Yes. One of our fellow colleagues used to be her prodigy, but Yugi became her prodigy instead just before he escaped. I knew that since we were coming here, I had to have them see each other again. Ms. Ishtar is a nice woman." Atem looked at the floor while making a small smile that Yami was clearly able to see. "Seeing them so happy like that..." He didn't finish his sentence. Realizing he was smiling, he immediately stopped and glanced at Yami, who was smirking.

"Wow. And here I thought the greatest assassin of all time didn't show positive emotions. Much less smile-"

"One more word out of your mouth and I will end you, pretty boy." Atem glared with his usual grumpy frown. Yami kept his smirk.

"You know, it doesn't hurt to smile every so often. It fits you."

Atem only rolled his eyes in response, not wanting to talk about such a dumb subject any longer. The other male kept going however.

"Seriously." Yami stopped walking, making Atem stop as well and glare at him with a puzzled yet exasperated look. "You don't have to look so angry all the time. You _are_ allowed to be happy you know. You don't have to be a hardcore deadly soldier twenty four-seven."

"..." The Egyptian still said nothing back.

"I know you went through a lot of hell in your past. I can't imagine how it feels to be in your shoes, but regardless. You don't have to be a grump like my brother. Hell, even he smiles more than you do. Well, mostly around Mokie, but still." Atem felt Yami's hand being placed on his left shoulder from behind. "To see _you_ of all people look happy like that, that would make Yugi's day. It would make me happy too." With that, Yami stepped beside Atem with a smile of his own. The tan male seemed distracted from his words, staring at the glossy white marble floor. "Hey." He said, getting the other male's attention. "I want to see how you train. Show me."

"..." Atem looked at the paler boy, who seemed so full of light. Despite what he's been through this week, he's still acting as energetic as usual like nothing ever happened. Nothing faltered him, no matter how fucked up. Dead bodies, finding out his step father might be trying to kill him, having to leave his home, being lied to for years. Sure, not as horrible as Atem's or Yugi's lives, but a hell lot of shit to take in for only a week. He was definitely emotionally and mentally strong, he gave him that. But that glint in his eye...There was something else about Yami that was powerful, yet he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe he wasn't just a weak spoiled brat like he thought he was.

They walked past a set of double doors with a plaque that read, _Kujaku._ Yami tilted his head. "Who's office is that?" He then saw Atem's expression turn so angry, and so disgusted, he looked as if he wanted to strangle someone to death. He then slowly growled, making the next few words sound absolutely vicious.

"The very person who gave me a reason to hate women."

Yami almost gulped from his expression. He didn't question him anymore and kept walking. Ms. Kujaku...This woman had to have been someone who caused most of the hell in Atem's time here. And whoever she was, Atem obviously wanted to kill her in cold blood. But what could she have done? She had to have done something so horrible, so vile and horrendous to make him look like _that_ whenever someone spoke of but only her name. Yami made sure to keep his eye out for this person.

Once again, they entered the training room. Atem practically ripped off his shirt, throwing off his bag in the process. Yami of course had to refrain himself from drooling at the sight of his body. "Since you want to see me move so badly, I'll show you." He walked over to his discarded bag and searched through the contents. He reached in and pulled out the two parts that made up his sword. He attached them together and swung it around a few times. He didn't mind training for a few minutes. He could use a small warm up. "Sit down and watch." He commanded. Yami grinned and quickly sat down on one of the benches. At first, Yami hated that his friends were trained killers, but he had to admit...

...Seeing them fight was _pretty damn cool._

He pointed his sword straight across the room, pretending there was an enemy in front of him. He began swinging the weapon swiftly, in perfect slices. It was like he was dancing with his sword. He was so graceful, and he seemed almost passionately moving. As if he was one with his sword. He threw it up in the air, then cartwheeled with a kick forward. He then did a backflip, back towards his sword that was falling down. He landed on his hands, a strong and steady handstand. Just before the sword came in contact with his foot, Atem flipped back on his feet and turned to catch his sword with one hand.

Staring in awe, Yami decided to ask a few more questions. "Hey, do you think Yugi ever did anything with Joey?"

"What do you mean?" Atem grunted as he pulled his sword apart into two parts once more, and swung them around as dual swords.

"I mean, you think they ever...You know." Yami nervously chuckled, realizing how odd the question was. "A crazy question I know, but I'm curious. They're so close..."

"Well..." Atem stopped moving, putting his hand behind his back, his swords still in hand. "Believe it or not, Yugi is a very manipulative and seductive person when he wants to be-"

"W-Wait what?!" Yami stuttered. "H-He's what?"

Atem shrugged. Sure, Yugi never actually tried anything on the Egyptian yet, but he is a flirt. And he always seemed like a perverted boy since he was little. "He is. And considering that they were extremely close, I wouldn't be surprised if one of them tried something on each other."

The Egyptian then quickly whipped his head at the double doors, hearing it slightly creak. Yami heard it as well, amazingly. His hearing was just as good as their's. Atem took note of that, and turned his attention back to the person entering the room.

"F-For the record..." Yugi's voice echoed through the large room. "I-I'll admit, we did do _some things_ but we never did anything serious." The eldest boy said as he wobbled beside Atem. He was smiling, but it seemed rather pervy looking. Atem just stared at him, unimpressed.

"Really now." More of a statement then a question, really. Yami just stared wide eyed with his mouth agape.

"Y-You two really...!?"

"I-It was only one time! And it only happened b-because I didn't take my medicine." Yugi adverted his eyes somewhere else while twiddling his fingers. "When I don't t-take my medicine, I do things." A blush fell upon his face. "I-Its not like we were never attracted to each other, but it was never our intention to go beyond friendship. I just walked in the bedroom and started doing things-that I won't go into detail! H-He surprisingly wasn't mad at me, and he seemed okay with it. But we promised each other never to talk about it and to never b-bring it up. It happened almost a year ago."

Atem sat down very close to Yami on the bench, and crossed his legs while crossing his arms. His swords were lying by his feet. "Did he at least enjoy himself?"

Both Yami and Yugi's jaw dropped at Atem's question.

The tan male however looked dead serious, frowning at their reactions. "Well?"

Yugi stammered even more than he usually did. "W-W-Well!" He hesitated. "...Maybe?" He smiled nervously.

Before Atem could retort, the phone in his pocket vibrated. He took it out and unlocked it, reading the screen. He got a text from Seto. After reading the text for a minute, he looked up at Yugi with a very serious expression. Almost an expression that something bad was going to happen. As if they were about to be attacked. Yami started to look concerned, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Seto just texted me." His red eyes darkened. "Dartz, and Otogi are here. Including, Gozaburo and Ms. Kujaku."

 **END - 10**

 **I apologize for the long wait. And yes, nothing really happened in this chapter, but fear not. Some action will be happening in the next chapter. And not just fighting action, but _dirty_ action as well. Here's a little question for all of you. Just what do you think Kujaku did to make Atem hate women? Review what you think. I'll see you guys later. ^_^**


	11. An Afternoon at D75

**11 - An Afternoon at D75**

He felt sweat dripping down all over his body, if that were even possible. That's how nervous he was.

Why? Why did their boss summon _him_ of all people? He wasn't alone, which was one thing he was very grateful for. Yugi was told to report to the Boss' office as well. Atem and Seto had to go on missions. Not only that, but Ms. Kujaku and his step father was here too. This Kujaku woman...The person Atem despised. She had blonde voluminous hair, and a very large cleavage. Sure, Ms. Ishtar had a nice bust size, but her's was almost ridiculous. In the same room with a traitor, and a person who doesn't seem like they could be trusted. What were they to do? What could they say? Here they both were now, standing in front of Dartz's large wooden desk. The other adults in the room stood beside his office chair, and Dartz, was sitting in it like it was a throne. His hands were folded in front of him, his legs crossed. He looked rather intrigued, yet he seemed distracted by something...It was kinda empty in this room. Only the desk and a few file cabinets were around, but that was it, not counting the one window behind the desk.

Yami blinked, he wasn't used to being stared at for over _ten freaking minutes._ Yugi was smiling on the other hand. The heterochromic eyed male smiled back.

"I still cannot believe what I'm seeing. Yugi Muto in the flesh." He made a sound of delight. "Come, child." He gently commanded. Yugi walked a bit closer looking down at Dartz with an expression full of nothing but respect. "One of my most valuable children has come back to me."

"I-It feels great to be back again, sir." He honestly admitted. Yami was taken back by this. Didn't everyone hate it here? Or did they just tolerate being here because this was the only place they belonged as lost orphans?

"Atem and Seto told me about your work. I am very proud of you. I'd like to hear the information you-"

"Sir, p-please forgive me for interrupting, but d-don't I get a punishment for escaping?" Yugi's smile began to fade into an unsure frown.

Dartz closed his eyes and hesitated before speaking again. This made Yami even more anxious. Atem did say that if you so much as tried to make an attempt to leave, you were killed instantaneously. "That is indeed true. However, you are an exception."

"H-Huh?" Yugi looked confused.

"You are right next to Seto and Atem on terms of strength. You are more intelligent than Otogi, and you are the most invulnerable and durable. Not to mention you are your father's prodigy child. Killing you would be a great loss, so I'll give you a deal. If you give me a suitable explanation as to why and how you managed to escape, you're off the hook. And, if you wish, you will be allowed back in D75, and I shall give you your brand name. You will become an official member once more. Do we have a deal?" Dartz held out a hand.

The young man stared at it, and confidently grasped it and firmly shook it. "Y-Yes sir!"

Yami's heart nearly dropped. Yugi couldn't tell why he escaped here! Gozaburo is _right there_! If he told one sentence, wouldn't something bad happen? Shouldn't Yugi ask Dartz to tell him this in a more private place!? This is suicide!

The elder boy cleared his throat and made a small sigh. He then licked his lips, getting ready to finally tell Dartz the truth. "I-I never wanted to leave. After all, this was my home. I didn't want to leave Atemu, Ms. Ishtar o-or my dad, or you, sir. But I was forced to leave." Yugi's expression got darker, and he began to stop stuttering. His eyes traveled to Gozaburo, who was dangerously glaring right back. "I couldn't sleep, so I sneaked to my father's office. Once I walked in..."

 _His body was lying against the wall, completely bloody, sliced everywhere. Mr. Kaiba was standing by his body, wielding a knife. Mr. Kaiba killed my dad. I was standing right in front of the doorway. Despite my training, I gasped and made noise. Mr. Kaiba heard me, turned and ran towards me with the knife. I dodged his slashes, but he managed to grab me by the neck. He slammed me against the wall, and I grasped his hands with my small ones. I tried prying them off, but it wouldn't work. We were very close to my dad's desk, so I quickly reached over and grabbed a black pen. Just as I was starting to black out, I used the last of my strength and shoved the pen deep inside of his stomach. He cried out and dropped me. He fell to his knees and groaned in agony while I coughed, and forced myself to get up. I limped to the window as fast as I could, and jumped out._

 _It was a very long drop, so I jumped from the window to a large tree next to the building. It was a very rough landing and I messed up my leg. Thanks to the lush shrubs of the tree, I didn't break it. I somehow climbed down, and dropped to the ground. There were guards everywhere, so I stayed hidden. I was caught a few times, and I was forced to kill them by using some of Ms. Ishtar's methods. Silently, so I didn't get caught by anyone else from noise. I fled, and ran and ran until I found the gate where cars come and go in. I climbed it, despite the electricity of the fence being on. I almost passed out, but I didn't. I woke myself up despite being so exhausted, and I limped down the road. I limped and I wandered...Until I ended up in Domino and lived out the rest of my life there._

"...I hacked my way into Yami's school, and I lived in a run down apartment with a friend, getting rent money from people's bank accounts." Yugi finished. Yami narrowed his eyes. So that's how he got money. Yugi wouldn't have been able to work at a minimum wage job. He couldn't do stock at grocery stores, he'd just drop everything. He couldn't be a cashier, he just screw up giving and receiving money by dropping that as well. Hell, he wouldn't have been able to get anything as a job because no one would accept him. Everyone would just see him as a handicap, and a waste of time and a liability. So the only way to get money, was through hacking. And since he hacked bank accounts, that basically meant he stole people's money. You couldn't get more illegal than that. But the fact that Yugi never got caught, was a bit unnerving. That meant he was absolutely flawless in hacking.

Dartz didn't respond for a few minutes, and only continued to stare at Yugi. His breathing slightly got unusual before he spoke up again. "This is the absolute truth?"

"I don't have the balls to lie to you, sir and you know that." Yugi retorted. To this, Dartz leaned in the back of his chair and put his hands on the arm rests.

"A hell of a story. Wouldn't you say..." Dartz never looked behind him. "...Mr. Kaiba?"

And immediately after he said that, Gozaburo took one quick step back and threw himself backwards out the only window in the room. No normal human could break that thick glass. But with one swift motion, he broke through the glass, falling from the building backwards. Yami, Yugi and Ms. Kujaku all ran towards the broken window in shock. They watched as Gozaburo descended, then swung to the opposite direction of the building. He had a grappling hook. She surprisingly said something first. "I'll go after him sir!" She yelled, trying to speak through the strong loud winds coming from the broken window.

"No need." He loudly spoke back, standing up from his chair while the harsh winds blew his cyan hair furiously. It obviously didn't bother him. "Have someone fix that immediately. Ms. Kujaku blinked, but then nodded and ran out of the room to fetch someone. Yami looked at Dartz bewildered.

"You're not going to go after him and stop him?"

The blue haired male only shook his head. "It is far too late to go after him now. Besides, I knew this would come. His betrayal could be seen through his eyes."

"That's why you seemed distracted." Yami whispered. Dartz made a small smirk.

"How very observant of you. Just like your brother." He cocked his head towards the door, motioning for the two boys to follow him so they could talk in another room. "Speaking of which, he will be informed of this immediately. But not until after we talk about what just happened."

* * *

Atem rolled his eyes as he listened to the arrogant man on his phone. He rode his black motorcycle with no hands, in his pockets. His helmet wasn't on, and he currently was in traffic. His gold earring swung from the wind blowing in his face, shining from the rays of the sun. If a pig...sorry. If a _cop_ wanted to pull him over, he would show them his D75 ID. Something that was rarely used to show other lower authorities who the real big dogs were. In Atem's eyes, anyone who was a cop or a part of the government was a huge asshole. To him, everyone just abused their power to manipulate its people to do their bidding like some fucked up God. And he hated that. So to him, every cop was a pig. Simple as that. Though, he felt like a hypocrite considering he technically worked for the government as well. But, Dartz owned D75. And he didn't abuse his power or manipulate it to his advantage. Or at least not for bad reasons. As much as the man made Atem skeptical, he had to admit, he respected him. He didn't like him at first, but he proved to be an excellent leader despite his morbid ways. Atem gave his respect where it deserved, despite who it was.

Now as for the arrogant asshole on his phone that he was currently listening to, it was Seto of course. He was giving instructions to a mission he was currently on.

 _"I'm tracking your movements right now. The first location is in a warehouse by the docks which is straight ahead past this highway. Abandoned of course. Some assholes got some nice equipment in there. Its a branch helping to hack Yami's computer."_

Seto had discovered two locations as to where the hacking issues were coming from. He was making Atem find them and delete all of any info they have, then destroy them. Seto had to stay behind to track his movements while making sure no one hacked _them_. "Why is it just Yami's computer they're hacking? Why not hack yours?"

 _"Because that's too predictable. Through Yami's computer, they're hacking my files, and stealing information about him. According from my readings, they've also used this method to watch us like stalkers. And they're using elaborate computers because they know my data base is almost impossible to get through. I don't know exactly what they want, but its apparently so valuable that they're going through all this shit just to get it."_

"Ugh." Atem frowned in disgust. "Alright. Just let me know when I'm there, then let me handle it. I'll let you know when I'm done with the first one."

 _"Fine."_

He looked up at the small yet quaint warehouse. It was run down, and it looked abandoned alright. It looked like the perfect place for rapes, murders and torturing people. No one would hear your screams all the way out here. This was right outside of town, no one would think to come here. His motorcycle was parked up against one of its walls. He had his sword in hand, attached. He shrugged and walked in.

It was almost pitch black in here. His red eyes were so bright however, they almost glowed in the dark. Besides, he was trained to see through darkness. He kept walking, stepping over small pieces of wood and other debris. He stumbled upon an empty space that held a very large computer monitor, attached to a lot of wires and cables that was hooked up to a small TV. The TV was off, but the computer wasn't. All he would have to do is hack in, delete all of their files, then smash it to bits.

Satisfied with that idea, Atem stepped closer to the computer and tapped one button. It opened up, asking for a password. The tan male bent over, leaning down to the screen and began typing. He sure as hell wasn't as talented at computers as Yugi, and he admitted that he wasn't as good as Seto, but he was still worthy of the job.

Just as he was beginning to delete files after maybe ten minutes of hacking into the computer, he heard loud voices. A buzzing sound was heard, and the lights of the warehouse all turned on and illuminated the building. Hm. That must have meant they've arrived. Atem stood up straight and turned behind him. He watched as some men a little older than himself spot him, yell out and run after him.

He was caught, it seemed. Ah well. The Egyptian unsheathed his sword and pulled them apart, but then put his hands behind his back innocently. The men ran up to him, ready to attack, but then stopped in their tracks once they saw his bright red eyes. The eyes struck fear into their puny hearts. Atem pretended to act dumb.

"S-Sorry, I didn't do anything. My bike ran out of gas and I stumbled upon this place. I'll leave right now." He said, acting timid. One of the males began to smirk. Thinking the boy was no longer a threat.

"Ran out of gas huh?" He stepped closer, away from his crew. "I think we can help with-"

One half of the sword was plunged into his chin, through his head. Atem leaned his face closer with a smile as the man slowly looked down at his killer. "You're a real fucking idiot, you know that?" He slipped his sword out, watching the man fall to the ground with blood splattering everywhere. The other men gasped in horror, watching as Atem started to walk towards them. Both sword halves in each hand at his sides. They tried to run to the door, but Atem was too quick. He was already at the entrance, kicking the weak door shut behind him.

He twirled his weapons between his fingers skillfully, as if he was a professional circus act. He charged towards the group, analyzing what he was going up against in but a split second. Only four men? Too easy. He moved his legs faster, and before he knew it, he was behind the group of men. He stopped, lowered his arms and stared at the computer. He was positive his cuts were clean.

Suddenly, several deep slices and cuts ripped through the men's bodies. Blood rose up and painted the floor red. They all cried out or gurgled as they fell to the floor next to their dead companion.

Atem flicked his swords and attached them, sheathing them once again. He walked towards the computer and quickly finished deleting everything he needed to delete. Then, he gently rubbed the screen and tapped it with his finger. He then swung his fist into the monitor, destroying it on impact. It sparked and crackled. He bent down and ripped the wires and cables apart. He was shocked a little, but he barely felt a thing. He threw the ripped cables on the floor and sighed through his nose.

Where should he hide the bodies? There had to be gasoline in here. He could burn them to ashes.

* * *

Second hideout...Some old diner that no one went to, Seto told him. It was a public place, but still. Its business was very slow. Didn't seem as if many people worked there either, considering it was so small. The sign on the door was switched to 'closed'. Closed? So early in the day during the week? Oh yeah, something definitely shady was going on. Atem parked his bike and got off, walking towards the small joint. He pushed against the door and felt that it was locked. That was no problem.

He reached in his back pocket, then quickly looked at his surroundings. Anyone who walked by would just think he had the key to the place. Sure, he would go around the back, but that would be too predictable. He took out his skeleton key. This was a special skeleton key, that was able to unlock practically anything. Yes, that was the purpose for most skeleton keys, but they always had a limit to how many locks it could open. This one however, didn't. Specially handcrafted from Ms. Ishtar of course.

After unlocking the door and stepping in, he paused and looked straight ahead. Slowly glancing at everything before he walked in. Never know when someone could be trying to set a trap. There was no one around. No cheap tricks lying on the floor, hell, not even the one camera in the place was working it seemed. It was sitting at the corner of a wall trying to be discreet with its wires sparking and hanging out. It was a dirty mess with old food still on the floor waiting to be swept. He swore he saw a flying baby cock roach on the windowsill. This place was more run down than Jounouchi's apartment. No wonder its business was terrible. Atem fought his urge to clean every part of this diner spotless. Nothing notable on the walls, and he couldn't sense a presence behind the counters. He supposed it was safe for now.

He closed the door behind him and locked it back with the skeleton key before putting it in his pocket. Seemed no one was here. However, the lights were on in the back. He could see the light through the small square window on the back door that lead to the kitchen. Quietly, Atem made his way towards the back room and opened the door easily. He didn't step immediately in, being cautious. While he was sure these little punks weren't really strong at all, he could still get shot or stabbed by getting caught by surprise. He tilted his head a bit over to see from the corner of the door if anyone was inside, and he was right. Someone was here.

Whoever it was though was sleeping on the job, literally. There were no kitchen appliances. No stoves, no oven, not even a microwave. Only a coffee maker that looked like it came from 2004. A mug of coffee was on an old small table in the middle of the room, with a lone laptop sitting next to it. It looked very modern and expensive. The only valuable looking thing in the building. The man's head was down by the laptop with his arm lazily swung over the table. It was dangerously close to the steaming coffee, threatening to spill on the device if the man made one wrong move. He was snoring loudly.

Something was wrong. This was _too_ easy. Atem walked in, making sure the door shut loudly behind him. He wanted the bastard to wake up, but alas, he didn't. He walked over, making sure his footsteps were loud. He walked in front of the table and sat down on it. Making it slightly tilt. The man was still asleep, but he didn't hear his snores. Atem took a glance at the man, then reached for the laptop.

Just as he was about to hit a key, he heard the click of a gun.

The Egyptian looked back at his enemy and raised an eyebrow.

"Gotcha." He smirked as he pointed the small pistol at Atem. "I was asleep at first until I heard the door. A stupid mistake-"

He stopped in mid sentence when he saw Atem grab the mug of coffee. The Egyptian felt that it was still very hot. Must have been freshly brewed not too long ago. The man was puzzled by his actions until Atem stared at him for a minute and swung the mug's contents right on his face. He screamed as he dropped the gun. The tan male swiftly caught it and pointed it towards his currently burning 'companion'. With a disappointed frown, he shot him twice in the head and threw the gun away. The man's screams stopped and he dropped limp on the table. Looking the same as he did before, only his eyes were open and rolled to the back of his head, which was also bleeding.

The Egyptian then heard beeping. He walked behind the dead man and patted him down. He felt something in his pocket, then slid a phone from out of his back pocket. A red light was flashing on it, and a number was on the screen. Atem cursed under his breath. That piece of shit called for back up the second he woke up and heard him. Suddenly, the back door was slammed open. The teen turned around and watched as several men with much larger guns came piling into the room. There was at least fifteen in this room now, and they all pointed their guns at him. He closed his eyes and sighed through his nose, slowly raising his arms...

...He then smirked as he reached both of his arms behind himself and unsheathed his swords. He brought two knives to this gun fight.

He didn't mind having a disadvantage.

* * *

"What did you find, Yugi?" Dartz slid two small cups of tea to both Yugi and Yami before sitting down at the desk in front of him. The eldest boy smiled with a nod as a thank you and sipped his tea.

"The man w-who ambushed Atem at the party was working for a secret rival organization. H-His name is Valon, code name E-6. He k-knew Atem would easily take him down. He wanted to get captured. And he was supposed to give up information. He told me he didn't want to, that he wanted me to fight for it. He said that everyone and anyone we encounter who's against us are all pawns that will be s-s-sacrificed for something bigger. When I asked him to be more specific, he d-died on me. He tried to speak, but his body shut down him. H-He muttered your name, Y-Yami." Yugi looked over at his friend, who looked a bit anxious. "T-They really want you."

"M-Me?" He looked downwards and scratched his head. "The hell do they want from me...?"

"A-And also, sir," Yugi continued. "A-Atem found that Gozaburo may have only took custody of Yami to gain the money from his parents will. Say if Yami was a-assassinated, Gozaburo would get that money since he legally gets it after adopting Yami. H-He read Yami's diary, and concluded those were his intentions. W-We also suspect that Anzu is in on this as w-well. She attacked Yami, Atem and I at his school and tried to kidnap him. W-We suspect that she's been disguising herself as a student in his school to get him to trust her and catch him by surprise. She set up the party, and never came back to school after the attack. H-Has she reported back to you about this?"

Dartz narrowed his eyes. "No. Nor has she ever told me about attending to a school. Keeping such secrets away from me...I suppose she is a traitor as well." He spoke shamefully. Yami on the other hand, was looking down at his lap, having a doubtful expression. He didn't even drink his tea, unlike Yugi who was gulping it down.

The Boss gazed into Yami's concerned eyes. He could sense all the stress the boy was going through. He understood his pain. He was in a some-what similar situation around his age. "Yami."

"Y-Yes sir!" The boy stammered, making Yugi giggle.

"I understand your stress. You are worried, furious and confused as to why they're gunning for you. I can understand." He gave a reassuring smile. "Do not worry. We will all be ready to throw ourselves into harm's way for your safety."

"I...Feel very flattered sir but..." Yami narrowed his eyes and scowled. "I don't want people to get hurt just for my sake! I mean, I would like protection yes, but I don't want people like you to do this."

"People like us?" Dartz repeated slowly. The boy nodded.

"Atem and Yugi are my best friends. Seto is my brother and I love him. I don't know anyone else in the facility, but people like Ms. Ishtar and you seem like amazing people. I don't want anyone like you to get hurt and put yourselves in danger because of me. All because of me, I can only imagine how many people could be effected, like Moki...He has to miss school and live here, he can't be a normal kid anymore."

"Yami Kaiba," Dartz said sternly, making the boy flinch. "You have a big heart, and we thank you for being concerned with our well beings. However," He stood up and held his hands behind his back. "This is our job. To kill, protect and fight. And we will always see our objectives through, even if it means losing our lives. That is called loyalty, which is what this entire system of the government is built on. While yes, we adults have done horrible things to our children in order to make them stronger, and yes we have made their lives hell, here. But this is their home, and we have trained them well the value of loyalty, and strength. My children, and my other soldiers will do everything they can to make sure not a hair is harmed on your head. And they will continue to do so until the enemy is eradicated, and that you are completely safe. Whether you like it or not. Do I make myself clear?"

Never in Yami's life did he feel so special. People who he didn't even know...Everyone here in this building were willing to give up their lives just for him?

It didn't feel right. He felt bad. He felt horrible. So many people could be affected. What if people had kids, or little siblings? If people died just to protect him he...

"Just, one more question. If allowed, sir." Yami's voice was very quiet. "Why are you so willing to protect me?"

"Simple." Dartz smiled. "I have watched Seto and Mokuba Kaiba grow up. I practically took care of Mokuba myself when he was just a baby, even though I'm sure he doesn't remember me. You are Seto's brother, meaning you are also a part of the family. Once he personally requested to have you under protection, I did not hesitate to send my best soldier to do the job."

 _He meant Atem._ Yami thought. With a heavy sigh through his nose, the boy slowly nodded. He finally accepted this, realizing there was nothing he could do regardless.

"...I understand sir."

"Good. Now then, as for you, Yugi." He glanced at the eldest boy. "Time for you to get your tattoos and your rank."

Yugi's amethyst eyes brightened up like purple diamonds. "R-Really!?"

The Boss nodded, with still a smile on his face. He watched as he hopped out of the room, followed by Yami. He stared at the back of the younger teen.

He wondered, would he turn out to be just like Mr. and Mrs. Sennen?

* * *

Damn, the sun was already setting. He spent that much time killing those bastards? Hmph. At least he got the job done. The computers were deleted of all info and destroyed, so hopefully that'd put a damper into their plans. Atem was riding back home on his motorcycle, having his elbow propped up on one of the handle bars with his hand resting on his cheek. He was very bored. No, he was tired, actually. He just felt like laying on a nice soft bed. Maybe he and Yugi could share a bed together again tonight, like they used to.

God it just seemed like this part of town was deserted. Where was everyone? Well, the houses on this block were kinda fucked up. And some houses seemed like there were being reconstructed. Though, no workers were around. He did pick the shortest way to go, and shortcuts usually led to bad choices and creepy settings. Ah well...

Just as he was at the end of the block, he heard the faintest sound of rubber tires. Not his...That was burning rubber. No, treading tires. He slowed his vehicle to a stop and turned his head around.

A girl with a bicycle?

Some girl, probably only fourteen or fifteen, with brown short choppy hair and sea foam eyes. She almost reminded him of Anzu if it wasn't for her tan skin and the kohl under her eyes. She had to be an Egyptian. She had the most innocent facial features, almost like when Yugi was younger. She was riding a blue bicycle, wearing a blue mini skirt and a blue short-sleeved sailor uniform with blue converse shoes. Hm, guess blue was her favorite color. He'd never say it out loud, but he had to admit. The girl looked adorable. He watched as she pedaled to a traffic light, she had rode in front of him. He then made his engine purr a little louder by teasing the gas pedal.

That got her attention, which wasn't his intention at all. She sharply turned her head behind her, and saw Atem. Oddly, she made the most terrified expression he ever saw. He struck fear in his enemies before, and even typical strangers on a daily basis, but never like _this._ The girl looked as if she was about to piss her panties right then and there. He even saw her bike rattle and shake from her body trembling. God, were his eyes that terrifying? Geez...

She turned back around quickly, and once the light went green, she pedaled so fast that she probably would have won the Olympics. Atem sighed, and rode after her. After all, he was going the same way. His motorbike was faster than her vehicle obviously, so it didn't take long for him to catch up. However, as they got a few meters in, Atem saw something big being thrown at the girl's bike. She yelped, and fell off. She landed on the ground harshly, with her bike falling by her. Atem cringed a bit, she hit the concrete pretty hard. He stopped his motorcycle, and was just about to get off until he watched a few guys from the left side of the street walk towards her.

Of course, your average thugs. About four of them. One of them held a very large rock in his hand. Probably what was used to knock her off. Another one reached down and gripped her head by the hair, lifting her up effortlessly off the ground-Wait a fucking minute.

Was that fucking _Ushio!?_

As the tall bushy browed asshole held her up, he grinned with sadism. She quivered in his hold, quietly demanding for him to let go of her. He laughed as he pulled at her top, making her scream. He scowled, giving her a good slap in the face. For some reason, this made Atem not just angry, but absolutely livid.

The funny thing? He didn't know why.

They were only a few feet away. He had a plan. He revved up his bike, and slammed his foot on the gas. The bike charged towards Ushio and his boys at alarming speed. Just before they made contact, Atem jumped off of his bike and tackled the girl with his arms wrapped protectively around her. He held her head and shoved her face into his chest, twisting his body so that he would land on the concrete and not her.

He heard the thugs cry out in pain as he and the girl landed on the pavement roughly. He bit his lip as he sat up, still holding her close. That didn't hurt too bad, but his back was a little sore now. He looked down at the girl held in his lap, who was gripping his shirt very tightly. He blinked.

"..." He said nothing. He then winced when he heard some sniffles. Oh great, the kid was crying. His one weakness, crying children. He sighed. "Are you hurt?" He asked.

The girl sniffed more as she slowly looked up. She was about to open her mouth, but was cut off by one of those same rocks smashing into Atem's face. He got knocked down on the ground, making the girl quickly get off and back away. She covered her mouth in fear as she saw the blood trailing down his face. She feared he was knocked out, until she realized.

This wasn't just some normal human, she knew better than that.

He punched his fist into the ground, and pushed himself off of the ground. He stood up tall, red eyes glowering at the punks who looked battered themselves from that motorcycle attack. Ushio spit blood from his mouth as he sneered.

"Ha. Remember me, freak? I hope you're ready to get your ass kicked this time." He gloated as he was about to charge towards the male. However, he was too slow, because Atem beat him to the punch. Atem sprinted towards the thugs, his footsteps loud and frightening, like titans walking the earth. Ushio and his boys were too slow to move out of the way. He just gulped as the tan male got closer and closer. He even watched as his elbow collided with his throat. He made a disgruntled choked sound as he fell to the ground. The others seemed afraid, hesitating before two of them charged towards Atem as well. The Egyptian jumped up and stretched both legs out. Doing a split in the air, and double kicking both assholes in the face. He landed swiftly on the ground, before turning to the last one.

He was breathing irregularly. He was scared like a bitch. Since he didn't want to make the first move, Atem happily obliged him.

The tan male was suddenly right in his face, red eyes wide with nothing but pure rage. He shoved his fist into his face, his knuckles easily shoving the larger man down to the ground. Atem flexed his fingers and cracked them, giving one last glare before looking across the street to the girl. Wow, he ended up all the way over here.

She swallowed hard, staring at Atem with that same fearful expression. He stared back, his crimson orbs glaring into her soul. She gulped, falling to her knees with her arms at her sides. The other Egyptian sped walked towards her. To her, every foot step got louder. And once he made the last step, it felt like a giant's foot was being stomped in front of her. She felt like a tiny spec compared to him.

A heavy and rough hand was gently patted on her head. Atem's now lowered eyes looked not hostile, but comforting. He knelt down in front of her and gave another good pat, using his other hand to fix up her clothes. "..." He parted his lips when he began to speak. "...Be more careful. Don't ride around these places again." As he looked into her eyes, like a knife, an unknown emotion stabbed through his heart. Those eyes...her face...

 _She looks just like..._

For the girl, her frightened eyes turned curious. Those red eyes, that grumpy expression...

 _He looks just like..._

Atem blinked, breaking their trance. He had to get out of here, it was almost evening. He stood up after he ruffled her hair one last time and walked away to his motorcycle that was laying on the street all alone. He lifted it back up and wiped the blood from his forehead. He climbed aboard and took one last glance at the mystery girl, who was now standing up and looking down. She seemed sad. He felt bad. He wanted to give her a ride home. But, duty calls. He hoped that she would be safe. If he ever saw her again, he'd introduce himself. But for now, it was goodbye.

He looked back, and drove away. Leaving the girl and her bicycle, alone.

 **END - 11**

 **Damn. I had a hellah lot more planned for this chapter, but it was starting to get way too long. I didn't even get to put the lemon in this chapter. Ah well...Sorry guys, but you'll have to wait until the next chapter. Until then, another question for the reviewers. Who do you think this mystery girl is to Atem? And why do you think she was so terrified? Have fun figuring it out. But hey, good news! So yeah. Her Little Boy was discontinued, but in the future after this story and another story I plan on doing is finished, it will be remade into something much better. ^_- See you guys later.**


	12. A Night at D75

**12 - A Night at D75**

Once Atem got off the elevator, he was attacked by puff-cheeks' hugs. "You're back!" Yugi cried as he squeezed the life out of him. Speaking of Atem, he of course looked pissed at the sudden action.

"Off. Now." He commanded. Yugi giggled at his usual grumpy attitude and let go.

"O-Okay. I see you're cranky, but I k-know what w-will make you happy..." Yugi smirked as he pulled off his shirt over his head, revealing two fresh tattoos on his left forearm and the back of his neck. Atem circled around him as he examined each brand name.

" ** _94.I_ ** hm? Appropriate." He commented. "You know...You could have just rolled up your sleeve and pulled down your collar to show me, instead of stripping."

"I-I know." Yugi said a bit too confidently, despite his stutter. He was still smirking. This made Atem realize his naughty intentions, making him slightly red and scoff. Turning away sharply and throwing the older boy's shirt back at him.

"I'm going to my room to take a shower. Don't bother me unless its something important." He grumbled. He walked down the hall, but then spoke back up while still walking. "And don't peep again if you want to keep those eyes of yours, Yami." He said loudly. Yami of course blushed in response, looking down.

"It was just one time..." He muttered. Yugi chuckled as he pulled his shirt back over his head.

"Oh d-don't worry about that sour puss, let's go to my room! I borrowed some computers from Ms. Ishizu's closet." He grasped Yami's hand and pulled him down the same direction as Atem, but to a room that was right across from his.

Once inside, the two boys didn't waste anytime talking about the events that transpired before Atem returned. Dartz said that Seto was informed about Gozaburo's escape, and was now supposedly talking with him at this very moment about the situation. The two boys planned on telling everything to Atem when he came out from the shower, and talk about what they should do next. Through all of this, Mokuba was in a room of his own having a blast playing video games. The child was still ignorant as to what was going on around him, including not knowing his brother's occupation. Ms. Ishtar sometimes strolled by to check up on him, being the motherly but sly woman she was, still keeping the child in the dark as to what was happening.

Yugi's room wasn't that furnished considering he just moved in, but the bed was very large and fluffy. Yami made sure he reserved a comfortable position on it. Yugi wasn't lying when he said he got some computers from Ms. Ishtar. He already had four monitors hooked up by his wall and was typing away. Doing simple coding, or just playing video games. It seemed that he was pretty good at multitasking. After they talked about what happen, the conversation had died down to a small silence. Then, Yami thought of something. Curious, he pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket. He went through his contacts and clicked Anzu's icon. He began batting his fingers on the touch screen keyboard, hoping to get something out of her. Anyone could hear the loud typing sound effect from several rooms away. He only texted a simple 'hi', and just like that, a message popped up.

 _\- This person has removed themselves from your contacts list. You cannot message them. -_

"..." Damn. She must have deleted her contact so he wouldn't be able to talk to her. Smart girl.

He then heard a slam on Yugi's new computer desk. It seemed that the man in question made that sound by slamming his fist. His game was paused, and he wasn't shaking. Now of course, Yugi didn't shake or tremble as much when working on a computer, but he did falter a bit. Especially when using a mouse or pushing a button on a monitor. But now, he was completely still, which was a bad sign.

He should probably make a mental check list of all mad signs of both Yugi and Atem. He had a pretty good memory, now would be the perfect time to start one.

 _Bad signs from Yugi:_

 _1 - Not stuttering._

 _2 - Creepy smiles._

 _3 - Sudden outbursts._

 ** _4 - Not shaking or trembling._**

"Yugi...Are you alright?" Yami slowly asked. He wished Atem was here right now. That guy knew Yugi better than anyone. He'd probably know what to do in this situation. This is only the second time he's been in the presence of a pissed off Yugi Muto. Hell, he wished _Joey_ was here. He's been in this situation before, more than once if he wasn't mistaken.

"...Who was it...Who the fuck were you just texting?"

 _OUCH._ Another bad sign. A very, bad sign. Yugi never curses, and will say 'damn' or 'hell' at most, but never curse. Not to a friend especially.

 ** _5 - Cursing._**

"It was nothing." Not a whole lie.

"Don't you fucking lie to me." Yugi never faced him, still having his back turned. He suddenly stood up out of his chair, still not looking at Yami.

"Yugi, I swear. Look, just calm down-"

He suddenly felt himself slammed against the headboard of the bed. That hurt like a bitch, and it made Yami clench his eyes from having his head pummeled into the wall like that. However, he quickly remembered the danger that was in this room and snapped his eyes open. His eyes went wide when he saw Yugi holding not a knife, but a dagger up to his neck. He was making a smile so creepy, it'd probably put the cheshire cat out of a job. His usual pretty purple eyes were much brighter than usual, with his pupils shrunk to nothing. He was gripping Yami's neck tight, but not enough to choke him.

"You are not allowed to text anyone except me or Atem. Do you understand?"

Yami sweated ten times worse than the meeting with Dartz. He gulped, but regretted the action as his attom's apple was rearing in way too close to the blade. God, if he still had bladder in his system, he might have pissed his own pants as of now. "Y-Yugi, I wasn't-"

"You were texting a girl. Weren't you?"

"Why are you acting like this!?" Yami stirred up the foolish confidence to yell. "Okay, so I texted Anzu for a second, so what!?"

Perhaps that wasn't the best thing to say, seeing as how Yugi's creepy face was no longer sadistic...

...but _furious._

 _"_ WHAT?" He raised his voice, making it deeper as well. "You texted that _bitch_?!" Yugi began to strangle the younger male.

Yami gasped, trying desperately to pry the older boy's hands off of him. When he dug his nails in so much that he drew blood, Yugi resisted a bit. He actually started to stare at the blood, as if it was a foreign substance. "Y-Yeah! I did! But only to see if I could get information out of her!"

The grip was suddenly gone.

The older boy snatched his hands away from the younger and his face almost looked completely back to normal. He looked puzzled and a bit guilty. He was still straddling Yami. "W-What...?"

The other panted heavily, rubbing his neck. "I only texted her to see if I could get something out of her. But she deleted herself from my contact list so I couldn't."

"..." Never did Yugi felt so damn foolish. He clutched the dagger tighter, and brought both palms to his mouth in shock. He realized what he just did. He almost killed his best friend. He even held a knife to his neck-how dare he do such a horrible thing? He just got so jealous, he didn't even realize what he was doing until it was too late. He could have slit Yami's throat. The boy below him watched as his amethyst eyes turned glossy and watery.

Oh dear...

"Y-Yami...I-I...I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't. I just-" A sniffle. "If I-I had actually hurt you, I would never forgive myself." He wiped his eyes to try and stop any tears from falling. Yami only watched with somber eyes. Sure, he was pissed at the sudden threat, but now, he just sorta felt bad yet disappointed.

"You seriously just tried to hurt me. And for what?"

"I-I," Yugi turned his gaze away. He saw the disappoint in his eyes, and he himself felt nothing but shame. "I was jealous. I heard you typing and I thought it was a girl. I-I don't know why."

"I could have been texting Seto or Mokuba, and you almost killed me because you were jealous!?" Yami sat up and snapped back. This made Yugi sink and tremble once again.

"I-I'm so sorry, Yami! I just-"

He gripped the older boy's arms, snatching his hands away from his mouth and shook him violently with each word he spoke. "You're my best friend! Why the fuck would you do something like that!?"

That shaking made Yugi dizzy, but he couldn't pass out now. Though, he couldn't stop his heart from beating so fast or his breathing from getting so heavy. It was getting hard to breath, but that didn't stop him. "I-I'm so sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Well? Speak up! Why did you just almost kill me!?" He yelled. He was so close to Yugi's face, he was just about ready to pass out.

"...because I l-love you."

"..." No response back.

 _Because I love you._

"Please." Yugi stopped stuttering again, but Yami would not let go of his hold. "Please. I'm begging you. _Don't hate me_. I don't want you to hate me because of this. I just couldn't control what I was doing, I just snapped."

The younger male still said nothing back, his face lowered.

"Yami. Say something, please." The older begged with a fearful voice. Yami could feel Yugi's heart beat. It was fast, way too fast. Like, if this kept up, he may need a visit to the hospital. However, Yami still didn't speak. His heart beat got faster, and he heard him start to hyperventilate. "Y-Yami p-please say something." He was gasping throughout that entire sentence. This was bad. Why was this suddenly happening? He looked up at Yugi, who looked so terrified, he almost looked as pale as a vampire. His shaking was far more extreme than he had ever seen before. He himself couldn't even keep still from Yugi's quaking. Damn it! What could he do!? Yugi was having a nervous break down!

"Yugi." A deep voice echoed throughout the room. Yugi's eyes slowly went back to normal as he felt a soft, familiar warm hand gently stroke his head. Yami looked over, to see a nude Atem slowly petting the elder's head. "Calm down."

And almost automatically, his shaking stopped. His breathing returned to normal, and his heart began to beat at a more steady pace. "Atemu..." He whispered. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed on top of Yami. The other yelped in surprise, catching the other male into his arms last minute. When he looked down at Yugi, he realized, he looked very exhausted.

He gently laid him on the bed and covered him up. Atem stepped over and yanked the dagger from the boy's hand. He held onto it a little too tight. He tossed it over on the computer desk and sat down by Yugi's feet. He was drying himself with the towel that was around his neck.

...And Yami just realized, this man was naked.

"S-Shouldn't you have been covering your junk instead of your neck!?"

"And shouldn't you keep your fucking mouth shut when someone is asleep?" He retorted back with an angry glance. To this, Yami only scowled. He didn't need two people snapping on him today. Seeing this, Atem softened his expression and sighed while closing his eyes. "...I apologize. I'm just a bit annoyed. And I'm sure you are as well. I didn't mean that."

"Its fine." Yami shrugged it off quickly, not wanting to dwell on it. "Thanks, though. That was going to get really bad."

"This is not the first time he's had a break down like this. I've seen it a few times, this being the fourth. It happens when he doesn't take his meds. Even though he's pretty tough and almost indestructible, he's still very fragile to himself. Listen," Atem turned to Yami and made eye contact, showing he was very serious. "We all know he's a hell lot to handle. His disorder, is probably a lot more extreme than just anxiety. But when he gets like _this,_ you need to do something fast or he will die. His heart will literally burst into bloody gush."

Yami blinked, feeling uncomfortable after imaging that in his head.

"Since your a close friend, it'll work with you. Just pat his head and tell the dumb ass to calm down. If he still doesn't, find anyway possible to knock him out, even if that means literally punching his lights out." He explained. "Understand?"

Yami nodded. "Yes."

"Now as for that interesting conversation you two were having, I could hear you in the bathroom. Loud as hell. And don't worry about Seto or me knowing about Gozaburo, I talked with him a bit before I got to this floor. Dartz already told him." Atem finished drying himself and threw the towel somewhere in the room. He stood up, not caring if Yami saw his ass or his penis. He stretched and cracked a few bones. He knew Yami was staring too, and he was. "Guess puff-cheeks does like you like that. I'm not surprised."

"I am..." Yami said back. "I thought he liked you that way, not me."

"I wouldn't be surprised about that either, but why not you?"

"Because-I dunno. I'm not special." The pale boy scratched behind his head. "I'm not as strong as you guys, I don't know computers or how to fight like that. The most I know how to do is use a small pistol thanks to Seto. I'm useless and I can't really do anything, heh.." He forced a laugh. He glanced at the Egyptian, only to see him making a very unimpressed look. Like how Yugi admitted he had done sexual things with Jounouchi.

"You're dumb as fuck, you know that? Like, really fucking dumb."

"Potty mouth."

"Shut up. Anyway," Atem continued as he looked in Yugi's closet and pulled out a pair of pants. It seemed that they could all fit the same size as the other. Guess he was sure Yugi didn't mind borrowing his clothes. "You're not useless. You may not be a member, but you are doing everyone here a favor."

"Ha, yeah like what?"

"Being _alive._ " Atem didn't hesitate to reply to that. "If you were dead, Seto would have went mad. Yugi would have probably gone _beyond_ mad, Mokuba probably would have crumbled into nothing...Ms. Ishtar would be upset, Dartz would be too. And me," He hesitated. "..." After finding the right words, he spoke up again. "...I would have been...really..."

Yami stared at the Egyptian with excitement. Was Atem actually opening up more?

"...Look, I like you. You're annoying as hell, like Yugi and Seto. But you're a special kind of annoyance. You worry about me, like them. You care about me, even though I always give you the cold shoulder. I'm always such an ass to you and yet you..." He touched the golden earring that he never took off. Ever since Yami gave it to him, not once did he take it off, not even in the shower. "You buy me an expensive gift, and you're still so nice to me." He chuckled. "You're just like Yugi. You're too soft and nice. Makes me wanna vomit my eyes out. But still, you both make me feel like something I can't describe. Something that's actually good." Yami saw him making that golden smile again, staring into the distance. Those perfect rubies of eyes, they looked almost happy. Yet, Yami saw what may could have been...Sorrow, envy and even hurt. "I can't blame Yugi for liking you that way. You're both practically made for each other. So..." His usual frown graced his lips once more. "You're more important than you realize, so don't forget that. People here really care about you." He continued to pull up a pair of sweat pants.

Just watching Atem having slight difficulty pulling those pants over his round rump gave Yami an instant hard on.

Of course, he wasn't that much of an asshole. He listened to every word Atem said. And he registered everything that came out of his mouth. And honestly, he couldn't feel happier. He liked Atem too, probably as much as he liked Yugi. But he never would have thought the Egyptian would ever speak so highly about him like this. Not only did he feel flattered, but special too, like Atem said. And he was even more elated that he made such a grumpy person smile so beautifully once more. It was a rare smile, as rare as an alexandrite. He felt ten times more attracted to this man than ever before.

And especially now that he had front row seats to watch his ass jiggle like jello, and see his nice sized penis.

"Atem, thanks." He gave a smile back. Of course not as gorgeous as the other male's but just as genuine.

"Yeah yeah." He flagged Yami off. "Its been a long day, and its almost after evening. Go to bed."

Atem cut the lights down, and got in the large bed next to Yami. He was turned over, his back towards Yami, with his eyes closed.

"Y-You're sleeping with us?" Yami stammered.

"I always sleep with Yugi. Besides, after what just happened, he might need more than just me to sleep with tonight."

"O-Okay." Yami laid down and settled between the two men, feeling absolutely awesome.

Could this night get any better?

* * *

 _He placed two tan hands onto the edge of the pool and pulled himself up. Water dripped down his smooth sun kissed skin, rolling down his muscles and hard abs. And his hair, was soaked. It was almost completely straight, until Atem fixed it back into its spiky form with the help of a towel. He was standing by the pool, stark naked, drying himself. His eyes were closed, hiding his red eyes. He then opened him, sensing that he was being watched. He looked forward, then smirked._

 _"You're staring at me again. Like what you see, Yami?"_

 _Damn right. Odd, he couldn't speak back. Only nod. And wow, he was naked too._

 _Yami then felt the plush texture of a mattress. He was in a bedroom now. Atem was standing in front of him, still naked, but no longer wet. He was smirking. He walked towards the bed, and got on top of Yami in no time. "So you want me? That's fine. You earned me. But I warn you, I am very violent in bed."_

 _Yami seemed concerned about something._

 _"Ah?" Atem chuckled. "Don't worry, pervert. You'll be the one fucking me. However, I'll be the one in charge. You'll be having what your brother will never achieve."_

 _Yami didn't know what he meant by that, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining. He felt Atem grip his throat. Not to the point of life threatening, but it was a good grip._

 _"Get ready." Just like that, he shoved himself down onto Yami's member. Just as Atem and the boy below him gasped at the sudden penetration, everything changed._

* * *

 _"A-Am I doing this right?" Yugi asked shyly. He had his shirt pulled up into his mouth, showing off his very well toned stomach. Like Atem, his abs were nicely visible. "I know this isn't as nice as A-Atemu's but..."_

 _Yami shook his head. It was absolutely fine. He laid comfortably in the same mattress, enjoying the show._

 _He watched as Yugi slowly stripped everything off, his shaft springing out in joy. "I'll let you d-do anything to me." He smiled. "Anything." And he stopped stuttering. He got on top of Yami and instantly began to grind against him. Their members rubbed against each other at a steady pace. Making them both moan loudly. "Y-Yami, it feels so good..."_

 _Yami only nodded in response, enjoying this moment too much to respond back._

 _"I can make it better, you know." A deeper voice added. A tan arm snaked its way around Yugi's waist from behind. Yugi gasped loudly and almost screamed when he felt something enter inside of him. "Like that?"_

 _"A-Atemu...!"_

 _Yami rubbed their shafts together even faster. Atem was right, he only made this even more pleasurable. He watched as the two men kissed passionately while moaning. He saw saliva drip down as well, they must have been having a fierce french kissing battle. Seeing Atem banging Yugi from the back so hard, only made him harder too. But just as Yugi was nearing his climax, everything changed again._

* * *

 _They looked adorable like this together._

 _Atem and Yugi were both nude, hugging each other closely while kissing. Not aggressively, but lightly. Their legs were tangled within each other's, touching and caressing each other's bodies oh so carefully. And who could miss the trail of white decorating their forms. All over their faces, all over the torso, and especially by their back sides. They were panting heavily, like they just ran a marathon. They were still sweating, something that would bother Atem to no end, but he didn't mind at all. They looked happy, in utter bliss. They looked even more innocent with the sun's rays shining among them._

 _And Yami, of course, was responsible for this._

 _Atem and Yugi looked up to see their third mate staring down at them. They didn't mind. They were his, now. And he was their's. They grasped both his arms, and pulled him down in the middle. Kissing all over him, with Atem wrapping his arms around Yami's waist, and Yugi wrapping his arms around his neck. He kissed his face and neck while the Egyptian kissed his torso and backside._

 _All Yami could do was sigh happily._

 _He was truly in heaven._

* * *

He sat up abruptly, and stared at the computer desk across from the bed. Yami slowly looked down at his pants, just to see a very hard erection poking out from his boxers. He groaned in annoyance. Now he was having wet dreams about these bastards. Great.

He looked to his right to see Atem was no where to be found. The door was slightly cracked, meaning he must have woken up as well and left for a minute. He looked to his left and nearly screamed for the Egyptian. He saw Yugi was still in bed, but his eyes were freakin' _open._ And not just open, but rolled to the back of his head still. When he passed out like this earlier, he stayed that way apparently. And he looked completely content, too. How the hell does someone even-he didn't even wanna know.

Yami sighed and laid back down, staring at the ceiling. What was he gonna do? He loved these guys. Like, really love. He knew damn well he loved Yugi back, but he loved Atem too, he was sure of it. Seto once told him that loving two people at once was okay, but being _in_ love with two people was impossible, that one could only love one more than the other. A long time ago, he thought he was right. Until he met Atem. Why did everything have to change once he rode into town? Why?

"H-Having trouble sleeping?" A soft but deep voice asked. Not as baritone as Atem's, but almost.

Yami turned over and saw Yugi sitting up, while looking down at the younger male with a warm smile. "Err, yeah, I am."

"W-What's one your mind?" Yugi laid back down and got closer, his eyes twinkling even in the dark.

"I...Can't tell you." Yami's eyes shifted away. He blushed. "Its embarrassing and it...It gave me a hard on."

"It was about A-Atemu wasn't it?" The older boy easily asked, making Yami's face turn even more red.

"H-How did you-?"

"Yami," Yugi's eyes became even more soft. "Everyone is in love with Atemu. H-He's beautiful and he's very sweet inside. Me, Anzu, Seto, and you. We all love him so much. Its not fair we all have to fight over h-him."

Damn, practically everyone had the hots for him. "Okay, but, it wasn't just Atem, you were in it too. And you...You were," Yami reached down and lightly touched Yugi's hand. "You were really amazing. You both got me hard, to be honest."

Now Yugi was blushing like a tomato this time. "W-We were both in your dream?"

"Yeah. Both of you separately, then at the same time. We were having s-"

"H-Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap-!" Yugi covered his cheeks, flustered. "I-I, don't know what to say. Um, if it wasn't obvious, I like Atemu like that too b-but, I never actually confessed. Even though I'm sure he already knows...B-But, I want you both too."

To this, Yami smiled. "Heh. Guess we all feel the same. Atem didn't out right say it, but I think he feels the same way about us both."

"R-Really?" Yugi smiled back. He giggled when Yami pressed his lips against his for the first time. It was a very quick kiss, but still satisfying.

"I'm positive. We should give it time, though. He's still got his walls up." Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and rested his head on the center of the older boy's chest. His eyes closed, and he felt himself drift off again into sleep world. He didn't even realize his erection miraculously died down.

"Y-Yes." Yugi's smile only widened when he saw Yami drift to sleep bit too long after his response. He looked so peaceful. "Goodnight, Yami." He closed his eyes as well, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Its been a long time, Otogi."

"True, but it's still good to see you, Cereza."

A firm handshake took place.

Afterwards, Atem leaned back in one of Otogi's office chairs as he watched the scientist walk to his shelves of flasks. His entire room was a science lab, and he still never changed it. Otogi, wore his white lab coat as if it was his pride and joy. And it kinda was. The day Ms. Ishtar gave it to him, he never took it off. Only to wash it and shower.

Why was he here? When Yami and Yugi fell asleep, he couldn't. So he got up and walked around. He saw Otogi walk into his room and things went on from there. "So now that you're back from messing with mad scientists, you're here to stay, right?" Otogi had been working at another facility, or rather, another branch of the government that dealt with superb scientists from around the world. He had been working there for quite some time, even before all of this madness with Yami happened.

"Yup! Not leaving again. My home is here." He replied as he walked over to one of his beakers. "Care to tell me what's been going on? The whole place seems tense. Even the secretaries are on guard 24/7."

"I'll give you the gist of it." Atem cleared his throat and played with the large strings on his robe. "Seto's second younger brother Yami Kaiba, is being targeted by other assassins. They kept attacking him at his home and hacking into his PC to get info. We don't know exactly what they want besides him or his information, but long story short, we're letting him and Seto's youngest brother stay here with us until the problem's solved."

"Ha." Otogi laughed as he poured some chemicals in the beaker as he raised the flame. "Sounds like a normal Friday night for us."

"Tch. Tell me about it. It'd be easy if the bastards weren't hiding so much. I hate cowards." Atem scowled. "I have a few theories."

"Hey, enlighten me, man." The scientist encouraged as he continued his lab work.

"Gozaburo adopted Yami. Yami's real parents were rich, and were buddy-buddy with the asshole. The fortune in the will of his parents obviously goes to Yami once he turns 18, and we all know how greedy that fat bastard is. Not to mention he jumped out of the fucking building earlier today to avoid a confrontation from Dartz."

One of the flasks Otogi was holding fell to the floor and shattered. "He WHAT?!"

"Oh and I forgot to mention that whore Mazaki escaped somewhere too, after we found out she was a gutless traitor as well. Probably working for Gozaburo. She tried kidnapping Yami at his own school. Stupid bitch tried to fight _me_ of all people. Then she tricked us at that party with some weak guy from our enemy..."

"Woah woah woah, and WOAH. Slow down!" Otogi put down his chemical tools and stared at Atem with a dumbfounded expression. "What kind of shit has been hitting the fan since I've been gone?!"

"A whole, fucking, lot." Atem stared at the ravenette with blank eyes. "Oh yeah. Yugi's back. Forgot to mention that too. He's alive. Turns out Gozaburo was found out a traitor when Dartz asked him how he escaped D75. Yugi ratted him out, saying Gozaburo was the one who killed his dad and tried to kill him. Making him have to leave the building."

"So the dead body was a fake, wasn't it?"

"Err-" Atem was bit caught off guard by Otogi's sudden realization. Sure, they were all pretty sharp, but not even he or Seto could see easily that Yugi's dead body was fake all those years ago. Not only that, but he seemed not even shocked by this.

...

...He'd keep that in mind.

"-Yeah. How'd you figure?" Atem asked curiously. Otogi laughed.

"I'm a scientist, dude, I can tell a fake body."

"Yeah, but all those years ago _before_ you had training?" The Egyptian cocked an eyebrow. The other male just flagged this off.

"Come on Cereza. Your saying it wasn't a bit suspicious to you back then?"

"No." Atem said without hesitation.

"...Well," Otogi changed the subject. "That's great he's back. I guess...He still freaks me out."

"He freaks everyone out, honestly. But that's not his fault." Atem folded his hands into his lap as his legs crossed. "So what have you been working on since you were away?"

"I'm glad you asked." Otogi grinned as he bent down to his lower cabinets. He rose back up from behind the counter and walked over to the desk Atem sat at. He reached over and placed something in front of him. It was a single syringe. "You know how Yugi's got that disorder?"

"Yeah?"

"Well this my friend, is just like that, only better."

Atem frowned. "The hell do you mean better? That disorder is horrible." Otogi held up a finger.

"Let me explain." He calmly protested. "Think about how Yugi used to train, how he used to fight. That disorder is a wake up call. An extreme energy booster. Always keeping you on guard at all times and making your body tick faster and faster, never faltering. Speeding up your metabolism, making your nerves react so fast that you couldn't feel pain. You could let loose easier, making attacks stronger. That is precisely what this does."

"...So this is adrenaline." Atem blankly summed it up.

"Precisely. But! This shit isn't just some needle you inject into anyone. This is some strong stuff. Which is why I'm only showing you. You're physically the strongest here, the only one that'd be able to take this without having horrible side-effects."

The Egyptian made a 'hmph'. "That so?"

"Yup. And I'd like you to try it out." He smiled. Atem stared at the syringe with skepticism. He wasn't one for drugs, or needles. Was he afraid of them? No. He was afraid of what they would do to his body. And maybe one of the only things he was scared of at all. He didn't like injecting himself with anything, not even shots from a doctor. They all seemed dubious to him. But there had been times where he took damage in battle and didn't get back up again. If this stuff truly did work, it may actually do more good than bad.

What could go wrong?

"Alright. I'll do it."

 **END - 12**

 **Don't do drugs.**

 **Just don't. Please. It never turns out good anyway.**


	13. Take You For a Ride

**13 - Take You For a Ride**

Yugi blinked as he looked at his computer screen. They were inviting them to their own grounds? How bold. He logs onto his PC, and this was the first thing that wanted to pop up? That meant those bastards some how hacked his computer too. Well he wouldn't let that happen again. As for this message, it was very peculiar.

 _Let's talk over dinner. I'm sure we can make some kind of deal. Be sure to bring the boy with you._

He had to report this and fast.

* * *

Everything was going according to plan. Or at least, that's what master said. And if things were going as well as he confidently told, there was nothing she had to be worried about. Right? Of course...She wouldn't question him. He was the leader, and you can't doubt your leader or you'll endanger the entire team.

They'll finally have Yami in their hands.

...Her fists began to shake anxiously. She hated to kill people. After all, this was mostly all her doing. If it wasn't for her hacking abilities, they wouldn't have to die. She remembered those furious red eyes of that man. That incredibly strong man. He was no doubt, terrifying. But he saved her. She couldn't help but feel bad about all this. Damn it.

When they came, she'd hide in the panic room. She would be safe there.

She hoped they would take the bait. She wanted to keep the message short and sweet, getting to the point. Hopefully nothing would go wrong.

* * *

"You want me to what!?" Yami yelled to his brother. Seto sighed in response. Atem and Yugi, who were also in the dorm-like room, looked at each other briefly before looking back at their companion. Seto pinched the bridge between his nose and exhaled.

"I _said,_ we finally found their location and we figured out a plan. But we need you to be bait."

"Seto, that's freaking insane. What if I get killed or something?"

"That won't happen." He emphasized the word 'won't'. "Trust me, I hate dragging you in situations like this, but I'd die before I'd let anything happen to you. Atem and I are going with you. They won't just kill you off the bat, that I know for sure."

Atem spoke up to add on to Seto's explanation. "Yugi managed to cut through their files and find out who's after you. But when he did, he was messaged by their leader to come to their location. Well, you can safely assume what we're going to do when we get there."

Yami narrowed his eyes. "But, isn't that some kind of trap? You can't just charge in. And won't there be like, a lot of guys in there?"

"T-They'll be able to figure things out on the way there." Yugi commented. "Knowing S-Seto, he'll be able to make a plan."

Yami looked down and sighed. Only a few days after that Gozaburo fiasco, and things were already picking back up again. But now _he_ had to be involved in it, the main victim. Him being bait? They weren't exactly too specific in their plan, so he didn't know exactly what he'd be doing. Not only that, but he'd be away from Yugi. His new boyfriend. The past few days were amazing. They hung out much more, to a more closer degree. They even kissed. Well...They kissed a lot. Yugi apparently liked to have heated make-out sessions. And sometimes when he wouldn't take his medicine, he'd force Yami into an aggressive tongue battle. However, the younger boy of course didn't mind at all. He saw Seto glance at him with concerned eyes. Probably the only thing on his face that'd show expression.

"Muto is staying here to watch Mokuba seeing as how Ms. Ishtar is busy at the moment with hacking through their computers even more. And speaking of which," Seto gave a long hard glare at Yugi. "If so much as one strand of hair is misplaced on his head, I'll shoot you right between your fucking eyes."

Even with a serious threat like that, Yugi wasn't even phased. He just smiled and stared at Yami's older brother with an amusing expression. He shrugged, not caring for his tone nor attitude. "F-Fine with me. Just know that I would never hurt him."

"Really? I know what you tried to do to Yami, you freak. Don't play dumb with me, bastard." The taller male stepped closer. Yugi started laughing.

"You love talking shit, don't you?" He stopped stuttering. That meant that this was a perfect time to stop this conversation. Atem walked between them and gave them both a stern glance.

"Stop it. We've got work to do and we can't waste it on you two bickering." Atem turned to Yugi. "You go to Mokuba's room. Come up with a lie for us." He looked at Seto. "And you, quit trying to start shit and just hurry up and get dressed." The Egyptian finally turned to Yami who looked extremely worried. He was afraid the two would actually fight. As devastating as that would probably be, that would still be one hell of a fight to watch. Atem softened his expression. "Yami, you get dressed into something nice too. When you're done, Seto and I will be waiting at the elevator."

Yami wordlessly nodded, watching Atem grip Yugi's hand and pull him out of the room. The older male turned back to Seto and Yami and waved tauntingly with an ill-will smile before being pulled out. Seto grunted in exasperation before looking down at his little brother. He sat down next to him on the bed and sighed. "Sorry." He quickly apologized. As forced as it might have sounded, it was genuine. The younger brother made a small smile.

"Its fine. Just please, don't fight."

"Yeah...Look, Atem told me you and him were together now."

"That son of a bitch...!" Yami instantly cursed with red blushes decorating his cheeks. Seto almost laughed at his reaction.

"Relax, I already saw this coming anyway. Don't get me wrong, I hate the damn mutant. But if you like him like you do, then there must be some good in that psychopath somewhere. I'm just glad it wasn't Atem."

 _Everyone loves Atem, Yami._

Shit.

Yami nervously chuckled. "Heh. Why not? I mean, he's kinda cute too." He wasn't entirely lying, he was just making a ridiculously huge understatement.

"He's not 'cute', he's perfect." Seto retorted, took the words right out of Yami's mouth.

"So you like him too huh?"

"I admit it, yeah." Seto stood up from the bed and gave Yami a small pat on the shoulder. "Don't take too long. We'll be waiting. Oh and, try not to be nervous. You won't get hurt." He gave Yami a reassuring look before turning and walking out of his room. Yami exhaled heavily at his departure. He hoped that nothing horrible happened. Rather, he _prayed_ nothing horrible would happen.

* * *

"You're watching me?" Mokuba asked, a bit skeptical.

"Yes. I-I hope that's alright with you. Seto, your brother and Atem needed to leave for s-something important." Yugi stuttered. He actually liked being around kids. Its just that kids never wanted to be around _him._ He hoped he could win Mokuba over so Seto would stop giving him a hard time. The guy just really hated his guts, and if he wasn't careful...well, Yami and Mokuba wouldn't have a brother anymore. "We can't g-go out to do anything yet, but as time goes we could probably go to the arcade." He made a hopeful smile. Mokuba continued to stare with narrowed eyes.

"Hn. Okay...Is here anything else to do in this place? Its so boring here." He whined. He was right. For a kid, there wasn't much here. He supposed he could just play video games.

"S-Sorry. You'll have to play your video games for now."

"Alright." He sighed. Mokuba plopped down in the bean bag chair in front of the TV and began starting up his game system. It was a good thing Yugi brought his laptop. He could try to track the group's movements to see how they were doing. He walked over to the bed and sat down, his legs crossing Indian style with his laptop in his lap. In only minutes, he became engrossed into the thing. Barely paying attention to Mokuba. Seeing as how it was really silent for a while, the preteen looked behind him to see the adult-figure on his laptop. Typing extremely fast. Now that was kinda cool. He only saw people in movies or TV shows type that fast. He paused his game real quick and climbed up on the bed to look over Yugi's shoulder. All he saw was numbers and zeros. Like the matrix or something!

"Woah...!" He exclaimed. Yugi flinched and quickly turned to Mokuba. "You know how to do this kind of stuff?"

"Err, y-yes." He stammered.

"That's cool! I always wanted to learn how to do that. I see Seto do it too, but he won't teach me."

Yugi giggled a bit. "M-Maybe he will when you're older." He was glad he admired his hobby. That meant he had to like him a little, right? Curiously, Yugi's eyes wandered from his screen to the TV. Mokuba appeared to be playing a fighting game. And he was losing apparently. He then frowned. Why did he pick that character against that one? He was practically asking for an ass-whooping. "O-Oh no no no! You can't fight him with that weakling!" He put down the laptop and walked over to the controller. He sat down and took it up in his hands. He knew this game in and out, and its mechanics. Looks like he had to teach the kid a thing or two. Grinning, Mokuba quickly scurried over to watch the man un-pause the game, and in seconds, destroy the boss with a huge combo. Holy crap, this guy was cooler than he thought!

"Woah! Awesome!"

Yugi smirked. Oh yeah. This was gonna be a breeze. And he might just have made a new friend.

* * *

Once he stepped out of the limo, he felt so anxious. Again. God, he was wearing a white suit and there was gonna be blood stains all over it, he was sure. At least he looked nice to die. He sighed. He knew that Atem and Seto would protect him with their lives, but still. He was scared. He was scared of dying! Once again, he prayed that nothing horrible happened. His hands were held behind his back, nervously tugging fingers. Seto was dressed in a black suit. He looked good. He was standing on Yami's right, tall and proud. Two large guns were on his belt. Twin pistols, to be exact. He looked to his left to see Atem standing confident as usual. His swords were attached to his hips on a belt. He was wearing a black dress shirt and slacks with his signature golden earring. From what he was told, he hated monkey suits. The three were standing in front of a mansion. It seemed to have a tint of pink to it, but maybe that was just him. It honestly wasn't as nice as the Kaiba estate, but hey, it was a good 7 out of 10 in Yami's opinion...Though, he sounded like a snobby asshole when thought about it that way. However, like the Kaiba estate, this house wasn't in a rich neighborhood. It was secluded.

Two guards were standing in front. Just some large buff guys. Once the three stepped closer, they immediately moved out of the way and opened the double glass doors for them. Yami gulped and followed Seto and Atem inside. He clenched his eyes shut tight once he walked in. Oh God, was he going to get shot right here?

"Yami." He heard Atem's deep voice. He slowly opened them and saw Atem and Seto standing still, waiting for him.

"R-Right! Sorry." He made a nervous smile, continuing to follow the men into the dining room. On the inside was alright. Like he said before, not as nice as their house, but nice effort. Plus, some things were pink. And he hated the color. The carpets were red with gold lining, and almost every room was pretty spacious. Once they walked in the dining room, you could tell it was easily the largest room in the house. Chandeliers, humongous lengthy table, literally silverware, silky tablecloth...Everything you need for a fancy dinner. He saw a man with long pink hair with a matching suit sit at the head of the table, drinking a wine glass. He would almost call him pretty, if it wasn't for his obnoxious stuck up expression. Judging from his brother and Atem's expressions, they didn't seem to like any of this.

Sitting at the sides of the table was a young man, maybe even Mokuba's age. He had purple hair in a pony tail with olive colored eyes. He was staring at his empty plate ominously. They were others sitting at the table wearing nice things, but they didn't catch his eye like those other two. About fifteen people were sitting at the table, and the entire room was in absolute silence. Sure, Yami saw Atem kill almost a dozen guys before, but still. These guys looked much more tougher than those simple kidnappers. Could they really take them all on?

"Come." That voice startled him. It sounded very exaggerated. The man with the pink hair was talking, it seemed. His hazel eyes slightly twinkled when he set his eyes on Yami. "Don't be shy, please sit." He said with a smile. There were only three empty chairs that were conveniently placed together. The three walked over and sat down on the cushioned white chairs. Yami timidly glanced around, only to see that _everyone_ was staring right at him. Even the kid. He quickly looked down. Atem and Seto, who were sitting beside him could feel his uneasiness. The head of the table cleared his throat, catching everyone attention. "As for the guests whom just arrived right on time, hello!" He greeted delightfully. "So nice to finally meet you. Cereza, the Kaiba brothers."

All three narrowed their eyes at the man.

"Since we all already know who you are, let us introduce ourselves. I, am **Zigfried von Schroeder.** And this is my little brother, **Leon von Schroeder.** Everyone else at this table are our loyal friends." He stood up from his chair and took his glass with him, swishing the alcohol around as he spoke. "Now, we've both hurt each other. You, destroying our computers, and us stealing your information and trying to kidnap precious Yami over there."

He shuddered when he called him 'precious'.

"To stop this senseless fighting, how about we make a deal? Something for Yami, hm? Political power? More money? I can make you both very powerful men."

Atem laughed bitterly, kicking his feet up onto the table. He earned numerous glares and scowls from the rest of the table. Yami screamed in his mind. _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_ Seto only closed his eyes, crossing his arms. The man known as Zigfried, cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I missed the joke. This _is_ a serious matter."

"And I'm sorry for failing to take this seriously." Atem rested his elbow on the table with his palm on his cheek. "You could have at least made this more believable. First off, you didn't even serve food before you got down to business. Second, all of your 'friends' for just a simple dinner that's only supposed to be between us and you? Come on. Make a better trap next time, ass wipe."

Yami slammed his head against the table. He hoped he knocked himself out. Atem was going to fucking get them all killed!

Seto opened his eyes and simply shrugged. "I agree. You already knew what our answer would be before we got here. You just want to outnumber us and gun us down..." His sentence trailed off. Yami slowly looked to his right where Atem was slowly unsheathing one of his swords. His eyes widened, and when he looked to the left, he saw Seto beginning to slip out his guns. Shit! There were gonna fight now?! "...Too bad for you that we already prepared ourselves."

"Now, now." Zigfried help up a hand to try and stop what they were going to do. "No need for that." He snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Yami felt two large arms tighten around his arms as he was effortlessly picked up in the air. He yelped as he was being carried away by the same guards that were at the doors. He yelled out for Seto and Atem as he kicked to try and get away.

"S-Seto! Atem!" He cried.

"No need for the target to be harmed during this fight, right?" The pink haired man sneered darkly as his 'friends' stood up from their seats. Instantly aiming machine guns at both Seto and Atem. These weren't like the burglars at the manor. Theses would be a little tougher to kill. Atem and Seto were both still seated, but had their weapons ready underneath the table. They could still hear Yami crying out for help as his voice was traveling upstairs. Zigfried followed the guards to the stairs and ascended, leaving them all alone with his little brother and fifteen other guys.

The Egyptian looked over at his partner who looked back, giving each other the same glance.

It was time to party.

Suddenly, Seto shot both his arms up straight across with the guns in his hands. Atem put his head down on the table to avoid his long arms and waited for the next second. He pulled the trigger and began shooting in both directions three times. The bullets shot the two people sitting on their side of the table. They were too slow to react. Once he shot, everyone got up from their seats, pulling out machine guns from behind their seats. They aimed at them both and began shooting. Atem and Seto quickly threw themselves out of their seats to either side to dodge. They landed on the floor but soon got right back up, sprinting out of the dining room. The shots were beginning to decrease as they chased after them. A few kept on shooting as they ran.

Atem blocked bullets from behind by holding up his sword behind his back in an upright position, like a shield. The bullets on Seto however, weren't able to hit. They were a terrible shot. They entered the living room, bullets shooting through fabric and making feathers fly in the air. Seto and Atem went in separate directions, the Egyptian going to the right and the other going to the left. On their ways, they punched and knocked over furniture. Atem got down behind a toppled table, and Seto got behind the large white couch.

As the men charged in towards Seto's direction, he quickly estimated how many were on him. Judging by the sounds of their stamping feet coming from his direction, there were about seven. He raised one hand up from behind over the couch and shot once. It nailed a guy right in the shoulder, but didn't take him down. This wasn't going to work. He'd have to go head on. He shot up from his hiding spot and raised his arms in front of him. He shoved his fingers against the triggers and shot. Bullets shot in a man's chest, right in his heart. The other shot in another's stomach, making them both fall to the ground. The last five ran towards him, giving him enough time to get some clean head shots. He looked to his left and shot again. He got one right in his eye, he went down while screaming. He looked to his right and shot once more. He shot one right in his throat, making him gurgle and fall down backwards.

Three left.

His mind was so wrapped up in shooting those two, he didn't see the other three coming even closer. A little too close with their guns. He watched in slow motion as their fingers were just about to press against their triggers. Shame he was faster. He stepped back and straightened his body to the left to dodge the bullets they fired. He then put his arms up, and fired, directly between their eyes. Their eyes widened as they felt blood trickle down their faces. They dropped their guns and fell on their knees to the ground, looking cross eyed. The last one behind them was holding his gun up, but never fired. His eyes shook with fear and his knees quivered. He was too much of a bitch to shoot.

Seto put one arm down, keeping the other up and aiming. He pressed his finger against the trigger and shot once, the bullet shooting in the man's forehead. He went down instantly. The eldest Kaiba brother clicked his gun, reloading it as useless bullet shells fell to the ground. The tall man looked over to the other side of the room to see that his comrade was doing fine.

He wondered the entire time on the way to this place, why would Atem bring knives to a gun fight? Sure enough however, he was doing just fantastic with them.

It honestly didn't matter how many bullets they were shooting at him, Atem deflected or blocked each one with his blades. The remaining six of them cornered him in a circle, trying to shoot him down with their guns. It was almost like he was dancing. He twirled around with his swords, swinging to and fro, dangerously spiraling like a spiked top. This went on for about two minutes until Seto realized, Atem couldn't keep this up forever. He was going to get tired, and eventually screw up this defensive tactic. But just as he was starting to doubt the man, he swung himself down to the floor, making the men aim downwards. Atem rolled his body around and gracefully twisted his legs around as if he was break-dancing. He was close enough to their legs to get them all down.

He swung his swords as he moved around, cutting off people's legs and ankles. The pained cries of men filled the room as about three of them fell down. The other three were smart enough to back away. The circled disbanded as their allies fell to the ground bleeding out from their legless limbs. Atem got back up on his feet and flicked his swords against the ground, glaring at his last three enemies. He exhaled slowly, and brought them both together. A clicking sound was heard as the swords became one again, attached. Atem aggressively swung it down to the floor, and started walking forward while dragging it across the marble floor.

The men raised their arms up to shoot, but they were too slow. Atem had already charged forward and swung his arm across, slicing all three of their stomachs open. Blood splattered on his shirt and shoes as they shrieked. The guns fell from their hands, and they fell forward onto the floor, joining their forgotten weapons.

The Egyptian twirled his sword in his hand and brought it behind his back. That was fun, almost made him sweat. Almost...He looked up at Seto who curtly nodded upwards tot he ceiling, gesturing where they needed to be right now. Atem nodded, and followed the taller man back towards the dining room where the staircase was.

While Atem was running, he flinched.

...What happened to Zigfried's little brother?

* * *

"Get-OFF!" Yami cried as he shoved his elbow into one of the guard's stomach's. They stumbled a bit, but with a grunt, let him go by throwing him onto the floor. The boy yelped as his head was slammed against the wall. He gritted his teeth and looked up. That pink haired bastard was standing over him, swishing his wine glass around. He chuckled and walked over to a red cushioned chair. The room was a bedroom. A fancy vanity, king sized bed, desk and even a pink carpet. "The fuck do you want with me?!" Yami spat.

Zigfried crossed his legs, his guards standing by him with their arms crossed. "Its simple, Yami. You were playing into our hands since the beginning. We knew you would find us out eventually, that's what we wanted. Every and any event that transpired since Cereza first arrived at your home, was all planned."

"Even the death of your assassins? You mean every failed attempt to kill me was planned?" He questioned with a rather irritated tone. He sat up in a more comfortable position, holding onto his left arm. His entire side hurt from being thrown.

"Precisely. We wanted to test what would happen. I'll admit, we never intended for Muto to join in, but he didn't damper our plans."

"And Anzu? My step dad?"

"Both working for us, yes. You never know who you can trust, Yami."

"Then where are they?" His voice lowered down.

"They're not here, I can assure you that. They're both in home base. Once a rat has been discovered, it runs back to their home. But only until then."

The hell did that mean? Yami swallowed hard. This guy, he didn't seem like the type to just kill a person off. Seto was right. He wanted something else. He looked like a user, a manipulator. "Do you seriously wanna kill me?" He asked. Zigfried sipped his wine and hummed.

"Mn. Very good question. Actually, no. In fact, we need you alive. You see, its not just the money we want from you. That's just a small plus given by Gozaburo. We want _you_ and your body." He maliciously smiled as Yami scrunched up his face in disgust. Nasty piece of shit, what was _that_ suppose to mean? His step dad hired and was going to pay these guys to capture him, but why? And why for his body of all things? And if money wasn't the main objective, why did they go through so much trouble to hack his info with elaborate technology? "Hold him up." Zigfriend flagged Yami off as the two guards walked over and roughly lifted him up by his arms. The pink haired man slipped something out of his back pocket, revealing an empty needle. He put down his glass of wine. "Now let's see just what your DNA says."

He started breathing irregularly.

He was going to die.

He was going to die.

He only made one step forward, making Yami flinch. His eyes opened wide, his pupils slightly shrinking but then dilating again.

 _Don't hesitate. No hesitation._

 _Yami looked up at his father with a determined expression. "No hesitation."_

 _Attack, and kill._

He closed his eyes, and took in a breath. Once he exhaled, he snapped them back open.

 _ **Kill.**_

He clenched both fists, and shoved both elbows into the men's abdomens. But this time, he successfully damaged them. They both hacked and dropped Yami. They coughed up blood once they fell down. He fell, but caught himself on his knees with one hand pressed on the floor. He looked upwards to see Zigfried slightly shocked, standing completely still while holding the needle. He could sense the fear reeking on his body like a smelly corpse. His smugness faded rapidly. He reached in his back pocket again with his free hand, his eyes still on Yami as he began standing up. Once he was on his feet, Zigfried held up a pistol. It was harmless compared to Seto's.

He wasn't going to lie, he was scared. He could be shot. He could die. He was scared of death. But honestly, he was way too determined to live. He wouldn't let himself be killed from some fruity pinkified prick. He'd keep fighting, no matter how many times he could be shot in this next moment. He didn't know what was going on with him, but he felt powerful. He felt like every sense in his body was multiplied ten-fold. His muscles were tense with untapped energy, ready to burst.

Zigfriend's hand started to shake, almost dropping his gun. What just happened? First he had the kid helpless against a wall, and now _he_ was the one who was trembling. "Get down!" He yelled fearfully. "Or I will shoot!"

Yami said nothing as he charged forward. Zigfriend yelped and pulled the trigger. Yami swiftly moved to the side, the bullet only grazing his shoulder. It didn't even hurt. He took one more step forward and leaped, tackling Zigfriend down onto the floor. He was sitting on top of his abdomen, his arms on either side of him. The elder man dropped both the gun and needle. He tried punching Yami off of him, but he took every hit like it was nothing. He didn't even care that his nose was bleeding. He however dodged the last punch, and shoved his fist in his jaw. Teeth flew and blood dripped on his knuckles. The man screamed. "No! Get off! Get off of me!"

Funny how he was just yelling the same thing only a few minutes ago.

He punched again and again, the strength in his throws never faltering. Soon Zigfried's cries were dying down as his face was becoming bloody and unrecognizable. Even his wailing arms that were desperately trying to get Yami off limped and did not move any longer. Yami couldn't hear a thing, even his breathing stopped. He didn't hear a heart beat either. He didn't even notice the blood that was coated on his hands, or the substance ruining his white suit.

He slowed to a stop and sat up right. Looking down at his prey with cold inhuman purple eyes. The target, was destroyed.

He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of metallic. It smelled wonderful to him, like a scented candle. His eyes slowly opened half lidded, as if he was feeling ecstasy itself. He sat there, his arms at his sides as his head stared up at the ceiling, his mind blank.

The door slammed open, he heard two pairs of footsteps. His nose slightly wiggled, he smelled his brother and Atem. He slowly tilted his head towards them, a lifeless puppet. His eyes glowering straight into their own. Seto's face fell into instant despair as Atem's turned into pure shock.

"Y...Yami..." Seto could barely whisper his little brother's name. That murderous glint in his eye, that terrifying aura, even his posture.

His little brother had the demeanor of a true killer.

He wasn't just dangerous, he was death itself.

As for Atem, he was absolutely speechless. And not just anything surprised him, since he was a trained assassin. But this, was eye bobbling. Who would ever think, he of all people would have killed three people in only less than fifteen minutes? An inexperienced normal high school kid, had the face of a real assassin. He was very impressed, and even attracted to the kid. But he was also fearful that the old Yami was gone. He hoped that he'd snap out of it, and not attack them as well. He knew this kind of attitude, for he was the same way after the playpen incident. And when your killing switch was turned on, you could lose yourself if not careful.

Seto's grip on his gun tightened, clenching his teeth. Yami never blinked as he continued to stare at them. "Yami, say something-"

Atem yelped, getting both their attention. His body became stiff, before looking down at the floor and falling down to his knees. He fell down forward, blood pooling from his back. He gasped in sharply, his eyes becoming half lidded.

"Atem!" Seto called. He looked at the doorway to where Atem originally stood. His eyes looked down to Atem's body, then at Zigfried's, then at Yami.

The boy at the dinner table, Leon, was holding a large butterfly knife. Seto was about to raise his gun and shoot until he heard Yami move from behind him. He quickly turned back to see him on his feet, glaring at the younger boy. Leon's face continued to look careless as he threw away his knife and walked forward to Yami, paying Seto no mind. Seto couldn't only watch as the two walked closer until their foreheads touched. Yami looking down on Leon as the other looked up. Two young, yet dangerous killers were about to fight to the death.

Seto shoved his hand in his pocket, pulling out his cell phone so he could call Yugi for backup. Everything was going wrong.

The two little brothers never stopped eyeing each other, even as they stepped away, swung their arms back and charged their fists towards each other at the same time.

The party was only just getting started.

 **END - 13**

 **Come on.**

 **Did you honestly think I was going to let Yami continue to be a damsel in distress? Oho no.**

 **Time to let out the inner demon.**

 **(And also...Happy New Years.)**


	14. Flipped Switch

**14 - The Flipped Switch**

 _No hesitation, kill._

Yami's fist missed as Leon ducked down to dodge. Leon however swung his fist again that successfully hit Yami's face. But even still, the hit didn't even phase him. Yami swung again without hesitation, connecting into Leon's square in the face. He stumbled back, his nose starting to bleed. The hit was so hard, he almost saw tiny stars circling his vision. It made him dizzy, making him slightly wobble, vulnerable.

In Yami's mind, he only saw words that would predict instantly what he would do next.

 _VULNERABILITY_

 _NO HESITATION_

Whenever he saw an opening where he could attack, he saw VULNERABILITY. Whenever the enemy tried to attack, he saw either DONT MOVE or MOVE depending on how confident he was in taking the attack head on. Because he knew he had to be quick in his actions, he saw the words NO HESITATION. And when he was sure the enemy would soon die by his hands, he saw the words KILL. No other words. He would see these words. He honestly didn't know why he was seeing these things in his vision. It was almost as if he was being programmed to see these things and do the action it depicts. And whenever he killed his enemy successfully, he saw these words...

TARGET DESTROYED

It was like all of these words were natural to him. Like, they were familiar. Has he seen these before? But, that didn't matter right now. All that mattered now, was killing Leon. Yami quickly looked over to where Leon threw down his butterfly knife, and ran towards it. He picked it up, looking back at Leon who seemed to panic and retreated out of the room. Yami moved his legs fast, catching up with Leon almost instantaneously in the hallway.

Meanwhile, Seto was scurrying around to find some sort of bandage or wrappings to stop Atem's bleeding. He flipped over the desk, chairs, ripped out drawers, but he found nothing. He gritted his teeth and went back to Atem's side, crouching down and getting on his knees. He flipped his body over onto his back, which made him cry out. This wasn't good. He normally didn't feel this much pain from a wound, despite being this deep. Something must have been doused on that knife. Seto carefully pushed Atem back onto his stomach, and took off his suit jacket. He ripped off the sleeves and wrapped them around his torso tightly, applying pressure.

"Atem, look at me." He said firmly as he lifted him up into his arms. Atem's forgotten sword was picked up and attached to Seto's belt along with his guns. He felt the smaller man panting against him. His eyes were shut tightly, and his body was limp. He loved having him so close, if only this wasn't a life or death situation. "Look at me. Open your eyes, damn it."

Slowly, the Egyptian looked up with his perfect ruby eyes staring back at his sapphire ones.

He sighed in relief. He reached in his pocket again and took out his cellphone. Seto quickly dialed a number, holding the phone up to his ear with one hand while holding Atem with the other. Yugi better pick up, and fast.

 _"H-Haha. Oh, h-hold on Moki. Hello? S-Seto, is everything okay?"_

"No. Nothing is fine, everything went to shit! Get a chopper and get Ishtar over here. Atem is down, and-"

 _"O-Oh God. W-What about Yami!?"_

"Yami is...He's..." Fuck. How was he supposed to explain _this?_ "Something's wrong with him. He just all of a sudden snapped and killed three guys. And now he's going after the last one with a fucking butterfly knife. He's going crazy, and I don't think I can stop him. Get over here immediately with Ishtar, and some sleep darts. Leave Mokuba with Dartz."

 _"O-Okay!"_ He hung up. Seto shoved his phone back in his pocket and looked down at Atem. He was laying against his chest, still slightly panting and even gripping against his shirt. The sight looked almost adorable. Seto looked towards the doorway where the two brothers ran out to fight. He wished he could help, but he couldn't leave Atem here alone. He strained his ears to listen, so he could at least hear what was happening out there.

* * *

Every time Leon swiftly moved out of the way from Yami's swings, Yami still counterattacked even faster through each miss. Just as Yami was swinging the knife downwards onto Leon again, this time, he slapped the weapon out of the older boy's hand. It flew and stuck into the wall like a dart. Leon took this chance to attack, swinging his leg upwards to kick Yami in the face. However, he leaned back just in time to dodge and grasped Leon's ankle. He stepped forward and shoved him onto the ground by pushing it back. Leon landed on the floor hard, but got back up as Yami started to approach again.

Something was drastically wrong with this person. Why wasn't he showing any signs of being _human_? Leon was trained to be an emotionless killer as well, but not like this. He at least was panting a bit, sweating a little, even making grunts each time he tried to attack. But this guy, he wasn't breaking a sweat. Yami wasn't blinking, he wasn't in the slightest tired, and he never made a sound. He wasn't just fighting an enemy, he was fighting something much more dangerous than he realized. He regretted starting this.

Leon stepped backwards, looking around desperately for a weapon. On the wall was a wall decor of two dual swords. Sure they weren't real, but it would have to do. He reached up and snapped the sword from the hinges off the wall and pointed it at Yami. This made him stand still for a minute and stare, but not for too long. Leon swung only once at him, and he failed outright.

Yami had kicked it right out of his hands. His leg was impressively straight up, the fake sword flipping over the stairs and falling down the steps.

Leon cursed to himself as he held his arms in front of his face to block the painful blows of Yami's punches. He kept backing up, and Yami only continued to come forward. He eventually backed himself into a wall. For a few moments after doing so, there was complete silence. He didn't hear any movements, nor any breathing. He was scared to look up. No...He wouldn't look up. He'd never look up.

"...!" Until a sucker punch to the guts told him otherwise. He screamed out, saliva and some blood spewing out of his mouth. He didn't just hit some organs, he hit vital areas. And apparently so hard, it made him scream to the heavens. His arms flew from his face, as he held his abdomen, even some tears threatened to fall. He saw the shadow of his enemy before him, and reluctantly, he looked up.

What was this feeling?

What was this horrible feeling? Why was it making him shiver and tremble like some little girl?

Why was he literally ready to piss himself?

...Was this what **fear** felt like?

That blank yet psychotic expression, that long heart wrenching gaze. Those insane looking purple eyes, and those constantly moving pupils...His presence felt terrifying. And not only that, but his head was twitching from left to right. As if something was crawling inside of his brain, trying to escape.

Leon fell to his knees, his once emotionless olive eyes now lively with immense fear. He was gaping, wanting to scream but no sounds coming out. He felt dampness in the pelvis of his pants, and his arms fell down by his sides. Yami knelt down, and gently placed his hands on either side of Leon's face. He then tightened his grip, and Leon began to whimper. Yami squeezed tighter and tighter, the boy began screaming. He felt brain. Yami never stopped until blood dripped down and his fingers dug into the boy's head. He went even deeper, and only stopped when Leon's cries for Zigfried stopped. Blood dripped down his eyes like tears as Yami yanked his fingers out of his skull.

"..."

 _..._ TARGET DESTROYED.

The **monster** turned around and began walking back to the room where his brother and friend was. Or at least, that was what the words said. It didn't say they were enemies.

Stepping inside of the room, he instantly heard the sounds of a helicopter propeller. It was very loud, so it must have been right outside the house. Across the room was Seto holding Atem over his shoulder, while opening the window with his other. He lifted it up and stepped away from it. He turned around and glanced at Yami, his eyes slightly widening. Yami only stood there, staring back. Seto swallowed hard, but didn't look away, making sure Yami wouldn't do anything crazy. Yami's nerves tensed when he saw two people jump into the room from the window.

An Egyptian woman with long black hair and a white suit, and another male who held similar physical traits to both himself and Atem. He was trembling for some reason. They seemed very familiar...

"Yami," The woman called out calmly. "Come here."

Yami slightly tilted his head, skeptical. She began walking towards him. Seto quickly protested.

"Careful! He's not himself right now!"

"I am aware." She simply replied. She didn't stop, and continued to come closer at a very steady and slow pace. Yami got into a fighting stance, ready to attack. The woman however, wasn't in the least bit worried.

ATTACK NOW

Yami charged forward with a punch, only to find no one in front of him. He felt a sharp blow in the neck and fell down to the ground. He clenched his teeth in annoyance, and tried getting back up.

"Now, Yugi." He heard the woman command.

He suddenly felt a sting in his head, and felt numb all over. His body automatically shut down, his eyes closing, falling unconscious.

* * *

"Ah..!" Yami yelped. He woke up with a start, looking left and right frantically. He was back in his room at D75. The lights were off, but because it was still day time, it wasn't pitch black inside. He sighed heavily. He felt like shit. Exhausted, dizzy, and he had a huge headache. His forehead started itching a bit, so he reached up and scratched. He didn't feel his skin though, he felt something else. He tugged a bit on the texture and looked up. His head was bandaged, but why? He looked down at himself to see he wasn't wearing his suit, just a tank top and his boxers.

He heard the door to his room open and close. He saw Yugi run and almost trip, jumping and tackling Yami with a hug. Unlike Atem, Yami wasn't in the slightest uncomfortable. He welcomed the hug and embraced him back with a smile. Speaking of Atem, he saw through the depths of Yugi's hair that he was standing by the door, looking away with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He glanced back at Yugi and broke the embrace. Once he did, he was attacked by a kiss.

Yugi deeply kissed his boyfriend, making Yami whimper a bit at his eagerness. He tried keeping up, turning the kiss into a heated aggressive make out session. The older male gripped the back of Yami's head, pushing his tongue inside. Their tongues swirled around and fought for dominance. As they swished and pushed against each other, Yugi felt himself losing. He broke the kiss, string of saliva falling down. Only a few second after getting some air, Yugi placed his hand on Yami's cheek and kissed again. The younger male placed his hand on Yugi's lap and began rubbing downwards into his thigh. He felt him moan and went down even more. He rubbed against a familiar spot in his pants, making Yugi break the kiss again and gasp. Spit dripped off of his mouth, and his cheeks were very rosy. Yami smiled and pulled him closer by wrapping his arm around his waist. He nuzzled into the nape of his neck and began kissing a trail along his skin. Yugi groaned.

"A-Aah..Not there.." He whispered breathlessly. This was his weak spot and Yami knew it. He licked and nipped against the skin, even gently biting it here and there and leaving some small hickeys. He kissed and sucked it, and moved towards his adam's apple. He ended up pushing Yugi into his lap, grinding against his pelvic area and making him moan even more. He did the same, quietly moaning Yami's name. The younger boy stopped teasing his neck and pulled Yugi into another kiss. He thrust against Yugi, making him gasp again. The older boy lightly shivered when he felt a hand grope his arse. He wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as they rubbed against each other roughly.

During their little romantic session, they didn't hear Atem walk over and give a painful smack on Yugi's butt.

"A-AH!" Yugi covered his bum in embarrassment and pain, giving Atem a pained and puzzled expression. The Egyptian however looked rather annoyed.

"I came here to check up on him, not watch you two practically fuck in front of me."

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Yugi stuttered. "I j-just," He turned to Yami with a warm smile. "I was really w-worried. And I missed you." With one more hug, Yugi got off of Yami and scooted himself off of the bed. "A-And don't be jealous Atemu. I missed you too." He smirked at Atem, who looked flabbergasted. It was actually pretty funny.

"Jealous-Why the hell would I be jealous of you two?"

"B-Because you haven't gotten any ass in ages-"

"Shut your fucking mouth before I rip it off and wear it as a Halloween mask." He growled, slightly blushing. Yami couldn't help but giggle.

"O-Okaaay. Whatever you saaay~" Yugi taunted. " _Chocolate~_ " He teased with a grin.

"Shut the _fuck_ up, Yugi." Atem felt veins throbbing on his forehead.

Yugi shrugged, humming innocently as he walked out of the room. With a exasperated grunt, Atem walked over to Yami's bed and sat down. Yami's face began turning red. "Sorry about that."

"Its fine. I probably would have done the same-" He stopped in mid sentence. And he did not continue. "..."

Yami was internally squealing. Atem would _do the same?_ Well he'd love that. He wouldn't let his smile show, because he was sure Atem would be pissed off if he saw it. So he pretended not to hear. "Huh?"

"...Nothing. How are you feeling?" He turned his head towards Yami. "Do you remember anything?" He asked, sounding a bit worried. The young Kaiba narrowed his eyes and looked towards his lap. That dream that he had, was it really a dream? He didn't now why he was bandaged. And now that he thought about it, that dream seemed really vivid even though he couldn't remember it anymore.

"My head hurts and I'm exhausted. Where did this bandage come from?" He asked. "And my suit...Why am I here? What happened with the mission?"

The Egyptian cautiously licked his lips. He fidgeted a bit and looked directly into Yami's normal purple eyes. He was almost happy seeing his normal amethysts again. "Something happened during the mission that caused things to go wrong. What happened, was a result of your bandaged head, Yugi being overly worried, and me," Atem pulled off his shirt from over his head and revealed not only tattoos, but a bandaged wound on his back. He turned around so Yami could get a better view. Yami's face quickly became concerned and shocked. Atem? Getting injured on the job? Something bad must have really went down if _he_ actually got hurt.

"I got this wound as well." Atem continued.

"What happened?" Yami almost whispered.

"Seto and I watched as you were taken away by Zigfried, the pink girly looking asshole in charge of the whole ordeal." Once Atem said 'pink' he immediately knew who he was talking about. "Two guards took you upstairs with him to his office and were about to take blood from you. Once Seto and I got done cleaning up his little friends, we went upstairs after you. But once we did we..." The tan male began shaking his head, looking down as if in disbelief. "I...Don't know what or who the hell pissed you off so bad to make you turn into _that_ , but, you snapped."

"I...Snapped?" Yami blinked slowly.

"Yes. In D75, there's this reoccurring concept. Its been taught since we were kids here. Every assassin has a switch. A switch that allows us to hold nothing back. Going full tyrant on any enemy we focus on. I haven't turned mine on in a while, but you...You're a different case." When Yami didn't respond to this and continued listening instead, Atem went on. "You never had the physical or mental training of an assassin of our caliber, and yet, you killed two people no problem."

"I _what!?_ " Yami yelled. "What the-What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Calm down." Atem said sternly.

"I killed someone! How the _hell_ can I calm down!?"

"Yami, fucking relax." Atem said louder, making Yami tense up even more and grip his own legs in frustration. He looked very scared, worried and even sad. The Egyptian supposed he could understand. The boy wasn't used to death like he was, so him killing someone, especially with no memory of it, would make someone react this way.

"I..." Yami muttered. Everything flooded back to him. Those words that appeared in his vision as if he was a robot. Knocking out those two guards, punching Zigfried's face into nothing but bloody mush. And shoving his fingers into his little brother's head like a watermelon, getting shot with a dart from Yugi. Seto freaking out, Ms. Ishtar distracting him, Atem being stabbed. It all came back to him in an instant. He did all those things. He killed two brothers, two people, two humans. Humans with life, hearts beating. He took lives of others.

Yami's eyes continued to stay wide as he stared down at the bed beneath him. He looked lost, defeated and shocked all at once. Atem finally realized that Yami fully remembered what he did. He couldn't help but feel bad too.

"I murdered two people."

"They weren't innocent."

"I took lives of others."

"Yami, they killed people too-"

"I'm crazy too now. I-I'm a killer." Yami gripped the sides of his head. He began shaking, clenching his teeth. The tan male sighed and frowned.

"Yami...Look at me." He scooted over closer and slowly put his arm around Yami's torso. He pulled him closer, into a hug. A part of him felt weak and embarrassed for doing this, but, he was a friend right? He was sure that this was an appropriate thing to do. He needed to be shown some comfort. Feeling his touch, the young Kaiba brother steadily lifted his head up to meet crimson eyes. Yami's purple orbs were shaking intensely. Atem looked sympathetic. "What happened may not have been okay for you, or Seto. But on the terms of this company, and an assassin's code, you did amazing."

"...What?" Yami blinked, his mouth slightly agape.

"Like I said, I'm not saying that taking other people's lives is okay. But look at it in my perspective. It's what I was raised to. So while you may think this is horrible, I think its actually really impressive. You took down the enemy for us." Atem slightly laughed. "You literally made the whole ordeal easier and did our jobs for us. So inexperienced, and yet you single-handedly took them down, four of them in fact, like nothing. You called yourself useless, you were very wrong. I think," Atem made a very small smile, but it was visibly there. "I underestimated you. You're strong."

A little heat rose to his face when he saw Atem's smile. He almost felt himself smile.

"You, were a big help today. And while Seto is worried shitless about you're mental state, we all appreciate what you did. As fucked up as that sounds, but, you know what I mean." The Egyptian looked to the side, his smile still there. Yami slowly began to calm down, beginning to smile a little too. "If I can ask," Atem began. "WHat made you turn like that?" He glanced into the boy's eyes again.

Yami's smile turned back into a frown. He looked shameful. "Zigfried told his guys to hold me up, and he pulled out some needle. It was empty, though. He said something about wanting what's inside of my body. He wanted to take my blood. So they don't really want to kill me. In fact, those assassination attempts were all planned. That guy at the party, the invasion at my house, everything. I think, maybe even this was planned too."

Atem narrowed his eyes. "I see. Did he say anything about Anzu or Gozaburo?"

Yami shook his head. "No. He just said something like, ' _Once a rat has been discovered, it runs back to their home. But only until then._ ' He confirmed they were working with them, but I think Gozaburo is the real mastermind of all this bullshit." He saw Atem staring, as if in very deep thought. "Atem?" He asked.

The other male shook his head and looked away. "Nothing." He realized he was still holding Yami, and he quickly took his arm away. Yami almost whined at the lost of his warm embrace. "I'll leave, then. You need your rest so-" Just as Atem was about to get off the bet, Yami seized his hand at lightning speed, shocking Atem. "Damn." He mumbled. This kid was something else.

"S-Sorry." Yami stammered. "But I want you to stay for a minute. I want to ask something." He said, his voice becoming serious. Atem respectfully gave his attention. "You like Yugi, don't you?"

The Egyptian raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"When you see or think of Yugi, how do you feel?" Yami rephrased the question. The other boy's eyes had a bit of a glint in them.

"I feel happy, I guess. And nostalgic."

"What is he to you?"

"He's more than just a simple friend. He's my partner in crime. My side-kick, my closest and best friend." He was starting to smile again, even brighter than before. This made Yami smile too, happy to see him joyful as well. "As much as he irritates me, I do love him."

"Like _that_?" Yami asked curiously. Atem immediately scowled once he heard that.

"No. Is that what this is about?" He growled as he stood up from the bed. "You're wasting my time. Go to bed-"

"No! Sit back down." Yami yelled. The tan male slowly turned around, his eyes far from happy. He saw his fingers flinch, as if wanting to grip something.

"Who the hell are you talking to?"

"Atem, please." Yami's tone softened to a more desperate plea. "I-We need to know. Sit back down."

With a grunt, the Egyptian did as he was told. His eyes were closed with his arms firmly crossed. He was sitting a distance away from Yami this time. The boy in question sighed in relief and tried to put back on a smile.

"Yugi loves you, that way. I know you know that. He loves me too. But...I feel the same. For you." He started to blush again. He cursed himself for being so weak. "I can't choose, honestly. I like you both so much."

"..." Atem said nothing at first. Licking his lips, he opened his eyes and spoke. "Bullshit. You can't have two people at once. Maybe love them, but not be in love with them. Someone's going to love one more than the other indefinitely."

 _Seto said the same thing._ Yami shook his head. "No. I know I am. If-" He quickly thought of a way to effectively explain this. "If I'm in an empty space and the only way to escape back to reality would be to choose one of you, I'd end up staying there for eternity. I wouldn't be able to choose between the two of you, and that's a fact." He carefully moved closer to Atem, who looked at him as if he really struck a nerve. "You both are so unique, and strong and independent. You're great people, despite what you do for a living. I know Yugi and I've been dating for only a little now, but, I can honestly say that I really love him. And I really think that I've fallen for both of you. Hard."

"..." He said nothing in response. His red eyes were starting to become brighter.

"Maybe, maybe you don't feel the same for me. But I know you love Yugi too-"

"I do."

"Huh?" Yami's mouth slightly hung open. He didn't expected that response.

"I-" He cut himself off. Atem bit his lip and curled his fingers. This feeling, why was it tugging at his heart? It almost hurt. But at the same time, it felt promising yet risky. It felt welcoming, yet sinister. He was scared, but he wanted this. Yes, he had to at least admit that. He did want this. He did want Yugi even thought he'd probably never admit it aloud. And yes, he did want Yami. But, he couldn't. He didn't feel ready for that emotional experience. He didn't want to be emotional. He didn't want to become vulnerable with this fucked up emotion known as 'love'. He didn't want to feel it. He didn't want this...Not yet.

He grasped Yami's hand, and pulled the boy closer until their noses were brushing by each other. Yami blinked several times as Atem placed his hand softly on his cheek. His eyes wandered to his pale lips, lightly red from Yugi's aggressive kissing from earlier. Now, it was his turn.

He leaned in closer, pressing his lips against Yami's. He closed his eyes, and made it deeper. Yami flinched, but did not reject it. He gave into it instantly, kissing back. He wrapped his arms around Atem's waist and pulled him closer. As if acting on an instinct, Atem wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. As their lips molded together perfectly, they were slyly touching each other. It was almost deja vu, for Yami. He rubbed up against the Egyptian's back, careful of his wound. The other was rubbing his hand up his chest, feeling the other's muscles on his abdomen. Atem bit his lip, but not too hard. Yami groaned, pushing his tongue in his mouth. The other gladly complied, tongue fighting him down, and gaining dominance. He was much more rougher than Yugi.

Everything felt so hot, so good. But just as Yami's hand traveled inside of his pants to his arse and began to squeeze, Atem gasped and broke the kiss. "S-Stop." He whispered, but Yami heard him loud and clear. He took his hand from out of his trousers and moved back a bit. The tan male was lightly panting, covering his mouth.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"No. No, it wasn't you. I just-It...I'm..." Atem stuttered , his face flustered. But not in in a lustful way, it seemed much worse than that. Something wrong. "I'm afraid of..."

"Afraid of what?" Yami lightly asked, gently holding his hand. Atem swallowed hard, clenching his eyes shut and looking away.

 _"So Atem, how do you like my boys?"_

 _"Y-You bitch..."_

 _"Aww? But I'm doing you a favor! Since you don't like my precious girls, I'm giving you what you truly desire. Besides, you like it rough, don't you hun?"_

 _"M-Make them stop...This hurts..."_

 _It hurts._

 _It hurts..._

"I don't want to go _there_ yet. Too many horrible memories."

"O-Oh. Right." Yami mentally punched himself in the face. Damn it! He shouldn't have went too fast on him like that. Never before had he ever seen Atem scared. Actually fearing something. And he of all people was the cause of it. God, he was such a screw up. "I mean hey if you want, we could talk about-"

"NO!" He screamed.

"...!" Yami winced, taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry, sorry. Shit..." Atem stood up and gripped his own hair. "Look, Yami. You're not wrong. I do like you. And I do like you on those levels, Yugi as well. But, I'm not ready. I want this, but I don't want this yet. If that makes any sense."

"I'll wait for you."

"You'll wait?" Atem turned around to face him again.

"Yeah." Yami made a reassuring smile. "I understand. Yugi would too. Even though we're getting closer, you're still not opening up that much. But we'll eventually get through those walls. We'll be patiently waiting until you're ready. Cool?"

Those cherry red eyes looked puzzled. Wondering as to why this guy was so forgiving and patient. Why? He didn't deserve it. He was being too nice. This was all so confusing. He couldn't understand. He just couldn't. Without saying a word, he nodded once, turning around and walking towards the door.

"Thank you." The boy said, making Atem pause again.

 _Thank you?_

Without another moment wasted, Atem stepped out of the room, closing the door.

Unknown to them, Yugi was standing right outside the room, Atem not noticing as he went the other way. Too distracted by what just happened. The older male smirked as he knew this would become something more in the future. Atem would come around soon enough. He was sure of it.

* * *

 **END - 14**

 ** _Once a rat has been discovered, it runs back to their home. But only until then._**

 **Remember this.**


	15. On to the Next One

**15 - On To the Next**

The wound on his head healed a little too fast for his liking. He thought it might have been Ms. Ishtar having some damn good medicine, but other than that, that wasn't normal. Its been 3 weeks since a dart was shoved in the back of his skull, and it healed in only two days. Deciding not to think about it anymore, he just shook his head of the thought and proceeded down the hall to a certain someone's office. Yami was a very curious boy. Maybe too curious, seeing as how he was about to snoop in a veteran's office. During this week, Yami thought about two specific things. The Schroecher incident, and some suspicions on who may be working for their enemy. He honestly didn't have a clue who to think of as a traitor besides his step dad and Anzu. But he thought long and hard about it. Atem hated Ms. Kujaku to a dangerously extreme degree, and there had to be a good reason for it. And frankly, the woman did seem a bit shady. Even Yugi doesn't seem to like her, or Seto, or anyone in the facility for that matter. Even Dartz didn't seem to like her presence during meetings.

During that time, Yami studied the building. He knew it like the back of his hand now. He knew exactly where to go to look for some clues. There had to be some kind of reason as to why everyone gets a bad vibe from her. Once he was only a few feet away from the door where her plaque stood, he made his footsteps quieter. This was something he picked up from Seto when he was a kid, and could now practically do it in his sleep. He saw the doorknob, silently cursing to himself. It was probably locked. He tilted his head, staring at it before his vision began to act strange.

Everything turned black and white...

And the only thing visible, was the color red. And the color red was inside of the keyhole of the door knob. What did that mean? He suddenly felt the urge to look around for something that could help. He then shoved his hand into his back jean pocket, pulling out a pocket knife Yugi gave him the other day. It was red in his vision, signalling that this was the right object to use. The blade was small enough, but it was sharp. This would do great.

* * *

"A-According to Yami, their deaths must have been planned as well." Yugi said while looking through some clothing. It was fancy and very expensive looking. He was going through the garments of Leon and Zigfried, seeing if they could find even more helpful material. They already discovered some information about the whereabouts of other hide outs. Interestingly enough, they found key cards. Examining them closely, it looked like key cards one would use on some kind of high tech door, like in the facility. Ms. Ishtar deduced that these kind of key cards were usually used for entering secret labs. Said woman tilted her head while looking down at the child sitting in her lap. Mokuba ended up wandering in the room, wanting to be with his new best friend. His and Yugi's relationship blossomed pretty well.

"I'm not surprised." She replied. "There is no doubt Gozaburo is the head of all of this. He probably promised them a handsome reward, only to have them killed for his own needs. And the attacks were only tests...I wonder." She trailed off. Unfortunately, they searched Gozaburo's office. They could find nothing about their enemy. Man was smart enough not to leave any useful information. Mokuba was asleep in her lap thankfully, so he couldn't hear what they were talking about. The child didn't need to know the atrocities of this dilemma.

They heard two footsteps entering in the room. They looked up and saw Otogi walking in with some papers in his hands. Ms. Ishtar lightly spun her chair around to face him while Yugi put down the clothes.

"Yeah you were right, Ishtar. Those keys are definitely from a lab. And I managed to find the coordinates of where its located."

"G-Great." Yugi smiled as he stood up. "Give them to me a-and I can report them to Boss. We might be able to g-go there before the day is over and find out what they're t-trying to do."

"Uhh..."Otogi looked a bit spooked from Yugi's presence for a minute. He didn't necessarily like the man, considering how odd and weird he was. "Sure." He slowly gave him the documents in his shaky hands and stepped back so the other could walk past him and leave the room.

* * *

"Thank you, Atem." Dartz waved his wine glass towards Atem after said man poured him some cherry wine. Atem nodded and put the bottle of wine down on the circular glass table. He then quickly returned to his seat on the other side next to Seto. He had called them both in to talk with them privately. The cyan haired man sipped his glass and placed it back down with his hand tightly wrapped around the base. "From what Ms. Ishtar reported, little Yami has more to him than you let on." He gave Seto a peculiar glare. As if Seto was hiding something from him. He scowled back at the boss, crossing his arms.

"Don't look at me like that. I had no idea he was capable of...killing. The only thing he's ever learned was shooting a small pistol. And _I_ taught him that myself. Gozaburo never taught him anything." His angry blue eyes lowered to the floor. "I've never in my life seen him like that. I've never seen him so pissed at something. He was never an angry kid, always optimistic. To see him turn like that..." Those blue eyes turned sorrowful. "I never wanted him or Mokuba to be like us."

The glare in Dartz's eyes softened to sympathetic. Even Atem turned to his partner with a concerned look. Neither thought they'd see Seto weak like this.

"And why is that, son?" The boss replied.

"I don't want him to be a killer. What we do may be thrilling and even fun, but let's not forget this job is not something be proud of. We're all relentless murderers at the end of the day doing serial killers' work. Only difference is that what we do is legal because of who we work for. You people took us and made our lives hell, making us into these killers. I don't give a damn if he's not related to me by blood, I don't want my brother into this shit. He's too fucking soft, he's too...Too innocent for this. I don't want you to take that innocence away from him, like how you took ours away. And I'll be _damned_ to the deepest pit in hell, if I let Mokuba turn into one of us too." He sighed heavily. "I'm still trying to register the fact that he did those things."

The Egyptian never realized how much Yami meant to him. Of course he knew Seto cared, but he never knew it was that deep. Or rather, he didn't believe he felt that deeply for Yami. After all, he never paid attention to him. But Atem realized, maybe it was just a familiar occurrence of neglecting siblings. That did happen a lot, with parents as well. And he also felt kind of fucked up. While Atem thought Yami snapping was hot, Seto thought it was absolutely horrible. Dartz looked down at his glass, frankly not wanting to see Seto's expression or reaction when he said his next choice of words.

"When Ms. Ishtar and Otogi find the next location of our enemy, Atem and Yugi will be dispatched to see who and what they can find there. I want Yami to assist them on that mission."

Seto instantly rose from his seat. " _What!?_ Are you fucking serious-Did you not hear what I just said a second ago!?"

"I suggest your lower your tone." Dartz gave Seto that glare again. Only this time, this one seemed more threatening. Atem only kept looking between the two, but didn't intervene. He didn't feel he needed to at this time. The young adult scoffed, settling back down into his seat. He seethed with rage, one could practically see the steam rising from his ears. "Now listen." Dartz made sure his tone was strong, so that no one would interrupt. "I will ask Yami for his choice on the matter. He will decide if he goes or not. And if he says yes, that is the final word. Fair?"

"..Fine." Seto spat out. Dartz continued to watch him with a careful eye, before taking another sip of his wine.

"There is something special about Yami, I know. Him being exposed to what we do may bring out something useful to us. A true ally."

"Whatever." Seto retorted.

Dartz raised a brow. He then gave a sharp glance to Atem, he was giving Seto that stare again. "You're both dismissed."

The two young men got up from their seats and bowed their heads respectfully. Though Atem could tell by his rough form that the action was reluctant and forced. They walked themselves out of the office, and down the hall.

* * *

"What...?!" Yami couldn't believe what his eyes were reading right now. Once Yami busted in, he closed the door behind him and immediately started looking in drawers and cabinets in the office. It smelled like perfume and fruity lotion. All of her drawers when opened, made a huge burst of overwhelming female cologne. He even smelled lipstick and other cosmetics, as said items were in the compartments. At first, it was just papers, documents and more unimportant papers that he carelessly scanned over quickly. However, when he came across the words 'missing girls' from an old newspaper, he stopped looking through. The newspaper had a paperclip, holding other papers as well. Yami spread them all across her desk and started with the first one, the newspaper. God, when's the last time he's seen one of _these_? These were the dinosaurs of daily news. He was surprised people still printed them now a days.

 _'SEVEN MORE YOUNG GIRLS REPORTED MISSING. Several young small girls with ages ranging from 5 to 11 were reported missing coincidentally all around the same time this month. Most appear to be missing Asian girls, while a few missing children who lived in Japan were American or another race. These odd instances seem to be related to the disappearance on almost the same amount of missing girls reported a few months ago, who are still not found. Police and investigators are still on the search for these girls, but no one seems to be getting any clues, while the cases seem to both be growing cold.'_

Seto said all the kids that were recruited into D75 were orphaned. Assuming some were from orphanages or on the streets. The facility literally just stole kids left and right. But this, why only females? Yami had yet to see another girl in the facility who was a child member of D75. Because of Anzu's betrayal, he hasn't seen her since, and has never seen her in action since she knocked him out. Looking at the faded date of the newspaper, this was printed around the 90's. Atem did say that they thinned out the strongest by entering the 'play pin'. That made him wonder, so many children must have met their fates here. Either trying to escape, or not being able to survive. God, who the hell does shit like this!? And Dartz and the other veterans were alright with this? How disgusting...made him wonder why they respected the veterans.

Then another thought came to mind. Ms. Kujaku had to have been the trainer of girls in the facility. As far as he knew, everyone else trained the males, even Ms. Ishtar. As he placed the newspaper down, he flipped to the next piece of documents. It was another missing file report, only this time it was a picture of a young Anzu. However, this document seemed less worn than the newspaper. This piece had to be at least ten years old. Yami put the report down and went to the next paper.

Funny. The next document was a slip of copy paper with a printed list of things. The title read, 'DAILY ROUTINE'.

 _1 - Dancing_

 _2 - Wine Tasting_

 _3 - Performance_

 _4 - Sex Appeal_

 _5 - Seduction kill_

Was this the training schedule she had for the girls here? What kind of freak does stuff like this? Why would anyone teach young girls such- lewd things? God, just imagining little girls twirling around stripper poles brought a horrible taste to his mouth. Yami put down the list and slipped out a file that was behind it. It was some kind of identification sheet. There was a picture of a young girl with her information listed next to it.

 _NAME - MANA N/A_

 _AGE - 4_

 _HEIGHT - 39 INCHES_

 _WEIGHT - 40 POUNDS_

This girl had dark brown hair, a pretty shade of tan like Ms. Ishtar or Atem. She had sea foam eyes and an adorable round face. She almost looked similar to Atem. Odd...Maybe she was one of the girls who were captured as well with the others. He put the file down and grabbed another paper that looked like it was hand written. Hand written letters were rare now-a-days. This must have been personal or important. It was written in beautiful cursive, almost too perfect to read.

 _This will be your first and only warning, Mai. If it wasn't for your superb skills and excellent training, I would have killed you myself for the heinous act you committed against one of my precious children. You know who I am talking about. If you ever put your filthy hands on Atem again in such a vile way that does not regard physical combat training, see to it that your life will be obliterated in_ my _hands._

Was this threat from Dartz? What did this mean? When Yami asked Atem about Ms. Kujaku's office, he looked disgusted and so angry. This had to be why. She did something to him, something really _really_ bad. It explains why he was so scared when Yami touched him during their little make out session. Why he didn't like to talk about her. Yami placed the note down and looked through some more papers. Once he picked up one that caught his eye, he felt a horrible pain in his head.

"A-Argh..!" It was as if something was electrocuting his brain. It hurt, but it was soon over. Like a needle from the doctor. And why did it feel familiar...?

 _"Mama...I don't want to! I want to stay with you and dad!"_

 _"I'm sorry sweetie."_

 _I'm so sorry._

 _..._

...He blinked slowly and put the papers down. That was enough snooping for today.

He put the documents where they belonged so it looked as if he was never here. He turned around and quickly walked out of the room. He bumped into something soft. He stumbled a bit and backed up, looking at who he bumped into. He almost yelped. It was Ms. Kujaku, her hands on her hips, not looking very amused.

"And just what were _you_ doing in there, hm?" She asked with a scowl and skeptical glaring eyes. Yami nervously giggled, but kept up his charade.

"Sorry. I'm still not really used to walking around here. I was trying to find my brother's room. I ended up getting lost and I stumbled upon your office. I got curious I guess. I didn't look through anything." He smoothly lied. She eyed him up and down and walked past him.

"Be more careful where you end up. Or else I won't be so merciful." Without another word, she stepped inside and shut the door. Yami scoffed. An empty threat in his eyes. He walked away from the office and sped walked down the hall to look for Yugi.

Mai held out her phone, reading the text she just got after Yami left. " _When they finish the mission, you know what to do. And make sure he brings the necessary ingredients"._ She smirked at this.

* * *

"Ow, shit. Yami, watch where the hell you're going." Atem said with a glare.

"Sorry. I was in a hurry. I was looking for Yugi." Yami said looking tense. Atem eyed Yami, confused as to why he was so hype for some reason. He shrugged and stepped aside. Seto looked down on his little brother and watched his body language. He looked like he needed to tell someone something serious.

"He's still with Ishtar." Seto mumbled. Yami gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Seto." He ran past him down the hall.

It didn't take him long to get to Ms. Ishtar's office, but Yugi was already walking out and closing the door. He smiled at seeing Yami, but it soon disappeared when he saw how he was. "W-What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you privately. Come on, I'll take you to my room." Yami grasped Yugi's hand and pulled him towards his room down the hall in the opposite direction. Once they entered, Yami closed and locked the door tight. "Ms. Kujaku hurt Atem."

"H-Huh?" Yugi blinked as he walked over to Yami's bed and sat down. The younger boy did the same and sat next to him.

"She hurt him. And I think that's why he's reluctant to be with us. Well that and, fearing the whole concept of love too."

"What do you mean she h-hurt him?" Yugi narrowed his eyes.

"I found in her office that Dartz sent her a threat letter. Warning her to back off of Atem and to never 'touch' him again." Yami frowned. "I think she may have...molested him or something."

"..." Yugi didn't really have a response for that. He only looked down at the bed sheets, thinking about this. Atem's normal expression was always hurt, or sad or angry. He never knew why, but now he did. Before when they were children, he just seemed quiet and standoff-ish. But that was because how he grew up, with no one. But now, he knew why he was a bit different. Because he had the face of someone who's innocence was stolen away from him. For Yami, he knew that explained why Atem freaked out when he touched his butt as they were making out. That was the only explanation. That woman scarred him. And looking at how old the note looked, it wasn't that long of time ago either. Yugi blinked several times, his face looking sympathetic. "Even her too? Why d-does everyone want Atem so bad like this?" He sighed heavily. "H-He'll never talk about it if you ask. So," Yugi turned his head to Yami. "Let's confront him about this together. But n-not now. Another time."

Yami nodded. "Okay." He watched as Yugi leaned closer and gave a small kiss on his lips. To this, Yami smiled and kissed back softly. The older boy leaned against him and nuzzled his head into his neck. Yami wrapped one arm around him, snuggling against his boyfriend.

"I-I just hope Atem's okay."

"Yeah."

* * *

"I'm sure Yami will be okay even if he does agree to go with us, Seto." Atem calmly said. In response, Seto only slightly shook his head disapprovingly. The Egyptian sighed at this. "He'll be with me and his boyfriend, isn't that enough?"

"I don't trust that freak for one second."

"He's not a freak. And frankly, I think they're great together."

"I don't give a damn. I respect my little brother's desires, but that doesn't mean I like the relationship."

As they walked, Atem shrugged. Thinking wistfully to himself about a certain someone. "I dunno, the kid's pretty cute to me too." He said casually. Seto stopped his movements, and looked down at his partner with a heavy glare.

"What?"

"I said, your brother is cute." Atem said, looking at him dead in the eye, then walking past him. "I can't blame Yugi for confessing to him. Hell, I might have dated him myself."

"Excuse me, Cereza," Seto marched his way to the Egyptian to catch up, and seized his shoulder. Making him turn around aggressively. "Should be liking no on to that degree but me."

"Ha." Atem made a very obvious fake laugh. "You. Yeah right."

"I'm fucking serious."

"You know, I already made out with him."

"..." Seto slowly let go of his shoulder. "What?"

"You heard me. He even groped my ass as we french kissed. Guess he's got hell of more charm than you." The tanned male crossed his arms. "And let me tell you, he tasted _delicious._ For a virgin, he's pretty good."

He watched Seto's face turn from angry, to full on enraged. "You fucking-You made out with my little brother!?" He yelled.

"Oh I'm fucking sorry, did you expect me to make out with your ass?" Atem yelled back. "The way you treat me? Like some fucking sex toy? Not to mention you're annoying as hell, a fucking dick by the way, and an insufferable spoiled rich boy who always gets what he fucking wants. Well guess what? Not this time. You're not getting me, and you will never have me." He heavily exhaled and closed his eyes, before opening back up again and speaking in a more calmer voice. "I think I really feel something for him. Not just wanting to fuck the kid. And the same goes for Yugi."

"So all of those nights we had, meant nothing?" Seto countered.

"Was it good? Yes. Am I proud of it? No. And when it comes to more than just sexual tension, yes, they meant nothing Seto."

The eldest Kaiba brother never looked so defeated yet so infuriated before. He was clenching his teeth, his fist balled up and cracking knuckles. He stepped in front of Atem and stomped past him to go to his own room.

"This isn't over." Was all he said until he disappeared in his room, slamming the door shut. Atem sighed, face palming.

Whenever Seto said that, that meant a fight would occur later between them. The Egyptian rolled his eyes. How petty.

Why did everyone had to lust after him so much? Damn...

* * *

 **END - 15**

 **I'm very sorry for not updating for so long. The truth is, I honestly thought no one really read this story anymore. You guys have no idea how important reviews are to me. It lets me know you read the chapter and enjoyed it (or not). And because of that, it gave me writer's block. There really is no true excuse, I was honestly just not writing. Not because of any personal issues, but because I wasn't inspired. But I saw a couple of reviews that were asking if this was still going to be updated. I felt bad, and my spark came back a little. It made me finally finish writing this chapter. Don't get me wrong guys, I always planned to finish this story. I have everything planned out, the ending, epilogue, foreshadowing to a sequel and everything.**

 **So hopefully, the next chapter will come much sooner. Besides, its packed with action. Something that'll be fun writing.**


	16. Batter Up

**16 - Batter Up**

 _"As of this moment on, you are now allowed to go on any missions with my soldiers if you'd like."_

 _"...Huh?"_

Was the previous conversation Yami had with Dartz earlier today. Right after he had that talk with Yugi, he was called to his office. Apparently, he was allowed to go on missions with everyone else now. He wondered why he suddenly decided this, but maybe it was because of his...incident the other week. Maybe he thought he was strong or something. Which he wasn't, obviously. It was just a dangerous situation that caused his survival instincts to go off, that's all. He wasn't an Atem or a Seto, he was an ordinary rich boy who knew nothing about combat.

Still, it might be fun to see everyone in action. And while that'd probably be terrifying, it might be worth it. After all, there was nothing else to do here but watch TV and sit in a huge building all day. They still couldn't go outside or go to school. Besides, they'd protect him with their own lives, willing to throw them away just to make sure he was safe. There couldn't be much to worry about, right?

He was told form Dartz that Yugi and Atem were assigned to a mission today. He had the choice to go or not. To some laboratories or something, from what he heard. So, he decided he'd go, asking Seto for a pistol and a knife just in case things go south. Seto was very reluctant and seemed angry about something, but just shook his head and gave the weapons to his little brother. He mumbled 'be safe', and just went on with his business in his room.

Once word went out that Yami was going, Yugi and Atem prepared a car to go out in.

* * *

"Here it is." Atem said as he shut the car door. The three were standing in front of a medium sized white building. It looked old, but still operational. "There's some labs in here we have to check out. Anyone we see, we kill." He began walking towards the entrance. "And Yami," He said, making said person blink.

"Yeah?"

"You'll need a melee weapon. That gun doesn't have infinite bullets, you know."

"Oh, yeah. I have a knife."

"No, something that's nonlethal. Your not a killer...I hope." Atem muttered the last part, but Yami heard him. Yugi looked around for a dumpster, or some container that held items that weren't needed. By the entrance, he saw a large blue container holding some tools and some other useless junk. But, he also saw something useful.

"Y-Yami, come here." He asked, pulling something out from the container. "Use this."

The younger boy did as he was told and walked over to see what it was. He was given a very sturdy wooden bat. "Uhh..."

"W-Well, if needed, you can use it to knock someone out."

"Thanks, Yugi." Yami gave a small smile, to which Yugi smiled back. He gave the bat a swing, and felt satisfied. It was light, but very strong for an old bat. He lightly tapped the tip with his foot. Definitely strong enough to knock someone out, comatose. When Yami looked up at Yugi again, he saw a small bulge in his pocket. "What's that?"

"M-My big taser." Yugi smirked. Atem gave Yami a look, who in return looked back bewildered.

"You'll see when we encounter someone. Come on." Atem said as he walked towards the entrance of the building. The other two followed suit, and closed the large door behind them. It oddly wasn't locked. The building was dark, and it smelled very funny. A huge aroma of chemicals, blood, piss and sweat filled their nostrils. The three boys wrinkled their noses in disgust. "Shit," The Egyptian grumbled. "I almost wish Seto was around so his strong ass cologne would overwhelm this stench." He sniffed, and blinked slowly. He actually began to smell Seto's cologne. "Yami, are you wearing that shit?"

"W-Well! I like the smell!"

"Its fucking strong as hell. And I was wrong, it doesn't make it better." He almost gagged. "Shit, it made it worse..!" He pinched his nostrils closed with his two tan fingers as he continued to walk. He sighed. "Well, at least you'll have some fruity smelling ass cheeks."

Yami stopped walking, while Yugi began to giggle. "...What?" Yami drew out slowly.

"Fruity. _Ass cheeks_. You have them now. Congratulations."

"I am so done with you, Atem."

"Say what you want, I'm telling nothing but the truth." The Egyptian shrugged. "Now come on and keep walking. We don't have all day."

Looking through the dark rooms, it seemed that this building was your everyday scientific laboratory. White tiles, white polished walls, white ceiling, slippery surfaces, the smell of bleach and other chemicals, and even strong white armored doors that required key cards. However, every tile, every texture of the building looked weathered down. The doors were already open, as if no one gave a damn about security. There were cracked parts of the floors that were so deep, they suspiciously made foot prints. As if someone shoved their foot deep into the floor, and stomped their merry way down the halls. Or maybe ran.

Atem saw a glimmer of light in the corner of his eye. He gave his other two companions a gesture to follow close, and crouched down while moving silently but quickly to the room. As they huddled against the sides of the door, Yugi steadily peeked his head out the opening to see who was inside. He saw a lot of people inside. More than a dozen, or maybe double that. Yugi looked across from the doorway to where Atem and Yami sat beside. He held up a hand, two fingers, then four. Atem nodded, understanding while Yami just looked confused. Atem turned behind to look at Yami. "Stay behind me. If we have to split up, stay out of sight and hide behind something. Got it?" He whispered. Yami nodded, looking a little anxious. Looking a little closer, he saw that small beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. It was kind of cold in here, why was he sweating? And his head was slightly twitching. This made the Egyptian, move back just a bit.

...The fuck was going on with him now?

Atem shook his head and tried brushing it off. He looked back at Yugi, who held up a finger to tell him to hold on. The older male had a phone in his hand, his fingers dancing across its screen like a pianist. The other two males heard some static and a few loud thuds and crashes. Atem peeked into the room, to see the men and women inside frightened. Broken cameras laid on the glossy yet dusty lab floor. Yugi must have disabled them. The older boy gave Atem a nod, signaling the 'okay' to move in. The three quickly made their way inside of the room quietly. Once they did, they took a quick glance around the room.

There were some empty capsule pods around the room, the ones that held bodies. There was a metal staircase that led to an upstairs that held some computer desks and monitors. There were experimental tables around, scientific tools lying across them along with chemicals. There were also guns with bullets and ammo lying around as well. So these people weren't harmless scientists. As everyone scattered around to find the course of an intruder, the three hid behind a counter. Yugi slightly looked over the counter to peek. He patted the bulge in his pocket, while Atem began to unsheathe his sword attached to his hips. Yami held his bat with a death grip. As he was looking around the room, it felt like it was eerily familiar. He felt shivers down his spine, and his skin started growing goosebumps. He didn't like this place. Not at all. Something was definitely wrong here.

"..!" His hand flew to his forehead, clutching it with dear life. It hurt, his brain was pounding against his skull.

 _"No! Let me out! Mommy! LET HER GO!"_

 _"No, please! Not my son! Leave him out of this, I don't want him to become what I am! Please! He's just a little boy!"_

 _"Mommy!"_

 _"Yami..!"_

"-And t-take out the rest until I'm done." He heard Yugi whisper. He blinked, slightly whimpering. Yugi narrowed his eyes. "Yami, a-are you okay?"

"Never better." He quickly responded back, too quick. Atem and Yugi gave each other a glance, before looking back over the counter. "Could you repeat the plan? I'm sorry, I spaced out."

"I-I said, you stay here while Atem takes care of everyone. I'm going to go upstairs and see what I can find with these k-key cards on those computers."

"Alright." He agreed. He watched as Yugi slipped a small taser from his pocket. He really wasn't planning on using that tiny little thing was he? Suddenly, Atem huffed and flipped himself over the counter. He began walking in the middle of the room, catching the attention of some people. He took a pistol from his belt, one of Seto's, and raised it in the air. He shot three times. Everyone in the entire room whipped their heads at Atem. He carelessly threw the gun on the ground and and unsheathed his swords, attaching them together. As said before, those scientists weren't cowards. They all pulled out a weapon. A gun, knife, melee weapon, you name it. They all rushed towards the Egyptian.

Yugi turned around to face Yami, and gave him a big kiss. "Be careful, and b-be safe. I'll try to be quick." He whispered with a smile. Yami saw him flip over the counter and run right around the commotion Atem started up. However, there were some still lingering down the staircase. Yugi smirked, pushing the small red button on the back of his taser. A large metal rod protruded from the end, extending up to almost ten feet. A sharp cattle prod was on the end of the rod, while the taser on the weapon itself still remained intact. Yami blinked in shock. Oh...So _that's_ what that thing was. He didn't know it could do that.

Yugi swung the electrical rod at the first person who came close enough. The other two people behind them scowled and reached for their weapons. Yugi was quicker, shoving the cattle prod end in one's stomach, and kicking the other over the stairs. They both howled in pain, and Yugi made his way up the metal stairs once they fell down. Atem meanwhile was handling himself just fine. Five people were already down, bleeding out. He spun, elegantly swinging his sword into the stomach and chests of several who were too close. A few people who were smart enough to bring guns, shot their bullets. Atem, watching every bullet's movements, blocked every single one with his sword. A woman ran behind him, a large knife in her hand. Atem heard her loud footsteps and shoved his foot from behind, knocking her right in her stomach and blowing the wind right out of her. She knocked all the way across the room, dropping her knife. Yami gulped and shrunk down behind the counter.

Everyone was fighting except for him. God he felt so puny and useless. He almost wished someone would come over just so he could get some action too-

"I found the subject!"

Alright, he regretted saying that.

"!?" Yami looked up in front of him to see a man wearing a white lab coat like everyone else, wearing the most grossest smiles ever. The boy clutched his bat even closer, and back away into the counter. The man's loud outburst caught Atem and Yugi's attention. The Egyptian sliced down yet another science lackey, and looked over to where Yami was hiding at. His face grew concerned.

"Hold on, Yami!"

Yami's head began pounding again. He clenched his eyes shut, crying out in pain and gripping his own hair. The man in the lab coat continued to grin like a mad man, a syringe in his hand. "Don't worry. I'll make all the pain go away."

"N-No...No..." He shook his head violently back and forth.

 _"NO! Stay away from me!"_

Stay away...

"Go away!"

* * *

A large tall buff man with blonde hair stood in front of the building, sighing. He couldn't leave the idiots alone for one minute without something going wrong. That Mai woman said the three brats would be here. And well, she wasn't lying. He could hear all the commotion from outside. He took off his black trench coat, and tied its sleeves around his waist. He began walking towards the building, prepared to take the subjects in question.

* * *

"Get the fuck _away from me_!" Yami hollered to the heavens as he swung as hard as he could.

The crack of his bat resounded throughout the entire building. Pieces of skull and brain fell to the floor beside Yami's feet, turning the white dusty floors red. Yugi had made it all the way up the stairs, but paused when he heard the cringe worthy _crack_. Atem lowered his weapon as the scientists that were surrounding him backed away. He watched in awe as Yami, with the most livid expression he's ever seen, beat the man to death with that bat.

 _Crunch...Crunch...Crunch..._ Were the sounds of Yami breaking every bone and every muscle in that man's body, and breaking the weapon itself. With every swing, he grunted and growled like a wild animal. His eyes were blood shot red. He came to a stop, slightly panting, blood dripping down his arms and hands. His head twitched back and forth, his irises shifted, as did his pupils. His vision went black and white again. No color except for red, the blood on his hands.

The switch had been flipped again.

Both Yugi and Atem were stunned, and were speechless at what they just saw. But before they could do anything, they both heard some heavy large footsteps coming closer and louder. Yami steadily raised his head, and turned it toward the doorway. The man with the blonde hair stood. His hair was raised and pointed upwards behind his head, with two locks in front of his ears. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, a heavy black metal belt and black baggy pants with boots. He also had finger less gloves with spike studded knuckles. The large man also had a pinned button on his shirt that read in yellow text, **_RAPHAEL, D-5_**. "Sennen." The man's voice was gruff and husky.

The word Sennen...Wasn't that his real last name before Gozaburo showed up in his life?

His headache got stronger...

"Calm down. I don't want to hurt you. In fact, I don't know why any of you are attacking them." He looked around the room and glared at every single scientist who was left of the fight. His tone got harsher. "You know we aren't supposed to kill them." He softened his tone and his expression, looking back down at Yami. "We just want you to come quietly. All three of you. So put down your weapon," He began walking towards the boy, holding out a hand. "And come with me-"

Yami shoved his fist inside of the large man's stomach, feeling every muscle, every organ squish from the impact of his punch. The man couldn't even gag, his cry was silent, blood coughing up from his mouth. He stumbled back, and fell to his knees, holding his stomach and trembling from the pain. Yami's fingers wouldn't stop moving. They were moving oddly, like insect legs. They wanted to feel more blood.

Just as he was about to take one more step closer, a firm grip of his shoulder roughly turned his whole body around. Atem was in front of him, holding onto both of his shoulders and shaking him. "Yami! Get a hold of yourself!"

"..." He just stared at the only color he could see. Those eyes. Those beautiful red eyes Atem had, were just so lovely. Crimson and deadly like blood. Oh how he wanted to feel them on his fingers.

"Say something!"

"..." No response.

Atem bit his lip. He seized Yami's hand and almost shivered. Why were they moving like that? And why did his skin feel so weird? Despite being uncomfortable, he took Yami's hand, and placed it upon his gold earring. He put his own hand on Yami's cheek softly, caressing it. His red eyes grew softer, his eye brows lightly scrunching up in worry. "Please, flip it off."

He saw some of Yami's purple hue come back to his eyes. He was snapping out of it, much to his relief. "A-A...A-Ate.." He was breathing heavily, and he could barely speak.

"Don't say anything. You don't have to say anything. Just calm down." He said gently. His words were quiet, and soothing. Colors were coming back to his vision. He could see more than just Atem's bloody eyes, but his pretty brown skin. "Are you okay now?" He asked.

Yami didn't say anything back, he just slowly nodded.

"Do me a favor. I need you to get rid of everyone here while I take care of the big guy. When Yugi gets back from hacking, we leave. Don't lose yourself. Okay?"

He nodded again obediently.

"Good." He made a small reassuring smile. He then blushed when he felt Yami hold both sides of his face and pull him closer. Their noses barely rubbed against each other. Slowly, Yami arms wrapped around Atem and he buried his face in the crook of his neck. Feeling his warmth, and nuzzling against his skin. He felt so good, so relaxing. The Egyptian blinked several times, heat rising to his face. He awkwardly patted Yami's head, looking away. His ear twitched at the sound of groaning. He looked in the direction of where Yami wrecked that big dude. He was getting up, and no doubt actually planning on fighting back this time. He gently took Yami off of him, giving him a stern look. The other boy knew what that face meant, he knew what he had to do. He nodded slowly, and backed away. He looked behind him to where the rest of the lab workers were. They were still surrounding them. But at Yami's presence, they were literally shaking in their boots. He even saw a man in the crowd whimpering as his pants went damp.

The tan male took note of this, thinking it was odd to seem them fear Yami so much. As if they knew something. Atem patted Yami's back before walking away from him towards the large man. "Raphael, was it?" He detached his swords into two and crosses his arms. "You good, or do I need to help you up?"

The man huffed, dusting himself off. "You've got one hell of a smart mouth."

"Why thank you. Now," Atem began digging in his nails. "Let's not waste anymore time, I've gotta get these two home before one of them gets antsy." Raphael chuckled, making the teen frown and scoff. "The fuck is so funny?"

"You two, Muto and yourself. You don't even realize who and what you're dealing with." Raphael watched at the eldest boy was upstairs, busy typing onto two computers at once, while the Kaiba was ripping his lab workers to shreds with little effort. "None of you do. Not Seto Kaiba, not even Dartz."

"Oh really? And what's that? How could you know Yami better than we do? Unless you pricks have been watching him since birth." The teen eyed the man's movements very carefully. While they talked, he thought of how to fight this guy. He was definitely strong. A blow from him might actually hurt pretty bad. And he was durable, seeing as how that punch from Yami should have destroyed his intestines.

"You'd be surprised at how much we know about that kid. Your friend up there, Muto, will explain it all to you once he's done hacking those computers."

"So this really is all planned out? So what's the fucking point, you like playing with us or some shit? You do realize that all you're agreeing to is killing yourself when we come for you. I don't know what that coward Gozaburo promised you, but whatever it is, its not gonna happen and its not worth it. Every single one of you are going to die one by one. And when we finally figure out what all this bullshit is, you all are going to pay. And that bastard will die, just like you."

Raphael looked down at his feet before looking back up to meet those eerie red eyes. "Unlike the others whom you've killed, I already know what'll happen to me regardless if you succeed in killing me or not. I've honestly got nothing to lose."

"Then that just makes this even more interesting." Was all Atem said before charging forward with his swords aiming straight for Raphael's neck. The large man didn't make a move to get out of the way. Right as Atem was in range, he swung his leg into his sword, smacking them across the floor. He was weaponless. Distracted from seeing his sword fly from out of his hands, the teen didn't see the other kick heading straight for his chest.

"Argh!" He fell hard onto the floor, coughing from the hit. Well, he was right. That one hit hurt like a bitch. This guy was three times physically stronger than him in every way. And he could just forget about fighting him one on one, hand to hand. He'd get manhandled like an abused housewife. Yugi was still upstairs, he couldn't get help from him. And looking over at Yami's end, he apparently killed everyone else. But...He was freaking out. He was banging his head against the counter, screaming and gripping the sides of his head. Stumbling around like an escaped mental patient. No offense to Yugi of course...Shit. That kid was having a break down, and he was going to hurt himself. He needed to do something. He needed to get rid of his big asshole, and fast.

His hand slowly reached for his back pocket. He slipped out a small hard glass tube. A syringe. As he held it up to face to look at its contents, he heard those heavy foot steps come closer. He uncapped the needle, but his hand was quickly seized. He bit his lip, groaning in pain. He refused to cry out from his hand being crushed. Thankfully, he wasn't breaking it. Not yet anyway.

"Honestly," The man began. "You should have just let Sennen finish me off himself. You? You're way too weak for me." He took a look at the needle in his hand. He raised an eye brow. "You think you can kill me with this tiny thing?" He snatched the tube from his hand and examined the syringe. "Doesn't look like anything we've made here. What is this stuff?"

Atem slowly started to smirk. "Its poison. A mixture of cyanide and the shit you find in chocolate."

"So Cyanide and theobromine. Pretty dangerous stuff." He looked down at Atem and crouched to his level. "I wonder what'll happen if I inject this into you?" He grabbed his arm and laid it on the floor. He held down his wrist, slid up his sleeve and raised the needle. Atem grunted as he tried getting his arm free. Trying to make a struggle to secure his bluff. Rafael shoved the needle down onto his vein, pushing the contents down into his blood stream. He heard a loud gasp from Atem.

"Nngh..!" He clenched his eyes shut, feeling the rush flow into his blood like an ocean of electrical charges going off all at once. Rafael looked away in shame. This fight could have been much more interesting. He got up from his side and took a step towards Yami, who was hugging himself against the wall. Mind as well take him back to base-

"AH!" He screamed as a sword protruded from his kneecap.

"See," Atem started to laugh. "You believed my bluff. Bad move." He snatched the sword from out of his leg and twirled the one half of his sword around like a drum stick. "The real shit inside of that needle, it was adrenaline, fuck-face." He gloated as he shoved the sword in his back, right in the middle of his spine. Raphael cried out, falling down and rolling to his side. Atem left his sword in, letting it fall with the burly man. He looked around, seeing his other half of his sword. He picked it up, and walked over. He then stabbed and shanked the man all over his body. His chest, stomach, sides, legs, shoulders and all. Blood quickly spread all over the floor. He could no longer hear screams from the man, as he stopped once he felt the feeling of death. Atem stomped his foot onto his thick throat. "Don't ever fucking underestimate me." He growled as he pressed it down, crunching his wind pipe.

He pulled his swords from out of the man and ran to Yami. He knelt down and grabbed his shoulders again. "Yami, look at me." Once he did, he honestly wished he didn't. Atem's eye brows raised high in shock.

The kids' eyes were shaking like seven pendulums smashing into each other like wreaking balls. His body was violently shaking, worse than how Yugi usually shook. He looked like he was cold, or just having the worst fever in the world. He was hugging himself like his innocence was stolen, rocking back and forth. His forehead was bleeding profusely. Saliva was falling from his lip, almost foaming. He was acting like he had a horrible allergic reaction. This was almost worse than Yugi's break downs.

"YUGI!" Atem yelled. "Get the fuck down here so we can get the hell out of here! We need to leave, _now_!"

"I-I'm sorry, I'm coming! I just need to-"

"Fuck whatever is in that fucking computer, Yami is going to die!"

"You don't understand, this is really import..D-Die?"

"You heard me! Get down here! Jesus, just take the whole fucking motherboard if you have to!"

"I-I'm coming! Go outside and get the car ready!"

He didn't need to be told twice. He put his swords on his hip and lifted the boy up into his arms. He sprinted out of the room and found himself out of the building. He took the cars keys out of his pocket and pressed the big button to unlock it. He opened the car door and placed Yami on the passenger seats. He took off his own jacket and placed it on top of him, hoping it'd give him some warmth. He closed the door and got into the seat next to the driver's seat. He quickly started the engine, to have it ready for Yugi to drive. He looked out the window to see if Yugi was coming. Thankfully, he saw the older boy running to the car with a black suitcase. He must have taken it from the building. His taser wasn't anywhere to be found on him, probably in his pocket in its smaller form. Yugi opened the car door and sat next to the tan male, slamming the door closed. "G-Go! Go!" Atem demanded. Yugi stepped on the gas, speeding the car out of the area.

* * *

"What the fuck happened to him!?" Seto yelled.

"Quiet the fuck down, you're going to make him shake even more!" Atem yelled back.

"You explain this shit, right now!" He continued to shout.

"What the fuck do you want me to say!? He started freaking out and smashed a guy's fucking skull into pieces! I tried calming him down, which seemed to work for a minute. But then he started taking out everyone else, and I think it made it worse. He started hitting his head onto the counter and screaming. He's been having headaches and acting weird once we drove up to the place." He looked over at Yami, who was lying in Yugi's bed, still shivering. His eyes were closed, looking as if he was having a bad dream. Yugi, Otogi and Ms. Ishtar were looking him over. Dartz was standing by the bed, curiously staring at Yami's body.

"This may have been a very dangerous over reaction to something he saw. You say he began acting weird once you stepped into the area." Dartz glanced at Atem. "Why do you think that, Cereza?"

"I don't know, maybe he hates laboratories." He said, a bit puzzled by the question.

"Now, going by that assumption, let's try to elaborate. Let's say that was indeed true. But why? A laboratory has test tubes, chemicals, nasty mad doctors, and a lot of other frightful things. What caused Yami to snap the first time?"

"The first time, that pink haired snob had threatened Yami with a needle. This time, some weird looking lab worker came from behind him, saying he found 'the subject'. He started saying some really creepy things to him. Then Yami just snapped, screaming for him to get away. He swung his bat into his head and...well, you can guess what happened after that."

"I deduce that whenever Yami has these extreme outbursts, that triggers his violent nature, otherwise his switch to be turned on. This is interesting, but dangerous. No other soldier that I've ever raised and trained has had a frequent switch going on and off so much in such little time. This means he seriously has a problem. But this may be controlled, depending on what he sees or hears. The very first outburst he's ever had was because he thought he was going to die, and saw a needle."

"Some big guy came in, his name was Raphael. He said Yugi and I knew nothing of what we were dealing with, and that Yami's last name was Sennen. He said we'd understand once Yugi finished hacking the computers."

"Meaning whatever is in those computers are the key to why this poor boy is having a very rough time. And perhaps why Gozaburo wants him so badly." Dartz concluded as he looked back down at the boy, who looked more peaceful and at ease. He looked as if he was dead. If it wasn't for his steady breathing, someone would have thought he passed.

Ms. Ishtar looked at her prodigies in a puzzled manner, before looking up at her boss. "Forgive us, we couldn't find anything physically wrong. His temperatue was fine. His eyes were a bit unusual, but they went back to their normal purple quickly. All he had was a minor headache."

Otogi scratched behind his head. "We think whatever was making him react so badly was all in his head. This kid may have a mental problem. A bad one."

Yugi didn't say anything, he only sadly looked at his boyfriend, sitting by his side and petting his head. Seto looked the same, only he couldn't dare look at his little brother. It felt horrible to see him in such a state. Atem felt guilt. He shouldn't have let Yami take care of all those people. No, he shouldn't have brought him in the first place. He should have refused and begged Dartz not to take him along. What if this happened again? What if Yami died from freaking out like this again? The Egyptian closed his eyes and looked away as well.

This kid, was really starting to mean something to him. He was beginning to be someone who he never wanted to see get hurt, physically or emotionally. He was actually starting to care for him. He didn't know whether to welcome this or be against this. But seeing how much Yugi looked worried for him, he thought that maybe...

...He should embrace this feeling, and trust them.

* * *

Slowly, he opened his deep purple eyes. He felt so weak and tired. It felt like his head was wrapped in bandages again. He then felt warmth from both sides of his body. He turned to his left to see Yugi cuddled against his chest, smiling in his sleep. He turned to his right to see Atem to his surprise, sleeping just as close to him. He felt himself smile a little. He almost felt better. Yami looked across the room where a small window sat behind Yugi's computer desk. It was pitch black outside, probably midnight. Shame, he wanted to spend time with the two sleeping next to him.

"Can't sleep?" A deep voice asked. Deja vu..

"Atem?" He barely whispered. God his throat felt dry. He looked over at the Egyptian again, to see his pretty cherry eyes practically glow in the dark as there stared. It was freaky, but cool. He looked tired too. "I just woke up."

"You should go back to sleep."

"Well I can't now." Yami made a weak chuckle. He paused when he felt Atem grasp his hand into his own, tightly, but not too tight. It was a loving hold, actually. "Atem?"

"Listen, Yami." The Egyptian started. He laid his head against Yami's firm chest, slowly rubbing the pad of his thumb against his pale skin. "When I saw you snap like that, I was really worried. I can't believe I'm saying this but...I don't ever want to see you in that state again. No one does. Especially not Yugi." He turned his red eyes down onto the sheets. "I don't want you to hurt yourself. I don't want you to leave too."

 _Leave...?_ Yami thought to himself.

"I care about you and Yugi a lot. You're both so nice to me and show me kindness. I appreciate it very much. I feel terrible for putting you in danger. So I thought, that maybe I could repay you back by..." He trailed off, but never finished. He looked doubtful, even scared.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Yami asked. Atem tightened his hold a little. He nodded without saying a word. He looked up to look into his amethyst jewels, and shoved his other hand fist full into his collar. Yami yelped as he was pulled into a kiss. He quickly relaxed, his eyes becoming half lid and soon closed. He allowed Atem to move and get on top of his body. The tan male softly took his hand and placed it on top of Yami's eyes. He slowly slid it upwards, holding up the blonde bangs from his face. The Egyptian slowly smiled, admiring his handsome face. Yami looked back, his expression rather determined. He placed his hands upon Atem's hips and waist. He looked a bit unsure. "Can I...?" He didn't need to finish his question. Atem nodded.

"You can."

A firm grope was place on Atem's bum. He slightly gasped, moaning and looking away so Yami couldn't see his red face. Yami continued this, massaging both cheeks and making a regular motion. Atem continued to make small silent moans, his mouth agape, spreading his thighs and using them to grind against Yami's pelvis. Yami bit his lip, trying to force his own moans back. He thrust back into Atem, making them both groan from the pleasure. Atem leaned down and pressed his lips against Yami's. The paler boy deepened the kiss, and gave a small slap to Atem's bum. He gasped during the kiss from this, making an opening. Yami took this chance to slip his tongue inside, french kissing him aggressively. As they kissed while continuing to grind against each other, he saw the tan male's nipples harden from underneath his shirt.

He slid his hands up his black tank top and gave one a good pinch. Atem gripped the pillow behind Yami's head and sharply moaned. "Mnngh..!" He broke the kiss and laid his head against Yami's chest again. The boy underneath him bucked his hips, sending another wave of pleasure through them both. They held each other's hands, moving their hips in sync. Yami slid his hand down into Atem's pants, squeezing his arse once again. Another moan was heard, and they shared another kiss.

All while Yugi slept on the other side of the bed, oblivious.

* * *

 **END - 16**

 **First off, I want to thank all of the reviews that swarmed in once I updated last time. I was so flattered. But this one reviewer, really made my day. Unfortunately, it was only a guest, so I couldn't PM them a proper thank you. But still, it was thanks to them that I got right to writing this chapter and actually finished it in a week. It really inspired me, like they said. Of course, I have everyone else to thank as well. Support from anyone means a lot to me.**

 **Now as for this chapter, a lot happened. Some crap went down, and someone might have just gotten a booty call. (Oh and don't worry. Yugi will have his share. This _is_ mobiumshipping after all.) I wonder how Seto feels about this...Oh yes, and Yami. Well, I'll let you all speculate and theorize what's wrong with him and why its happening. Cause I'm not giving any clues. At least not in the author's notes. Well, I can honestly say that the next chapter definitely won't take long like last time. I promise. Until next time guys. Take it easy.**


	17. Oh, Passion

**Warning, lemon.**

 **17 - Oh, Passion**

God, what the hell was that shaking? He kept hearing creaking and shaking. And it felt like it was right next to him. Yugi opened his eyes and noticed how dark the room was. No sunlight, meaning it was still late. Maybe a little after midnight if he had to guess. He sat up and scratched the back of his head. But he then paused when he heard moaning. He turned to his left, only to see Atem hopping up and down on Yami's pelvis. They were still clothed, but their pants' were slipped down a bit. He could see Atem's butt perfectly. As for Yami, his shirt was pulled up to neck, being held by his mouth. Atem was moaning, not too loud but enough where you can clearly hear him. Yami was groaning deeply, groping his backside and thrusting his hips up and down furiously. If anything, it seemed as if both their members were out-

Yugi gasped and made a jealous and angry expression. He crossed his arms, pouting. " _Ahem!_ "

Their movements paused and came to a stop quickly, before turning around to face their third lover. They both made a rather sheepish expression.

"Yugi-" Atem tried to start, but he was cut off. He could barely speak anyway from panting.

"N-No. Shush! You both were doing it without me! I-I never felt so betrayed! Look at you!" He pointed straight at their faces. "You're both red and have lust in your eyes! How far were you willing to go without me!?" He demanded.

Yami tried sitting up. "W-We didn't do much! We only...rubbed against each other. We didn't do anything more than foreplay, I swear!"

"S-So, no one got penetrated, right? Everyone still has their V cards?" He squinted his eyes. Atem narrowed his eyes back. Seriously, what kind of fucking conversation was this?

"Yes..." Atem and Yami both said in unison. Yugi sighed in relief.

"Good. B-Because I want some too." He smirked, making the other two blink and look at each other. "I don't want to do anything more than foreplay though, because I-I want to do the real deal at a better time at a better place. And I want us to do it t-together. But for now, we'll just stick to the basics." Yugi pulled his shirt over his head and quickly shoved his pants down to the ground. "Well? Clothes. Off. Both of y-you." He commanded, his face actually serious.

Both Yami and Atem hesitantly obeyed, taking off the rest of their clothes and underwear. As the three sat next to each other on their knees, forming a triangle, they gazed and admired each other's lower regions. To each other, each one looked either _delicious_ or intimidating. And looking at each other's bodies, they were truly a sight to behold.

Atem of course, was muscular and fit. Showing both erotic and exotic features on his body. From his beautiful caramel skin, to his perfectly formed muscles, he was perfect. The appearance of his member was an appetizing darkening chocolate shade. For Yami, he was similar. A nice fit body despite having no combat training as thus far. His skin was creamy, like white chocolate. Not a scar or bruise to be found, looking like a blank canvas waiting to be painted on. His 'little guy' was just as creamy as his skin, his _head_ having a slight pink hue to it. As for Yugi, he was gorgeous. His body was also in the muscular level, but not quite at Atem's or Yami's level. It was definitely getting there though. His muscles may not have been as formed as theirs, but that just complimented his adorable persona. His skin was slightly paler than Yami's, but still reminded them of sweet vanilla. The same went for his nether region down there.

They all had nice sizes, but it seemed almost as if Atem may have had the biggest. It didn't matter to them, though. They all were big enough to satisfy anyone.

Suddenly, Yami saw Atem pounce on top of Yugi. He heard the older boy yelp as he began to get ravished by the Egyptian. He watched attentively, looking at how rough they both were. They both made out, tossing and turning trying to fight to be on top. Yugi managed to wrestle Atem down onto the bed, and smirked. He pinned his arms over his head and leaned down to kiss him again. He sat himself down on top of his lap and turned around so that his back was facing Atem. He made sure that his bottom was directly on top of the Egyptian's member. Then, he slowly moved his hips back and forth, rubbing his arse against it.

He soon picked up the pace, practically thrusting his bottom against Atem's hardening erection. As he did this, he reached down and began to rub himself. As for Yami, he couldn't stand watching them any longer. He had to get some action in. He moved in front of Yugi, giving him a quick kiss to which the other gladly complied. He whined once he pulled away, but began moaning once Yami leaned down and began licking the tip.

"N-Nghah..."

He hesitated before wrapping his entire mouth around the head. Yugi gasped sharply, slightly arching his back. Yami bobbed his head up and down, licking his tongue all around the top before licking down the shaft. He treated it like a precious lollipop, suckling down every part until it was coated in saliva. He passionately licked and sucked, his eyes closed as if he was kissing it with love. He took a moment for air, taking his mouth off of his member and looking up at Yugi with a smile. "Sorry if its not that good. I've never done this before."

"B-Bullshit!" Yugi cursed. Yami only made a small giggle in return.

"I guess that means I'm doing my job right." He replied before diving right back in. Only this time, his eyes open and dreamily staring at Yugi. The older boy moaned loudly, pinching his own nipples and spreading his legs out even more. He continued his motion against Atem. However, he not only moved his hips, but began moving his butt in time with Atem's humps. The Egyptian growled and roughly seized his cheeks. He shoved his shaft underneath both his balls and his member. Making glorious friction between both organs. Precum stuck against them, glistening and wet thanks to both Atem and Yami's spit. Yugi once again arched his back and moaned loudly.

After a while, they were nearing their climaxes. All three stopped their actions and got off of each other. They sat up and huddled by one another, forming another triangle, their knees touching and thighs spread. Yami wrapped both his arms around them, holding them close. He then lowered his hands to their backsides, and pushed his fingers in.

They gasped at the sudden intrusion, but soon made those lovely and lewd vocal sounds Yami loved to hear. He went slow, pressing his finger in and out. After a few times of doing this, he pressed more of his digits in farther. And farther, and farther, until index fingers were coated in their juices. He screwed them with his fingers, loving the expressions on their faces. Atem, his mouth open and his eyes clenched shut. Yugi, drooling and his eyes half lidded. Atem slowly opened his eyes, they were shrouded in lust. He reached over and grasped Yami's shaft. Yami in return bit his lip, trying to hold back a moan but failing. He rubbed up and down before reaching down his own pelvis and rubbing himself. Yugi did the same, rubbing his own member as well.

Both Atem and Yugi turned towards each other while still keeping up their motions, and kissed deeply. Yami watched as his member was furiously being rubbed. He was about to blow, but he was sure they were too. They looked beautiful. It was almost like his dream. They breathlessly broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads against each other. Eyes closed and mouths wide with groans and moans. Yami winced, he knew was was coming.

" _Aahh!_ " They all came in unison.

White shot all over Yami. Some got on his face, his chest and stomach. He was lucky enough to have them both spill themselves onto him. And so were they. He made sure he aimed right. Atem got white on his chin, dripping down to his lap. While Yugi got shot on his chest.

The three collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily. Sweat beaded on their skins, heat all over their bodies. Yugi unconsciously cuddled himself against the two, laying in between them. Atem hugged the older boy from behind, laying his head against his back. Yami smiled, hugging Yugi as well. He saw him smile too, but most of all, he saw Atem smile as well.

And he looked so happy.

He sighed delightedly, closing his eyes like the others, and falling asleep.

* * *

For two weeks, they had sex everyday. Of course not actual intercourse, not yet anyway. They felt that they weren't quite ready for that yet. Besides, _one person_ in the trio may not be ready to go that far yet for obvious reasons...Regardless, Atem finally realized and confessed that he wanted to be a thing with the two males. He told them both that he thinks he genuinely loves them, and he knows they feel the same. And though they've only been dating together for only two weeks, Yami and Yugi throw the words "I love you" around pretty easily. Atem however, found it pretty difficult. While he knew he felt strongly for them, he didn't know if he himself was ready to just say it like that. But always before they went to bed together, he would whisper it to them.

They shared more about each other, and told their most private secrets, bringing them more together than ever. Atem did the same, all except for one thing. But today, he promised himself he'd tell them what happened. They deserved to know the truth, and he knew he could trust them. After he came from doing a few training sessions alone in the play pin, he took the elevator back up to the top floor where their rooms were. They often rotated through their rooms to hang out in. One night they'd sleep in Yugi's room, and the next day they might hang out in Atem's room. Since they've already been to _their_ rooms for the past two days, Atem assumed they would be in Yami's room this time today.

He walked down the hall to where Yami's room was. He hasn't said a word to Seto, and Seto hadn't said a word to him. That's how it was. They didn't speak until the matter was settled. In other words, not until after they fought. And right now wasn't a good time. Thankfully, he didn't see him as much after their little argument. They would fight soon, he knew it. He opened the door to Yami's room, not surprised that it was unlocked. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Once walking in, he saw Yugi at his desk, using his own laptop. The shut of the door alerted him, making him turn around.

He smiled at Atem watching the Egyptian sit on the bed with his legs crossed. "H-Hey."

Atem closed his eyes and leaned back against the headboard with his hands in his lap. "Come here." He softly commanded. Yugi did as he was told, getting up from his chair and wobbling over to the bed. He sat down by Atem's feet.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to both you and Yami. Its important. Or at least, I guess it is."

"Yami w-went to the bathroom. About what?"

"Something personal." He replied. Right as he said that, Yami stepped in the room and closed the door behind him. He had a water bottle in his hand half filled. He noticed the two in his bed and smiled to himself. His two treasures. He sat down on the bed next to Atem.

"Hey.." He quickly realized something seemed up with Atem, as his expression seemed more stoic than usual. "Is there something wrong?"

Atem just shook his head. "Just listen." He opened his eyes, but they were still down at his lap. "You've been nothing but honest with me, and told me everything about you. We're not supposed to hide anything from each other, so I won't hide this any longer." He licked his lips once, mentally preparing himself for the story he was about to tell. "About two years ago, Kujaku wanted to test the girls she was training on their performance. So she grabbed a couple of boys from our side of the building and had them perform lap dances and then proceed to dive in for 'the kill' when we got distracted. Her methods was to teach how the female body can be used as a weapon. Unfortunately for her, I was gay. So it didn't do a damn thing for me. She didn't like that..."

* * *

 _He watched with lowered red eyes, staring at the girl in front of him who attempted to seduce him. He just couldn't understand why that broad taught young girls this. It put sexism on a whole other level. Surely she doesn't believe that the only way of a woman's method of killing or persuasion was her body. If that was the case, then that woman was one sick puppy. He placed his fist under his chin, and leaned his elbow on his thigh, watching with boredom. The girl dancing for him, Anzu..._

 _He didn't really like that girl. She was just an attention-seeker. Not to mention she had a crush on him for some retarded reason what so ever. God, this was so stupid he could commit his own assassination himself. Wasn't the girl's fault though. He liked dicks, not chicks. He took a quick glance at everyone else in the room, see how the others easily got manipulated by the other girls in training. Jesus, some were touching all over them, the new additions that were taken to the facility not too long ago. Seto just had his arms crossed, glaring at the girl who was performing on him. Otogi, he fell straight for it, the damn fool. Atem smiled to himself a bit. Yugi wouldn't have bat an eye at any of these bimbos. He just thanked God they weren't wearing lewd clothing._

 _Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by Anzu. Her hand was suddenly on his knee, and it slowly rubbed upwards to his inner thigh. Her leg looped around him, and she sat himself down onto his lap. He dangerously raised an eyebrow to her, narrowing them dangerously. He could tell that she was nervous by his stare and his posture. He made sure she read all the right vibes coming from him. The vibes that said this specific message: 'Get the fuck away from me.' He felt her tense up even more, but she didn't back down. He had to commend her for that. She got really close, her arms outstretched to wrap around his neck. Atem wasn't dumb or slow, he saw that shiny glint of metal. The bitch had a knife._

 _He heard a few thumps and clangs of metal. But that didn't distract him. He reached up and grasped the arm that held the knife. Suddenly, Anzu yelped, then screamed after being slammed to the ground. Atem had her pinned down on her belly, his legs on both sides of her, crouched to trap her torso. He was sitting on her backside, his hand holding her arms down behind her back, while the other was pushing the back of her head into the floor. He could see one tear threatening to spill out of her eye, her face scrunched up in frustration and failure. Too bad. Atem looked up to see he wasn't the only one who took down a girl. Seto had one on the floor on her back, making a terrified expression. He was holding a gun up to her face. Otogi and the rest of the foolish males in their section, was pinned on the floor with knives held up to their necks by the girls. Everyone's chairs were knocked down to the floor._

 _He looked and saw how Ms. Kujaku didn't look so happy. In fact, she looked kinda pissed by the way she was looking over at them. She must have been really counting on Anzu to achieve victory. Oh well. Once again, too bad. He got off of Anzu and dusted himself off. Dartz and Gozaburo were standing next to her, applauding._

 _"Can I just say one thing?" Atem spoke up turning to the three adults. They looked a bit puzzled, but kept their straight faces and let the teen speak. "Please, forgive me for being rude. I don't wanna be punished just for speaking my mind about our training methods." He particularly stared at Dartz. The cyan haired man only shook his head._

 _"Go ahead, my son."_

 _"I'm sorry, but this exercise was fucking stupid."_

 _The two men's eye brows raised a bit, while Kujaku furrowed her eyes brows in anger._

 _"Seriously. You're teaching your girls this shit? Why not teach them on how to suck dick too? Again, excuse me for my mouth, but I just find it so fucking irritating that you're wasting money and time to teach them_ this. _I get it, there are dozens of assassinations methods that can be extremely useful. And I get the human body, female or not could be a very useful tactic, I really do." He closed his red eyes and crossed his arms. "What I don't get, is why this is the only thing you're limiting them to. All the girls are forced to be in section 3 despite what other hidden skills they may have. Such as hacking or sniping. Why just limit them to portray their bodies for sexual weapons? Isn't that just the slightest bit creepy to you?" He whipped his head to the girls. "And you guys, what the hell? You guys let her force you to use your bodies this way? Your not just sex objects, you're a hell lot more useful than that! Just because you're a fucking female doesn't mean all you can do is use your vagina and your tits to get you everything you want." He knelt down and grasped Anzu's hand, pulling her back on her feet. This shocked her, but she continued to listen to his speech as her cheeks grew warm._

 _Atem stared at Ms. Kujaku. "An assassin is supposed to have more than just one narrow-minded way of killing. They're supposed to be able to use multiple methods to cause death to their enemies. Please tell me, what reason do you have to teach them such a shallow way of killing? Hell, a way of life? You think this is all a woman can do? God, is that what_ you _were raised to be believe all your life?"_

 _"Enough, Cereza." Dartz interrupted, wearing a stern glare. Yet, in his eyes, Atem could sense a feeling of pride. "You've made your point."_

 _"..." Atem didn't say anything else. Ms. Kujaku on the other hand, just threw her head back in laughed, earning the attention of everyone in the room._

 _"Oh what? And you think that I'm gonna listen to a fifteen-year old brat who has several years of less experience in life than me? You're sadly mistaken sweetie." She sighed with a smile and flipped her voluminous blonde hair over her shoulder. "Yeah, no. Let's get one thing straight here, boy." She put her hands on her hips and walked over to Atem, her hips swaying with every step. "First off, you're a little boy. A male. You have no right to say what the female body should be used for. Nor are you allowed to say how they're supposed to be trained. I'm the boss in section 3, not you." She leaned down a bit, glaring at Atem at eye level. He kept a straight face. "Second, you've got a big smart ass mouth. And the way you preached about the lives of women? You sound like a homosexual to me."_

 _She saw Atem's eyes shake. She smirked with a nasty grin. "That's it, isn't it? How far are you in? You want to be a girl, or do you just like to take men into your body too?" Her grin deepened when she saw his frown deepen into a scowl. "I teach my girls the way of seduction, because that is the number one way for a female to achieve anything and everything she wants. Its quite pathetic actually. All a woman has to do is show a hint of boob and suddenly, they get pampered like a movie star. Men are so unbelievably stupid, that its much easier to trick them with a sex act. Most of the big heads of organizations in this world are men anyway. Easy targets for us. If one were to be the opposite sex, basic assassination kills would be needed." She stood up straight, glaring down at Atem. "A man will easily put down his weapon for a glance at a woman's bare body. Or at least, a straight one anyway." She turned and flipped her hair over her shoulder once more, walking back to the other two adults in the room. "Tch. Anything else to say out of the smart mouth of yours?" She challenged._

 _...Atem smirked back. "Actually, yes." He had a confident and bold posture. None of her words striking at him in the slightest. Kujaku's smirk slowly began to form into a flat line. "You're right. I guess I am gay. Never found the female body all its cracked up to be. In fact, the more busty the woman, the uglier they are to me. Like you for example, **Ms. Mai.** " His eyes lowered, her first name rolling off his tongue like pure honey. She scoffed at this, her fists clenching up. "And you're right, I am just a child compared to you three. But know this. What I lack in experience, I make up for in my killer instinct. What would happen if one of your girls went up against someone like me on a real mission and tried to use that tactic? They'd fail miserably, and I would easily kill them without a second thought. And while taking that thought into mind, think of all the other evil criminals out there with large systems who are secretly gay as well. Gang members, mobsters, you name it. Then your little seduction bullshit will fail you. Every. Time. And you will have nothing. No more soldiers, no more assassins to carry out your orders. Then who's the boss? Obviously not you, if you have no one to command, Ms. Kujaku."_

 _"..." Mai didn't have anything to say back as a retort. Dartz only cleared his throat, and then ordered for the kids to go to their bunk beds. Mai only stood there, staring at the ground, her fists shaking in pent of anger. Before he left with the rest of the boys, Atem gave her a nice cocky sneer._

* * *

 _"So once again, I apologize for patronizing you, Cereza." Mai apologized with a smile. Her hands folded on the table. Atem only kept staring at her cautiously. First the woman invites him to her office for lunch, and then she starts apologizing for arguing with him the other day? This was strange. No, it was bullshit. Especially for her. She was not a nice person and certainly not a forgiving type, Atem could already tell the first day he got here. He would keep a close eye on her until this was over._

 _"Err, no problem. Water under the bridge I suppose." He said. A wine bottle was in the middle of the table, open. Their empty plates were on the table as well. He didn't smell or taste anything harmful in the food. No tricks there. He already scanned the room, there was nothing in particular about it. And from what Atem could see, the woman didn't even have a weapon on her. That was very suspicious. As if she wanted to make herself completely vulnerable, or simply because she didn't need to have a weapon. And that, frightened him a bit. She was confident in whatever she was planning._

 _"Great. Well before you head off, why don't you have some wine? I know, you're young, but a little taste couldn't hurt. Dartz does let you take a swig here and there after meetings right?" She was right. Atem was the one who served any member of Dartz' meetings, including him, alcohol or tea. Sometimes when the meetings were over, Dartz would talk to Atem a bit and let him have a small sip. Atem always got a bit tipsy afterwards, so he never gave him much. But this was just wine. Even if this was a trick, this wouldn't do much. He'd still be in his right state of mind. And even if it wasn't actually wine and a heavier alcoholic beverage or some kind of poison, he'd be able to tell by smell. If he took a sip, he could leave._

 _He sighed. "Fine." He watched her pop the cork open with her fingers, and slid over the bottle. "No cup?"_

 _"See, I would have given you one, but I honestly don't know how much you could take. You kiddos seem to be sensitive to alcohol. So however much you can handle, take as much or as little by sipping it or gulping it down. I already had my quick fix earlier anyway, haha." She chuckled. Atem looked down at the bottle and grasped the base. He shrugged. He didn't smell anything weird. And her words were true, this was wine. Moscato to be exact. Shouldn't be too bad. It smelled a bit fruity too, so it shouldn't be too bitter to handle. Just a sip would do. He lifted it up and tilted it, leaning his head back as it touched his lips._

 _He took a small sip. It made him shiver, but thankfully, it wasn't bad._

 _Then, he flinched, feeling something poke his shoulder. He looked to his side to see a needle stuck in his shoulder blade, stabbing through his shirt. He should have known! He was so focused on the food and the wine, he didn't realize she could have attempted a sneak attack while he was distracted. Soon, his eye lids grew heavy, and he fell forward onto the table. The wine spilling all over, and Ms. Kujaku's giggle echoing in the room. He saw three large men walk into the room, and saw her get up. They were guards who usually scouted the perimeter. They were taking off their clothes for some reason._

 _His eyes dilated once he realized what was going to happen next._

* * *

 ** _Warning: Rape_**

 _"N-Ngh...Ahh!" Atem cried as he was being plowed into. That was his sixth orgasm since this nightmare started. He wasn't enjoying this at all, but his body wouldn't stop reacting. This was horrible, maybe the worst torture he ever had to go through. He was in a man's lap, while someone underneath him was plowing inside of him as well. The third one was watching, until he took another turn to get his mouth occupied. Atem's face became truly scared. He started shaking his head. "N-No-Mmngh!" His eye clenched shut as his organ was shoved in his mouth, threatening to choke him._

 _They were holding his arms behind his back, and his upper boy was paralyzed. The man who was humping Atem from behind was holding his face steady so he wouldn't move away. Tears began gathering in his eyes, his arse was extremely sore. The bruises on his body stung in immense pain. They beat him to a pulp before raping him. As tears leaked down his face, spit drooling out of his mouth, and cum dripping out of his arse, he felt so dirty. So unclean, so nasty, so disgusting._

 _He felt broken. Truly broken._

 _Main only laughed as she watched the entire scene. "Oh I've finally broken you! Let me see those beautiful tears."_

 _The member was taken out of his mouth, leaving him able to breath. He coughed, then glared at the woman through his watery tears._

 _"So Atem, how do you like my boys?"_

 _"Y-You bitch..." He whimpered as he continued to be pounded._

 _"Aww? But I'm doing you a favor! Since you don't like my precious girls, I'm giving you what you truly desire. Besides, you like it rough, don't you hun?"_

 _"M-Make them stop...This hurts..." He sobbed. "T-This hurts so much..."_

 _"You're a soldier of D75. Take it like a man."_

 _"S-Stop this...Please."_

 _"Begging now? Too bad. Now you'll truly regret mouthing off to me." She sneered, holding up a small camera. "Smile!"_

 _He continued to cry, not able to hold the tears in anymore. It hurt so much. Not because of the pain, but the feeling of his dignity, his innocence, being ripped away from him. That was the only precious thing he had left in the world. The only thing that he held dear ever since Yugi died. Now, he had nothing._

 _He, felt like nothing._

 _After three hours, they left him on the floor, all of his fluids leaking out all over the floor as he laid sprawled broken and beaten. His eyes were void of any emotion, his body was limp and in pain. But, he felt numb to it. He was too destroyed to notice. His ear twitched at the door creaking open. He cursed to himself. Not again, no more._

 _"My word..! Cereza!" That was Boss' voice. He could almost smile. He felt himself being lifted up and placed over his shoulder. His head leaned against Dartz' neck as he closed his eyes. "Please, tell me you're alright." He rushed out of the room, carrying Atem to Ms. Ishtar. "Say something, Atem!"_

 _"B...Boss..." He barely whispered. When he used all of his strength to slowly turn to Dartz, he almost felt bad for him. His eyes were glistened, and shaking. He looked upset, but also guilty and sad. "W..Wha.." What was he so upset for?_

 _"I may put you children through so much just to make you into something you never chose to be in the first place, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you!"_

 _His eye brows raised to that, his eyes widening._

 _"You are all my children. But you, you're my elite! You're my son, Atem. My special one." Dartz looked down, scoffing as he did so while continuing to run. "I know you may hate me for putting you in this hell hole, and I know you hate me even more for making you have to deal with whoever hurt you, but know that I_ will _find whoever's responsible for this!"_

 _Atem's eyes lowered sadly._

 _He was carried into Ms. Ishtar's office, hearing her distraught gasp over seeing his body. Dartz yelled for her to immediately get Atem healed, and she pleaded for him to tell him what happened. Afterwards, when Atem was rest up and well and good. He was questioned as to who did this, and of course, he told who. The adults looked angry. Not only at the culprit, but because of the fact that there wasn't much they could do as a punishment. The most they could do to Kujaku was give a slap on the wrist by giving her a death threat. She was too valuable of an asset to the government to let her go or do her off. They did promise him however, that should she so much as touch him again, even if it was a poke, she'd either be killed or fired depending on how extreme she would go._

 _As for Atem, this experience only turned him more cold. More angry, more depressed. More hateful towards the world. Any female he saw, he stared with great disdain. Any and all females besides children, would be one of the main sources of his immense rage. He made sure no one but Ishtar and Dartz knew about this. He'd never tell a single soul about this horror. Simply because it was too painful to tell._

 _Until now._

* * *

Atem blew one of his bangs out of his face, looking down at the bed sheets. His face wasn't visible at all, dark. His hands were gripping the sheets, ripping them. Both Yugi and Yami just stared with both shock and sorrow.

What could they say, honestly? 'I'm sorry'? Nothing could be said for something like rape. And further more, neither boys were present during Atem's time of need. His boyfriends. Yugi was off somewhere across town, while Yami was kicking back at home in his mansion like the spoiled rich boy he was. Yugi ditched him while Yami didn't even know. They could have prevented this tragedy, but they couldn't.

"I-I..." Yugi sniffed. Atem slightly raised his head hearing his broken voice. "I-I'm so sorry!" He cried, seizing the Egyptian, making him blink in surprised. He was pulled into a very tight hug, bone-breaking actually. Absolutely puzzled, the Egyptian just stared down at the older boy in confusion.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked with furrowed brows. "You weren't there, you couldn't have been there. Its not your fault, its neither of your faults." He looked at Yami as well. "Yeah, I needed someone then. But I did have someone. And while it may not have been either of you two," He made a very small smile. Barely there, with very pained eyes that looked like they've been through years of torment. "Someone did have my back."

The two watched in amazement as his smile grew five times bigger. It looked almost pure if it wasn't for the sorrow that was obviously written on his face. "And the fact that you two saps feel so bad for me," His red eyes had a certain glint. "Makes me feel really special." He closed his eyes and gently took Yugi off of him. He scooted off of the bed and turned to them, his arms crossed.

"So don't blame yourselves. That's pretty stupid." His smile wasn't as big as it was a minute ago, but it was still there. "And I don't want you treating me differently either. I'll still kick your ass if you piss me off. And when the time is right, you'll turn that horrible memory into a distant fragment of a bad dream. When you take me of course-" He smirked, making Yugi and Yami turn red.

"Because of you two idiots, I'm not as bitter as I used to be. And I see myself turning into someone I can actually like for once. And for that," He took his hand, and touched his earring, feeling great comfort in just touching the metal. "I'm grateful. Thank you for being with me. And thank you for listening."

Yami smiled as well, Yugi wiped his eyes and sniffed with a smile of his own.

"But," Atem's smile went back into a frown again. Nice while it lasted, the two other boys thought. He marched over and grasped their collars, yanking them closer. "If you ever bring up this conversation again," His eyes burned with intense fire. "I will not hesitate to slit both your fucking throats. You know the story now, and I will never talk about it again." He gave them both a very aggressive kiss, before carelessly throwing them down onto the bed. He turned, and made his way out of the door.

The two just blinked and looked at each other. Yami spoke first. "What just happened...?"

Yugi smiled again. "Atem just told us a very big secret and said h-he loved us in his own special way."

Yami squinted his eyes at Yugi's answer.

* * *

 **END - 17**

 **Oh man oh man! So much in this chapter. A revelation and a side of Atem I've been wanting to write for a long time: "Happy." Let me tell you, I hated writing that rape scene. That's why I tried my best not to write too much. Unfortunately, this won't be the last of sad or angry chapters. But, it'll be made up for with more fluff and romance coming soon. And soon, we'll see just how much Seto's been growing that anger of his.**


	18. Oh, Envy

**Warning, a little lemon.**

 **18 - Oh, Envy**

"H-Harder..." Atem moaned as Yami thrust his pelvis into his own. Yugi was behind him, holding him up in a full nelson so he couldn't move. He already had his turn to hump Atem. They were in Yugi's room, pinning the Egyptian against the wall. They didn't bother doing it on the bed. Atem said he had to be somewhere later so they couldn't take long. Yami had Atem's legs spread open held up in his arms, and Yugi took the liberty of pulling down his pants and his underwear so his member was visible. It was standing up stiff as Yami rubbed his own against it. Behind him, he could feel Yugi's hard member rubbing against his butt. He almost wished it was inside of him. "Fuck me...P-Please..." He whispered as his cheeks became red.

They both loved the sound of that. His pleas to be ravaged, his beautiful expressions and moans. As much as they wanted to shove themselves inside of him, they knew better than that. Yugi pulled open Atem's shirt more, so they could both admire his sweaty abs. He rubbed his hand over his nipples, giving them a little pull. The Egyptian sucked in a gasp and bit his lip. Yami continued to grind against his member, going faster. Yugi kissed along the back of Atem's neck, licking his skin in the process.

"S-Shit...More...Please..!" He almost cried. "I-I'm so close.."

Yami grunted as he put one hand on the wall beside Atem, needing it to support himself as he thrust harder. Atem moaned even louder, his head tossing back. Yugi felt that they both were close to their climaxes. He gave a look to Yami, who caught his glance. Atem had his eyes closed, deep in too much pleasure to notice. They both let him down. He made a whined groan. Wanting to be humped into the wall again. He watched Yami kiss Yugi deeply before pushing him to the wall as well. The older boy placed both hands on the wall, closing his eyes with a smile. Yami got behind him and spread his thighs apart, just a little. So that it made enough space for his little friend.

He then thrust his hips forward, shoving his member between Yugi's inner thighs. Close enough to rub against his balls. Yugi gasped, and in response, closed his legs together a bit to make the feeling tighter. Yami moaned from this, pulling himself in and out from the opening. Just watching them made Atem even more hard than he realized. He walked over and got behind Yami, hugging him. He saw his hand travel to Yugi's pelvis, rubbing his member. Yugi moaned louder, holding onto the wall and bending himself forward onto Yami's shaft more.

Atem smirked, slapping one of Yami's butt cheeks. He then pushed himself between his legs as well, making Yami's eyes widen.

"N-Ngh!"

The Egyptian laid his head in the crook of Yami's neck as he continued to screw his thighs, the paler boy doing the same to Yugi. They were all in sync, like they always were when they did this. They went faster, and made their thrusts harder. They loved the sound of their skin smacking against each other. Yami squeezed Yugi's buttocks together roughly, clenching his teeth as he made one more thrust before spurting his semen. He felt something warm spill over on his hand, and then realized Yugi must have came as well. The older boy cried out, gripping his nails into the wall.

"Uungh..! Nm!"

Atem's embrace tightened as he went back and forth between Yami's thighs. He clenched his shirt, threatening to rip off the buttons of his dress shirt. He closed his eyes tightly and grunted before releasing a rope of cum. The three panted heavily, their eyes half lidded from the euphoria of their love making.

Soon, they were all laying in bed beside each other, holding each other's hands with a good grip. Their eyes were closed, in utter bliss. They never thought that foreplay could be so intense, and then relaxing afterwards. The silver watch Seto had bought Atem some time ago beeped. Speaking of Seto, they had a 'date' today. Atem groaned in annoyance, sitting up and opening his eyes. He released Yami's hand and got up out of bed, fixing his clothes. The two opened their eyes in disappointment at the sudden disappearance of their third lover in bed.

Yugi cuddled against Yami's chest and watched Atem pull up and fasten his pants while fixing his shirt. "W-Where are you going?"

"I told you, there's somewhere I have to be today." He grumbled. He turned to the two, and his expression softened with a tiny smile. "I'll be back." He reassured. Yami pouted, making Yugi giggle.

"Bye.."

"I'll see you soon." Atem said back, before leaning over and giving the two a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room. Before he left, he had whispered something in their ears, making them feel warm inside. They smiled at each other, and kissed.

"I love you." Yugi said.

Yami sighed in bliss. "I love you too."

* * *

"You stink of sex." Seto deadpanned. Atem just gave him a careless look and rolled his eyes before looking somewhere else. He was squatting next to the big white couch he owned, instead of sitting down. Of all their years of working together, Seto never knew why Atem did that. He always liked to squat with his hands folded in his lap, eyes closed. Maybe that was his way of meditation? Who knows, he was weird. And yet, he felt something for the strange Egyptian. He hated that he did, because his feelings were never returned. He hated that he loved the appearance of his delicious looking caramel skin, his shining ruby eyes and thick lashes, his wild and unique hair. The few nights they had together were amazing.

He worked his mouth like an expert on anything he placed his lips upon. The way he moved his flexible body, the way he shook his big rump. His moans, his yelps and cries, all music to his ears. But now, he would never be able to have that again. He had to share him with some mental freak and his own brother. His own _brother_ for fuck's sake! This feeling, this burning intense, aching feeling..

Jealousy.

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me with your creepy ass blue eyes or tell me what you invited me here for?" Atem opened one eye that glared at the taller man. His earring jiggled, shining its gold coating. The gift his brother gave him. How he wanted so badly to just rip it off his ear and crush it into a million pieces. Seto scoffed, not looking directly into his red eye. He almost forgot he called for the Egyptian to come over his house.

"I brought you here for a reason, and you know what it is."

"I had a feeling, just didn't want to assume. I tried believing you didn't have a one-track mind." Atem retorted, making the elder grit his teeth. His smart mouth was always so irritating. And yet, he loved the way he could make a quick come back with no hesitation. His confidence, his disobedience, it was sexy on a person like him. The younger male in the room stood up and sighed, stretching his muscles for the fight he knew would happen. However, this time he would try to stop it. "Look prince charming," Sarcasm just dripped down his lips like drool. "I know you wanna fight this out, but I'm not in the mood today. And besides, this is maybe by far, the most stupidest thing you've been pissed over yet. I'm not fighting you for something this dumb."

Seto raised a brow. "I don't believe you have a say in that."

"And I believe I do because last time I checked, you're not my fucking father." He stared. "This, is fucking stupid, Seto. I'm going back to HQ, and there's nothing you can-"

"What the hell is that, a bruise?" Seto noticed a dark mark on his perfect tan skin. Atem blinked, looking over to his shoulder on the side of his earring. Oh yeah. Yugi did give him a good bite. And Yami gave one somewhere on his back.

"Its a hicky. Calm down."

"A _what?_ " Seto's eyes widened.

Atem became quickly annoyed by his reaction. "Its a fucking love mark, you dolt." He pulled down his collar more so Seto could clearly see it. "Yugi gave me this one and your brother gave me one on my back. Anymore questions?" His tone was clearly exasperated. Seto gritted his teeth.

"You fucked them for real this time didn't you?" He raised his voice. "Didn't you!?" He yelled.

Atem felt a vein throb against his head. He growled, face palming. "For the last fucking time, I am in a relationship with them. We haven't done intercourse yet, but we _have_ done foreplay. Meaning, we kiss, we lick, we rub, and we grind until we cum. Is that better or do you want me to get more detailed?!" He yelled back. "I'm so fucking sick of you getting angry at me about this! I love Yami, and I love Yugi. And let me fucking tell you something, if I wasn't raped two years ago, I would have been let them pound the shit out of my ass just so that can shut you the hell up!"

Seto didn't say anything in response, he only began walking towards the large stair case. Atem followed, not stopping.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hit a nerve? Too bad Seto, cause you need to hear this and you need to face reality. You hear me!?" He shouted as Seto stepped towards the balcony of the stairs. He felt Atem grip the back of his shirt. "Get this through your thick head! I don't love you and I will never love you! What we had months ago will never happen again. And face it, you don't love me either, you only love my body. I love your brother and Yugi, and I will not let them go because of you! No matter how much you want to fight, no matter how much you want to argue, you will _never_ have me!"

 _"S-Seto...Nmm...Harder.."_

 _"More...Haa...Its big..."_

 _"Ahh! I'm close...I'm gonna-ahh!"_

 _"You will_ never _have me!"_

 _Yami nervously chuckled. "Heh. Why not? I mean, he's kinda cute too."_

 _How did I not see it? He always had feelings for him and I never-_

 _I never-_

Atem, in all his years of training with the bastard, never saw his next move coming.

He was smacked across the face, and his arm was gripped. He stumbled a bit, but was held steady by Seto holding his arm. He didn't realize blood was dripping down his lip from the hit. He was going to strike back, until he saw the look in Seto's eyes.

They were bloodshot, eyes as cold as the most bitter tundra, pupils shrunken. His face was scrunched up, in absolute fury. His grip only got tighter within the second, threatening to break Atem's arm.

"Set-" Before he could say his name, a click and cold metal was placed under his chin. He looked down, a desert eagle, its safety trigger off. Atem couldn't lie, this was a pretty bad spot. Seto's switch was turned on. The second time he's ever seen it. Any move, even if he breathed too quick, he'd be shot. "..."

"..." Seto didn't say anything either.

Atem stared, his red eyes slightly shaking.

Suddenly, he was lifted up into the air easily. He blinked. That was way too quick. He didn't even see Seto hold up his legs and toss him over the railing. His guard was down, there was nothing he could do to stop him. He just watched with wide eyes as he fell downwards, Seto staring down at him as he dropped, his gun at his side. It was like the world was slowly moving. His earring swayed in the wind as he fell faster, coming close to the ground.

 _CRACK_

The top of the stairs was a good sum of feet off the ground. If any normal person fell over the railing, they'd die instantly from cracking their neck or their back. Atem had fell, and landed head first.

The ghastly crack that resounded throughout the mansion, was horrifying.

His eyes were open, but the color from them had faded. His body laid in its paralyzed state. His head turned to the side in a very odd way, his limbs completely limp. As Seto watched from the balcony, his eyes widened back to their normal state. He realized what he had just done. He began to panic. This-This wasn't what he wanted! He didn't mean to do that at all! His switch, he just couldn't control his actions. He rushed down the stairs and ran towards Atem's body. He knelt down and reached his hands over. He then quickly stopped. No...What if touching him made this worse? No, he had to call for help. He couldn't take him to the hospital, he'd be questioned.

He whipped out his phone and quickly called for Yugi.

* * *

Both Ms. Ishtar and Yugi were looking over Atem's body. Yugi looked tearful, looking at his neck. He praised the lord that his spine wasn't broken, but there was a very bad crick in his neck. When he fell and the crack was heard, it must have been his head making an impact with the floor. His skull might have took some damage, but his neck and his other body parts were fine except for soreness and a few bruises from the landing. Thank God Atem's body was so tough that his bones could never be easily broken or fractured, even from a fall like this. If he was just a normal person, they'd be staring at a corpse right now.

Yami just stared with his hope in his eyes, hoping he was okay. Seto was standing beside him, staring at the floor. Yugi began to shiver more than usual. Ms. Ishtar sadly glanced at her student. "You have to do it, Yugi."

"I-I know." He stuttered. He gently put his fist underneath Atem's chin slightly to the left, and quickly pushed it to the right. A loud cracking noise was heard, making everyone cringe. He placed his hands on his cheeks, gently moving his head left and right. Thankfully, without trouble. That meant he was fine. When he woke up though, this was going to be terrible pain. He would need some painkillers. "We have to t-take him home."

Ms. Ishtar nodded with a sigh. "Agreed." She glanced at Seto. "If I may ask, how did this happen?"

Yami and Yugi looked up at the eldest male in the room, who wouldn't look away from the floor. "We, got in a fight. We were walking up the stairs, he gripped the back of my shirt. I got pissed and tossed him over the railing."

"You _what!?_ " All three yelled.

Ishtar spoke first. "Why in God's name would you do that!? He could have died, and Dartz would have made the command to execute you on the spot! You know how valuable he is to not only him, but to us!"

"I know that!" Seto yelled back. "My switch flipped on, I didn't know what I was doing!"

Yugi wanted to badly to yell curses and knock every tooth from Seto's mouth, but he was too distraught over the fact that he could have lost his boyfriend today. He hugged Atem close to his body, careful of his neck. Ishtar only shook her head, looking back down at the fellow Egyptian. He looked more at ease now, his eyes were closed. A loud thud very close to them was heard. They all looked at the source of the sound, and quickly began to fear for the worst.

Yami was on the floor on his knees, he had slammed his head into the floor. Blood quickly gathered onto the white carpet. He gripped the floor so tightly, he was digging through the carpet texture. Ishtar immediately lifted Atem into her arms and began backing towards the front door. Yugi did the same, putting his hand behind his back to reach for something. Seto had backed up the other way, worried about what his little brother would do next.

The boy gripped his own hair, shaking and growling. "..I-I'll kill you." He snarled. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed.

Seto watched as a fist suddenly swung into his face. He fell to the ground, blinking. His brother was way too fast. His throat was gripped tightly, almost choking. Yami was sitting on top of his torso so that he couldn't get up. His eyes were as bright red as Atem's. His teeth were shown brightly at how hard he clenched them. Sweat rolled down his face, and his head was twitching left and right. Spit drooled down his mouth and started to foam. He lifted his arm upwards slowly, a pocket knife in his hand. The same one he had gave him.

Seto's eyes widened.

And as his brother tried to stab and shank his chest over and over, he thought about all the time they used to spend together. How little Yami was, how sweet and loving he was to both him and Mokuba. How he loved playing with them, playing chess or hide and seek. How gentle his laughter was, how cute his face would look as he pouted angrily when he didn't get something he wanted. How sad he looked when Seto had to leave. How happy they used to be before they grew apart.

God, what happened to them?

 _What happened to you? What happened to us, Yami?_

 _"N-No! Don't leave again Seto! Moki and I will miss you too much!"_

 _"One more game! I'll beat you this time!"_

 _"Why can't my friend Jounouchi come over?"_

 _"I do love you, Seto. You're my brother."_

 _"I'LL KILL YOU!"_

 _Kill...You never used that word Yami. You were never a violent soul. I wanted to shield you from this life style. I never wanted you to turn into a monster. I never wanted you to turn into_ this _. My jealousy, it got the better of me, and I'm sorry._

 _Its my fault you're like this._

 _It's all my fault, and I'm sorry._

 _I'm so sorry, Yami._

After the fourth stabbing attempt, he shot his hand up and shoved Yami off of him. Yami fell to the ground, but quickly got back up on his hands and feet like some kind of animal. He was no longer frowning with anger, he was grinning from ear to ear. Whispering the words KILL and DIE over and over. "Big brother~" He hummed. Seto flinched hearing this, but continued to move. He looked the other way and ran. Yami rushed after him not a second later, laughing his head off.

 _"I'm gonna catch you big bro!"_

"I'm gonna to catch you Seto!" He shouted as they both turned the corner. "I can't wait to rip your spine from your back!"

For the first time in his life, Seto feared his enemy. He shook his head, continuing to run down the hall into the kitchen. He cursed himself. This was the worst place to run to! But before he could run back out and change his hiding spot, Yami was already limping into the room, his fingers moving like crab legs. Seto backed away into the sink, gulping, with small beads of sweat dripping down his chin. His hands touched the back of the counter. He gripped the marble tightly.

Yami slowly looked up to meet his older brother's gaze. Seto tried to keep himself from trembling, but he couldn't. He couldn't fake not being afraid this time.

The younger Kaiba's eyes were lowered, with a small smirk. His expression looked dubious. But then, his smirk slowly widened into a sickening grin, with his eyes dilating like tennis balls. As his smile and eyes grew, his head tilted even more.

Suddenly, he was slammed against the cabinets. He cried out from the impact on the back of his head. Yami shoved his forehead against Seto's, making the older Kaiba sink down. Making their height difference no longer a problem. The younger Kaiba slowly reached for the drawer on the left, where the knives were. All he saw in his vision was infrared colors. Not black and white this time. He saw the temperature of everything in the room. In Seto, he was very warm. He saw codes, ones and zeroes. His eyes moved differently than the other, scanning Seto's body and face all over. One eye turned that way while the other turned this way.

After the scan was complete, he knew the vital area where he would strike to cause a lot of pain. Lots of pretty blood would pool from there.

 _KILL_

He licked his lips, his eyes traveling down to Seto's neck. He leaned forward, slowly opening his mouth. He licked his adam's apple, making Seto squirm. He sucked on it, rubbing his hand up on his chest. For Seto, he was silently screaming inside. This was so fucking _weird._ His little brother touching him like this! He didn't know whether to be creeped out or afraid.

"H-Here." Yami whispered. "If I shove my fingers in there-" He said with glee, staring at Seto's neck.

Seto tried moving his face away, but Yami wouldn't allow that. He gripped his chin, turning him towards his little brother once again. Yami began to giggle.

He lifted up his arm again, a knife in his hand. But this time, he would kill him.

"Muto!" Seto yelled before closing his eyes.

"What?" Yami flinched, making a puzzled expression. He winced once he felt something sharp hit the back of his neck. His eyes lowered, and he dropped the knife on the floor. He fell forward on Seto, accidentally hugging him to catch himself from falling off. Seto panted, looking down at his little brother who looked dazed. His eyes slowly turned back into purple. "S-Seto." He called quietly.

Seto heavily sighed, looking away. He placed a hand on top of Yami's head.

 _I'm so sorry, Yami..._

* * *

"Is he going to be okay? This is like, the third time he's snapped. And each time is getting a whole lot worse." Atem stared down at the person in bed, concerned. Yami was loopy, the knock out dart didn't work this time. Only half.

"Pretty colors..."

Atem had woken up hours later with a raging headache. After he was told what happened, he rushed to Yami's room, despite being told by Ms. Ishtar to stay in bed. Yugi wasn't here at the moment, he was with Mokuba. Besides, he didn't want to see Yami in this state again. Seto, was no where to be found. Dartz had said he saw him locking himself in his room before he came into Yami's room. Then, after a short minute, Dartz had left again. He wasn't sure why.

"We don't know." Otogi said with a sad frown. "If this guy keeps this up, his sanity is going to be shattered by the end of this month." He glanced at Atem's neck. "How's your neck?"

"Fucking sore as hell. And my earring broke from the impact..." The last part he said rather solemnly as his hand drifted to the ear where the accessory once was. He was just glad it didn't rip off his ear. Only the base of the earring was broken, the clasp that connected to his ear wasn't bothered. He took it out once he woke up. Speaking of which, he heard noises out in the hall. He looked over to the doorway to see Ms. Ishtar ushering Mokuba down the hall, away from Yugi's room. He raised a brow. Why...? He looked at Otogi. "Could you keep an eye on him for a minute?"

"Oh yeah, no problem. But be careful. You're still not at 100% yet."

Atem nodded as he began to walk out.

"How was it? The syringe?" Otogi said loudly so Atem could hear. The Egyptian paused for a minute.

"Worked like a charm." He said finally before stepping out of the room and walking to Yugi's room.

Walking inside, he saw Dartz inside of the room. So that's where he went. He was leaning over beside Yugi, who was on his laptop. The suitcase he had stolen was on the floor, with plenty of mechanical pieces lying on the ground beside it. He must have taken that computer apart, from top to bottom. When he looked at the two, he noticed their faces were frightened. Yugi wasn't even typing. He just was staring in disbelief, his mouth slightly agape. Dartz's eyebrows were furrowed.

"Damn it!" He shouted, turning away sharply. He started pacing around the room. "I should have known that traitor did something behind my back!"

Confused, Atem walked over to Yugi and sat down next to him. The older boy was covering his mouth, shaking his head slowly.

"I-I...This can't be real. Y-Yami is-" He stopped mid-sentence when Atem scoffed and snatched the laptop away from him.

"The hell is wrong now?" He grumbled as he started to read what was on the screen. Yugi must have hacked into some files, because on the screen were plenty of documents. No one would be that dumb to just leave them the way they are, he must have decoded them too. His eyes began to dilate when he realized what he was reading. There were pictures of Yami, but as a child on every single one. The documents were like journal logs, but they weren't dated.

 _ENTRY 1_

 _Subject Yami Sennen, or rather, Z-9, is very stubborn. When he was first put in the labs, he was very resistant. He refused to be put into the pods, and he even bit off a guard's ear. He constantly screams for his mother, and it is annoying. Sometimes to shut him up, we'll give him a healthy dose of rag and_ _chloroform. Knocks him straight out. We'll begin testing tomorrow. We have great plans for this one._

 _ENTRY 2_

 _We managed to retrieve the DNA from his mother. Not for the genetic material, but for her DNA of her enhancements. The substances they put inside of her when they experimented on her to make her stronger. We'll use the same on the boy, but we hope it won't be too much for his body. The woman was strong to be able to take everything that was injected into her. A child may not be so lucky. When we injected the first dose of it inside of the boy, he screamed. But only for a second. And he only cried a few tears. It must have hurt immensely for that second, but easily calmed down in the next. Like ripping off a bandage._

 _ENTRY 3_

 _Its been a few weeks since we've been giving him these injections. We're given him physical tests to train his body to become strong. He slowly begins to stop resisting and just do what we demand. Perhaps we're starting to break him. After I told him I killed his mother and that I had her body in one of the pods, he quit his annoying crying. He stopped refusing things, and he became obedient. The injections are working perfectly. His strength during the first test showed great signs of increasing. His speed could use some work, but it'll come along nicely soon enough. His eyesight is perfect, and his agility is increasing rapidly as well._

 _ENTRY 4_

 _We took this child when he was five years old. Now, he was seven. We were given so little time to turn him into an indestructible being, but, we just barely managed it. In maybe two more weeks, it'll be finished. We'll have our unstoppable soldier. He listens to commands well, and we've adjusted his vision so that he could see things differently than others. We used a small amount of robotic parts to add some nice touches, but the boy is far from a robot or some kind of cyborg. He still has his humanity, well physically anyway. He has different settings of visions. Infrared, inverted, and black and white. They all help him see things that may help him in a situation when in danger. We've made his hearing outstanding. Able to hear the tiniest of movements. His physical strength rivals that of the strongest man in the world! His nose is sensitive to that of a bloodhound. We've even made his sense of taste more advanced. He's mastered the ability of stealth, and has amazing durability. All perfect traits for an unstoppable assassin!_

 _ENTRY 5_

 _I have to take the kid back home. But what home? His parents are no longer alive. They've discovered me. Dartz is after me and he'll take away all of my research and Yami himself. But no. I won't allow it. I'll collect everything in a memory card, and then wipe any evidence clean. As for Yami, no one can know he has these abilities. Not even himself or else he might be discovered. Yami was still unstable and his emotions weren't the best. I'll give him some electric therapy to get rid of his memories. And not only that, but it'll dull his abilities. As long as he's away from danger or violence, they won't be awakened. When he's grown, and when I kill Dartz, I'll have this operation up and running again. And Yami will finally be complete. For now, he'll live under my roof._

After the last entry was read, he saw the pictures of Yami. The first one for the first entry was of him being tied to a hospital bed. He was crying. The second, was of him being injected with a syringe. The third, him standing by a height chart. His expression looked sad and empty. The wall of chart looked bloody with other odd stains. The fourth, he looked slightly older. But his face, looked dead. His eyes were cold like a true killer. The final one, was of him laying in a hospital bed again, with his eyes closed. This must have been when they used shock therapy on him.

It wasn't rocket science to see that Gozaburo was obviously the one was wrote these. But after reading them, everything started to make sense. But the truth, was dreadful. Yami's mother must have been a child of D75 as well, and grew into a very powerful soldier. They used her DNA to give Yami the same stuff to make him just as powerful. They tortured him, probably in even worse ways than the tests Atem was given. Once Gozaburo was found out, he took everything he needed in a memory card and destroyed everything else. To destroy Yami's memories, he electrocuted him to forget everything. He definitely was after something more than just his parents' money.

Him snapping, the little hints of him having the abilities of an assassin, the headaches...

...He was one of them.

Atem stared at the screen, before slowly putting the laptop down onto the bed. "Yami can't know about this." He said almost automatically, like a robot.

"W-What?" Yugi stuttered. "A-Atemu, he'll eventually find out! He'll be angry-"

"He'll just have to be angry with us then. He can't know about this. He's already not in the right state of mind, this will just make it worse." He turned his head to Yugi, and sighed heavily before looking away again. "When the time comes, we'll tell him. But," He shook his head. "I know we aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other, but this is one thing we can't let out. Not yet." He placed his hand on top of Yugi's and gently squeezed it. "Trust me, please."

Yugi stared into his ruby eyes, but silently nodded.

Dartz was seething with rage. "That bastard was meddling with the old labs we used to use for experimentation on the children. I had shut it down years ago because I thought that method was way too extreme. I knew he went back there, so once I found out, I tried to stop him. He swore he was only there to research some old chemicals to use on the kids. I never would have known he was there for that! I thought even he knew better than to do something so foolish and vile!" Dartz shouted. "We need to find him, and we need to find him fast. The more we take longer to kill him, the more research he's probably building up to create another abomination. Like Yami's mother."

The two teens looked at each other, unsure. They watched Dartz walk in front of them and look down at Yugi.

"Muto, I need your assistance."

The boy blinked. "H-Huh? W-Why me?"

* * *

 **END 18**

 **Oh man oh man OH MAN. So much stuff in this chapter too! So for those of you who thought Yami was experimented on, yay you got it right. But that doesn't mean anything's going to get better. In fact, I can honestly say, things are gonna get even crazier.**


	19. Oh, Dear

**19 - Oh, Dear...**

 _"Muto, I need you to locate the old lab we used to experiment the children. See if you can locate it using those documents."_

 _"I-I'll try my best but-"_

 _"Cereza." He darted his eyes towards Atem he respectfully looked back._

 _"Boss."_

 _"I need you to retrieve Seto. We'll need his assistance. However, I know he's not in the right state of mind right now. I know how you two handle each other, so do whatever seems necessary to get him back on track. I understand he may be upset, but as one of my soldiers, he needs to get his act together. And don't worry. "He narrowed his eyes dangerously. "He will be punished for hurting you."_

 _Atem felt his cheeks get a bit warm. Being so cared for now a days still didn't sit comfortably with him. It was so weird. But it was a nice feeling he would welcome anytime. "No need, Boss. Honestly, I would have thrown him over some stairs if he said to me what I said to him. I shouldn't have went so far that I flipped his switch."_

 _He closed his eyes and sighed silently. "Very well, I respect that." He turned towards Yugi one more time. "Muto, I will assist you on your efforts to find the lab."_

 _The teen's eyes lowered sadly. "B-But what about Yami?"_

 _"He will be in the hands of Ms. Ishtar until then. Mokuba will be with her as well. As for Otogi and Kujaku, they'll also be looking for the lab. I'll be checking around between the three of you to help you all."_

 _Atem stood up and stretched. "Boss," He began. "Shouldn't you know where it is since you've authorized that place before? Hell, since it was used for soldiers, why wasn't it in here of all places?"_

 _"To be honest Cereza, I don't remember. The previous bosses of this building always went to the lab, always experimenting on the kids. However, they built this lab somewhere else, not in the facility. When I came into power, I wanted nothing to do with the lab. So I shut it down. I never physically went there, and I never authorized it. I only knew of its monstrosities. I've located it before, but only when I was looking for Gozaburo, which was several years ago."_

 _Hearing the explanation, Atem nodded and leaned over to Yugi. He gave a peck on the cheek and turned to leave. The older boy made a small smile, but knowing what Yami truly was, it quickly turned into a sad frown. Dartz walked by his side, and began to give instructions._

* * *

After that conversation, Atem went to Seto's room...

...Only to find that he wasn't even there.

All he saw was a sheet of paper folded nicely into a triangle on his bed. He walked over to it and picked it up into his hands. Before opening it up, he glanced around and sniffed the air. He could still smell his fruity ass cologne lingering around. He must have left not too long ago. He looked back down at the paper in his palms, and began to unravel the folds. Once it was opened, he began to read the beautiful cursive handwriting. That was one thing he admired about Seto, if he could bare to admit it. But everything he did had to be perfect and professional. Sometimes, well no, most of the time that was annoying. But with simple things like writing, something almost most males were terrible at, he was gracious. His handwriting rivaled that of Boss', actually.

 _Atem,_

 _Meet me at this location._

The next sentence was an address. An address he recognized. This was the same place Seto used to take him when they used to fool around. It was both a restaurant and a hotel. The _Domino Platinum Star_ if he remembered correctly. Pretty nice place, definitely fitting for someone as snobby as Seto. It was five star, high class, and only those who were wealthy or rich went there. Everyone here, they were lucky bastards. To be in this kind of work may not have been the most legal or morally correct, but it had a hell of a paycheck. Atem remembered when he was in orphanages who could barely afford a small bed for a kid his age. It was nice to actually be able to afford the nice things in life. But then again, having a luxurious life didn't really fascinate Atem. He didn't want money, he never even wanted to be in this line of work to begin with.

He just wanted to be loved, like every other orphan out there in the world. And he knew that's how Seto felt.

Once Seto was taken in by Gozaburo, he got everything he ever wanted. He became a spoiled brat, and was slowly turning Yami into one as well. He thought that having Atem would be no different. But now realizing he lost him, he's angry. He's angry he doesn't have what he want. And like a child, he doesn't realize yet that he _doesn't actually_ want Atem in the way he thinks. He doesn't need him, not like his brother does.

Atem assumed that whatever kind of relationship they had, was the most Seto would get as love. Sure, he had Mokuba and Yami, but he didn't have a lover. Something completely different than the love of family. He needed _someone._ To hold, to caress, to ravage. The fool thought Atem was that person.

And now, he would make him see that this isn't the case, and that he needs to find someone else.

* * *

The Egyptian was dressed in one of his best outfits. Of course, he hated monkey suits, so he got the next best thing on terms of 'dressing classy.' A white dress shirt, a light color that nicely contrasted with his caramel skin. To be nice, he continued to wear the silver watch Seto had bought him, even though he should have tossed the damn thing in the trash. White formal pants with jet black dress shoes. However, he made sure he grabbed the ones specifically made for combat. He knew the conversation what would take place here wouldn't go very well, so just in case, he made sure he'd be fighting comfortably. Though, in the end he might just kick them off.

Once he walked in the building, he couldn't help but admire the place. Gold chandeliers with diamond looking light bulbs, red velvet carpets and table cloths. Black satin cushioned chairs with gold lining. Silky curtains at every window, which had stained glass on each one. Marble ceiling and curved steps leading to the hotel part of the building upstairs. The white elevators were nearby as well. Everything was polished and neat, squeaky clean and practically spit shined. Everyone who was at their tables looked like the grand central station of stuck up. God, just watching them laugh their asses off while swishing around glasses of champagne just wanted to make Atem vomit. All of them...Nothing but pigs in human clothing. Every single one of them.

He saw the receptionist talking with someone rather tall at their white marble desk. He noticed the black suit and short chestnut brown hair. From behind, that was definitely Seto. He mentally groaned. Here we go...

He walked over to the tall man and didn't even look at him, nor the receptionist. He just crossed his arms with his eyes lowered, bored, staring at the wall. The man beside him looked down to see the shorter male and rolled his eyes. He was never impressed. He looked back at the receptionist who just gave him a nod, gesturing for them to go ahead inside the restaurant part of the building.

It wasn't long before they were seated and given their menus. A table for two, and an awkward silence followed through. The only thing that could be heard were the loud obnoxious voices of the filthy rich in the back round, and the quiet tapping sounds of Atem's cell phone. He was texting, and it was obvious to who. It made Seto bit his lip, but he kept his cool. He couldn't snap on him, not yet.

"Could you at least be respectful enough to put that away?" The tall man said softly. The red eyed male glanced up at Seto and raised a brow.

"Excuse me?"

"The phone, Atem." He sighed. "Put it away."

"Telling me what to do again."

"Its a fucking date, just put the damn thing away."

Atem continued to stare with an uncaring expression, until he turned the phone off with the push of a button and put it in his pocket. His eyes never leaving Seto's. "Whatever." Was all he had to say, before closing his eyes and resting his elbow on the table and leaning his chin against the palm of his hand. Once he did though, he winced. The movement of his head and neck hurt, still really sore from earlier.

Seto noticed this. "Sorry about that." He looked somewhere else as he quickly apologized. Atem only scoffed, knowing the apology was half-assed.

"Just shut up. You're lucky I'm not shoving a gun down your fucking throat hole, asshole."

"It was an accident."

"You tried to fucking kill me. Literally."

"My switch was-"

"I know, you idiot. I know you can't control it, no one can and that's not your fault. But that still doesn't mean I'm not allowed to be pissed at you for almost breaking my neck." He grumbled while tapping his finger on the surface of the table. He noticed that no waiter or waitress came to the table yet. This place was obviously strict by the way the workers dashed left and right to take orders, so the employees didn't slack off. Seto must have purposely told the receptionist not to give them a waiter or waitress. Their business here was to talk after all, not eat.

Another awkward silence.

Seto took this time to admire Atem's attire. The white complimented him so well. His hair looked pretty sharp, no pun intended. And his face was still magnificently perfect. Like always, he looked stunning. "You look good." He said.

"..." Atem opened his eyes and flashed them towards Seto quickly before looking away. He knew he flattered him. "..Thanks." He mumbled. "You too."

Seto had a ghost of a smile. So far, things were okay. Not great, but okay. "I have something for you." Seto reached down in his back pocket. This caught the Egyptian's attention.

"Something for me?" He blinked a few times before looking at the silver watch. "You already bought me this though, and this was exorbitant enough."

"Calm down, I bought this weeks ago. I just thought this was the best time to give it to you." He placed a small silver box on the table that was about the size of his palm. Atem reached over and grabbed it, and opened the lid. Inside, was a golden earring. Unlike Yami's, it was the shape of an ankh. It was shiny, and beautiful. Atem gazed upon in amazement. Not at the gift, no. But at who it came from. While Atem may not have known much about his family, he knew where he came from. Well, somewhat. And that was of Egyptian or Arabian descent. Anything related to such, fascinated him. When Yami gave him that eye of Horus earring, it touched him. This gift, was no exception. He loved it. But the fact that it came from Seto, made it even more cherishable to have.

"I...I don't know what to say." He whispered.

"I'm sorry about breaking your earring. I know it meant something to you."

"Yeah it...It did but.." He tried to protest as he put on the earring on his right ear. The light weight of it felt nice. "Look, if this is your way of trying to get me to forgive you-"

"Its not like that. Like I said I bought this weeks ago, I just never found a way to give it to you. I don't expect you to forgive me. But, there is something I want to know." Seto leaned a bit closer over the table with his arms folded over it. His cool blue eyes gazed into Atem's hot red ones. "Why do you want him?" He asked calmly. "My brother, what about him makes him more attractive to you?"

Atem sighed. "It's not about attractiveness. At least not physically." He lifted his finger and began to play with the accessory on his ear. "Your brother is very sweet, and modest. Two things you're not most of the time." He looked down at his hand that was resting on the table and began to stretch his arm. "Nm. He's charming, thoughtful. And the fact that's he's way stronger than he actually seems is, is hot to me. You do know about him, right?"

"About him being an experiment? Yeah." Seto scowled. "I had no idea."

"No one did." Atem said sympathetically.

"What about Muto?" He noticed how he didn't call him a freak this time.

"Yugi is also sweet, but he's funny too. He's silly and playful, and he's also not as fragile as he seems. He's a pervert, but I like that. And he can be very dominating, something else I like. I've known him for a long time, but I've known Yami for only a little. Still, I feel like I know him like the back of my hand now since we've started dating. I really feel something for them. I love them." Atem started to smile, making Seto stare in awe.

"And the sex?"

"Seto, I'm not telling you that."

"I just have to know. Were they...better than me?" It felt like he was biting his tongue asking that question. His pride must be suffering right now. And this wasn't him. Seto would never normally ask something like this.

"I don't think I need to answer that. I never compared any of you when it came to that." To be honest, Yugi and Yami _were_ better than Seto. Because they pleasured him with love, not just lust. Something Seto desperately needed to realize. "Seto, just understand. You can't have me anymore. You can't bring me back to like you that way. What we had was only physical and you know that-"

"I don't care!" He yelled, slamming his hands on the table and making the Egyptian shut his mouth. "I've lost and...and I need to know why I had to lose!"

"...What?" Atem felt one of his eyes twitching.

"I love Yami to death, and that freak isn't much of a threat to me. But they took you from me, they won. Don't you realize how much of an achievement it is to get you into bed? You're cold, you're distant, and your walls are built way too tough to get past. For someone to be able to get you into bed, is astounding. I thought I was the only one who could do that. The only one who could conquer you in such a way no one else could! You were _mine_ , Atem. And only in a month and a few weeks, those two managed to get you no problem. I spent _years_ trying to get you!"

No amount of words could describe the anger Atem was building up in his body right now. Seto realized after he threw Atem over the balcony, that he was right. He didn't love him like he thought he did. But he wondered to himself, then why did he want Atem so bad? Not because of just his body, no. But because of the feeling of winning. The feeling of being able to conquer the impossible. To win over something as difficult as Atem, felt amazing. He loved that feeling of overpowering him, the same person who had been his rival ever since they were children. But now that someone took that away, his own brother and someone whom he hated, he hated that. His ego was shot down because of that. And he wouldn't stand for it.

"So," Atem whispered angrily, his voice shaking. "I'm just a fucking achievement to you?" He began to grip the table cloth between his fingers and nails, ripping them to shreds. "All this time, you were pissed, because someone else took me away? And here I thought you were innocently confused between love and lust. No. You knew exactly what you fucking wanted. You never wanted me, you never wanted my body. You just wanted to fucking beat me in your only little way!" He stood up out of his chair, the furniture falling on the floor. "Because you could never beat me as an assassin, as a fucking _man_ , you had to beat me mentally! Using me like a fuck toy just to satisfy your own pathetic ego! You fucking piece of shit!" he yelled as he snatched the table cloth off onto the floor and kicked the table so hard, he cracked it in half.

"You're just an overly jealous, overachieving prick! I bet you never even gave a shit about how I feel! I bet you don't even respect who I am at heart! And that's why I will never fucking love you! Hell, I don't even fucking like you at this point! And all my respect for you is fucking gone!" He continued to shout, getting the attention of everyone in the room. The breaking of the table already got a few gasps out of the room.

The entire time, Seto only stared. Nothing Atem was saying was wrong.

Something clicked in the back of the Egyptian's head. Slowly, he turned around, his hands tight into fists. "Did you get a room for us?" He asked silently.

"I did." Seto responded back, standing up.

He didn't say a word else. Atem walked away towards the elevators, not waiting for Seto to follow.

They knew what would come next.

* * *

Once they were in front of their hotel door, Seto had unlocked it. He watched Atem take off the earring and bend down to slip off his shoes. He looked up at the taller man with fuming eyes, yet his expression looked calm. Ready, almost. Seto nodded once and gripped the doorknob, turning it and opening the door. He walked inside, and Atem followed. Seto took a few steps back as Atem took in the setting of the room. It was pretty spacious for a hotel room. Nice fluffy king sized bed with light yellow and white sheets with matching pillows. Gold lining on the walls walls and ceiling. A nice desk with the way to the bathroom and a tiny kitchen close by. A few chairs and a small sofa with a small table in the middle. He had to admit, this was nice. He placed his shoes and earring on the nightstand beside the door and began to walk forward.

But right as he made one step, Seto had struck the back of his neck. Causing his nerves to scream at him and shut down for a whole second, making Atem cry out and fall down on the floor. His neck was already badly sore from his fall earlier, and he was sure it was extremely worse now. But before he could recover, he felt Seto grab him from behind and toss him across the floor, making him slam his head against the wall. Atem grunted, holding his head in pain.

Seto once again got behind Atem, and locked his left arm around the Egyptian's neck in a sleeper hold. To knock him off, Atem stood up on his legs and began to back up, knocking them both into the wall. Atem gripped his arm and tossed and turned, slamming Seto's back into the opposite wall. He struggled as he began to choke, until he lifted up his own arm and shoved his elbow in the Kaiba's ribs. Seto gagged and let go, while Atem barrel rolled away from him near the bed. He slightly panted, getting on his knees and soon getting up on his two feet as he watch the taller male quickly recover and step over.

They both held up their hands in their fighting positions, and Seto threw the first punch. Atem blocked it and seized his other fist, bringing his own arm down and elbowing Seto's shoulder. Though the man was taller than him, didn't mean he couldn't lay a hit on a certain part of his body. As Seto stumbled back, Atem punched him in the stomach and swung his other fist in his face. This shook the Kaiba up a bit, but once Atem retracted his hand for another hit, he was quicker. He slapped the male across the face and grabbed his shoulders. He pulled then swung him into another wall.

He marched over and turned the smaller man around, putting him in another sleep hold. The Egyptian wondered why he constantly kept doing this. Then he thought, perhaps he didn't want to fight anymore either. He just wanted to put Atem asleep and just be done with this. But he'd be damned if he let that happen. Atem turned them around and backed them both up against a wall, hard. Making Seto grunt in pain. He tried moving them forward, but Atem caught his foot on a nearby chair and pushed against it, throwing themselves back into the wall again.

With a snarl, Seto pushed them against the opposite side of the wall, slamming Atem's face into the bathroom door. He gripped the back of his thick wild hair and repeatedly smashed his face into the wall at least three times. Atem fell onto the floor, and as he did, Seto punched his body so that he would stay down. But with one of his punches, Atem gripped Seto's wrist and swung his fist into his abdomen, which was very close to his crotch. He stood up quickly and punched an uppercut against the tall one's chin.

As Seto tried to recover from the hit, Atem seized his arm underneath his to keep him still and turned to grab something from the table in the middle of the room. He shoved the object, a vase, into the man's head. It shattered on impact. Atem swung the male onto the table, and watched as he rolled off on the floor. Seto gritted his teeth. He still had the upper hand when it came to physical strength, even after all these years. He slid a knife from out of his pocket, and stood up slowly, eyeing the Egyptian carefully.

As they ran towards each other, Seto with his arm up ready to stab, they crashed into each other. With Atem quickly gripping the hand that held the knife so Seto couldn't slice him, they both knocked into the sofa and knocking it down. They rolled away from each other and stood up. Atem was backing away cautiously, while Seto held the weapon in a steady hold. He took one step forward and swiped, almost slicing Atem's chest. Thankfully, he backed away just in time, only his white shirt being torn. He turned and backed himself up against the table, then flipped over it as Seto chased him.

When Seto tried slicing him again from the other side of the furniture, Atem seized his hand, only to be punched in the jaw. He felt his lip bleed, but he didn't bother caring about that. He used his other hand to grab the knife and pull it away, but Seto's hold was very tight. He wasn't letting go anytime soon. Atem clenched his teeth and shoved his foot into Seto's chest, making him stumble back and drop the knife. Like an animal, Atem hopped onto the table and tackled Seto down. He pinned the taller male's arms over his head, grunting as he tried to keep them down as Seto struggled to push against him to get up. The smaller male's body was on top of his lower body, making him unable to move.

The guy had to admit. When Atem had him down like this, it was so hot. He just smirked, despite his situation.

Atem blinked and gasped in shock as he felt something poking against his pelvis. This fucking asshole was getting a God damn hard on now?! While he was distracted, Seto managed to lift up one of his knees and shove it against Atem to knock him off. Once he rolled off, he tried getting up, but found that Seto already scooped him up. He was holding him by his lower legs and his back, the Egyptian found himself wrapping his arms around his neck. It looked as if they were a couple. Confused, Atem didn't realize what the taller man was planning. He slowly held Atem closer to his crotch, his butt directly over his erection.

The Egyptian moaned as he felt something hard rub against his pants. Seto was dry humping him while holding him close like a married bride. He sneered as the other refused to moan. He just clenched his eyes shut and turned away.

"Remember this?" Seto whispered in his ear as he went harder. Atem gripped his shoulders as he tried with all of his will power for his body to fight against the pleasure. He tried his best to force himself not to like it. That he already had two people at home waiting for him, who actually loved him. Something else clicked in the back of Atem's skull, making him completely stop his held back moans. Somehow, some way, Seto sensed it. He paused his movements, and slowly looked into his bright red eyes.

Atem's switch was flipped.

He was panting heavily, and Seto began to cry out as his tan fingers crushed into his pale neck, drawing blood and tearing through his suit. He didn't see the next move coming, a skull breaking headbutt. Seto's forehead began to bleed as well as he turned them around and ran towards the wall. Slamming Atem into the wall. However, this didn't help at all. Atem slid his hand down his pocket and lifted up a syringe, making Seto's eyes widen. Why the fuck did he have that on him? The Egyptian stared with shrunken pupils and he practically tore off its cap without looking. He shoved the needle in his own shoulder, pressing the liquids inside of him.

In Atem's mind, he didn't need the adrenaline to take care of Seto. But after that little stunt, he deserved to be beaten by Atem when he was in a frenzy.

Seto dropped Atem and tried to step back, but the tanner male was quicker. He was suddenly in front of him, punching him in the stomach over and over. He then held up his arm over his shoulder with the taller male almost slung over him if he wasn't so short. He then kneed the same area, his stomach, again and again until he saw Seto begin to cough up blood. He dropped him on the floor carelessly and kicked him in the head. Seto tried reaching up, gripping Atem's pants. But the other just kneed his chin, grabbed his arm and held it up before he dropped down again, then kicked him directly in the face. The Kaiba was knocked across the floor, but he still wasn't out. He struggled to get up, panting, bleeding all over his face. Atem only walked over and swung his foot into his face again, knocking the man against the wall near the bed.

He looked up and started to back away. All he saw was Atem's dark expression and those inhuman red eyes. Just as Atem was about to kick again, Seto sprang up, and tackled the smaller male into the wall once more. Atem's head knocked into a painting, making it fall down. Seto held him up into his arms and ran to the bed, throwing him down and getting on top of him. He sat on top of his lower body and swung his fists. He punched the Egyptian back and forth, making his head go from one side to the next. But with his last punch, Atem stretched his legs and wrapped them around Seto's neck, pulling him forward against his nether regions. Seto tried pulling up, and he succeeded, but Atem's legs only gripped tighter, choking him. Atem gripped the front of his brown hair and pulled his face forward into his pelvis again.

"You wanna fuck me so bad? Here! You can nestle your fucking face in there!" Atem growled. He could feel Seto was beginning to pass out, despite struggling in his hold. "Ah? Not so fucking fun when your choking, huh bitch!?" Once he felt Seto stop struggling, he swung them both over the bed and onto the floor, with him on top. Landing with Seto's head laying between Atem's thighs. Atem gave Seto his own medicine, punching him left and right until blood flew all over the floor. He could tell the man was dizzy from the way his head drifted. He felt him try to lift up one of his legs to get him off, but Atem wouldn't have it this time. He supposed that just this once, one of Mai's methods would come in handy to make Seto stay the hell still. He pushed himself downwards of Seto's body to get in a more comfortable position.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against his, tasting blood. Seto's eyes sprang up, realizing their lips were connecting. He tried to move, but Atem held him down by softly placing his hand on top of his chest and he deepened the kiss. The taller man's eyes became half lidded, soon closing in bliss. For some reason, Atem felt something in this kiss. He didn't want to, if anything he thought he was supposed to hate it.

But...Something in him felt conflicted. He was enjoying this. Not as much as Seto of course, but a part of him did. Not for pleasure, but for something else.

Was it pity? Was he continuing this kiss because he felt bad? But why should he? This bastard only thought of him as some trophy he wanted to so desperately win. But, maybe that's why he felt bad. Because no matter what, Seto felt like he could only get silver. Despite being so close to perfection, he could never achieve it. And maybe, through this kiss, he would make him feel slightly better.

Maybe...This was supposed to be his own way of an apology.

Slowly, his bright red eyes slightly dimmed as he felt both the adrenaline and his switch wearing off. He caressed Seto's face and broke the kiss, making Seto slightly open his eyes again. He looked sad, a little angry, jealous, but most of all, lost. Because he knew he did. He lost this fight, and Atem outright. There was no more fighting to do. He was at his mercy. The Egyptian blinked and laid his head against the man's shoulder, laying against his body. Seto weakly wrapped his arm around his torso as they cuddled together.

"Seto." Atem whispered as he lightly rubbed his hand against his chest. He heard something rumbling in the man's throat. How cute, he was purring. "I want this to stop."

"I know." He croaked back. "I guess I really lost this time, huh?"

"You did." Atem answered.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize. You're forgiven."

Seto only nodded as he closed his eyes. He reached over from under the bed and pulled a box from underneath. Atem watched him as he did this, sitting up. Seto pulled the box over to the smaller male. "Go ahead."

Atem furrowed his brows together, leaning down to open the box. A revolver was inside.

"Go ahead." The Kaiba mumbled. "Do it. I know you can't stand me. You hate me so bad that you'd rather see me dead."

"..." Atem just stared at the man in shock with a mixture of disappointment.

"Yeah I...I did want to conquer you, but I set that as my goal for my entire life. I truly failed. I was so obsessed with you. Yami hates me, you hate me. I caused you both so much pain that if you killed me here, I'd accept it. I know you want to. So, go ahead, Cereza."

He only ever used his last name when he was serious.

"No." He simply said. Seto opened his eyes puzzled.

"What?"

"No. I'm not doing it. So you lost, so what?" Atem grunted as he stood up off of him. "You don't need to fucking kill yourself for it. You damn moron..." He grumbled, looking away. He heard Seto groan in pain as he tried sitting up. With a heavy sigh, he turned back and helped him up to the bed. He held onto Seto's right hand, and looked into his blue eyes. "I thought I hated you." He slightly shook his head. "I don't. I actually..." His eyes drifted somewhere else. It was so hard to say 'love'. "I do care about you. You're my friend. And Yami does love you still, despite the way things are now. And so does Mokuba." He lightly squeezed his hand before bringing his arm up and swinging it into Seto's face, slapping him. But, it wasn't hard. "Don't say shit like that again."

After that, he treated to the man's wounds. Thankfully there was a med kit in the bathroom, but it helped but so much. He treated himself, and he looked better than Seto since he didn't take as much damage from the fight. He scooted himself off the bed and started to make his way to the door where the night stand was to retrieve his earring and shoes. "Clean yourself up and come back home soon. There's still work to do." He said quietly as he put them back on. "And I'm keeping this earring." He turned slightly to see the man and his bandaged face look a bit solemn. He had to take off his suit, so now, all he was wearing were boxers and a tank top. "I'll see you soon. And don't do anything _crazy_."

All the other did was nod, knowing what Atem meant.

With another sigh, Atem turned back and opened the door, walking out.

* * *

Atem walked in Yami's room without knocking. He saw both Yugi and Yami in the room talking. Yami was in bed, and Yugi was sitting by his side. Atem just looked down at the floor and walked over to the bed to sit down. They both turned around and smiled at his arrival. Yugi scooted closer and kissed his cheek.

"W-We missed you again." He said laying his head on his shoulder. Yami reached over and grasped Atem's hand.

Yami looked like he wasn't high anymore. "Hey." He blinked. "You look upset." He then saw some of the bruises on his body and his torn shirt. "What happened to you?" His tone got a bit more aggressive.

The Egyptian just shook his head. "You two...actually love me right? You don't just want me to overcome me, right? And not just for my body?" He looked up at the both of them, his face actually looking desperate. Something they both haven't seen before. Yugi narrowed his eyes.

"W-Where is this nonsense coming from? Dartz did say to find Seto. Did he say s-something to you to think that?"

Yami sat up immediately and tightened his grip on Atem's hand. "What did my brother say to you?"

Atem's eyes drifted to the bed sheets. He didn't want to, but he went over exactly what happened at the hotel slash restaurant. He told them about the earring, Seto acting strange. He told them what Seto truly wanted, and how Atem made a scene in front of everyone before walking to their hotel room. How Atem's switch was turned on, and how Seto tried to get him into shooting his brains out.

At first they were both angry, but after hearing about Seto's turmoil, they immediately lowered their anger. They just silently sighed. The guy was so damn complicated.

"W-Well you don't have to worry." Yugi said, gently lifting up Atem's chin to look at him. "I do love your body a-and your strength, but that's not why I fell in love with you." He lightly kissed his nose and smiled brightly, almost turning into a grin. "I fell for you b-because you were the only one who showed kindness to me."

"And," Yami started, making a smile of his own. Though, it looked like there was something ominous in his eyes. But it quickly went away. "I fell for you because inside, I knew there was something sweeter than that tough exterior you put on. I wanted to make you happy, smile." He his expression was so sweet. So, angelic. Making both Yugi and Atem stare in awe. His pure smile, his eyes shining like purple crystal gems, his skin having a gorgeous moon like glow. It was as if heaven was shining down on him. "And I'm sure Yugi feels the same way."

"U-Uh, yeah. "He stuttered, trying to stop himself from physically admiring Yami. He turned to Atem, his eyes twinkling with love. "We love you. For _you,_ Atemu."

His cheeks became hot, turning red. Atem looked down at the bed, not wanting them to see his flustered face. He just started to smile as he felt Yugi giggle and pull him into an embrace. Yami joined with a chuckle of his own, cuddling the Egyptian and even starting to make him laugh.

As he laughed with a happy expression, he looked at Yami one more time.

That ominous glint he saw earlier, that was the shadow of something that would show itself very soon. Something...There was something inside of the boy. Something raging to come out. Unlike the other times he sensed something in him, this time he felt that this particular danger wasn't wild. It wasn't insanity, it wasn't anything crazy or startling. It was something patient, something not fueled by rage or anger. Something waiting to come out and present its power.

The next time Yami would snap, it wouldn't be in the form of some wild mentally ill patient. It would be in the form of something intelligent, and evil. Something quietly lurking in the night, like an assassin. Something prepared.

A matured, calm, and terrifying killer.

* * *

 **END 19**

 **I honestly did not mean to write this much. I didn't want to split this chapter into another part though, so I had to do what I had to do. Anyway, I can't wait to write the next chapter. Though, some of you may hate me for what's going to happen next. There's gonna be some action, and...Well, I won't say anything more than that. Let's see if anyone can guess what tragedy will befall in the next chapter.**


	20. Fallen

**20 - Fallen**

 _Next few days..._

Surprisingly before anyone else, Otogi was the one who found their location in only a matter of hours. Once he did, a plan was devised. They would travel there by helicopter. The place they were looking for was at the top when Otogi discovered the floor plan. Better to make their way from the roof then having to travel all the way from the bottom. They knew using a helicopter would be safe to use, considering they wouldn't attack them while in the vehicle since they wanted whom was on board to come to them. Once they landed, they would infiltrate the building, look for the lab and any traitors. If one couldn't be done, the other had to be. If they couldn't find Anzu or Gozaburo, they would at least have to find and destroy the lab.

Later when Seto returned to the facility, Yami personally had a talk with him after he rested. Hearing of Otogi's discovery and Dartz's plan, he wanted to go on the mission, and it was once again his decision to go. But, he still wanted to see if it was okay with his big brother since he was having a hard time lately with pretty much everything in general. The conversation was a bit awkward considering Yami wanted to shove his foot up his brother's ass for hurting and harassing his boyfriend all this time, and since Seto felt shameful to look at his little brother's face. The elder brother silently nodded, that it was fine with him, "As long as you're careful."

It was decided who would go. Atem, Seto, Yugi, Yami, Otogi, Mai and Dartz. Since Mokuba couldn't be left alone, Ishtar would stay behind. However, she would be tracking them during the entire mission, and communicating via microphone headset. Everyone else would have hidden ear pieces. The Boss declared they'd leave in only a few days, and that they should prepare themselves.

Its been a little over two months since this madness began. While it was literally driving Yami insane, he was still grateful in a way. After all, he managed to fall in love with two great people who loved him back just as much. Now, it was one day before the mission. He was rested, his head felt fine. He was ready. Or at least, he thought he was. Something began troubling him in his mind. After spending so much time with everyone, going on missions and actually having a kill count in every single one he's went on, he almost felt like he belonged. Yes, killing people made him feel like the shittiest scum of the Earth, but he was _helping._ He wasn't useless. And he was taking down bad people. So if that was the case...

"Atem?" Yami asked his Egyptian boyfriend who was in the middle of drying his hair. He just got out the shower.

"What?"

"Do you think I could become a member? Like you and Yugi?"

This made Atem pause his movements and slowly bring the towel from his head. His eyes traveled from the white tile floor to Yami's amethyst jewels. "..." He said nothing at first.

"You alright?" Yami tilted his head.

"I'm fine. "The other quickly responded back. "Anyway," He fixed his hair back into shape and bent down to get his clothes from the floor. He had a good feeling Yami was staring at his body. He didn't mind though. "I have no doubt you'd be able to become a member, even though some of us don't want you to. We don't want you to become a monster like us. After your outbursts, I think its for the best that you don't."

"I know but, you said yourself that I was useful. I wanna help you guys more and not just be a helpless victim." Yami narrowed his eyes at Atem's tattoos. "I'm starting to feel like that, this is what I should be doing. Like I was meant to."

Atem started to laugh.

"Hahahaha..."

"..?" Yami blinked.

" _'Like I was meant to.'_ Ha. What, you're saying this is your destiny? What kind of comic book shit is that? This ain't no movie, Yami." Atem darkly chuckled as he slipped on his shirt and pants. "Don't forget you're the one who we're protecting. You're not here to do our jobs, you're here to sit tight and be safe until the matter is resolved. Although you've got some potential as a fighter, you're no child of D75. You wouldn't last a second of our training. Frankly, you shouldn't even be going to the mission tomorrow. In fact," Atem turned around the face the other boy with his arms crossed, smirking. "You're only strong because you have those emotional outbursts. If it wasn't for that, you'd be nothing." He pressed on.

Yami began to scowl.

"You're weak. You're still some bratty," He stepped closer. "Spoiled rich boy," He got even closer, shoulder to shoulder. "Who's just going through a phase." He mocked as he whispered this in his ear. He could sense Yami getting riled up.

"...I'm not weak!" Yami growled. "I'm more than that! I know I am-"

"You're _nothing._ " Atem brushed his lips against his earlobe. He could hear his heart beat intensify as his anger grew. His plan was working, but maybe Yami needed a little push. "Oh, and by the way," Atem backed off and walked over to the mirror, looking at himself. "I kissed Seto the other day." He casually said.

"You what?" Yami stared in shock. "W-Why!?" He demanded.

"It was pretty good. It was after our fight. I thought he deserved a little something for lusting after me for so long. He was pretty good. Or rather, he _tasted_ pretty good."

He watched from the mirror's reflection as Yami's hands turned into fists. His head lowered down, he couldn't see his face. But he knew his expression was pretty pissed. He could slightly see one of his eyes from his blonde locks. And it didn't take a genius to see that same familiar evil glint he saw the other day was present. It was working. Just a little more.

"Eh?" Atem made a sneer and slightly turned to the other male. His red eyes glowed menacingly, inhuman like a vampire. His pupils even narrowed down into slits, like a cat. "What's that face for? Did I hit a nerve?"

"Why?" Yami muttered. "Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

"Because, pretty boy," He full turned around, wiping off the kohl under his eyes with his thumb. "I'm just stating facts." He stepped over to the danger zone. "What? You angry? Poor baby." He shoved Yami's shoulder, making him stumble back. "Wanna fight me then? Let out your inner rage? Break out into one of your little outbursts again? Huh?" He kept pressing on, shoving Yami against the bathroom wall. "Come on. Come on! Fight me like the tough guy you think you are." He challenged, grabbing a fist full of his collar and holding him up.

Suddenly, he found his arm being held up, and his neck being wrapped with Yami's legs. Similar to how Atem had Seto in the hotel room. A triangle choke hold.

Atem's eyes widened. How the fuck-no... _when_ the fuck did Yami learn this?

And God. The look in those purple and red eyes made him wanna piss his pants. It was almost arousing to see Yami like this. His purple eyes were merging into red again. His expression was full on enraged, and dark. It was as if a king cobra was opening its mouth and lashing its forked tongue, showing off its venomous fangs to any predator who dared to come across it. Actually, it felt as if a snake was holding his body from moving. That's how tight Yami's hold was.

Atem grunted and threw himself, along with Yami, down onto the floor to get him off. Yami winced, rolling away to get a safe distance from the Egyptian. Atem stood up and dusted himself off. "So, Yami wants to be a soldier of D75. That's all well and good," Atem's red eyes lowered dangerously at the boy on the floor, slowly getting up. "But you can't just kick and scream then get what you want. We achieved our ranks through blood, sweat and pain for years. You just showed up here. And now that you've taken down a few guys here and there, you think you're hot shit? Haha!" He began cackling again. "You honestly think you're fucking ready to become someone like me?"

Yami never saw this side of his boyfriend before. Atem wasn't just trying to provoke him, he was proving something. But his face, his tone...He looked insane.

"You think you can truly become a monster like me? Do you honestly think, that you can handle blood on your hands? On your face? On your tongue and savor what it means to be a true fucking killer? You practically shit yourself every time you see a dead body! And _you_ think you got what it takes? Dude, are you fuckin' high or something?" He ran a hand down his tan face as he boomed with a sinister laugh that echoed off the bathroom walls. Yami just stared with a face Atem didn't know how to read. But he did see something, determination. He made a heavy sigh and then ran his hand through his spiky head. "Yami, don't take what I said the hard way. To be honest, I only started this to provoke you and see what'd you do. I wanted to see how much you wanted this." He held out his hand for his boyfriend to take.

Yami gave it one look, then back at the Egyptian. He didn't trust it.

"You're not actually weak, and you've got a strong heart. But you're not ready to become one of us. Not yet. But if you think I'm wrong, you're gonna have to prove that by using you're own strength. Not by your outbursts or random snapping. I don't want to see that Yami, I want to see _you_. You gotta earn what you want in life. So you'll have to earn being a soldier the old fashioned way." Atem bent down and grasped Yami's hand from the floor, pulling him up himself.

"...How?" Yami mumbled. The Egyptian tilted his head with a smirk.

"Same way you join any club, Yami. Initiation." Is what he said before shoving his fist into Yami's face. The teen stumbled back into the wall, holding his face as his nose began to bleed. "To be one of us, you have to endure the most intense methods of pain. You have to be able to endure anything, including a senseless beat down. Are you ready to do that? Are you ready to take lives effortlessly to achieve your objectives? Are you willing, to _truly_ become a beast?" Atem looked obviously conflicted in Yami's eyes. Like he didn't want to say any of this. He closed his eyes. "If you're willing to turn to this side and never go back," He opened his eye lids back up, staring directly into the other teen's eyes. "I will make you into one of us. But," He looked concerned, worried. " I-I..." He stammered, which was very unlike him. "Is this really what you want?" He asked.

Without hesitation, Yami nodded his head yes. "I want to be strong. And be cool like you guys. You're not monsters if you're killing bad guys. I want to help people and protect them. If that means I have to become a monster and shoot someone's brains out to save other lives, I'll do it." The paler boy looked down at the palms of his hands. Imagining that they were bloodied with his victims. "And if you don't think I'm ready, then make me ready. Show me what I have to do to be like you." Yami looked up from his hands to look his boyfriend in the eyes to show that he was completely serious. "I know I'm still naive and I still have to grow, but I'm willing to do that. And I won't disappoint. I promise."

 _I was afraid you'd say something like that._ Atem thought. _Seto, forgive me. But if this is what'll make him happy, you'll just have to live with it._ He didn't care. If Yami wanted this so badly, he'd give it to him. He'd do anything for him. Besides, maybe this would help control that mental problem of his. If they awakened Yami's abilities as an assassin, but through his own method of training, maybe Yami wouldn't turn into the killer they thought and use it against their enemy. It was worth a shot.

"Alright. We'll start today. We've got some time before the mission tomorrow."

* * *

130 milliamps of electricity and at least ten beats downs for the day. Yami had to fight Atem ten times. Every time he lost, he'd be struck with large amounts of electricity. They both knew Yami couldn't beat Atem. The Egyptian was physically too advanced. But it helped Yami's durability immensely. Usually, this kind of training would kill someone easily within the first hour. But Yami? He asked for this. Every time he was shocked with electricity, he'd be close to passing our or even dying. But after a few seconds, he'd be fine and ready to try and fight Atem again. Yami was definitely making years worth of progress. Well, obviously because he was trained before, but he was showing it splendidly. He was more than ready to be one of them. But he couldn't know that.

Atem had showed him a wall of weapons, asking him to choose one for the mission tomorrow. He saw guns, tasers, meteor hammers, swords...but the one thing that caught his eye, was the metallic looking bat on the wall. It was sleek, shiny in steel. The handle was black, and there was a very small button on it. He wanted _that._ He wanted it bad. He had a thing for blunt objects, he guessed.

"That." He pointed.

Atem smirked, reaching up and taking the weapon off of the wall. He placed it in Yami's hands, letting the other admire its beauty. It was about thirty six niches. Probably enough to drag on the floor if he held it at his side. It was light, but the material was very strong. Definitely could destroy someone's face easily. He pushed the button on the handle, and several spikes suddenly protruded from the barrel of the weapon.

"Holy shit."

"Press it two times."

Yami did as he was told, pressing the button twice. Suddenly, the barrel of the bat was surrounded by a very sharp razor blade. "Holy shit!" He said with glee. He pressed it three times, and a small blade protruded from the end cap of the bat. "Holy fucking shit, this is awesome!" He then pressed and held onto the button. Suddenly, the sword went back into the weapon, and a small gun barrel protruded from the end cap of the bat instead. Yami's eyes widened. He pressed the button once, and a bullet shot from the bat, striking the wall. The recoil slightly made Yami's arm shake. "I think I'm in love." The boy whispered. Atem laughed.

"You know the bullets are poisoned too, right?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"I'm serious."

"Please let me keep it!" Yami pleaded, making the Egyptian giggle more.

"I'm sure Dartz wouldn't mind. Just remember, if you wanna use the gun part of the bat, you'll need ammo on you."

"Right."

"Well, she's all yours-" Atem stopped in mid sentence when Yami glomped him in a hug. Usually, he hated being hugged like this, but he didn't mind this time. He rolled his eyes and patted him on the back.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Atem said with a smile. Yami let go and reached from behind in his pocket. Atem caught this and stared at his movements. "What are you...?"

Yami took out a small box from his pocket, and Atem almost immediately knew where this was going. He felt his firm slender fingers grace his earlobe and gently rub against the hole in his ear. He felt something poke through and clamp in the back. He slowly put his hand on the earring on his ear to feel the design. He recognized it almost automatically. It was the eye of Horus earring he gave him before. He saw the other smile. "I know Seto broke it, and I know he already gave you that ankh earring. But, I still wanted to replace it. Dartz bought it for me so I could give it to you."

"Yami..." Atem murmured. Yami placed a hand on his tan cheek and gently pulled him closer to place a kiss on his lips. The Egyptian felt his cheeks rise in heat, so he looked away quickly before Yami could see his blush. "Thank you." He looked back up at the boy's grinning face and tried to scowl to keep up his stoic attitude. "You're filthy. Go take a shower." He said looking at the bruises and sweat on the boy's body. It didn't help he was only wearing a wife beater. He could see his muscles glisten perfectly. He tore his eyes away and crossed his arms. "I'm sure Yugi would be delighted to join you."

"Oh yeah." Yami mumbled as he looked down at himself, seeing all the marks on his body. "I am kinda tired. A good shower would be nice." He jogged out of the training room after placing the bat down on one of the benches, and left Atem alone to his thoughts.

He sighed to himself. Hopefully nothing would go horribly wrong tomorrow. Letting Yami do this wasn't the best idea.

* * *

 _Next day, day of the mission._

The five members of D75 stood on the chopper, waiting to step off onto the roof of the building. The strong winds of the helicopter was making their hair fly, but it didn't bother them.

Yami closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose, gripping the handle of his bat. This was it. If Gozaburo was here, this might just be the final fight they have against him. Then this would all be over and he could finally get this damn chip off his shoulder. He could finally sleep at night without having to worry about being kidnapped or killed anymore. He opened his eyes and looked at everyone on bored. Seto looked more or less the same. A determined yet cold expression. He was wearing a light blue polo shirt with black dress pants and matching shoes. He had his large twin pistols in his hands, ready to shoot. He looked over next to him, Yugi. He was wearing his black hoodie with the hood up with his hands in its pockets. Black jeans and black converse sneakers. His taser, or rather, his _cattle prod-rod_ was in there as well. He looked a bit sinister. He was smirking in a creepy way, staring at the sky. He looked over at his other boyfriend who was standing next to Dartz. Atem wore his black leather jacket, open to show his chest and the black wife beater he was wearing underneath. He wore black pants with combat boots. His sword was in his belt, both parts on either side of it. He watched him lift up his hands to either sides of his head, taking off his earrings for the fight. He put them in his pockets. Usually, he never took them off. Finally, Dartz. He was wearing what he always wore. A very charming black suit with a matching tie. He had to admit, the man looked good. Where his weapon was however, he had no idea.

The Boss glanced at every single one of his soldiers, making sure everyone was present and accounted for. His eyes then squinted dubiously. He pressed the button on his ear piece, allowing for him to speak and hear Ms. Ishtar. "Where the hell is Kujaku and Otogi?" He loudly asked, making everyone blink in surprise and look at the back of the aircraft where the two were standing at. They were there before and after they left, and now they were suddenly gone. How did they leave without them knowing?

"Those bastards!" Seto growled. Dartz could hear Ms. Ishtar mumble a few curses in the ear piece.

 _"How the..?! I don't understand! They were on my radar not too long ago! They might have jumped out while no one was looking. But assuming they just betrayed us, they probably threw out the ear pieces I gave them so I can't track them. And I can't find any cell phone signals either."_

"Great." Dartz made a heavy, stressful sigh. "More traitors." He pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Atem stared at Dartz in disbelief. "Kujackass I'm not surprised, but Otogi?"

"Forget about it for now, Cereza. If we find them in the building, don't hesitate to kill them." He simply stated. At this, everyone gave each other unsure looks. "Its time, everyone. Move out." He ordered, taking one step off of the chopper and landing swiftly on the roof. The others joined him not long after, and the pilot of the chopper flew the aircraft away. There was a door leading to some stairs going down the building. If the floor plan Otogi had was correct, the lab should be only two floors down. "Cereza, you're with me. Muto, Kaiba brothers," He looked at the other three males. I want you all as a group to search the top floors and see if you can find those traitors. Cereza and I will look for the lab. If there are any problems, contact me."

All four of them nodded obediently. "Yes sir." They said in unison as they bowed.

Once they descended down the stairwell from the door on the roof, Atem and Dartz stayed on the very top floor to try and find the lab while the rest went down another flight to the next floor. The tall cyan haired man looked down at his prodigy and nodded his head towards the hall leading to four other different other halls. It was dark, gloomy and too quiet here. Not even rodents or stray bugs were around. Like the entire building was dead. The walls, floors and ceilings were a dark metallic texture. And something was definitely rotting somewhere around the building because there was a terrible stench. The two glanced at the possible ways to go. It didn't seem like there was any security here on this floor, since the entire area was lacking security cameras. However, they still had to be on their guard. Being stealthy wouldn't hurt.

"Cereza?" Dartz quietly called. "Pick one."

"Probably the closet one to us on the right."

"Very well. Then we'll go down the rest one by one."

"Right."

The two made their way to the right that was closest to them. As they walked, Atem brought something up. "Boss, don't you think its a bit risky bringing Yami here?" He asked.

"Probably. For both his own safety, and the fact that he might find about about his past. But I'm sure Seto and your lover will handle that. Should Yami be exposed to anything, neither Yugi or Seto will hesitate in hitting him with a knockout dart."

"But Boss..." Atem trailed off. "This is all too much trouble. I know you want him to fight along with us, and he wants that too, but it-"

"I know what you mean Cereza. This is all just waiting to blow up in our faces. And you're not wrong." The man sighed through his nose. "But I want him as an ally. And if he needs to be exposed to the truth, then so be it. It will happen eventually, we'll just have to do deal with it."

"..." Atem looked at the floor as they walked. "I understand."

When they searched through the rooms that were in this corridor, they found nothing. Nothing but empty ransacked rooms with nothing in them but dust and empty needles or test tubes. Not a trace of papers or furniture in sight. This place was truly abandoned alright. When they looked through the other corridors, they still found nothing. The only one that was left, was the one far on the left side of the hallway. They quickly but quietly went inside, and saw a toppled over desk with scattered papers on the floors. Some expensive looking computer monitors were lying around, broken.

They gave each other a look before rushing over to examine the things in the room. The computer chair that was thrown across the room looked modern. Like it was just bought. The same with the computers. They looked like new recent models. The desk didn't look old, and it wasn't dusty. Like it was used not too long ago. In fact, the entire room looked as if it was purposely wrecked in a fit of rage. Whoever's office this was, was fed up with something or someone. They rushed to pick up the scattered papers on the floors, looking over them. They were typed written reports that were dated after Atem moved to the Kaiba manor.

They told of...everything.

Who they were taping, who they were tracking, the stuff they hacked from Yami's computer, and they progress they were making. Everything since day one was recorded here. The first attack, the destruction of their expensive computers, everything. They were all either written to Zigfried or Gozaburo. Most of them were to the snobby pink haired male, telling of the progress of every attempt to attack Yami, Atem and Yugi.

"Those stalkers were monitoring us the whole time." Atem grumbled. "But," He hesitated, looking at the wreckage of the office. "If that's the case, why did they destroy the equipment used to watch us?"

Dartz narrowed his eyes at the computers. "I'm not particularly sure. Obviously not to hide anything, because they left their reports here in plain sight." He had a bad feeling. Something big was going to happen very soon. And for some reason, he felt like they were wasting time being here. "Cereza, we've gathered what we needed in here. Let's move and find that lab."

"Understood." Atem nodded, following his master out of the office quickly.

But the sound of footsteps caused them to pause.

* * *

Yugi yelped as he was almost shot in the forehead. He quickly ducked down, and whipped his head to where the bullet landed behind him in the wall. He slowly turned back and made a playful smirk. "Geez. That almost hit me." He pushed the button on his taser, making it extend into the weapon he knew and loved. When the three went down to the next floor, they were bombarded with goons. No doubt from Gozaburo. They didn't know why though, if they were practically asking for the team to infiltrate the building. Why fight them? They shrugged off the questions they had in mind and continued to fight. There were a good few dozens of people crowding the halls, but the number was dropping pretty quickly as time passed.

Seto was of course getting headshots left and right no problem. He ducked, turned and dodged and they couldn't land one hit on him. Everyone he shot at died from one bullet in the head, just because he was just that skilled. In his book, it was quicker to shoot them like zombies. Made things easier. As for Yami, he had no problems either. The rookie swung his weapon like a pro, making home runs with their craniums and smashing skulls into nothing. One hit from his blunt weapon, and someone was down. Either from being dead, or having a terrible concussion.

As the group of people began to get closer to him and crowd around him, he pushed the button on his bat three times. The blade from within protruded out, waiting to be used like a dagger. Yami swung the weapon into the necks and stomachs of anyone who dared to get close. He felt like Atem almost, slicing through anyone who got in his way. Blood flew as he struck the seven people who surrounded him down. He smirked to himself. That was almost too easy. Compared to his boyfriend, they were nothing.

Yugi shoved his electrical weapon inside the stomach of a woman who dared to aim a gun at him earlier. She screamed as the thousands of bolts went throughout her body, killing her instantly. He heard the slightest movement behind him, and swung his leg into whoever was trying to sneak up. The man cried out as he fell down on the floor hard. He ripped his rod from out of the woman and whacked it into the others beginning to surround him.

Soon everyone was either dead or down for the count, laying on the floor. Hearing not one, but several clicks of a gun, the three looked up.

About twelve people stood in a proper line with machine guns, aiming at them and ready to shoot. Just as they were just about to press their fingers on the triggers, the trio was faster. Seto already had his arms up in shooting positions and shot first six times. After he shot, the enemies shot seconds after. The three ducked down and rushed over to where their enemies stood. They tried moving their line of fire to shoot them, but they were too slow. Yami sprinted and stepped on the wall across from them. He wall jumped off and landed behind the line of lackeys. They all turned around, trying to aim at him. The gun shots that Seto had shot nailed six of them in the head, making them fall to the ground. The remaining six looked down in shock at their fallen comrades and didn't see the next attack coming.

Yugi silently but swiftly graced them all with a light swing of his cattle prod rod, making them all holler in immense pain. Just one graze of the weapon, and anyone would be shot with numerous amounts of electrical charges. Seto stepped over them and raised his gun down to where they soon fell. He shot them in the head, making sure they wouldn't get back up. Hearing the moans and groans of their opponents who were nearing death was a sign that their job for now was done.

The eldest Kaiba looked up at his younger brother who seemed distracted, looking down the dark hall. He reloaded his pistols and kicked away the useless bullets that fell on the ground. "Nice job." He quickly complimented. This got Yami's attention, making him flinch and turn his head to Seto. The younger teen just blinked, before making a small smile and giving a thumbs up. But soon, he turned back to the dark hallway, looking concerned. Seto watched as Yugi tilted his head with a puzzled expression and walked over to his boyfriend.

"Y-You alright?" He stuttered with an innocent expression as usual. Yami didn't look at him, but he slowly shook his head.

"Someone-No, something's coming."

Seto and Yugi looked at each other with worried expressions. "W-What do you mean-"

The entire ceiling suddenly started to crumble before them. Just as rubble was falling down, Seto quickly shoved his guns in his belt, and rushed over to Yugi and Yami. Lifting them both on his shoulders and running away from the collapsing structure. Once it fell completely down, it shook the entire building, causing Seto to stumble. He almost dropped the two, but thankfully he caught his balance and got a good distance away from the accident safely with no scratches or bruises. He gently put them both down and had his hands ready on his pistols.

From the hole that was making a little light, they heard a grunt. Both Atem and Dartz fell from it, but twisted their bodies and landed gracefully on their feet. Atem looked at the three down the hall, looking over the rubble. It crushed whoever they were fighting on the floor. "Mai, Otogi and Gozaburo are here and they have a cannon. Call for back up! They knocked our fucking ear pieces off." Just as Seto was about to put his fingers on the ear piece to contact Ishizu, they heard a woman's laughter. From the broken ceiling, they saw Mai looking down over them from the next floor up with her arms crossed. She wore a professional blouse that showed her cleavage in all its glory, a blood red mini skirt with black stockings and red high heels. "Hi~" She greeted with a wave of her hand. Atem just made a disgusted expression. "Surprised?"

Dartz just gave her an uninterested look. "Not really. Like Mr. Kaiba, I had a feeling you'd double cross me eventually Ms. Kujaku. Where are he and Otogi?" He asked calmly. She just shrugged, pointing a finger at her chin in a thinking manner.

"Dunno. Somewhere around here. You'll just have to look." She shrugged. She saw from the corner of her eye that Dartz was starting to slip out his own weapon from his pocket. She sneered, opening her white blouse a bit to to place her hand in her bossom and start to unsheathe her weapon as well.

"NO!" Another voice cried out. Mai yelped, almost losing balance and falling off down into the ceiling's hole. She stumbled as a pair of small tan arms wrapped around her torso, trying to pull her away. "Stop this! Don't hurt them!" The person screamed, trying their best to pull Mai away. The five down below just watched in confusion. Mai growled, reaching from behind and gripping the person by their hair, pulling them in front of her. She gripped her hand from behind their neck and squeezed tightly, choking them. She held them up effortlessly over the hole, ready to drop them.

"I forgot to mention someone else who was working for us." Mai roughly shook them, making them gasp for air. "But don't worry, she's not a threat to you anymore. However, if you found out the things she did..." She smirked evilly. "You wouldn't hesitate to kill her."

Atem's eyes widened when he realized who Mai was choking. "M-My..." He stammered. He blinked. His _what?_ What was he even saying? He shook his head. "Let her go!" He yelled. Dartz turned to Atem.

"Cereza, you know this girl?" He said looking back up at the girl dangling from Mai's grip. It was the same girl who was on that blue bicycle. The one who almost got molested by that asshole Ushio after trying to come home from one of his mission. The brown short hair, sea foam eyes, tan skin like his own. It was her, no doubt. She was kicking, struggling to get out of her hold. Seeing that glint in Atem's eyes showed that this girl had to be someone important. Though she was an enemy, he obviously wanted to save her. And like Mai said, she _was_ working for them. Meaning not anymore. She might have been the one who had that destroyed the office upstairs. Not to mention she made a miserable attempt to try and stop Mai from attacking them. He mentally sighed. He'd let this go for now, but once this was over, they'd interrogate this girl. "Go get her." He ordered. Atem made no hesitation after that.

He ran towards the rubble, planning to jump. But Mai beat him to the punch. "If you want her so bad, here!" She exclaimed in delight, tossing the girl over and letting her fall. She screamed as she fell, thinking she was just going to die having her spine crushed to death on the surface below. She whimpered as she felt herself landing on something soft. It felt not rough, but soft and tight. Reassuring and safe. A tight embrace, meant for protecting. She smelled something masculine, yet sweet. Like cherries or some kind of cologne, almost. And something nostalgic. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up.

Atem just tilted his head and made a small smile at her. She realized, she was in his arms. His smile made her cheeks turn red, almost as red as his eyes.

"Atem," Dartz called, using his first name. His eyes never left Mai's as he spoke. "Both you and the girl, go with the other three and find that lab. I'm sure she can tell you where that is, correct?" He gave a stern glare at the girl, who shivered and nodded quickly. Atem nodded as well, making his grip tighter on her body and gently holding her head. Her face heated up even more. He was pressing her face into his chest! Cradling her like some kind of new born! "I will deal with Kujaku. If you run into Otogi or Anzu, take them down. If you run into Gozaburo, do not fight him. Do you understand? And I mean _you_ Yami." He pointed his gaze towards Yami now, who flinched from being called out. He nodded obediently as well. Dartz turned his attention back towards the woman up above, and slid his wakizashi from his pocket, letting its metal shine beautifully. The teens all blinked in amazement. No one had ever seen Dartz's weapon, let alone fight. Shame they'd miss it.

"I've never fought you before, but I've seen how you fight. You have no chance against me, sweetie." Mai boasted as she jumped down from the hole and landed like a feline. She stood up on her heels and flicked her fingers, small but extremely sharp daggers appearing between them.

"I beg to differ." He challenged back, only slightly lifting up his blade.

The two both took one step towards each other...

* * *

 **END 20**

 **Ahh geez. Once again, wrote much more than needed in my opinion. And I didn't even get to the dramatic part! Ugh...Well, I'll be able to do it in the next chapter then. I hope...And oh wow! Yami didn't snap again like he always does! Yay, progress! Anyway, since I literally can't wait to write all the drama, I'll be getting to work on the next chapter almost immediately. And I promise you won't have to wait long for it. ;)Now before I go, here's some small things to think about while you wait. You think Atem can fight while carrying someone in his arms? And also, the mystery girl. Take a wild guess as to who she is what she is to him. _And_** **what she did...**


	21. Never Realized

**21 - Never Realized**

Tightly clutching the girl in his arms, he turned to the other three who were down the hall. "Come on!" Atem yelled, jumping over the rubble and sprinting. The others followed without hesitation, keeping a careful eye on the girl in the Egyptian's arms. Said Egyptian looked down at her briefly. "Where's the lab?" He asked calmly. She dug her fingers in his shirt, holding onto him.

"Its underneath this floor. It's an entire complex of differently lab rooms. But," She hesitated. "There's some men waiting for you to appear. And they're all armed with guns! If you aren't quick, you'll get shot-"

"All I needed to hear." Atem declared as he turned the corner, coming across a stairwell. As they were running down the stairs, they noticed that the floor began to look different. It was tile, and white. But so God awfully dirty, you could barely make out the bland color. The walls were different as well, being tile too and just as dirty. There were cracks, stains, and even rust and mold. Behind Seto, Yami winced and bit his lip as a headache started to form. He lifted up a hand and held onto his spiky head, clenching one eye shut as the pain grew. He tried not to make so much noise so no one would hear him and worry.

Atem skidded his feet to a stop in the middle of the lab corridor. He heard quick footsteps coming their way, meaning they knew they were here. There were double doors all the way at the end, and that's where the noise was coming from. "Do you know which rooms we should check first?" He asked the girl. She nodded.

"Every room has stuff you'll need to destroy. They all have information and material to experiment with. B-But-"

"But what?" Seto scowled, glaring at her, making her slightly whimper.

"T-Trust me! Some stuff you don't want to see." She gave Atem a look and whispered to him. "Especially not _them._ " Her eyes quickly glanced at Yugi and Yami before looking back at Atem, who understood her gesture. He narrowed his eyes.

"...I get it. I'll check those rooms then." Atem turned to them. "You guys take care of them while she and I do what we have to do." He looked back down at her. "You know how to fuck shit up, right?" He asked casually, making her blink.

"E-Err, I guess?"

Yugi shifted around, his arms shaking while gripping onto his weapon. "A-Atemu, are you sure you can trust her?" He asked unsure.

"If I may," She retorted instead of Atem. "I'm absolutely done working with those monsters. And if you guys can bring them down, I'll help in any way I possibly can! I assure you I'll tell you everything I know if it'll help you ruin their plans." She spoke with determination in her voice, and it was pretty convincing. Well to Seto, _almost_ convincing. Yugi frowned, crossing his arms.

"I'll b-believe you for now..." He muttered. His ears flinched when he heard the footsteps down the corridor getting louder, and quicker. They were here. He uncrossed his arms and got in position to fight. "Go. We got them."

Yami had his bat in hand, dragged behind him on the floor, ready to swing. Seto clicked his guns, and raised them up to prepare to shoot. Just as they burst through the door with guns in hand ready to shoot, Atem had already sprinted in one of the rooms. He swore he felt one bullet bass right by the back of his neck before he went inside. He placed the girl down and slammed the doors shut. Heard some gun shots, electrical static and heavy thuds. They were already popping heads quicker than he thought. He watched a bit surprised as she was pushing a shelf of medicine to the door. He went to help her, and soon the door was barricaded. "What was that for? Don't we need to get out from here?" He asked her. He was slightly upset to see she was practically just as tall as him.

"Thankfully, all of the lab rooms are connected. So we don't need to leave through here." She looked around the room and put her hands on her hips. "If you see anything you might find useful in here, by all means, take it. Everything else? Destroy it."

"Alright. But it'll take forever to destroy all this shit in every room." He said looking at all of the desks, shelves, and work tables filled with scientific tools and books. He didn't get it...What was so bad in here that neither Yugi or Yami could see? It seemed like nothing was in here. Nothing extremely important, anyway. He saw her walk over to a tall shelf filled with different flasks and reached up her hand, trying to grab a certain glass bottle. Atem recognized the liquid inside of it perfectly. He stepped behind her. "Gasoline. Nice." He said before wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up. She yelped at the sudden lift, but quickly thanked him when she realized he was helping her. She grasped the flask with a few others as well with both hands.

He let her down, and she immediately ran to one of the work tables. She was grabbing test tubes and empty syringe capsules. Watching her work, he stood by her. For her, it was a bit close, but he didn't even notice or feel uncomfortable. "Your name?" He asked. Her eyes shifted nervously.

"U-Um... _ **Mana**_. And, you're Atem right? They had me research you."

"Research me?" He furrowed his eye brows. She sighed heavily before setting the tubes down.

"I'll tell you how I know about you. About everything."

* * *

The sound of Dartz's wakizashi blade echoed throughout the area. The puny feeble daggers Mai was throwing at him were useless against him. While she was very fast, she wasn't faster or stronger than him. Mai swung her fists that held the daggers into Dartz's sword. The metal gauntlet on her hand made it so that she wouldn't get cut. Every time they clashed, the sound of clanging metal echoed throughout the building. When they struck each other, the other blocked it. Dartz was careful, the daggers were most definitely poisoned. Without a second later, they struck again at each other. They were lightning fast, not going a minute without clashing. It was like they were throwing punches, just with their weapons. Seeing as how she wasn't making any progress to hurt Dartz, Mai took a step back to get some distance and swung her arms. Throwing every dagger she had in her fingers straight at the Boss of D75. He blocked them no problem with his wakizashi, but she wasn't done.

She smirked, placing her hand down into her skirt, and the other into her bra. Dartz narrowed his eyes. She was loaded with weapons. She threw an array of daggers over and over, moving and twisting her body over or going side to side to get different angles that would manage to hit Dartz. But it was futile. The man dodged every single one, twirling his sword and dipping and turning his own body to dodge or block every single one. Seeing this, she scowled. So after throwing one more array of shivs, she ran towards the cyan haired man and jumped.

He blocked the shivs, but it distracted him, not seeing her heels trying to plant themselves into his face. Last minute, he brought his arm up, blocking her metal plated heels with his sword. This caused him to stumble back and grit his teeth as her weight balanced on his arm and weapon. And good lord, he had a horrible view of her nether regions. Thank God she wore panties, if you call a piece of string panties that is. Who the hell wore a thong to a fight!? He didn't get women. "Why are you working for him!?" He grunted out. She stood up on his sword and made a taunting smile.

"We were trying to track Yami and hack into his personal information to get his parent's money. And let me tell ya honey, its a hell lot more digits than you ever wrote on my paycheck!" She swung her leg into his face, but he dropped his sword and backed up just in time. She fell, but landed on her hands and feet swiftly. They both darted their eyes towards his sword, and they both instantly made a run for it. Just as Dartz was about to grab it, she threw a dagger at his hand. It stabbed right through his hand, stuck in his palm. He clenched his teeth from the pain, but he ignored it, watching her with great disdain as she picked up the wakizashi with glee and felt the blade.

Her painted finger nails lightly danced across the metal, feeling its edge and curve. She held it up above her hand, then lightly let it down to make a small cut on her finger. When it barely touched the pad of her thumb, it already started to draw blood. This thing was definitely sharp. Could probably split tiny strands of hairs. She took one glance at Dartz, and smirked. She nodded over to his hand that was both bleeding and dripping with a clear liquid. "Looks like I finally got a hit on you."

"I'm immune to poison." He deadpanned.

"I still got a hit in." She gloated. "Now that I've got your sword," She gripped its handle and pointed it at him. "How about I use it on you for a change?"

Dartz yanked the dagger out of his hand and got in a track runner's position, palms flat on the floor with one knee down. She blinked, puzzled by what he was going to do next. She stepped forward and ran towards the man. He sprung up and dodged her, running right past her. Caught off guard, she whipped her head around and watched the man run down the broken hall. She growled. "HEY!" She yelled in a shrill voice, hopping over debris and running after the man with his own sword.

He ran the same way his soldiers went, and ended up running down the same steps and into the same hallway they were fighting Gozaburo's men. And...his nose twitched. Was something _burning?_ He shook his head and kept running. He moved quick, side to side while still keeping his speed past everyone who were fighting. Or rather, who was left. There were only a few guys. He paid attention to the bodies on the floor, hopping or quick stepping over them without a problem. Yami, Yugi and Seto just watched the man run, bewildered. They all looked at each other simultaneously before looking the other way to see the woman of the hour running their way.

Seeing them, she stopped in her tracks and skidded her heels to a stop. Dartz did as well. They were both at exact opposite points of the corridor. Yugi swung his taser into the last man who got in their way. His entire body made a spasm before falling on the floor and dying like everyone else. All four men looked up at the woman with great hatred, taking a step forward. She took one back, glancing at them individually before realizing she was fucked. Dartz gave a look to Seto. "Shoot her." He ordered.

Seto aimed, but hissed when his guns dropped out of his hands and two cuts appeared. His hands were bleeding. Bitch threw daggers at him.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Mana said. "I-I know you probably wanna kill me. I know you're pretty angry now."

Atem shrugged with a shake of his head. "No."

"W-What!? What do you mean 'no'?" She whipped her head at him in shock. "Don't you hate me? I'm the reason for all of this! I'm why they know so much about Yami, why so many people had to be sacrificed and killed! I-If it wasn't for me..." She closed her mouth, her lips starting to quiver as her eyes became moist. She hugged herself and looked down at the table in front of her. "I-I thought I was helping stop bad people. They told me you were bad people. They forced me to do it against my will. A gun up to my head every day with a camera in the room constantly watching me!" She sniffed, clenching the sides of her baby blue blouse. She slowly shook her head, denying that she was innocent. "I hacked into Yami's things. I was the one who placed cameras in his house. I was the one who gave them every single piece of information they needed! If it wasn't for me, Yami wouldn't have to go through this hell all over again! There wasn't even a lab here anymore! They were moving things from here before you guys even showed up! There's only bits and pieces of everything now! This is my fault! I lied! The people who Yugi and Yami cared about are gone and out of this building now because of both me and Mai! _I_ did this!" She cried.

Suddenly, she was grabbed and turned around, with her head laying on his shoulder. That same amazing smell of cherries and pomegranates. She sniffed, and slowly looked up as tears ran down her face, staining his black jacket.

Looking into her eyes, and looking into his eyes, they felt something. A spark. Not the spark soulmates would have, but something else. Something not romantic, but definitely love. Atem once read in a book when he was little that if you look at someone and you feel something strong within your heart, its because they're someone who will be important to you in your life. That you will either fall in love with them, be a very close friend, or even be a relative. He didn't know who she was supposed to be to him, but he didn't care. For some reason, he wanted to protect her and comfort her.

"I'm not angry. Not at you." He quietly said. She looked confused.

"Why?" She whispered. "I deserved to be killed."

"Yes, you do. But you're not at fault. At first you didn't realize what you were doing was wrong. Then when you thought something was up, you were forced all this time at gunpoint. They hurt you, didn't they?" He asked softly. She nodded reluctantly. She felt his strong chest slightly lower from exhaling. "I figured." He held her close and tightened his embrace a little. "The old me would have been very angry. But Yami and Yugi taught me how to have other emotions besides anger. You never wanted this." He whispered, consoling her as he held her. She closed her eyes, hugging him back and nuzzling into his neck. "No one wanted this. So I'll forgive you instead. Is that alright, Mana?" He asked. He felt her grip the back of his jacket and shake slightly as she cried.

"Y-Yes." Her voice cracked, making Atem chuckle a bit.

"Now," He said, letting her go gently. "How about we light this shit the fuck up?" He said with a playful smile, holding up a match. "What we're looking for may not be here, but anyone could still salvage the 'bits and pieces' of what's left here. And we don't need the slightest chance of this happening again." Seeing this, she started to smile too. She wiped her eyes of anymore tears and grinned.

"Yes! We can start with all of these books."

* * *

The middle aged man stared at the screen, eyes hard and narrowed. "Remember that auto cannon that was shot upstairs?" He asked the teen.

Otogi nodded. "Yeah?"

"That was merely a distraction. The real use of the weapon will be used now. Let's see how everyone reacts to it." He smirked.

"The ammo inside that was shot, what was it? And why was that thing even in there?"

"Not only was this building a place for experimentation, but it was also for military weapons. It shot large heavy bullets that are now probably under that rubble. But inside..."

The teen tilted his head before understanding and remembering the recent project he was working on. The actual reason why he left the D75 building for a while. "Right. So that's the project that sends emotional wavelengths to the brain."

"Yes. And what if those emotions are senseless and violent?" The man asked as he watched the four males confront Mai, ready to attack. He then looked over at the next monitor that showed Atem and Mana, pouring liquid all over the shelves that held those books on experimentation and transplants. They were useful, but they had to salvage what they really needed before leaving in a rush. Meaning he had to leave some stuff behind. He hated that they were going to go up in flames.

"You mean more than what they already are?"

"Look at them. They're not giving it their all. Emotions are what hold them back from letting loose. Even now, they're not acting. They're hesitating and waiting for someone to make a move. I want to see how Yami has progressed particularly. The wavelengths have the same properties as Yami's emotional programming."

"So, you're gonna flip everyone's switches?" Otogi laughed while shaking his head. "You're crazy."

"Perhaps, however that's the effect on all but one of the bullets."

"Ah you put _that_ in the other one?"

"Precisely. I want to see how much damage it takes on Cereza after taking the drug a couple of times. Its stronger than any other poison we've trained you all to be immune to."

Otogi crossed his arms as he stared at all the chaos, anticipating the hell that would occur in the next few seconds. "This, is gonna be fun. "He sneered. The man adjusted his tie.

"The experiment for our new toy, starts now." His hand drifted to the nozzle down below next to a large control panel filled with numerous buttons and mechanisms, and turned it.

* * *

Suddenly, everyone stopped.

They stopped moving, they stopped breathing.

In all but a split second.

Then, in the next, they all looked around at each other, at the dead bodies. Slowly, everyone dropped their weapons. Feeling the waves of odd energy flow within them.

* * *

Mana stood still, her body slightly shaking as she watched the fire dance in almost every single room in the corridor. Stepping out, she didn't feel right. Something was calling to her brain. Beckoning her to kill, and never stop. She felt only half of her keeping her humanity and half of her losing it. She heard Atem cry out behind her, so she slowly turned around. Atem was coughing, clutching his stomach, rolling onto the floor. He gripped the tiles and puked. Blood mixed with vomit spilled all over.

Something was telling her to kill. Kill him. Kill Atem.

Slowly, she slid her hands from her torso, down underneath her skirt. Her fingers, glided by her panty line, grasping onto the grip of the two long barreled revolvers. Atem panted heavily, looking up with shaky vision at the girl in front of him. He squinted his eyes, watching her taking out guns from her skirt. Was...Did she have those in her panties? "W-What the fuck?" He mumbled, staring. And don't tell him she was a traitor now too.

She lifted up her arms and aimed.

* * *

Mai was holding the sides of her head, gripping her voluminous hair. Something felt wrong, and it felt like something was itching its way into her brain. She didn't see Yugi coming.

The teen grabbed a fist full of the woman's hair and shoved her down onto the floor. He grabbed her neck and twisted her face with the other. He lifted up the back of her head and slammed it down onto the harsh hard floor over and over. Meanwhile, Dartz was trying his best to get away from one of his own soldiers. Seto was growling, trying to violently get a hold of the man. Mai's nose and lip was bleeding along with her forehead. She wailed her arms around to try and get the boy off of her. He turned her face back around to face him and gave her a nice punch to the face. She lifted her leg and kneed Yugi in the back hard, making him grunt and get off of her. Seto punched his fist at Dartz, missing and making a crack into the wall. In anger, he snarled and lashed out at the man once more.

The fire was growing throughout the corridor, and it was getting so bad that things began to snap and crack. It was traveling towards the four quickly, but none of them even realized the whole place was going to come down.

Yami dropped to his knees and fell down onto the floor face first. Too many things. Too many things were going through his head at once. Flashes of his mother and father, his early birthdays. His old diary he didn't write in for years.

Then, that's when he saw _everything._

Mother, his father.

His mother's body, his father's ashes.

The training.

The blood.

The needles.

The computers.

The test tubes.

The metal tables and scalpels.

His training.

Gozaburo.

The scientists.

The electrical therapy.

Every. Single. Thing.

All at once.

Being poured and shoved into his brain, making him cry out and scream. He couldn't get his mother's body from his mind. The image of her wide open dead eyes and her pale rotting corpse. He wanted her. He wanted to be with her. Both her and his father. He loved them. He wanted to die with them. He wanted them to take him away from here.

 _I just...I just want to..._

* * *

No. She refused.

Something made her stop. Something was telling her that hurting this already dying person, was maybe the worst thing she could do right now. She fought back against whatever was messing with her brain, and clenched her eyes shut. Her fingers were tightening themselves onto the guns, but she told herself to let them go. Slowly, she eased her grip on them and looked down at the man very close to death. His eyes were half lidded, and she could tell he almost wasn't there anymore. She gulped, forcing any negative violent thoughts away and put her guns back in their place. She ran towards Atem and grunted as she tried holding him up onto his feet. She held onto his arm that was around her neck, and held her arm onto his torso to keep his support.

She moved as quick as she could before the small fire that was started in the last room grew bigger. But once she stepped out of the broken door, it was only worse.

The whole corridor was barren and destroyed. Fire, smoke and ash everywhere. It smelled horrible, and there were rotting bodies littered onto the floors. She hissed, feeling some burns on her ankles, but she pushed through while still holding Atem. As she got deeper down the corridor, there was less fire. Probably because it didn't get here yet, but it would very soon and quickly. Atem's group needed to get out of here.

Going more steps down the hallway, she almost sighed in relief to see them in the same place they left them when her and Atem went through that first room. They had made their way down through the rooms, luckily not having to travel that way and deal with the hallway lackeys. She stopped in her tracks before anyone noticed her approaching. Her mouth practically hung open.

Why were they all fighting each other?!

"G-Guys!" She yelled. She didn't get their attention. Seto just continued trying to grab Dartz while Yugi kept attempting to kill Mai. Yami was just laying on the floor with his head covered, crying. "GUYS!" She shouted again, but it was no use. She didn't know what to do.

* * *

"Interesting..." The man said before turning the nozzle, and the signals off. "And Kujaku will be sacrificed. Her job is done here."

Stepping in the dark room and overhearing the elder man, Anzu cried out. "No!" She ran over to the screens just to see the horrid mess that became of the old building. Otogi whistled with a chuckle.

"Bout time you got here. It was just getting good-"

"Shut up!" She whipped her head at the man. "What do you mean a sacrifice!? I come here after delivering the fucker's dead mom to the new lab and I hear _this!?_ You said she would survive this! That we would be the only ones to split the money! That's my teacher! My master!"

"She's full filled her purpose. She is no longer needed. I'm sure one of them will manage to kill her-" He suddenly felt a sharp sting in his cheek. A red mark started to appear. He didn't turn around. He knew Otogi was holding her back.

"Anzu, chill!"

"You sick son of a bitch!" She screamed. "You're a fucking liar!"

"You knew that before you even agreed to this! Chill!" Otogi demanded again. The girl eventually stopped her efforts of trying to get out of Otogi's hold. She just sniffled and looked down as tears fell from her face. "Think about it. Why do you think we left her on her own with multiple people willing to kill her? This had to be done. If it wasn't for her distracting them, we wouldn't have been able to get everything moved here in time. She knew what she was doing."

"F-Fuck you..." She whimper, snatching his hands off of her arms. She turned away and covered her face with her hands.

"Anzu..." He tried again, making a sympathetic expression. "She wanted her share of the money to go to you. That's why she threw herself into this headstrong. She cared about you."

"Why do you think I'm fucking crying, you idiot!?" She hollered, gripping her own nails into her face. "She was the only one who cared about me. The only one to make me feel like I'm not worthless, and now she's gonna die!" Otogi sighed, looking away from her back to the screen. The tall man just continued to stand there with his hands behind his back. Otogi started to watch attentively too. The truth finally was coming out. Besides, he needed something to drown out Anzu's crying.

* * *

 _"Cereza?"_

 _"I told you, I don't trust you." The red eyed eight year old boy snapped._

 _"I understand. But I wanted to give you something." The man smiled. "Today is your birthday. Did you know that?"_

 _"I-It is...?" The boy looked surprised at first, but then scowled. "You're lying. You probably said this to every other kid today, didn't you?"_

 _"I did not. In fact, you're the only child I got a present for. Though," He said, putting a wide case onto the desk. "You might have to grow into it." He said before opening it, and turning it around to show the child. "You did tell me that you liked swords."_

 _His red eyes sparkled like tiny glistening embers on rubies. He eyed the weapon all over, admiring its beauty. It was sharp, and there were two parts to it. Two halves to make an even bigger sword. He loved it. The man smiled._

 _"Happy birthday Cereza."_

 _..._

 _Atem always sat with Dartz during business meetings. Either to pour wine, or listen to the man's governmental tactics. He grew up doing it. Almost like taking his son to work. The man always treated him with respect like no other adult ever had before. He thought Atem was his gem, he prodigy child. It felt like as if, he thought he was his own son by blood. After the play pen incident, Dartz was the one who shook him up from blacking out and held him close. Whispering 'I'm sorry' over and over in his ear. He was the one who found him and had him nursed back to health after he was beaten and raped. Atem has had a long hatred for everyone and especially adults in general. It took a long time for Atem to actually admit that he respected the man. After meeting Yami and Yugi, and falling in love, he realized that he didn't just respect him. While he did seem questionable at times, he realized..._

 _He loved that man like a father._

 _He was always there for Atem._

 _He always treated him better than any other child. Yes, he loved them all, but he loved him the most. He was the one who showed Atem true love first, in his own way._

 _He was his family. Blood or not._

 _It almost made him forget the fact that he put him through practically a decade of hell._

 _But you know what?_

 _He forgave him for that._

 _He once asked him, 'Why are you the Boss here if you love the children so much? Why would you work in a place like this?'_

 _And he said, 'My_ _own children died long ago, and that's why I love and treasure you all so much. When kids died during the play pen or those who were shot that tried to escape, I felt horrible that their blood was practically on my hands. It crushed me. Before when I wasn't the Boss, they treated children a hundred times worse than how we trained you and everyone else, if you can believe it. I figured that if I became the boss, I could prevent even more deaths and pain by making things less horrible. While things are still almost just as bad, I still wanted to treat every child with compassion and care. That's why I had people like Yugi's father and miss Ishtar to be there, to make the children happy despite the tortures they had to go through.'_

 _This man never lied to him. Not since he joined D75. Never,_ ever _lied to him._

 _Dying like this, made everything of his childhood flash before his eyes. And most of it, was Dartz. And he was happy with that._

 _He needed to tell him how much he meant to him._

 _He wanted to go on missions with him more._

 _But dying? That, he was not happy about._

 _He refused that bullshit._

* * *

That sensation in their brains, it suddenly disappeared. Yugi, who was holding Mai against the wall while choking her, suddenly dropped her. Dartz, who was holding a once violent Seto, was now calm, wondering why his boss was pinning him down. Yami, was still on the floor, hugging himself. But he was no longer crying. The pain in Atem's body was gone, in an instant. He slowly opened his eyes, still feeling like shit, but definitely not as bad as before.

Mai, who was getting up from the floor realized that Gozaburo must have used the signals. A bit bloody, tired and panting, she looked around. She was cornered once again. She would be sacrificed. No, they would torture her first. They wouldn't be satisfied with just her death. She glanced at Mana, who flinched from her gaze, tightening her hold on Atem. The woman then smirked evilly.

Yugi charged towards her, with a punch. Unfortunately since she was in her right state of mind as of this moment, she was quicker now. She gripped the teen's arms and shoved him hard against the floor. Seto tried reaching for his gun, but once again, she threw daggers, cutting his skin away from them. Mai then heard a click of another gun. She turned and saw the long revolver. She almost forgot Mana had those. The girl was aiming, but her arm was shaking. She was scared, still trying to hold Atem up with one arm. Mai just shook her head at the girl with a smile. She still wasn't ready. She easily threw one of her light speed daggers into her hand, making her yelp and drop the gun.

Mai took a step forward and charged forward. Atem, with the last of his strength, quickly grabbed Mana and hugged her into his chest again, turning them around so that the blow would hit him and not her. They both closed their eyes tight, waiting for him to be stabbed.

But instead...

The cyan haired man stared with his heterochromic eyes at the weapon that was now stabbing through his heart. Mai's eyes slightly widened, not realizing Dartz was that fast to get in the way. Atem slowly looked in front of him, and Mana peeked from the depths of his shirt. Both Yugi and Seto's mouth started to gape open in shock.

The red eyed Egyptian just stared in shock as well, as the only father he ever had, fell limp and down onto the floor.

Sound was completely mute for Atem. He heard nothing.

Mana's now distraught eyes watered, and she threw her hands to her mouth to keep from screaming. Atem only continued to stare wide eyed, but not reacting. Everyone around him, including Mai, knew he didn't have to say or do anything. Everything was told through his eyes.

The pain, the agonizing pain. It hurt differently. The pain of losing another...that he loved, it hurt.

It hurt so much.

He never told the man how much he meant to him. He never thanked him for giving him a home, for raising him. For actually caring about him. For showing him love and compassion. He even waited until now to finally realize he really cared for him. He hated himself for not realizing that sooner. He didn't want the man to go not knowing.

He didn't even realize tears were forming from his eyes.

He didn't feel Mana hug him tighter. He didn't see Yugi desperately yell for Yami to get up and move. He didn't hear Yami whimper over and over 'I remember, I remember it all.' He didn't smell the fire coming closer. He didn't hear Seto yell for Yugi to call a chopper. He didn't see Mai back away, and just watch everything unfold.

He didn't see Yami get up.

Or get up and simply walk towards Mai, who quickly held up another dagger with her bloody hands. Who had absolutely no expression. No emotion. Nothing in his eyes. Who had bright red eyes, almost like Atem, that stared into her soul, judging her for her sins. Who was suddenly in Mai's face, grasping her neck and holding her up like a pillow. She choked, trying to stab deep into Yami's arms. The blood that flew on him didn't even bother him. Didn't even make him blink. He just stared at her. He reached up his other hand that went to her neck. That hand gently caressed her neck and skin, before pushing his fingers through the skin...

...And ripping her throat out.

Her eyes went to the back of her head. He carelessly tossed her aside.

Atem blacked out, his hearing almost coming back. All he heard was his name being called by Yami.

 _Wake up._

A slap to the face. "Wake up." Yami commanded. Atem's eyes reacted, widening and slightly shrinking from being slapped. He looked at Yami who was staring at him with that same weird face he gave Mai. It was almost creepy. His breathing didn't feel right. He looked down at Dartz's dead body, and his breathing got worse. His pupils dilated. He couldn't do anything. He just couldn't. He couldn't take it. He felt himself being scooped into Yami's arms. He saw Yugi carrying a crying Mana in his arms, running away from the flames. Seto picked up Dartz's body and ran as well. He felt Yami do the same.

Atem watched as the flames engulfed the entire corridor.

And soon, the entire building.

* * *

 **END - 21**


	22. I'm Sorry

**Warning, lemon.**

 **22 - I'm Sorry**

Yami had his arms wrapped around his two loves tightly, holding them as they cried against him. Atem's face was hidden in his shirt while Yugi was against his shoulder, covering his mouth. Mana stared at the body with sorrow and guilt, feeling all of this was her fault. Seto was by the door, not looking anywhere near the body with his back turned to it. Even Ms. Ishtar was having a hard time trying not to cry on his body while she inspected him in the medical room.

But truly out of them all, Atem cried the hardest.

And yet, the quietest.

* * *

 _Two days later..._

A proper funeral was scheduled one week from now.

Finally, they could have a break.

They _needed_ a break.

Since the only one who had the authority to give orders now was Ishtar, she ordered for Mana to sleep in the play pen since she used to work for the enemy. But Atem stepped up, with the most distraught and pitiful look she's ever seen Atem have, and simply asked for her to sleep in his room since he'd probably sleep in Yami's room with Yugi. Seeing such a sad and depressing face, Ms. Ishtar almost tearfully let the girl go.

Mokuba was told the Boss had died, and that a funeral would be held. He didn't quite understand, not that anyone wanted him to, but he still felt bad for everyone else. Everyone looked so sad now. Even his new friend, Mr. Yugi, and his brothers. But Yami, Yami didn't even look sad. He just looked...lost. Seto decided he'd spend the entire day with his baby brother. He needed to be around someone, even if it was a child. Ms. Ishtar stayed with Mana to keep an eye on her, while the trio stayed together in Yami's room.

It was only two days since the incident.

Atem would not speak to anyone. He wouldn't eat, and he wouldn't even sleep. He couldn't sleep, because every time he tried, he had a nightmare that always woke him up. No matter how hard Yugi or Yami tried, they couldn't get him to say more than a nod or a shake of the head.

Right now, all three of them were in bed together in nothing. Right in the nude, no piece of clothing. Yami flipped through the channels on the TV, not finding anything good. He looked down at his partners. Atem, like always was turned with his back facing them on the farthest side of the bed with his face covered by a pillow. Yugi was cuddling against Yami, looking solemn as well. Yami reached over to the Egyptian and gently shook his body. "Atem..." He softly called. "Atem." He tried again. The man just wouldn't react. He sighed, looking back over at Yugi.

Yugi met his gaze, then looked back at their third lover. He crawled over to him and gently rubbed his back. He then rubbed down to his backside, following the length of his spine. He felt Atem shudder at the touch, and kept going. He trailed his hand down lower, until he reached his bottom. The tan male flinched. Yugi firmly groped his buttocks and squeezed with a smirk. Atem sharply inhaled and turned his head back to see who was touching him. "Yugi-" He started but was silenced with a kiss. He didn't kiss back however. Yugi began massaging both his cheeks, trailing kisses from his face to the back of his neck. "Y-Yugi, stop-Mnn!" He bit his lip as he moaned.

Yami just watched, having a feeling this wasn't going to go as well as Yugi hoped.

"Yugi I'm not in the-ah-damn mood!" Atem growled. Yugi just rolled his eyes and continued.

"You're g-grumpy again I see." He said as his fingers rubbed against a certain entrance. He licked his lips, getting ready to insert the digit inside of him. Atem kicked Yugi right in his stomach to push him off. Yugi coughed and instantly moved away. He wasn't holding back.

"I told you, I'm not in the fucking mood!" The Egyptian snapped. "Leave me alone."

Yugi sighed and pulled one of his bangs from out of his face. "Atemu, w-why are you so angry all of a sudden?" He sat up.

"Because you're trying to fuck me when I'm clearly not up to it right now. And you fucking know why. My fucking mentor is dead and you wanna fuck now!?" He raised his voice. "Are you fucking stupid? Of course I don't want this! Hell, why the fuck do _you_ want it?"

"F-First of all, you're acting like you're the only one who's hurt. He was my b-boss too! He was special to all of us!" Yugi yelled back.

"You know how I felt about Dartz, he made me his prodigy!"

"Atemu, you barely even showed emotion to that m-man! I never knew he meant to you like how I-Ishizu means to me!"

Atem sat right up. "How the fuck would you even know!? You weren't even fucking here, you asshole!" He shouted throwing the pillow at him. Yugi angrily sighed, catching the pillow easily and throwing it behind him somewhere.

"You know why I-I couldn't stay here, don't use that against me!"

Atem got closer to Yugi's face, menacingly. "Then shut the fuck up about shit you don't know." His tone wasn't nice at all. Yugi just stared back with a very challenging glare.

"Atem, get out of my face." Yugi muttered. He didn't use his pet name anymore, and his stutter was gone.

"And what the fuck are you going to do?" Atem grumbled back.

"...Guys..." Yami warned, feeling the tension in the room getting thicker.

Yugi started chuckling, looking somewhere else. "Again, get away from me. I already gave you a warning before about underestimating me-"

"I'm not fucking scared of you, Yugi."

Yami stood up from the bed, ready to get in between them. They were getting up too, still with a very dangerous distance."Guys, enough-"

"I will shove those fucking earrings in your eyeballs." Yugi threatened. They both were getting way too close for comfort.

"And I'll rip the bones out of your legs." Atem threatened right back.

"Guys!"

They both swung, but their arms were tightly grabbed, stopping them from throwing a punch. They looked back at Yami who didn't look too happy either. He aggressively shoved the two of them on the bed, and sat between them. They both groaned, hitting their heads on the headboard from the shove. Yami didn't feel bad though. "Are you serious right now?" Yami bluntly asked. "No really, you two are serious?"

Yugi just looked away, his expression obviously annoyed. Atem was looking the opposite way, tugging one of his earrings with angry eyes.

"Seto and I have gotten into some stupid arguments, but I have to say, this shit is literally the stupidest."

The Egyptian just sourly scoffed. "Yami just shut the hell up-"

"No." Yami simply said with a shrug of his shoulders. He crossed his arms as Atem just turned away from him. "This is some real stupid shit. You're arguing about not wanting to have sex? Really?" He looked at Yugi who suddenly found the blankets interesting to look at. "Yugi, the funeral is five days away and we had to look at the man's dead body the other day. And to be fair, you _weren't_ here long enough to know Atem had something with Dartz. He probably needs some space, probably time alone, even away from us to get his head straight." Yami saw Yugi turn and look at him. He started to speak up, but Yami beat him to it. "Shut up, I'm not done."

Yugi tried not to laugh, but failed. "Just who the fuck do you think you're talking to?"

" _You_ obviously. I'm not afraid of you either. And you can go ahead and fight me, I really don't care. Obviously you two aren't going to be adults about this."

"Who died and made you king, Yami?" Yugi stood up from the bed and walked over to the closet for some pants. "I swear to God, after you killed Mai you've been acting fucking weird..." After finding a pair, he slipped them on and walked past the two, going over to the door and walking out of the room. Watching him leave, Atem just slowly shook his head, closing his eyes.

"Don't worry about him." Yami said. "You're being selfish."

"How the fuck am I being selfish!?" Atem yelled.

"Maybe if you let me finish, I could tell you." Yami calmly retorted. "Like Yugi said, you're not the only one who cared about the man. Yes, you were close, but think about how Ms. Ishtar feels. Don't you think she knew him longer than you? She was crying as she was inspecting his body, and she never stopped. Dartz was her friend. This isn't just effecting you, Atem." He watched the tan male scowl again and lay down on the bed. He turned over and draped his arm over his head. "For you to yell and scream, acting like you're the only one hurt is selfish. Despite everything that's happened, everyone else is still walking and talking trying to get over this, while you wanna wallow in this room and not talk to anyone. You think that's fair? Everyone's trying but you. And I'm sure Dartz would be ashamed of you right now."

"Are you done?" Atem didn't look at him.

Yami just shook his head. "You know what, yeah. Now I'm done." Was all he said before doing the same as Yugi, getting on some pants, and leaving the room.

Atem took another pillow, and shoved his face into it.

* * *

"You sure you're alright?" Yami asked again. Yugi shrugged.

"I don't really c-care. I'm fine."

Yugi had retreated to his own room to get away from Atem for a while. He never thought the Egyptian could get him riled up like that. He wasn't as angry now, because this _was_ stupid. He wished he had never made a move on him.

"You're not really being fair either." Yami said, sitting next to him. Yugi just sighed heavily. "You two were acting childish, about to fight. I had to step in and be peace-maker for a second. I apologize if that annoyed you, but someone had to do something. No offense and I might not have much room to talk, but you aren't the sanest person in the world."

The older boy just nodded. Nothing he was saying was wrong. "I k-know." He agreed. "But, you just seem...D-Different after killing Mai." He looked up at Yami with a curious and confused expression. "I can't explain it, but the w-way you talk. Its not your normal optimistic s-self. You're more...serious and distant. Like Atemu, just not angry all the time. And, you seem sad too. Lost." He said softly. Yami stared into his amethyst eyes. He read him like a book.

"That's because I am." He looked down at the sheets. His room was so clean and even dusty since he mostly hung out in Yami's room now. "When I was on the floor crying, I remembered everything. My parents, the lab, the experiments. Everything."

"W-What!?" Yugi asked, startled. That's why he was muttering like that during the mission? Shit. He wasn't supposed to know.

"Yeah." Yami sighed stressfully. "Yugi, I have to tell you something. Atem too. I'm-"

"One of us." Yugi finished for him. He instantly got up and started backing up. Yami blinked, until something ticked in his brain. He just stared at the older boy as he suspiciously backed away to the door.

"Wait, _you knew?_ " He asked lowly. Yugi just shivered and tried avoiding his now lightly red eyes, but he couldn't.

"I found out after I hacked those computers. Atem and Dartz knew but.." He trailed off. He watched in fear as Yami stood up and started walking out of the room. Yugi ran after him and seized his shoulder. "Yami, wait!" He cried. Yami just shoved him off and continued to walk to his own room where the Egyptian was.

Atem was still on the bed, feeling on the earring Yami gave him. The one that Dartz bought. Yami marched inside of the room with Yugi following hot on his trails. He walked over to the bed and snatched the covers off of him. "You knew?" He asked loudly, failing to keep his cool. Atem just looked at him puzzled, and exasperated.

"The fuck are you on about?"

"Don't play fucking dumb. You knew I was a freak, all this time and didn't tell me?" Yami started raising his voice this time. "I trusted you, and you kept this from me!? You're the one who said we weren't supposed to keep shit away from each other!"

Atem glared at Yugi. "You told him!?"

"Don't get mad a-at me! He already found out himself! Besides, you were the one who said not to tell him! And I _t-told_ _you_ this would blow up in our faces!"

The Egyptian face palmed, feeling more weights of stress overcoming him. He slid his hands from his face and looked at Yami, who was turned away and covering his face. "Yami, look. We found some old reports Gozaburo made while experimenting on you. It told of what he did to you and your mom. It was just disturbing. With what was going on at the time, we didn't want to tell you so you'd have a nervous break down again." His tone turned sympathetic. "We didn't want you to get hurt. And by that, I mean emotionally, mentally and even physically. You really could have fucked yourself up if we told you then."

Yugi spoke up. "A-And we didn't want to see you like that again. You know how much it hurts to see you that way?"

Yami glanced at the both of them, having his arms crossed.

"I don't mean to sound like Seto," Atem crossed his legs, Indian style. "But it really was for your own good."

The eldest boy in the room hugged Yami from behind and kissed his cheek. "And you're not a f-freak." He made a small smile. "If anything, everyone here is a w-weirdo. W-We've all got really messed up problems. Even the secretaries have issues here, Yami. Y-You just had it the worst." He let go of the younger male and sat down on the bed next to Atem while still holding his hand. He pulled Yami down with them, and the three laid back and cuddled with each other. Yugi snuggled against his chest with his arms wrapped around his torso. He was using him like a pillow. Atem was closer this time, but didn't look their way. He just stared at the wall. He closed his eyes and automatically nuzzled his face into Yami's back.

Watching the two, he just exhaled through his nose. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I love you. Both of you."

"We love you too. And we're sorry as w-well. Right, Atemu?" He said his name loudly on purpose. He just heard a grunt on the other side of Yami.

"Yes." He grumbled. He softly kissed Yami's backside, making him slightly flinch. "Sorry." He softly said. "Both of you. I'm sorry."

This made Yugi smile brightly. Yami smiled a bit as well, embracing the two. They closed their eyes, and fell asleep together.

* * *

"Tell us everything you know. Please." Ms. Ishtar said the last part desperately. Mana obediently nodded. She was being stared at by the last remaining members of D75. Seto, Yugi, Atem and Yami, along with Ms. Ishtar. There was nothing to hide now, she could finally tell them everything.

"Of course, Ms. Ishtar." The girl complied as she folded her hands in her lap, looking down at the table. "I'll start from the very beginning." She started. "I was the one who sneaked and placed cameras around Kaiba Manor. We sent a few men there to spy on Yami as well, but they were killed of course by Seto. The kidnapping attempt wasn't serious. We knew it wouldn't work, but Gozaburo wanted to see Atem's abilities, or see if Yami's abilities would awaken." Mana looked up at Yami and Seto. "Next, the Anzu attempt. We _did_ have her intentionally attend to Yami's school to keep an eye on Yami, but we didn't anticipate Yugi being there as well. And she never said anything, thinking he wouldn't be a threat. We made her try and kidnap Yami, luring him in the bathrooms and forcing him to digest the chip you found in his bile."

The girl placed her hand in her pocket and slipped out a very small metal chip, similar to what Yugi found. "This." She said. "It was supposed to electrocute Yami, but not until we had him in our lab. If Anzu were to be successful, we would have this tested on him the moment we had him. To test his durability." She slid the metal object across the dark wooden table to Ms. Ishtar. "We thought she'd have a small chance at failing if there was only one of you, say Atem, going after her. But we didn't realize Yugi or Seto would be there as well. Next, the party scam." She particularly looked at Atem. "Anzu purposely didn't show up because she was too tired. So instead, she sent one of our assassins as a replacement. She was supposed to fight you there, and have you distracted while I could tap into Yami's computer without Yugi getting in the way and block my hacking. Valon, or E-6 was just a pawn, a sacrifice." She made a shameful expression when using the word 'sacrifice'. She felt like shit, but she continued.

"He was supposed to give up info, and be killed. He was much too weak to actually stand against you, so we had him killed off. Next, Ryuji Otogi. He wasn't away with some scientists the entire time he was gone. He was actually at the old lab, making chemicals. Atem, I know you have the drug he gave you." She said, giving him a stern gaze. Everyone slowly turned to the other Egyptian in the room, making him blink in surprise. He darted his eyes away from everyone else and slowly took out the syringe in his pocket. He place it on the table in front of Mana before looking away and crossing his arms. Seto looked down at Mana.

"What the hell kind of drug are you talking about?"

Mana sighed. "Otogi created a drug that would eventually have Atem killed. It was a poison. The more Atem used it, more of the substance would sit in his body. Back at the old building where the lab used to be, Gozaburo shot that cannon upstairs. It shot ammo that had a certain piece of technology, that would send violent wavelengths to the brain. It was why you all were freaking out for a moment. But one of the large bullets was filled with the chemical that would make the poison in Atem's body react. Its why you almost died." She said, sadly looking at the red eyed teen. "At first, Otogi was just going to lace it in your meals or beverages. But instead, he lied and said it was adrenaline so you would take it and think it was an advantage when you were fighting."

Yugi scowled, and glared at the tan male who refused to look at him. "A-Adrenaline!? The same crap they used to turn me into... _This_!?" He nearly shouted. "And you agreed t-to this!?"

"It helped me get out of tough spots. It did its job-"

"At the cost of almost fucking killing you, you stupid son of a bitch!" Yugi yelled. Yami made sure he securely held Yugi back at a safe distance away from Atem. "Could you imagine if you took that shit everyday? You'd turn out like me, or worse! We could have lost you if it wasn't for her!" He said pointing at Mana while still glaring at Atem through his fiery purple eyes. Ms. Ishtar turned to Yugi, glowering at him dangerously.

"Yugi. Quiet. _Now._ You can interrogate him later, but right now that's not what's important."

The shaking boy just sniffed while rubbing one of his eyes. He didn't say anything, just nodded obediently. The Egyptian woman looked at Mana, gesturing for her to continue.

"Next, Zigfried and his brother. They thought foolishly that Gozaburo would be giving them most if not all of the money for themselves. So he requested to try and kill both Atem and Seto, while successfully getting Yami. Gozaburo allowed this, but he secretly was planning on Zigfried and his brother being sacrifices. He knew they wouldn't stand against you. We didn't anticipate Yami snapping then and there, but it only made our jobs easier." The girl tugged the sleeves of her blouse as she talked. "I had those branches of computers placed around town to hack Yami's parents' files. I was trying to get the money, but it was really hard and tough to get to. They really made sure no one would find it. I managed just in time to get it before you destroyed it." Mana glanced at everyone in the room, making sure they were paying attention. "Gozaburo wanted Yami because of what he was. When Dartz found him out, he only planned on continuing his experiments again. He needed strong people who would be able to go against you and who were willing to betray you for something in return. He didn't want anyone to get any ideas to give him away, and he didn't want anyone to stop him. Which is why he wanted Dartz and Mr. Muto,Yugi's father, dead. Before you guys could destroy the lab, they moved everything he needed out. That whole Mai ordeal? It was all just a distraction." She finished.

"And where is the lab now?" Ms. Ishtar finally asked.

"Back at Kaiba Manor."

Seto scoffed. "Excuse me?"

Mana nodded, looking at the tall man. "Gozaburo saw how you moved out to come here, so he figured he'd put the lab there. He knows I'm telling you this. He's literally waiting for you so he can kill you and have Atem, Yugi and Yami for himself."

Atem joined back in the conversaiton after hearing that. "Why us?"

"You're powerful. He wants you as his own puppets too." Mana looked back down at the table. "Everything...The bodies, the equipment, all of its there at the mansion. They're down a lot of people, and so are you. Gozaburo is confident, regardless if you all manage to kill the rest. He thinks that no matter what, he'll get what he wants."

The younger ones in the room looked at the only veteran in the building, awaiting for her next choice of words. Atem watched as Ms. Ishtar closed her eyes. Thinking long and hard, going over every single piece of information she was given. If they killed most of the ex-members of D75, that meant there were only two children left. Anzu and Otogi. They were strong. Well no, wait, scratch that. Anzu, was strong. Otogi, not so much. Not physically at all. But the boy did have wits, though his cleverness only got him but so far. However, while not as good as Yugi or Mana, he was great at hacking as well. So little traps or tricks would be right up his alley. Anzu wasn't nearly as strong as Atem or Seto, but she was agile and flexible. Not to mention her master was killed, no doubt she'd want revenge. They'd have to be careful with her.

Plus, Gozaburo may enhance their bodies. As a man of cruelty and science, something told Ishizu that he wouldn't hesitate to modify their bodies like Yami to make them as usable pawns. Bringing Yami would be risky if he was caught, but he was the strongest out of them all. Atem would be able to handle himself, and Seto would be fine too. Yugi...Yugi no doubt would be useful, but she needed him here with her. Yes, she had something in mind. She stood up from the office chair and looked at all of her students.

"Atem, Seto, and Yami." She called. The three instantly gave her their attention. "You all will be going to the mansion. I won't give any other specific instructions. I don't know what may happen or who you end up fighting. Just do what you do best, but please be careful. I don't need any of you dying too." She said the last part with a frown. She turned to Mana and Yugi. "You both will be going as well, but only when I say the word. You two will stay here until then. If Gozaburo thinks the three of them are all that's coming, he won't realize you two will be coming with back up. Some of our men besides you, will raid the mansion and lock it down when I signal them. But until I give the word, I want you both to look after Mokuba." She quietly sighed, hoping her orders were reasonable. "Am I clear?"

They all nodded. "Yes ma'am." They said in unison.

"Excellent. After some preparation, we'll go a few days after the funeral." She decided.

* * *

"Thank you so much for giving me your room." Mana smiled, shyly looking down. "You saved me more than once. You forgave me so easily for everything I've done, and welcomed me here with open arms."

Atem just shrugged. "Don't mention it." He mumbled. He was leaning against the doorway of the room with his arms crossed like usual. Mana's cheeks slowly turned pink as she walked over to the older male and hugged him, making him flinch. She was burying her face into his chest, her arms firmly wrapped around his torso. He just slightly rolled his eyes. He had to admit though, she was cute. For a female...He'd make her an exception, like Ms. Ishtar. He raised his hand and gave her a nice gentle pat on the head.

Soon after, he left the room so the girl would get in more comfortable clothes and sleep. It didn't take long for him to walk inside of Yami's room, where one of his lovers were. Yugi was sitting at his desk, with his laptop sitting there. The boy's legs were spread open, and Atem noticed one of his hands was lowered near his crotch. And, he could almost make out some faint moans from the computer. Atem shut the door very softly behind him, careful not to make noise. He stealthily and silently walked up behind Yugi's computer chair looking at the screen of the computer. The Egyptian couldn't help but squint his eyes very hard at what he was watching.

Good lord, the dude was watching porn.

Yugi was watching attentively, having his fingers up to his lips, lightly biting them. His other hand was rubbing against the bulge of his pants slowly. Judging by the sounds of the low volume computer, there was no female present during this little video. At least Yugi kept true to his sexuality. Atem had the urge to punch the shit out of his boyfriend, but an idea popped into mind. Atem leaned close behind Yugi, but not too close as to where he could feel the other breathing on him. Didn't want to blow his cover, not yet. He kept his breathing to a minimum and positioned himself at a good distance. He licked his lips and worked his vocal magic.

"Aahh...Nmm..." Atem moaned in his ear. He saw the motions of Yugi's arm move faster. He was started to moan too. The tan male kept going. "Ahh...Oh fuck...Harder..." His voice was impeccable. If his voice wasn't as deep as it was, he could have mimicked the assholes on the screen perfectly. "Fuck yeah..Mm..." He decided to go a little further. He reached from behind and placed his hand on Yugi's, that was still rubbing against his lower regions. He grasped it, and forced him to rub harder and a little faster. Yugi nearly gasped, looking behind him and seeing Atem smirk.

"A-Atemu-Ahh!" He yelped, feeling the other's hand invading the space inside of his pants and underwear. "Y-You were the one making those s-soun-aahh..!"

"Mmhm." Atem nuzzled his face against the older boy's, furiously rubbing up and down his shaft that was quickly getting hard. "I should kick your ass for watching this. You don't need to watch this shit." He growled in his ear, making Yugi shiver. "Yami and I should be the only ones you jack off to. So I'm gonna make you cum, and maybe that'll teach you a lesson."

"N-Not so hard-Mnmgh!" Yugi bit his nails, as he watched his member being pumped so vigorously up and down. He completely forgot he was watching porn a minute ago. "Y-You're gonna make me cum too fast-"

"Too bad." Atem simply retorted, not slowing down. He didn't bother being gentle either. "What, we aren't good enough for you?" He asked, beginning to nip the back of the boy's neck and create a nice sized hickey with his teeth.

"N-No! I-I just-Oh shit...!" He cried out, arching his back a bit. "Atem, please!" He begged. He whined when he felt Atem's hand stop. The other was amazed at how wet Yugi gotten in such a short time. Precum was all over his hand already, and he knew Yugi was ready to burst soon. He was only torturing him more as his tan fingers lightly grazed the veins of the organ.

"Beg for it." He teased, rubbing his index finger against the slit of the head. "And apologize. This is your punishment." He gave a little squeeze on the shaft, making Yugi hiss.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry-Ngh! F-Finish me off, please Atemu!" He pleaded. Atem smiled at this. He took his hand off of Yugi's little one, and swiftly turned him and the computer chair around. He harshly pulled down his pants and boxers to his ankles, not caring if they ripped. He got on his knees and got in between Yugi's thighs, his hands pressing against them to push them more apart. Just watching the beautiful length twitch, was an amazing sight to behold. Yugi's face was just mouthwatering. Literally. The older boy already had some drool dripping out of the corner of his mouth. His eyes were half lidded, clouded with both lust and euphoria. His mouth was agape, and his cheeks were red. A little sweat was forming on his face too. Maybe Atem went a bit _too_ rough.

The Egyptian reached behind himself and pulled down his own pants around his knees. He placed one hand down and started to rub himself. He closed his mouth tightly, trying not to let any moans escape from his mouth. He gave Yugi's member a sexual gaze, wanting to devour every inch. He opened his mouth, and slid his tongue against the length.

That nearly made Yugi fall off of the chair.

Damn, he was so sensitive when he was like this. Then again, he was pretty close to his climax. The littlest thing could get him off right now. He slid his tongue up, reaching the helmet. He swirled around the tip, like he was eating vanilla ice cream. He then gave it a good rub on the base, before putting his entire mouth on it. He sucked his member like his life depended on it, all while rubbing himself faster. Feeling the vibrations of Atem's moans against his length only made things even more pleasurable. Yugi was bucking his hips into his mouth, and they started to get a rhythm going. But just as Atem began bobbing his head up and down, he felt Yugi grip his hands into his spiky hair and shove himself down into his throat. Atem's eyes widened in surprise as Yugi slammed himself in and out of his mouth.

"Aaaahh!" The elder tossed his head back, moaning so loud, one could probably hear him a few doors down. "F-Fuck..!" He cursed, white filling up inside of Atem mouth at an alarming rate. He started to choke, but Yugi refused to let him go. He pressed his face even more into his pelvis, making sure he emptied out every single thing inside of him. Yugi slowly made a very dirty smile, completely satisfied. His tongue even hung out a bit. He shut his eyes as the waves of pleasure overcame him, making his body tremble. Atem reluctantly started to swallow it all, all while still pleasuring himself. He flinched and clenched his eyes shut before cumming into his own hand. He lowly groaned onto Yugi's member, making the other whimper. He seized Yugi's arms, snatching his hands away from his head so he could take the damn thing out of his mouth.

The Egyptian coughed, white spitting out. It was all over his chin and his mouth, and some even squirted on him when it was taken out. Yugi came so much. Too much, actually.

* * *

"A-After earlier, I-I got really horny. Sorry..." Yugi poked his fingers together, laying next to Atem in bed. He was still panting a bit from the intense blow job. Atem shook his head as he stared at the ceiling above.

"Its fine. I know how that is." He made a sneer. "You almost choked me. You could have killed me with all that cu-"

"N-No! Shh!" Yugi hissed at him. "You know I didn't mean to do that!"

"Really now?" Atem teased, looking over at the older boy. "You fucked my mouth so hard Yugi."

"SHUT UP!" Yugi yelled, grabbing a pillow and shoving it into the other's face, blushing profusely. Atem only laughed. "Besides, y-you kept swallowing it whole so.." He mumbled with a pout. This however, only turned Atem on. The Egyptian made a sexual growl, throwing the pillow some where else and getting on top of Yugi.

"You're gonna make me hard again." He leaned down and passionately kissed him. Yugi wrapped his arms around him, pressing his lips back and connecting them perfectly. Atem broke quick kiss and trailed kisses from his lips to his chin. He moved his head to his ear, and whispered Yugi's favorite words. He then leaned back a bit to get a perfect view of Yugi's lovely face. It was slightly pink. "Sorry for earlier." He murmured. The other just smiled and looked into his red eyes.

"I-It's okay. I love you too."

They continued to have their little make out session. After a few more minutes of kissing, they realized that their third lover wasn't here.

Atem blinked. "Where's Yami?"

* * *

 **END - 22**

 _ **The end is coming.**_


	23. On The First Date

**Warning, _full on lemon_.**

 **23 - On The First Date**

Yami stared up at his older brother with a rather hostile expression. This made the elder keep his guard up, knowing in mind Yami was not the weak helpless boy he thought he was. They still weren't exactly on good terms since he threw Atem over the stairs. The phrase was true, size didn't matter at all. Examining Yami's posture, he could tell he was ready to fight. He could sense however, that he was trying to calm himself down. After all, Mokuba was in the room. Couldn't fight with him around. Yami had his hands on their littlest brother's shoulders. The youngest just looked up at the two, puzzled. But he knew there was some kind of tension going on, seeing as how they weren't saying anything to each other for five minutes straight. He just awkwardly glanced between them. They were just standing here, in a hallway. In complete silence.

"Uhh..." He tried saying something, but he didn't know what. "Yami, you okay?"

Before Yami looked down to respond back, that's when Seto felt _it_.

The second eldest brother just smiled at the younger sibling, ruffling his hair gently. "Yeah, I'm fine. But," Yami held up his index finger. "But I need to talk with Seto for just a second, okay? But you can't hear any of it."

"Why?" Mokuba pouted, making the other grin.

"Can't tell you. Adult stuff. I'm going to cover your ears, alright?"

"Fine..." The boy just crossed his arms, still pouting as his older brother placed his larger hands over his ears firmly. Yami pointed his attention back at his elder brother, frowning almost instantly. Before Yami looked at Mokuba, Seto felt something practically pierce through his entire body. But, he wasn't attacked. Not physically. No one made a sneak attack, Yami didn't get a hit in. Nothing moved. And yet, he felt as if someone just stabbed him in his chest, and ripped his body completely in half in just a second. It felt painful, but most of all, he felt fear. Also, those smiles Yami gave Mokuba were fake. They looked genuine at first, but he wore a mask when talking to the child. Inside, Seto knew he was extremely pissed. He didn't know why or what, considering the eldest Kaiba hadn't done anything yet.

"Did Atem kiss you?" The teen asked with a calm voice. "Back at the hotel?"

Seto nodded slowly. "Yeah. Why?" He watched as Yami's face lowered a bit, shadowing his face. But then, he raised it back up with a corrupt grin.

"Seto, I love you. I really do." He began. His eyes darted towards Seto's arm that was trying to make its way behind his back. He tried pulling something out unnoticed. Realizing Yami saw his movements, his eyes slightly dilated. "No need to unsheathe a weapon. I'm not gonna fight you here. Especially not with the little one around."

"You're pissed. And at me." Seto clarified.

"Well, yes. But, you're my brother. And like I said, I love you. I couldn't fight you." Yami's expression turned more compassionate instead of malicious. And his smile seemed more innocent. "You did all those things to Atem because you were confused. You probably really do like him, but your ego must have gotten in the way of realizing that. Besides, I could have hurt you when we were at the mansion. And, I'm sorry."

Seto said nothing back, he just continued to stare, suspicious.

"I don't like being upset at you. Especially not so much that I want to fight you. But, I will say this." Red molted down onto the purple in Yami's eyes. A bad sign, making Seto flinch. "If by any chance you so much as wink at Atem again," His smile turned into a scowl. "I will not hesitate to beat the shit out of you, within an inch of your life. Do you understand me?" It was that stabbing feeling again. And it hurt worse this time. Even though Yami was a few feet away from him, it felt as if a long and black looming shadow was glaring down at him as if he was nothing. Holding a large knife above him, waiting to kill him. Seto kept his cool, but inside, he was almost afraid. Yami continued, his face starting to scrunch up with his white teeth clearly shown, clenched tight. "Now that I've finally realized I can kick your ass, I will _not_ waste an opportunity to fuck you up if you give me a proper reason."

"He came onto me! And it wasn't even a kiss, he just did that to keep me from moving!" Seto defended.

"I don't give a fuck even if he sucked you off! If Atem comes onto you, then _I'll_ deal with him. But if you comply, and do nothing to stop him, then you deal with me. And if _you_ come onto him ever again, you've declared war." His hand began to tighten on Mokuba's ears, making the smaller one whimper a bit. "I love him, and I love Yugi. I don't want your past bullshit fucking up our happiness. So I'll ask again, do you understand me, Seto?"

The eldest brother tilted his head a little. "...Does it feel good to talk to me like that?"

"Actually, it does. It's almost arousing." Yami sarcastically responded.

"..." Seto hesitated before retorting back. "I'll back off." He then looked away from his little brother. "Now quit looking at me like that. Your eyes are red again."

Saying this made Yami make a sound of surprise. "Really? Shit..." He mumbled. Soon the red faded away back into its normal color again. "Sorry." He let go of Mokuba's ears and quickly apologized if he had hurt him for holding him too tightly. The other just brushed it off, but his ears were actually kinda hurting now. He grinned sheepishly. "I apologize for talking to you that way. You are still an adult, regardless of anything. I just don't want anything else to happen."

"Quit apologizing. Just go to your room or something and be with them." He shooed him off, grasping Mokuba's small hand and pulling him over to his tallest brother. Yami smiled, truly genuinely this time. He bowed, then gave a small kiss on Mokuba's cheek before walking past the two. His boyfriends were probably wondering where he was.

But before he did, he grasped Seto's arm. It was a solid grip, not intentionally to hurt. But to assure.

To assure that he still loved his older brother, despite everything that's happened thus far.

* * *

 _Next Day, four days before funeral._

The next day after that, Yami just walked up on his lovers and threw clothes at them. Saying, "We're going on a date!" With one of the brightest smiles they've seen on his face yet. Atem just stared at him like he was stupid, and Yugi didn't understand. To this, Yami made a drawn out sigh. He told them that Ms. Ishtar said it was alright to go out. They just had to be back at the facility the day before the funeral. So they had about three days to themselves. They were positive Gozaburo wouldn't attack them or try any assassination attempts while they were out. It wasn't the time nor the place. He'd make his move when they would go to the mansion, which wouldn't happen for a while from now. Plus, since they got together...

...They never had a God damned date.

Telling them this, the two felt like idiots. Atem, never had one. At least, not a proper one with the one he loved. Yugi, never had a date in his life. So, they technically never had the experience in a serious romantic relationship. Meaning, they never thought of it. Especially with all the chaos going on. Their minds were distracted from it. Yugi put a thoughtful finger to his lips and said, "T-The most I've done is screw around with you guys and Jo-" He squeaked and shot his hands to his mouth. His face turned into a tomato. Atem just sneered and pressed on.

"Oh, so you _did_ fuck him-"

"I DID NOT!" He hollered at him, wailing his arms at the Egyptian.

After declaring Yugi would elaborate his past 'friendship' with Jounouchi during the date, Yami said they'd go into town around evening. However, he wouldn't tell them where, or what they'd do. He only said that they'd need a car, and some bags to carry clothes. When evening rolled around, they were already dressed and prepared. After freshening up in the bathroom and fixing his hair, Yami walked into his room. He thought he looked okay when he saw himself in the mirror. He was wearing a thin long sleeved gray collared shirt, with dark faded jeans and grey shoes. But when he stepped in his room, he was delighted at what he saw.

Atem was wearing his black jacket that was open, a light grey shirt underneath and black jeans with brown boots. Yugi was wearing a beige collared jacket that was also open, wearing a white shirt underneath. His jacket had quite a number of pockets. He had on light faded skinny jeans and light brown boots. The older boy was caressing his face, turning it side to side. They looked so handsome, even hot, and they weren't even doing anything. Yugi started to kiss his face, making Atem sigh in exasperation.

"You know, when I asked you if my kohl looked okay, I didn't expect you to try and make out with me."

"W-Why can't you just say eye liner?" Yugi whined.

"Cause its the same damn thing." Atem deadpanned.

"You think you're a-all fancy cause you're Egyptian."

"Bitch, I'm adorable."

This made the others chuckle. Yami walked over to the two and wrapped his arms around them. "You got your stuff packed?" He asked, watching them nod afterwards. "Good. Ready?"

"Yeah," Atem trailed off, looking behind himself. "Just one thing though." He patted his backside, making an uncomfortable expression. "Does my ass look big?" Yugi burst out laughing, holding his stomach while Yami opened his mouth...even though no words came out. He didn't know how to answer that. Atem just gave Yugi the middle finger. "Fuck you, Yugi." He looked at Yami. "Seriously, I'm feeling self conscious and shit. Does it look ridiculous?"

Yugi continued laughing, pulling out his phone from his pocket. Yami just swallowed hard, and walked behind Atem to look. When he did, he immediately regretted it. Those pants curved the Egyptian's ass perfectly. His arse was already nicely plump, how was he supposed to tell him? It looked fine, it just, was so delicious to look upon. "U-Uhh..." Yami stammered. "I-It looks uhh.." He tried to say, but Yugi beat him to the punch. He suddenly got next to Yami and held up his phone. White flashes clicked from his phone as he took pictures with a pervy grin.

"Yup. N-No issues here. Your butt looks great." He smirked. Yami just stared at Yugi, baffled. Atem whipped his head behind, making an embarrassed yet antagonizing expression.

"You fucking asshole, are you taking pictures of my ass-HEY!" He squealed as the older boy started to pull down his pants.

* * *

The trio was sitting down at _Domino Platinum Star._ Yami was a bit worried if Atem didn't feel comfortable coming to this specific place. After all, he and Seto did mess around here, and had their falling out here too. But the Egyptian didn't seem to have a problem with it when they came across the building. Yami quickly apologized, saying that this was literally the best place in town to have a date. It was luxurious, had an excellent restaurant, and had a hotel. Atem just told Yami to shut up, and brushed it off. He said anything that happened in the past here, is just a forgotten memory now. He just wanted to make new, better memories with them.

They had already ordered what they wanted, and were now currently waiting for their food. They had sat at a table with three seats. It was large enough to hold the space of a couple plates of food. As they settled down, they were all so happy they could do this. No one at the table ever had a date before, at least not with someone they truly loved. They never got to have a night out alone with each other. The most they've done together is be in bed or screw around. With all the violence and hell going on, they finally had a chance to be at peace and have fun. Not be assassins, not be soldiers of destruction, but just boyfriends on a date.

Yami then thought about what happened during dates. People usually just talked, right? Hung out and had a good time, happy just being around each other. So, he should bring up a topic, shouldn't he?

"Um-" He tried to think of something out loud but Atem just happened to say something first.

"Hey Yami." The Egyptian called with a smirk on his face. It looked dubious, making Yami blink.

"Y-Yes?" He stuttered, a little caught off guard.

"Guess what Yugi did to me last night." His tone was rather, sensual. Yami saw Yugi begin to shift around nervously in his seat. His face was red all over, and he was whimpering to himself.

"D-D-Don't say iiiit..." Yugi whined. Yami unknowingly started to smile playfully. He had a feeling the two did something naughty while he was gone. Atem just continued.

"He took my mouth, and shoved it onto his fat dick-"

"N-NO!" Yugi blurted out loudly, earning the attention of a few people. They were already looked at weirdly when they first walked in together, considering their relationship. He squeaked and covered his mouth, embarrassed. "A-Atemu seduced me first!" He said at a lower volume.

"Alright, I admit, I did make some beautiful vocals in your ear while you were jacking off to low-rate porn..." Atem made a fake gasp. "Oh dear! Yami wasn't supposed to know that, was he...?" His playfully evil expression was just priceless. Bullying Yugi was his favorite thing to do with the elder around, Yami guessed. Yugi just continued to groan, both in annoyance and embarrassment. Yami just shook his head and crossed his arms.

"How dare you?" He narrowed his eyes at Yugi, who worriedly flinched. "You could have easily asked me to take care of your problem. Are we not enough?"

"N-No no no no no no!" Yugi waved his hands frantically. "I-I just...didn't want to bother anyone. Atemu got upset when I tried to..." His eyes sadly lowered down. "I didn't want a-anyone to get upset with me again. I-I was horny, but it seemed everyone wasn't too happy. So I tried dealing with it on my own. I-I'm sorry." He bowed his head, looking down at the table in shame. To this, Atem rolled his eyes and reached his arm behind Yugi, gripping the back of his hair. Yugi hissed at the hold. "N-Ngh.."

"We already went over that. We all were acting stupid at the time. Not your fault. But," The tan male lifted his head up and brought it close to his face. "You know how rough I am. And you know how I think." He said as he aggressively locked lips with the older boy, but made sure it was quick. He bit his lip and sucked against it, before disconnecting. "I'll punish you if you look at that shit again."

Yugi just made a small moan, grinning in a rather goofy way. "I understand, A-Atemu." His eyes were dreamily staring at the other, as if he was God himself.

Yami just snickered. "You two..."

"By the way pretty boy," Atem turned his attention to him, letting go of Yugi's hair and massaging the back of his head. "Where were you while Yugi was fucking my mouth?"

"Geez, Atem. Quit saying stuff like that." Yami said with a blush of his own. "I was having a conversation with Seto. An important one."

Yugi tilted his head. "What a-about?"

"I confronted him about Atem kissing him in the hotel during their fight." Yami's tone turned more serious. Yugi made a sour expression and turned to the Egyptian.

"Why?" He asked in an angry, quiet voice. Atem sighed and rolled his eyes.

"One of Mai Kujackass's methods. And it worked. Kept the fucker still, and calmed him down." The Egyptian made a cautious expression at Yami. "You didn't snap on him, did you?"

"Nope." Yami easily retorted. His purple eyes then swirled into a red and dark indigo vortex. That happening, it was inhuman. Yami gripped the sleeves of his gray shirt, still with his crossed arms. With an unforgiving vengeful expression, his eyebrows were scrunched together, with his teeth clenched. "...I just gave him _a little fucking warning._ " His voice was almost silent.

No, it seemed as if the whole building went silent, and he was the only one whispering. That was how commanding his persona seemed just now.

Atem and Yugi paused everything, feeling a dangerous atmosphere as they saw Yami's horrifying face. The boy lifted up one of his hands from his sleeve as he talked, making some hand gestures. Yami was never someone who talked with his hands. His fingers were making motions, as if he was crushing an apple with his hand. Or crushing a heart.

"If that son of a bitch thinks he can take you away from me...If he ever winks at you, gaze at you in some kind of inappropriate way, I..." He made a fist, clenching it with a vein throbbing from his hand. "I...will not hesitate to hurt him. I will not hesitate to turn him into a state, where he'll want me to kill him. Where he'll beg me to kill him-"

"Y-Yami." Yugi interrupted. "You're acting scary again."

Yami's eyes reverted back to normal, and the teen just sighed heavily. In a simple instant, he was back to the normal Yami. "I'm sorry. I just, love you both so much and," He covered his face with one hand. "I just don't want anyone to try and take you away from me." He looked back up at them, his eyes looking as if they were pleading for forgiveness. "I really don't wanna ruin our first date. Just the thought of someone, especially my brother, doing that pisses me off."

Atem exhaled, waving his hand as if he was swatting a fly. "I get it, you possessive dumb ass. But still," He smiled a little. "Its sweet you care."

Soon, their food had arrived. To get comfortable, they took off their jackets and placed them behind their chairs. Atem had a rather light plate of pasta with scallops and some shrimps. Yugi, had a full hefty T-bone steak. Yami ordered for beef wellington, wanting some protein. Considering Yami's status as a Kaiba, no one would tell a soul if he had alcohol despite his age. He ordered some wine, but the others just had juice or water. Atem wanted to refrain from consuming alcohol for a while, so he just asked for water. Yugi wasn't really too big on alcohol himself, so he just asked for juice. The date was going splendidly, and they just talked and ate. They were having a good time.

Unfortunately, Yugi was having a lot of difficulty holding his knife and fork, so Yami gladly helped him out. He fed him, gently holding up his chin and carefully putting the fork with a nice amount of meat into his mouth. Yugi delightedly chewed and swallowed his food, happy how he was being treated. Jounouchi used to have to feed him sometimes when Yugi couldn't hold tableware. He was used to that, and he didn't mind it. But, it felt so much better that Yami was doing it this time. However, speaking of Joey, Yugi did say he would explain that whole relationship. Just as Yami was about to give him another fork full, Yugi softly grasped his hand holding the utensil, and slowly guided it down with a very shaky hold.

"U-Um, about Joey," Yugi began. Atem's chewing started to slow as his eyes traveled to him, as did Yami's. "H-He um, he was my caretaker. And he was my best friend. W-When I came to Domino, he helped me so much. He gave me a home, h-he fed me and even spoiled me when he could. Even though h-he didn't have much money, he tried so hard to make me happy. At first, he just treated me like some patient at a hospital and sometimes patronized me. But, as time went by, we got to know each other b-better. We became really close. H-He did everything he could for me, and I tried to do the same for him."

The other two boys had put down their eating utensils, curiously impatient for what he would say next.

"One day, a-almost a year ago, I didn't take my medicine." They saw red heat up in Yugi's cheeks. But, he looked happy in a nostalgic yet perverted way. "I-I...Went to Joey's room. He was undressing, and he was surprised at first, t-telling me to get out. But I didn't care at the time. I just started taking off my clothes, then I pinned him against the bed. I literally ripped off his clothes and started kissing him. We were grinding against each other until he was about t-to, you know...And I.." Yugi started to become way too embarrassed to continue. Yami seemed a bit weirded out, but Atem however kept encouraging him to go on.

"And then?" He said in a rather energetic voice, which was unusual from his normal attitude.

"I-I um...sucked him off until he came."

"Like how I did you?" Atem smirked.

"Y-Yeah but I-! I'm not telling you that! N-No more! I only told you that so there'd be no more secrets!" The eldest at the table sighed, looking down. "It wasn't really a s-secret but, it's embarrassing to tell. We didn't really talk to each other for weeks because of what I did...I acted so shamefully."

Yami was still interested, leaning his chin against the palm of his hand. "Was that the only thing you two ever did?"

Yugi shrugged. "No but, n-nothing was serious. We kissed sometimes, and even took showers together. Sometimes we even played w-with each other but, there wasn't anything there. Well, t-there was but, it wasn't anything compared to how I feel when I do things with you two." He started to smile warmly. "I do love Jounouchi though. I-If I hadn't met you both, I'm sure our relationship would have became serious. That's why I felt horrible when I had to leave."

"Well," Atem stabbed his silver fork into a scallop. "You could always visit him. When this shit blows over, I'm sure you'll be able to spend more time with him. I'm sure he misses you too."

"Heheh. Yeah." Yugi nodded in agreement, still smiling as Yami continued to feed him.

As they continued to eat, they kept talking about their personal pasts. They all told each other everything about them when they first hooked up, but no one ever went into detail about their past. Atem told how he was an orphan, alone, for many years. How he couldn't remember anything before the age of five. He only remembered that he was forced to have his ears brutally pierced for some unknown reason, and that there was a lot of blood. He didn't remember his family at all, and he never had a real friend until he met Yugi. Yugi explained how life was for him in the mental hospital. He wasn't treated very nicely, and it seemed as if everyone working in the building was corrupt and sadistic. They treated the children like guinea pigs, and injected various things into them. Which is how Yugi became the shaking leaf that he was. Even the food they ate seemed unhealthy and suspicious. He was confused all his life, never knowing why his father of all people put him in such a place. The man however did visit him, and Yugi knew he held remorse and guilt for putting him there. Then, Yami. He had remembered everything, and was able to tell them how his life was. His family, his mother and father, were loving people. They spoiled him rotten, and gave him nothing but constant affection. However, soon enough, he was taken to the lab and...well, they already knew that story.

They realized, that throughout their lives, they've been to hell and back. But things only truly became better, when they all united. When they truly thought nothing could get better, when they thought they could never become happy, they all proved each other wrong. Once everything was over, they knew exactly how they would spend the rest of their lives. Together.

They were finishing up dinner, and Atem used a napkin to clean his mouth. He looked over to his right, seeing the wine glass still had some alcohol left. He looked at his other two lovers, still feeding each other. Quietly, he pushed the wine glass just a few inches closer to Yami's side, while still very close to his arm. He then looked towards the window, pretending to be lost in his own world. He nudged his elbow into the stem, knocking it over and bringing it down. Purple spilled over onto Yami's grey shirt, making him flinch and look down immediately. Atem made another very fake gasp and placed a hand over his chest, as if he was astounded by the sudden accident.

"Oh my gosh, Yami I am so very sorry! I _totally_ didn't see that was there." Atem stood up and walked behind the two chairs, pulling Yugi's closer to Yami's. They just looked at each other confused, knowing the Egyptian did that on purpose. Then they looked up at him, only to see his diabolical face. "Perhaps," His hands lowered down to their torsos, traveling down even lower to a certain region of their pants. "You should go change," He pronounced his words very, very slowly. His voice was quiet, so that only they could hear him. He rubbed the palms of his hands in between their legs, making them breathlessly moan. "In the room?" His head lowered between them, whispering in their ears. "I want you both, to take me upstairs, and fuck me until I can't walk for weeks." He gripped his hold, making them hiss.

Yugi bit his lip, to keep himself from being too loud. "A-Atemu-"

"I want it. Both. Filling me up until I can't breath, until I can't even move."

Yami's body started to become hot, and he was getting hard. "Are..You sure?" He made an unsure expression, all while still biting his tongue from moaning.

"I am. I want you to give it to me tonight. Hold nothing back, and love me." His hold became even tighter.

Yami tried to muffle his own moans by squeezing his lips shut. "F-Fine. Just, get off of me before I shove you on the fucking table, damn it..!"

"That'd be hot." Atem replied casually. "If it weren't all these people here, I'd strip down and let Yugi shove it in my mouth, while you fuck the day lights out of me." He let go, trailing his hand across their thighs. He saw their expressions, and sneered. His job here was accomplished. Yugi lowered his head and stood up.

"L-Let's go now. P-Please..." He mumbled. Yami got up as well, grabbing their jackets from their chairs and looking at them.

"That's fine, that was my plan anyway." He said, making them give their attention. "This, will _seal the deal_. But I won't go too far if you both aren't ready."

Atem just stared with a blank face. "I thought I made it clear that I want something in my ass, and I want it to be one of your dicks. Or both, I don't care. I just want you both to take me. Or hell, I'll shove mine in one of you. Doesn't matter, really."

Yugi put a finger to his mouth and slightly bit it, very impatient. "M-Make you ours, and make us yours."

"Exactly."

Hearing their answers, Yami nodded once. He was waiting for this for a long time, and now it would finally happen. With a determined expression, he accepted. "Alright then."

* * *

Yami mercilessly slammed Yugi against the hotel wall, kissing him roughly. Their tongues connecting and swirling together as he pinned Yugi's arms against the wall with one hand, while the other went up inside of his shirt. Yugi couldn't stop moaning, letting the other do whatever he wanted to him. He loved it rough, just like Atem. Speaking of the Egyptian, he had shut and locked the hotel door and walked over to the large king sized bed. He threw their jackets and bags on the floor and pulled off his shirt. He threw that aside too, and started to undo his belt and pants. He heard the others in the back round making out like sex-starved teenagers. Which is exactly what they were. He silently sighed to himself, mentally trying to prepare his body for what was going to happen soon.

Atem climbed onto the bed, watching as Yami lifted Yugi into his arms and walked over, throwing him onto the bed. Landing on the soft pillows, Yugi only giggled, turning over and smiling at Atem. The Egyptian smiled back, crawling towards him. He placed his hands onto his waist, and slipped his fingers into the band of his boxers. He pulled down both his trousers and underwear, taking them off while Yugi helped cooperate. They slid down past his knees and down his legs. He kicked them off onto the floor, and peeled off his own shirt. Yami already threw off both his shirt and pants somewhere in the room. Only thing left on him was his boxers. He stood in front of the bed, his arms crossed looking at them both. Yugi nude, with some saliva down his lips and Atem halfway there.

"How's this gonna work?" He asked. Yugi blushed, looking somewhere else.

"I-I kinda just want to be on the bottom."

Atem smirked. "Then Yami fucks you, then he fucks me. No matter what, someone will be occupied doing something."

Yami smirked back, showing confidence. "Sounds like a plan." He turned to Yugi and cocked his head to the side. "Since you're already naked," His eyes darted to Atem. "Hold him down." He commanded, making the Egyptian feel aroused. He pulled off his pants and boxers and got on top of Yugi. His bum was sitting on his abdomen, holding him down. He leaned down and kissed the elder softly, their lips molded perfectly together. Yugi reached his hand up and gripped the back of Atem's head, deepening the kiss. Yugi almost squeaked when he felt Yami brush his hands against his inner thighs. Every touch made him tingle and shiver.

Yami opened his bag with his personal items inside, and pulled out the item he needed. A bottle of lube. He opened the cap and squeezed its contents onto his fingers. He went back over to the bed and sat behind the two. His fingers traveled down, Atem distracting Yugi from what was about to happen. Yami's hand glazed over his little one, making Yugi gasp. They went lower, in front of his entrance. He slowly, gently pushed one digit in, making Yugi gasp sharply and break the kiss. Yami paused his movements, looking at him.

Atem frowned. "Does it hurt?"

Yugi shook his head. "N-No...P-Put more in.." He pleaded. "P-Please." His eyes were shut, and his mouth was agape. Atem turned around, facing Yami. He grasped Yugi's legs and thighs, pushing them apart and holding them up. His head lowered down, and licked the head. The eldest in the room gasped again. "A-Atem!" He cried out. The Egyptian continued, managing to slip more of the member into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, swallowing it almost whole despite the size. He deep-throated it, loving the feeling of Yugi inside of his throat. His butt was facing Yugi, giving him a perfect view, and a perfect target. It was right in his face, why not?

"M-Mnngh!" Atem's eyes widened, feeling something enter inside him. He mumbled curses in his head at Yugi for catching him off guard. Yugi smiled as he slowly pushed his fingers in and out, just as Yami was doing to him. Since the elder said he wanted more, Yami pushed more than one finger in. Stretching him. Atem's moans on his cock vibrated throughout his body, making him moan louder. Yami placed another finger inside, watching as Yugi's body flinched. He felt his walls against the pads of his fingers. Just watching Atem suck up and down on Yugi was beautiful. Their sixty-nine position was perfect, and it was alluring. His erection was starting to get painful from watching them. He needed to get inside of him, now.

"I'm gonna put it in, Yugi." He whispered. He figured his hole was stretched enough after the past few minutes. Atem looked up at Yami, taking the member out of his mouth. His mouth was already starting to drool, and his face was full of lust. The eldest boy in the threesome whimpered in response, unable to verbally speak as he was already occupied with Atem's backside. His eyes were clenched shut, mouth open, groaning. He wasn't just fingering him anymore, he was 'eating' him out. The Egyptian licked his lips hungrily, letting go of one of Yugi's legs and holding his member upright. He leaned down again and put it right back in his mouth where it belonged. Yami seized Yugi's other leg and held it into his arm. He held his hard shaft and laid it against Yugi's entrance. He brushed it, then pushed.

"N-Nghh..!"

"If you want me to stop-"

Yugi pushed his face away from Atem's backside. "Just fuck me already and don't hold back!"

Yami's eyes glinted red and mentally bared his fangs for what would come next. "Very well." He growled before shoving himself inside. Yugi made a strangled sound, his mouth opened, but barely anything coming out. He threw his head back as his body shivered. The sudden penetration made an entire shock wave resonate throughout his body. The pain, was bad. But he loved pain...

So it felt amazing.

Slowly, he started to smile brightly, loving the feeling of someone inside of him like this. He couldn't get enough. "A-All of it..." He whispered. He felt him stretch, tightening around Yami. Yugi was so tight, Yami almost couldn't move. It felt indescribable. He tossed Yugi's leg over his shoulder and put one hand down onto the bed to hold himself up. Slightly panting from the pleasure, Yami moved his hips and thrust them forward. "Aah!" The boy laying down cried. Not wanting to him to cum too quickly, Atem took his mouth off of his member again and moved his position. He turned around so that his bottom was facing Yami this time, and his face close to Yugi. He made sure his arse was at the perfect angle, so Yami could do whatever he wanted to him from behind. Atem kissed Yugi's chest, licking his pink little nipples. Yami pulled out almost completely, and pushed right back in without hesitation.

They had a rhythm. Yami's pace was growing in speed with each thrust he gave. He was diving his tongue in and out of Atem, hearing both his and Yugi's loud moans. Yugi just laid back and enjoyed the ride. Yami grunted, going faster. He could feel Yugi was going to release soon. He could feel him tightening up even more. He kept thrusting it at certain angles, trying to find it. He may have been a virgin, but he knew a thing or two about _this_ kind of situation. Atem hugged his body, laying his head against him as his bum was ravished by Yami's mouth. He felt a hand slap his cheek, making him gasp and grin. He liked that, and Yami knew it.

Suddenly, Yami slowly pulled out completely, then rammed inside. Yugi moaned so loud, it would have been considered a scream. He hit it. He knew he hit it.

"O-Oh Goaaghh..!" Yugi screamed, unable to make words. "Right there!" He exclaimed. "Please!" Yami did as he was told, slamming into that same spot over and over again. Yami couldn't control himself anymore. His eyes were fully bright red, he could see every level, every wave of pleasure going through his body. With every smack of his hips, it increased. The tightness around him, was driving him crazy. Atem could feel it. Right now, it was their time. They were loving each other. The Egyptian crawled off of Yugi, and allowed the two to have their final moments to themselves. Besides, watching them was just as sexy.

Yami was holding Yugi's body close, laying against him as he continued thrusting in and out. The whole bed shook, the headboard hitting the wall. They could hear their skin slapping against each other. They were sweaty at this point, and their body temperatures were very hot. Yugi gripped onto Yami's head, his eyes watering as he stared at the ceiling. The pleasure was so much, he felt like he wasn't on this Earth anymore.

"I-I..." Yugi tried to speak, but he just couldn't. He wasn't even moaning anymore. His mouth was just hung open, unable to use his voice. That's how intense the pleasure was. He was just so happy, so happy Yami was loving him like this. Yami gripped tighter, shoving himself all the way in as he hit that spot one last time. Yugi's back arched, and he released all over Yami's torso. Finally, his voice box seemed to work, letting out a loud cry. Yami grunted, digging his nails into the other's skin, clenching his teeth as he spilled inside of him. Serenity matched Yugi's face right now, even as he was twitching from the lingering waves of euphoria. Yami desperately continued to hold himself up, trying not to collapse from his orgasm.

He slowly pulled out, and white dripped out of Yugi. They both panted heavily, looking into each other's eyes. "You okay?" Yami softly asked. Yugi slowly nodded, smiling happily.

"T-Thank you." He whispered. This confused Yami, but he didn't worry about it. Right now though, he didn't feel satisfied. Not yet. He needed more. He steadily turned his head to Atem, who looked very hard and impatient. He was smiling though, liking what he saw. But he wanted some too. That was fine, because Yami was going to give it to him. The Egyptian eyed his sweaty sticky body, want to feel it on his own.

"You still able to move?"

"Of course. I wouldn't leave you hanging like that."

"Good." He retorted. "Lay down."

Yami obediently did as he was told, and laid down on his back next to Yugi. Atem quickly got on top of him, and looked down. "Damn." he said. "Your still hard." He positioned himself above Yami's shaft, and prepared to impale himself. He was already fingered and licked, he was prepared. But, he was hesitating. He wasn't even looking at Yami's body, he was staring and spacing out. Looking at his face, Yugi saw how unsure Atem looked. Not just doubtful but, scared even. Both him and Yami knew why.

 _"P-Please stop this...it hurts..."_

 _Dirty...Disgusting...Broken...Pain...Shame...Blood..._

Atem covered his mouth, lust leaving his eyes and replaced with fear. He tried getting off of Yami, but was immediately grabbed by the arms and held still. He started to panic, making him fret and struggle against the hold. "L-Let go of me!" He yelled.

"Atem." Yami said firmly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The Egyptian wasn't looking at either of them. "I can't do this..." His arms stop resisting and went limp at his sides. He felt Yugi hug him from behind.

"You agreed to this. Y-You started this too, you know. You can't back out now." He said kindly. "Yami won't hurt you. You're just scared, and t-that's okay."

"I'm sorry." Atem refused to look at them. Yugi started to rub his back soothingly, making him slightly better. But, he couldn't help but feel he ruined the mood. Yami sat up and leaned against the headboard. He ran his hands up his tan thighs until he reached his waist. He didn't grip it, but held it firmly. Yugi's hand drifted to the front of the Egyptian's body, sliding it down his abdomen. His touch made him shudder, and he bit back a moan. It went lower, touching his member. He felt him kiss along his neck, and Atem moved his head to give him more access.

"D-Don't you want Yami to love you too?"

"Yeah." He said instantly. "Of course I do." He said, his eyes traveling to Yami's. The other narrowed his vermilion eyes.

"Then trust me." His hands never left Atem's waist. "Let us help you."

"...Okay." He hesitated, but nodded. He released his stress and nervousness, lust beginning to fill his eyes once again. Feeling Yugi rub his member, he started to pant a bit. He placed his hand on top of Yami's chest to hold himself up, and lowered himself down. The other stiffened when he felt Yugi hold his shaft straight up so Atem could sit right on it. He felt it pushing against his hole, and it started to go inside pretty smoothly, despite it being a little tight. His eyes tightly shut, hissing from Yami's size and length. "It hurts. But I won't stop." He said, mostly to himself. Yugi continued to rub, trying to distract him from the pain. It was starting to work though, making Atem breathlessly sigh. He put in as much of Yami as he could. There was no actual pain, it just felt a bit uncomfortable. But he felt like there was. Not because of Yami, but because of his past. He sat there for a minute, letting himself adjust.

Yami admired how brave he was being. He couldn't imagine how the Egyptian felt right now. He steadily lifted himself back up, and then slammed himself back down. This made Yami bite his lip, and made Atem groan. He lifted himself up again, but sat back down faster this time. He went up and down on Yami's member, the speed and force increasing little by little. Atem went slow, and Yugi and Yami guided his hips. Their hands were placed on top of each other, both holding Atem's hips and helping him go up and down. Yugi's one free hand was still pleasuring his nether regions of course.

The Egyptian took a step further, going faster. He rocked his hips back and forth, making another rhythm. His moans became louder, and Yugi picked up the pace too. Yami watched everything. His expressions and cute faces, his body and the way he moved. It was all so gorgeous, so _breathtaking_. Yami moved his hips as well, thrusting in time with Atem's movements. It started to feel good, really good. He went faster, starting to want more. Yami held onto him tighter, his breathing was getting quicker. Looking at Yami's face, the Egyptian only felt hotter. Without holding onto him any longer, he put a finger to his mouth, biting it as he gracefully moved his body. His arse twerked and bounced flawlessly onto him, his arm held onto the sheets instead to keep him balanced.

He moaned as Yugi spanked his behind and groped him. He strongly rubbed the base of his shaft, his hand getting both wet and sticky from the precum. He could feel the elder boy rubbing himself against his back too, which was probably why he was moaning in his ear. He felt Yami slip right next to his special spot. It nearly made his eyes roll back. He needed to feel what Yugi felt. Watching the two, Yami once again started to break. He wanted to let Atem have control but, he couldn't take it anymore. His fingers gripped Atem's skin, and he thrust himself in, hitting his spot dead on. The Egyptian cried out, looking away from him.

Yugi seized the back of Atem's hair and made him look back at Yami. "Look at him." He hissed. "Let him see your face."

Yami wouldn't stop, nor go slower. Instead, he went the exact opposite. He went faster, and every thrust became rougher. Atem had to use both hands to hold himself up on the bed. The headboard was banging against the wall even louder, and the mattress creaked and shook violently. His penis reached in deeper and deeper, hitting his prostate over and over. Atem couldn't act tough anymore. He moaned out loud, not caring who heard him. It felt too good to conceal his cries anymore. " _Harder..._ " He managed to say.

"If you insist," Yami responded before pummeling himself in once again. Yugi's tight hold was no longer on his hair, but on his throat. Atem liked that, it only made him feel more pleasure. He spanked him a few more times as Yami continued to drill inside of him. Yami felt himself ready to blow, so he reached over to Atem's hand and held it in a death grip. The Egyptian held almost just as tight as Yami gave every fiber of his body into his thrusts. Yugi held onto Atem's torso with one arm wrapped around it, while the other was still holding his throat. He was rubbing himself against his back hard, ready to spray his load as well. The Egyptian's red eyes were closed tight, feeling something boil inside of him as he was pounded into.

Yami's back arched and he lowly moaned with his eyes slowly closing as he released inside of Atem. The other's eyes snapped open and widened, feeling it all rush inside of him. This must have been how Yugi felt. This intense feeling, it really was Yami's love. Yugi cried out as he squirted all over Atem's back. The tan male didn't even scream as he came all over Yami. He was too deep into the shock and ecstasy that filled his body. His eyes soon became half lidded, as he felt it all. It overcame him, making him almost pass out. Yugi's hand immediately let go of Atem's neck as the elder boy collapsed onto the bed. Yami went limp as well, panting very heavy breaths.

Atem just stayed in that position, staring at Yami as his body limped. He was still inside of him, because he didn't realize he was even still here. There was some spit dripping from his mouth, and he felt Yugi's cum slide down his spine.

Yugi ended up crawling next to Yami, hugging him. He kissed him quickly, before looking up at their third companion. Atem was still just sitting there. His eyes, looked like he literally wasn't there. Yami knew why, but he didn't want to believe it. It was the intensity of the orgasm, but he never saw Atem like this before. And, it was because of _him_. Did he really make Atem turn like this? Was it really that good to him? Shit, was he that good in bed? He had to give himself a pat on the back for that. Yugi reached up and snapped his finger in front of the tan male's face.

He flinched, and turned his attention to them. His eyes still weren't there. His pupils were tiny, but his irises were huge. And his expression looked very tired and out of it. It was like, he took drugs or something. "Sorry." He mumbled. He then smiled, lewdly. "It just felt too good. I'm not used to something that big inside of me or rubbing against me." His voice sounded all but innocent. The red from Yami's eyes melted away back to purple, and blinked in shock at Atem's behavior. He was like some kind of zombie. A sex-crazed zombie. "I like the feeling of it inside me but," He lifted himself off, making him arch his back and moan lowly as some dripped from out of his body. "...I think it's time for us to go to bed..."

He collapsed on the other side of Yami and immediately closed his eyes. Too tired to actually try and figure just what the hell _that_ was, Yugi closed his eyes as well. Yami looked up at the ceiling, feeling the two cling to him. His eyes closed, and he too fell into a deep sleep.

Just like...his dream.

* * *

 **END 23**

 **About time.**

 **And thank you so much, _ashethehedgehog_ for the amazing fanart!**


	24. No Time For Funerals

**24 - No Time For Funerals**

Atem made a long heavy sigh. Seeing the sun rise from the window, with its rays shining through the blinds of the window. It was pretty early, probably around seven. Today was their third and last day here. They had spent time going around the city together, just having fun. And it always ended up in the bedroom, having mind blowing sex. They always switched positions. One night Yami would be on top, and the next, Atem would be on top. Yugi always insisted being on the bottom, taking it. Atem yawned, turning over to Yami. Yugi was on the other side of him. The Egyptian smiled to himself. He was happy he gave himself to them. In his eyes, they took his virginity. Not those filthy men or Mai.

They had so much fun, that they were upset they hadn't went out together sooner. They ate out, went to karaoke, danced, even went to see a movie or two. And at night, after making love, Atem would sing a beautiful tune until everyone fell asleep. They even held hands when they fell asleep. He was truly happy, the most happy he's ever been in his entire life. Being and feeling loved like this, it was an amazing emotion. He couldn't get enough of it. Yeah, they argued and things got sad at times. Love was very painful during those instances and even scary, but...He was glad he took the risk. Because being with them, was worth it. It was worth it all. Even his own life.

Yes...He would gladly give up his life, if it meant saving them.

Slowly, he started to hum a song he once heard from his old foster mother. He stared up at the ceiling, just enjoying how slow everything was. He liked his life like this. He liked taking a break, just being inside and not out there fighting. Maybe, maybe after they killed Gozaburo...

 _Maybe I could..._

"I s-still can't believe you can sing, Atemu." Yugi tiredly said with a yawn as he sat up. He smiled at him, making the other smile back.

"I can't sing, I can just hum a little."

"S-So modest..." Yugi climbed over Yami to get next to Atem. He felt a bit squished, but it was fine. He kissed the Egyptian's cheek and hugged him. Atem caressed his face and brushed against his lips. The older boy kissed him softly, closing his eyes in pleasure. Atem broke the fast kiss and trailed the kisses along his chin, making Yugi giggle. "I-I love you." He stammered with a blush. The other laid his head on his shoulder and rubbed his arm affectionately.

"Love you too."

"H-Heheh. You got morning breath."

"Shuddap." He reached over and pinched one of the pink nubs on his chest. "You got it too, fucker." Yugi mewled.

"A-Ah!"

Atem smirked. "Heh."

"I see you two are up," A sleepy voice rasped. They looked over to Yami, who was sitting up and stretching. "The funeral's tomorrow. What are we wearing?"

"I-I guess tuxes, right?" Yugi offered, much to Atem's displeasure.

"Ugh.."

"I-I know you don't like them, but, maybe wear it for _him_?" The other said with a smile. Atem sighed, he was right. It was the least he could do for the man in his time of death.

"Alright." Atem closed his eyes and leaned against the headboard with his arms crossed behind his head. Then, he slowly opened them back up and made a solemn expression. "I'm not ready for tomorrow." He mumbled. Yugi got closer and rubbed his chest soothingly, feeling his smooth tan skin. Some parts felt a bit rough, from old wounds or scars. Still though, you could barely see them unless you shoved your face right in front of it. Yami brushed his blonde locks from his own face while looking at the two.

"None of us are. But you can't break. At least not yet." He bent his knees at his chest and hugged them. "Be strong just a little while longer."

Atem nodded automatically. "Right."

Be strong a little longer. Tough it out and show no emotion, like he's been doing for years. But, when the time came, he would let it all out. All this grief and pain. They helped him realize, sometimes, it was okay to let out a tear or two. That keeping it all in just brought more pain to yourself. That sometimes, you needed to cry. You need to release and let it out. At the time, it'll hurt. But...it will get better eventually. Or rather, he hoped it would get better after this. Things couldn't possibly get worse than this. Nothing could top this...

* * *

 _Day of the Funeral_

Dartz was just as handsome in there as he was alive. They had to use a little make up because of how pale his face was turning, but it didn't dishevel his natural perfect face. His eyes were closed, and his expression looked peaceful. He wore a brilliant white tux, the one tux he never wore. His hands were folded on his stomach, and the most mind blowing thing, was that it looked as if he was smiling. Atem almost couldn't hold it in. Did the fucker smile right before he fell to the floor and die? Was he happy he sacrificed himself for him? He tried with every ounce of energy that he had, not to break down and cry. He was so angry at himself. So angry, that if he could, he'd kill himself. Honestly, if it weren't for his allies, that's what he would have done. He should have been the one to get stabbed in the heart, not a good man who still had some years left in him. Why didn't he tell him how much he meant to him? Why didn't he thank him for finding him after Mai tortured him? Why didn't he thank him for being nice to him and treating him like his child? Why did he never thank him, for being a dad to him?

Why did he never realize that he loved that man? Why was he just realizing this emotion so late?

And why...Did he have to watch his body lower into the ground six feet under, looking like some fucked up imitation of a comatose Snow White?

And damn it, why were tears pouring out of his eyes now? He swore to himself he wouldn't let it out in front of everyone like this. He sharply inhaled and turned away from the beautiful pale cyan coffin. The setting was perfect, they thought. Where they buried him, was a small empty clearing in the woods, the outskirts of Domino. It was extravagant, and it was owned by the government, so it was off limits to civilians. This was the same place that former important members of D75 were buried. The sky started to turn gray, with the sun so desperately trying to shine through. There wasn't a flower in sight, just plush green clean grass. No animals bothered them, only the sounds of soft chirps of mockingbirds resounded throughout the area.

Dartz loved quiet pretty places like this. It was only right to put him to rest here.

The man once told Ishizu, that if he ever were to die, he'd rather be laid in a casket. Not be cremated. He wanted his body to rest in a place that was fitting for him. He'd rather his body reduce to bones and ashes on its own, than to be burned and put in some urn to sit in forever. He wanted his body to lay comfortably in a coffin that was plush, covered in a blanket, like a comfy bed. He didn't want a giant gravestone, he wanted a normal one. One that had his name, date of birth, all that jazz. But he didn't want it to say, 'former Boss of D75'. He wanted it to say, 'A loving father and husband'. This was what he told his colleague a very long time ago, not realizing his demise would come much closer than expected. After the death of his family, he told her this after she asked how he would want to go. She remembered everything he said word for word, and as his soldier, did as she was told.

She, was crying too. The black fedora hat she wore covered her face, but not the tears that rolled down her cheeks. If he saw her now, he would have said she was stunning today. She wore a black veil underneath her hat, a black long sleeved dress, that went down all the way below her knees. Her black heels shined brilliantly in the hidden sunlight. Seto stood by her, his eyes low. He held Mokuba's shoulders, as the child sadly glanced at everyone who shed tears. They both wore matching black tuxes. Mana stood on the other side of Ishizu, sniffing and rubbing her eyes. She wore a black ruffled dress that went a little above her knees, with small heels. Security was right by them with guns at the ready, but, some seemed effected by the loss too. They weren't alert, looking up with a straight face. They were all looking down, or away from the scene.

Atem, who was standing in front of the casket, was wearing one of the tuxes Dartz once bought him. It was originally for a mission, but, he never wore it until now. By God, it felt hot and stuffy to wear, but he did it for him. And he was glad he did. He had his hand over his face, looking away from the lowering coffin. His mouth was shut tight, trying not to let out any whimpers. Yugi was beside him, wearing the same, holding his hand and watching the men use their shovels to bury the once dazzling cyan casket. Yami was on the other side of the Egyptian, holding his arm. His eyes were closed, his eye brows furrowed. He was disturbed at the sound of the tools digging into the ground, and toppling the dirt on top. It felt as if every time he heard the digging, his heart beat faster. It beat faster because it knew, he really was about to go. For good.

After the hardest part was over, Yami managed to calm Atem down. Yugi was over with Ishizu and Seto. The shaking boy was trying to explain to Mokuba how important Dartz was, so that he understood why everyone was so sad. With a somber smile, he hugged the small child and nuzzled into his untamed black hair. And surprisingly, Seto was okay with it.

Yami held Atem in his arms tightly, whispering sweet nothings. Saying, 'It'll be alright. Calm down. Its over.' Atem held on three times as tight, clenching his eyes shut from the emotional pain stabbing through his chest. He was even threatening to rip his suit. "I love you." He said. The Egyptian only nodded, slowly opening his eye lids.

But as he did, he saw movements in the trees. Squinting his damp red eyes to adjust and zoom closer like camera lens, he saw figures climbing down the tall green trees. He started to back away from Yami, who was still holding him. Security aimed their guns up. Atem saw one of them rush from their hiding spot into the clearing, and aim a dart gun. Seto already aimed one of his twin pistols at the man, but he was one second too late to shoot. The Egyptian shoved Yami out of the way, making him tumble over. However, he didn't anticipate they'd shoot a grenade launcher. The explosion just barely hit Atem, but it exploded right in front of him, making him fly back into one of the taller concrete gravestones. Head first, with his body slamming into it next. He made a face of pain, but a strangled groan came out. He fell down fast, landing face first.

"Atem!" Yugi and Seto yelled, running after him. The blast may not have hit Yami, but he was close enough for the loud noise to pummel into his ear drums. He wobbled around, covering his sensitive ears. He felt dizzy, and the pain was unbelievable. Once Yugi got close to Yami, a dart was shot into his shoulder, and fell at Yami's feet with his eyes half lidded. A dart shot into Yami's arm, making him drop down to his knees and fall over as well. The security fought back, shooting the intruders. Mana thought fast, and scooped up Mokuba into her arms. Ishizu tried to run over and grab Yugi, but a dart was shot at her hand. She moved it just in time. Seto stood in front of her protectively and shot both twin pistols at the bastards. His eyes widened when he saw in the mist of the battle, that a few men picked up Yami and Yugi, and carried them off out of the woods. "Damn it!" He yelled. "Give them back!" He hollered, shooting at them.

But it was too late. They were gone, and made off with them. The faint sounds of car doors and an engine picked up in his ears.

Atem wobbly stood up on his feet, blood rushing from his head. He panted, from both the pain and exhaustion on his body. Mana saw this in the corner of her eye, and yelled for the man to just stay down. "A-Atem! Don't move!"

"Fuck, that." Atem snarled, his eyes glaring with fire.

* * *

" _My love..."_

 _M-Mom...?_

 _"Wake up dear."_

 _Mom! Please-_

 _"You must wake up, Yami."_

 _Mom-_

"..ake the fuck up!"

"...!" Two marble like orbs of purple, that had the vortex of crimson as red as the gates of Hell, opened. The appearance of Yami's eyes made the men in front of him shudder. He was still dizzy, but his mind right now was in a killing mood. Plus, something wasn't right. His vision was infrared again. That blast must have made his entire body discombobulated. And...why the hell couldn't he move his arms? His legs were having difficulty too. He glanced down and sucked his teeth. Of course, he was tied up. Tightly too. He could barely breath. Despite his strength, he couldn't break them by force. And he didn't have any shivs on him, or anything sharp on his body to use to cut the thick ropes. He did a quick scan of the vehicle he was sitting in. They had him in the back of course, like baggage. Definitely a van. And there was nothing useful around he could use. There were guns and everything, but no knives. Nothing sharp. Shit, he'd have to play nice for now until he could find something.

He respectfully gave his attention to his kidnappers. There were only five people with him. Not counting the two in front probably driving. Some had suits, some just looked like rogue thugs. None of them struck him as important. But they obviously had to be pretty tough if they were competent enough to approach the funeral almost unnoticed and crash it. He heard mumbles with an awfully familiar voice. Yami turned his head and looked behind him, to see Yugi slumped and laying against his back. He was also restrained, and apparently unconscious. He did always mumble in his sleep.

"Now that you're finally fucking awake," A gruff voice said. With a roll of his inhuman eyes, Yami turned back to his delightful company. "How about you let us take a little sample?" He said while licking his lips. Yami honestly wanted to puke, all over his ugly face. Slowly, the middle aged man held up a needle. Goosebumps rose on Yami's skin, making him breathe faster. His eyes widened and stayed that way while eyeing the vial as if it was the devil's own spawn. The men lightly chuckled at his reaction to it. "Told you he'd freak out after seeing one of these. That's what boss said." He gently tapped the tip of the needle with his finger. "Don't worry kid. If you cooperate and let us get a few blood samples, we won't have to hurt you more than we already have." He nodded towards Yami's face.

Suddenly, he felt a small stinging sensation on his cheek. They must have slapped the hell out of him when he was unconscious.

"All you gotta do is move your neck a bit, and everything will be fine."

Yami just stared at them, not saying a word. His eyes just grew even more disturbing as the vortex of colors just seemed to move and swirl like a spiral. If anything, he seemed peeved off, ready to lash out. The movement of his irises made every single one of them flinch and stare back in amazement. The one speaking to him though, he seemed the most uncomfortable. This made Yami smile.

"T-The fuck are you smiling at!?" He clenched his teeth. He raised his arm and swung it into Yami's jaw. After the hit, Yami just turned back with the same smile. Another red mark appeared on his face, but he didn't even feel it. Surprised at this, the man just growled and seized a chunk of Yami's hair. He harshly pulled it back to reveal his neck. The man put down the needle and held up instead, a survival knife. Must have had it in his back pocket. The boy's eyes glinted at that. Thanks to the settings his vision was on, he could see the faint marks of blood on the knife. Even someone like Yugi or Seto couldn't see that. Guy must have used it a bit earlier today. He sliced down the weapon, tearing the collar of his suit, and making a fresh line of blood.

Yami kept still, continuing to glare at the man. "Now if you don't quit playing with me, I'll hurt your friend over there. I don't swing that way, but I'm sure a couple of my friends here will make nice use of his body. Even though he's not awake." He sneered himself. "Understand?"

"Hey..." Yami gently said. His expression no longer irritated, but even mindful. "If you do that, I will hurt you." The man just cackled.

"Oh shit. You can speak. And what a threat that was!" He let down the knife, lowering it near Yami's torso. "I already know what you are. I know what you can do. But not even you can break through those ropes. There isn't anything you can use here to cut them either. You're shit outta luck, brat."

"Do you have any children, mister?" Yami asked.

"The fuck?" One of the men behind him just looked baffled at his question. "Do you not get the fuckin' situation you're in right now?!"

The man in front of him just held up an arm to silence him, then brought it back down. "A little girl. Why? What? You're gonna say she wouldn't be proud of a father doing shit like this?"

"Oh no." A small bright smile appeared on Yami's face. "I'm just wondering what would you do if I give you her eyes."

"...Excuse me?" The other's eyes narrowed.

"I bet they're beautiful. Like porcelain glass. Like those creepy dolls from the horror movies. I bet she has rosy cheeks, and looks just like her mommy, with a personality as stubborn as her beloved father. Glass eyes pure, stained with bright red. If I dug them out, make sure I pop that thick blood vessel connecting them to the brain, and gave them to you, what would you do to me?" With every word, he spoke slowly and delicately. Still dizzy, his speech was a bit slurred but still clear.

What he said definitely effected everyone else, but the man still seemed unscathed. He looked unimpressed, but Yami saw his body temperature rising. He was getting angry. "Was that wordy threat supposed to scare me?"

"Oh no no. It was an honest question. You'd probably torture me right? Death wouldn't be enough for something like that. That's why I also wonder. What do you think _you_ deserve for trashing a funeral and tainting the name of the dead? Cursed? Crucified? Raped?"

"Get to the fucking point!"

" _The point, sir_ ** _,_** is that you deserve a lot of fucking things right now. If anything, you deserve to have your daughter's eyes squished in my own palm. Dripping _all_ over your face. But if you so much as bat an eye at my boyfriend behind me," His smile widened, cheek to cheek. "I'll kill you."

"..." The large man said nothing as he gazed into Yami's black holes for eyes. Everyone behind him became more frightened. This wasn't in Gozaburo's reports. It said the kid's eyes could only turn purple, red or a mix of the two. _**Not pitch black.**_ They didn't know what this type of vision could do. They only knew about the original three in the reports.

In Yami's eyes, he saw everything. Nervous systems, blood vessels, skeletons, organs, _everything._ Everything the human body needed to survive. "What's with that face?" He whispered. "You can't possibly be scared of someone like me. Right?"

Steadily, the hand that was once gripping Yami's hair loosened and snatched itself away. The man trembled, falling flat on his ass and scooting away. Petrified, he whimpered. The knife and needle was dropped in front of Yami, but no one dared to pick them up. "T-Those eyes...They're the devil's! He's the devil!" He shouted, pointing at the boy. "Someone get a gun and shoot that bastard! He's not fucking human!"

Darting his soulless eyes towards some scrambling he heard next to him, he saw one skinny man hold up and aim one of the machine guns from the floor. His hold was very shaky, even worse than Yugi. The gun clicked, and some empty bullet shells fell down. He put one violently shivering finger on the trigger-

 _ **BAM**_

* * *

"Game on douche bags."

Atem reloaded his pistol and aimed down at the van's roof.

* * *

The man holding the gun dropped on the floor of the vehicle, dead, shot right in the head. Everyone, including Yami looked up startled. The man who called Yami the devil ran to the back door and shoved them open to look up and see what was going on. His eyes shrunk when a bullet shot him right in the forehead. Two more ran to the doors and tried to grab the man's legs before he fell off and rolled into the street, but they were too late. One of them picked up a machine gun and carefully looked up while aiming his gun. Atem, the other kid on Gozaburo's hit list was standing on top of the van with a heavy pistol in his hand. His tux jacket was tied around his waist. He was only wearing the pants and a white dress shirt now.

Noticing he had been caught, he aimed his gun as well and shot. Being quicker, he got the man right in the crown of his head. His body tumbled over and fell down onto the street. Yami's black eyes sparkled back into his original purple, he knew full well Atem was here. However, he watched with a concerned expression as one of the men picked up another gun and shot at the roof of the car. The entire van wobbled and made tremors as the fight progressed. It made it pretty difficult to drive. The two men in front just looked back behind them, confused and oblivious to what was happening.

The bullets shooting up from the roof nearly got the Egyptian. And the rocking of the car made him lose balance and fall down onto the roof. His gun flew to the street, and he rolled his body away from the bullets before they could shoot him up. They were starting to get closer and closer, and Atem was rolling too close to the edge of the car. He gasped when he fell off from the side.

For the people inside, they only heard thumping, and then a gasp. Wondering if they killed him, the man who fired stepped in front of the open door and looked up. He wasn't up there anymore. Leaning his body out some to thoroughly look, he didn't see the next thing coming. With a grunt, Atem kicked the back car door, slamming it into the man. He cried out and fell off as well. Dumb asses forgot there were metal racks on the side of the van to hang items on. The Egyptian caught himself from falling off just in time.

The last remaining man in the back of the van climbed up onto the roof of the car, gun in hand. As Atem hung onto the side, the other aimed. Impressively balancing himself on the roof. Atem watched him with a grit of teeth, but then blinked and tilted his head. Confused at his expression, the man hesitating in firing and looked behind him.

He wished he hadn't.

Thanks to the speed and velocity of the car, nothing could have prepared anyone for a bridge knocking them off of a car. His head was hit first, and the rest of his body flew away, smashing into someone else's windshield. Atem bit his lip. They were making a huge damn mess from this. Traffic was going nuts. Some cars sped away from the moving van as civilians saw a gun fight happening, while some just stopped right in the middle of the highway. Causing crashes and angry or dead people. He hoped they were just badly injured.

Meanwhile, Yami somehow squished one hand free out of the ropes. He laid his body down and rolled it closer to the knife. He successfully grasped it and began to dig through the restraints. Soon, all of the ropes were cut on the floor of the large van. He cut Yugi free, and threw the weapon somewhere else. He shook the boy, hoping to wake him up. "Yugi. Yugi!" He called. He shook harder. "Yugi, wake up!"

"Nmm..." Dark amethsyt eyes slowly opened.

"Thank God." Yami sighed. Judging from how cloudy Yugi's eyes were, he was probably still dizzy too. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah...W-Where are we?" Soon, his expression turned frightful. "W-Why the hell are we in a pedophile van!?"

"Listen!" Yami commanded. "Atem is trying to get us to safety but-"

A loud thumb interrupted him.

"!?" Both boys turned around in the direction of the head of the car.

"Ow _shit!_ " Atem cursed as he shook his hand from the pain of punching the window of the car. One hand hung onto the windshield wiper of the van while his feet balanced themselves onto the hood. He turned and glared at the bastards driving the car. Too perplexed at the fact Atem was currently on the hood of the speeding car trying to punch the window, they didn't move. The Egyptian threw his arm back and punched again. This time, he made a small crack. Not good enough. He swung again, making the crack bigger. Hearing a few beeping horns, he looked behind him to see more traffic coming closer. They would crash if he didn't break the damn thing quick enough.

This time, with all of his strength into one, he threw his fist into the window. It shattered into pieces, flying everywhere. Seeing the upcoming cars, the driver looked past Atem and clenched one of his eyes shut from the glass. He nearly ripped off the wheel of the car, turning them away and almost making Atem fall off from the sudden turn. Unlucky for them, he didn't.

With a tired sigh, he leaned and reached in. Grasping the man in the passenger seat next to him by the collar. He tried reaching for his pistol at his pocket, but was stopped by a sucker punch to the face. Atem lifted up his body and tossed him over behind him. He screamed as he fell and landed. However, the car ended his demise as it ran over him. The Egyptian climbed into the car and got into the passenger seat, next to the driver who desperately tried to continue driving the car. He looked down quickly and tried to look for a weapon, but he was grasped by the neck. Fingers pressed against his windpipe, and with a pathetic scared expression, stared at Atem while whimpering.

"Just pull the fuck over."

After a couple minutes, the driver's body was soon rolling down the street behind the van.

Atem scooted over into the driver's seat and put his hands on the wheel.

And then he just...gawked at it when he realized he only ever drove motorcycles in his life.

...

"...I don't know how to drive..."

 **END - 24**

 _ **It's coming...**_

 **Oh and by the way, if you wanna know how Yugi's sexy time with Joey went, check out _94.I: Just Once_ on my profile.**


	25. What I Really Am

**Warning, small lemon.**

 **25 - What I Really Am**

"What do you mean you never learned how to drive a car!?" Yami yelled as Atem walked up to one of the crashed cars on the side of the road. Probably crashed from the speeding van they were on not too long ago.

"Just what I said, I never learned." The Egyptian casually replied as he peered inside of the front window to see if the driver was alive. Thankfully, they were. The car wasn't even that badly damaged surprisingly.

"Seriously, the one thing you can't do, is literally the easiest shit you could ever learn!" Yami continued to yelled as he helped Yugi towards the blue car while holding his arm. The boy was still dizzy. "You drive motorcycles, and didn't they teach you how to pilot fucking helicopters!?"

" _Yes_ , not fucking drive stick, asshole!" Atem retorted as he took the survival knife from his pocket. Yami had given it to him after they got out of the van. "Now shut the hell up and let me do this." He turned back around at the driver's window to see a man just staring at the three, baffled. Atem reached in his other pocket and showed him his ID. "Governmental business, please step out of the car sir." He said politely. The man just narrowed his eyes at the teens and slowly lowered the window a bit.

"The hell? Why are you kids even here?" The man made a small bitter chuckle at Atem's ID. "Look, I almost totaled my car. I almost died, and you kids-"

Atem sighed, then punched the window into nothing. The glass wasn't as strong as the van's. And yeah, there were glass shards in his hand but, it didn't really hurt much. He threw his hand into the vehicle and gripped the man's collar to yank him closer to the broken window. He held up the knife to the man's throat, who immediately started to squirm. "Get out of the mother fucking car."

After he literally threw the man out of the car, he got in the passenger seat while Yugi got in the back. He used the back seats practically as a bed. Yami sat in the driver's seat, now even more heated. "Did you just mug a guy out of his own car? What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

The Egyptian whipped his head at his boyfriend while clenching his teeth angrily. "Yes! Yes I fucking did! The fuck are you getting mad at me for!? You're taking the damn wheel no problem, aren't you?"

"Only because we don't have another choice-"

"Exactly! Which is why I got this fucking car! We couldn't use the van because that shit was about to break down. We needed another car. No one has a phone on them to call D75 to pick us up."

Yugi held his head, his headache was getting worse. "G-Guys please stop fighting-"

Atem just crossed his arms and turned away from him. "I'm too pissed off. Just drive the damn thing and I'll tell you where to turn."

Slowly, Yami exhaled deeply while putting the car in drive. While slightly pursing his lips, he shoved his foot onto the gas. From that alone, threw the car into the highway. No one put on their seat belts yet, so it made everyone besides Yami slam back into their seats. Yugi was the most unlucky unfortunately. When Yami sped up until he was nearing the back of traffic, he slammed his foot onto the breaks. Yugi fell off of the passenger seat, his body practically turning into a contorted pretzel. He moaned in pain while holding his head. Atem almost hit his head into the windshield, while Yami just continued looking forward. His expression irritated.

Lightly panting from the sudden movements of the car, he slowly turned to the male next to him. "What in God's name was that?" He slowly seethed.

"Driving." Was all Yami replied with. Ready to strangle the man to death, he tore his eyes away from his boyfriend and gave his attention to the other in the back. "You alright back there?" After hearing no response, he turned around completely and looked over from his own passenger seat. "Yugi, you alright?" He asked worriedly. "Oh shit." He blinked. Yugi groaned as he slowly got up and back into his seat, holding his head with a pained expression.

"M-My head hurts so bad..." He whined.

"Sorry." Atem made a more caring tone. "Are you okay?"

"M-Mmhm." He very slowly nodded his head. "W-What happened? Did we crash?"

"No." Atem darted his eyes somewhere else. "Pretty boy over here decided to act like a fucking maniac to shut me up I guess."

The mentally ill boy just closed his eyes and sighed. "Why are you t-two fighting? Please stop, I don't have the energy for this right now..."

"Want me to come back there?" He asked nicely. Yugi then started to turn red.

"U-Um, no! You might touch me or something."

"Tch." With a smirk, Atem turned back around in his seat and looked straight at the highway. Atem recognized it, they weren't too far from HQ. He glanced over to the side to see Yami silently driving without a word. He wasn't even moving or looking at anything else besides the road. Or blinking. The Egyptian mentally rolled his eyes. "What's your damn problem, kid?" He asked without looking at him.

"It doesn't matter." Yami instantly responded.

"You almost face planted me into the window. Yugi over there's having a concussion because of you. _Bullshit_. What is your problem?"

"I was angry."

"Yeah, no shit. But why at me? And why take it out on both me _and_ Yugi? He had nothing to do with this." He turned towards him. Yami just exhaled sharply, like a huff. He softly pulled the car to a stop, mimicking the upcoming traffic. The caramel skinned male just narrowed his eyes. "You can't possibly be pissed at me for mugging that guy of his car." Confusion never left his face, but obvious exasperation seemed to overcome it almost completely. "I did save your life, which is still my job. You don't have to repay me by snapping on me for not knowing how to drive a fucking car."

"That's not it."

"Oh my, really? Then please tell me exactly why, Yami." He sarcastically asked. His derision started to get him even more angry.

Slowly, he adjusted his fingers laying against the hard rubber texture of the wheel. He knew he'd get shit from Atem for saying how he truly felt, but something told the Kaiba that if he didn't just say it, the other would pester him to no end. God, he really couldn't control his emotions. It was horrible before, but now it was just annoying. At first, they caused physical pain to not only others but himself. He always emotionally and mentally felt unstable, which he kinda already was. But in those states, he was never able to control himself. He always went ballistic, almost an entire different person. He wasn't the person whom he thought he was. He wasn't just some normal kid who got wrapped up into madness. He was a damaged kid who was raised to be a monster. Of course, like everyone else in D75, just completely worse, if that were even possible.

But now...He was intentionally being this way. He was deliberately becoming scary. He was intentionally hurting people without a second thought or feeling of remorse. He was becoming into what he was meant to be, and that both terrified him and angered him. Their recent arguments, threatening Seto, his little scene at their date. How he acted during sex, how he felt after ending someone's life. That whole incident in the van with that guy and his daughter...

God, since when did he talk so maliciously? Since when was this him?

And... _The devil?_ Was that basically what he was?

And that van fight. They caused so many car crashes. People, even children could have gotten severely injured or even killed. And they were at fault for it. Oh, but as assassins, they were supposed to shrug it off. Just small sacrifices to get them more ahead for their own missions. Things that'd easily be covered up thanks to the government. As relentless fucking horror shows, they weren't supposed to care. They weren't supposed to show concern, or perhaps call for help and stick around until everyone was okay. That wasn't their job. That wasn't who they were.

That wasn't...who Yami was anymore.

And the fucked up part, he was supposed to be okay with it.

Atem just blinked as the other still didn't say anything. "Are you going to answer me or wha-"

"We hurt a lot of people not too long ago, from being in that van."

The Egyptian just shrugged. "Yeah, but that's not our fault." He then sucked his teeth. "Don't tell me you feel bad or some shit-"

Yami cut him off once again. "Before you scold me for having a heart, I'd like to speak."

Atem squinted his eyes and pursed his lips together. He wanted to say something very rude, but decided to respect his boyfriend's argument. Besides...The way he took authority like that was kinda sexy.

"We probably injured if not killed a lot of people with that little incident. The people who were trying to hurt us had families too. We were like," Yami furrowed his eyes brows in fury. "It was like we were some kind of disease running down a highway, hurting everything we touched. And yeah, I know what you're gonna say. We're killers, that's what we're supposed to do. We're not supposed to care about shit that has nothing to do with our well-beings or our missions. What matters is that we get the job done, even if we have to hurt innocents along the way. That's what I agreed to when I wanted to be of use. But I still don't fucking accept it, damn it." He swallowed hard and gripped his fingers against the wheel while lightly stepping on the gas. It was taking everything he had not to floor it.

Actually feeling turmoil radiating off of Yami, Atem zipped his trap shut. As he talked, he silently pointed to the directions or turns Yami needed to make to get them home. Yugi was going to drift off to sleep for a quick cat nap, but after hearing Yami, he stayed awake and listened.

"I'm slowly realizing just what kind of abnormality I really am. I'm a God damned freak." He started to laugh bitterly, but surprising to the male next to him, there were actual glimpses of tears in his eyes. "At first, I didn't give a shit like I was supposed to. Just shrugging it off, things happen. But, it's not just acting tough, it's really turning completely cold and emotionless to other human lives." His body was trembling. "Being heartless, like a routine. Of course, no offense to you guys. But, I'm actually turning into the atrocity I was raised to be. I'm turning into the lab rat my douche bag of a step father wanted. I got the whole 'experiment gone wrong' shtick down packed!" Slowly, he dragged a hand down his face. "My eyes aren't even human. I don't think any part of me is actually human, Atem. The guys in the van who supposedly knew everything about me, were even caught off guard by them. It wasn't the same like before where I made outbursts and that was the end of it. I was still me. But now," His eye lids lowered sadly. "Now I can honestly say to myself, I'm..."

...

"..." He didn't finish his sentence.

He didn't need to.

It was an unending aura of despair poisoning the entire vehicle. This wasn't Yami just whining about how he was being a nuisance, or not being taken seriously, or love issues. He wasn't whining at all, he was accepting himself. He was painfully, accepting this line of work and his own existence. He was coming down to terms with the fact that he really just wasn't meant to be normal. That it wasn't because of the fact that he joined a group of killers, that he was truly a monster in his own way. All along, since he was just a child. Everyone else had to grow up to become monsters. But Yami was especially created to be like that man called, the devil. He didn't choose to be this way, this is what was meant for him. It wasn't a way of life, it wasn't how to cope or deal with anything. It was who he was. This was his purpose. It's what made Yami, Yami. And being Yami, meant being an inhumane creature, who's purpose was to cause only fear and death. Sure he wasn't born this way, but the second he came into this world, his future was already laid out for him. This was his fate.

At least, that's what he thought.

With a sniff, and a heavy sigh, he nodded. But the saddest part, was that he seemed not at all phased about his monologue. Like that, his eyes were dry and his face was no longer angry nor sad. It was emotionless.

"I just needed to get that out, it was bothering me. Ha," He sheepishly scratched the back of his head. It was as if he returned to his normal self, but everyone in the car knew better. "I'm really sorry about stepping on the breaks like that." He looked up at the rear view mirror to see Yugi just staring at him with an unreadable expression. "Sorry Yugi."

The elder didn't say anything back.

He glanced at his other boyfriend before returning his eyes to the road with a small smile. "Sorry for snapping at you. I was taking out my anger on you. That's selfish, it wasn't right to do."

Atem didn't respond back either. Instead of normally crossing his arms, he just held them. And he wasn't looking back either. He was looking out the window, not wanting to look at Yami.

Even with a smile on his face, he knew he made the car ride awkward and even depressing. He cursed himself in his head for being such a disappointment. But, he wouldn't let it show. Like Atem, like Seto, he'd suck it up and just carry on as if nothing happened. Just...keep it in for a while and let it out for another time. Or maybe never. Maybe he didn't have to. After all, he didn't really feel much anymore. And that's what made him feel anything at all. He feared himself.

* * *

"What happened to all of you?" Seto raised a brow as he took a good look at the three males. He knew Atem well, and judging by his demeanor, he didn't seem too happy. But not in a pissed off way, in another way. He'd like to call it sadness but, it seemed like something else. And the mutant didn't look like his normal shaky shy self either. But weirdly enough, Yami was the only one smiling as if nothing was wrong. Though, he wore that mask well. He almost couldn't tell that he was faking it.

Atem just waved his hand, gesturing to let it go and not talk about it. Quickly however, he made a few hand signs. Indicating he'd tell the eldest Kaiba later what the trouble was.

As they walked off of the elevator into the large corridor of their dorm room floor and offices, it became a long quiet walk. On the way up the elevator, Seto briefly explained that they needed to speak with Ms. Ishtar about their next move. He also explained to Yami and Yugi how they managed to kill off the bastards who ruined the funeral. Atem recklessly just grabbed one of the cars they used to get to the grave site and drove after the van without a moment's hesitation. Everyone was safe with Ms. Ishtar in her office, waiting for their arrival.

After what seemed like hours of awkward silence, they finally walked upon their destination. Just as Seto was about to reach his hand for the door knob, it shook it and the door opened itself. Mana, in her usual light blue attire, was walking out Mokuba. He had on his normal clothes as well. She looked up at the tall man while ruffling his little brother's hair. He giggled at the attention he got from another female around. "She's inside. She told us to step out though. She's changing right now. But she said when you guys came back, to just come right in. She already explained what we have to do with me, she doesn't want to waste anymore time."

Astounded, the male Egyptian blinked. "Wait, she's still changing?"

Mana slowly glanced around before putting her eyes back at Atem. "Um, yes?"

Without a word, he waltzed right in. Both Mokuba and Mana's mouth dropped as the man gave no care in the world, and walked right inside of her office. A little more bashful than usual, Yugi meekly followed along with an unsure pair of Kaiba brothers.

The woman was just standing right in the middle of her computer themed room, still buttoning her white top and adjusting her bra. Atem just stood there, frankly amazed at what he was witnessing. Her cleavage rivaled that of Mai's. Yugi just yelped and covered his eyes as his face grew hot. Seto squinted his eyes while Yami looked away quickly as he shut the door behind him. Atem snapped his fingers and then put an index finger to his chin. As if thinking about something important. "You know..." He trailed off. Knowing that she had an audience, Ms. Ishtar just continued buttoning the last button of her blouse before turning to her soldier.

"Yes? Please, make it quick."

"No problem. Um," He tilted his head. "I'm just gonna say what everyone else here is thinking, your tits are fucking huge-"

" _Atem!_ " Both Yami and Yugi called in unison, embarrassed. The tallest male in the room just slightly turned his head away from the scene, not having any comments. Ms. Ishizu's mouth curled a bit at their childish banter.

"While that's very flattering," She began, her face turning more serious. "This isn't a time for jokes. You all know what you have to do. However, I'm moving up the date for our plan. Gozaburo will most likely keep making attempts like this until we submit. If we don't act now, they may actually get to you, Yami. They almost did once, we can't let this happen again. I will explain the plan again in full detail, but you must pay attention and remember. Understand?"

They all nodded without a word, determined eyes in her full attention.

* * *

 _Night_

"M-Mmn...Ahh!" The second eldest Kaiba gripped the sheets of the bed as he was pounded into. The first time Atem took his virginity, he was actually very gentle. That was the second day of their time together before the funeral. But now, it seemed the Egyptian didn't care about being 'gentle' or soft. He rubbed his hand up and down on Yugi's shaft, taking it back into his mouth. The eldest male in the trio had his head laid back against the headboard, tightly holding onto Yami's hair. His eyes were closed, his mouth open and moaning. Atem was showing no mercy against him, shoving himself in and out of him.

Honestly, Yami put himself in this situation. He felt guilty for making the others feel bad. Or rather, he guessed they felt bad about him. Regardless, he did seem to ruin their spirits when in the car, so he wanted to make up for it. When they were all about to go to bed, Yami just came out of no where while taking off his shirt. With a confident smile, he said, "Let's have make up sex."

At first, the other two just seemed caught off guard by his sudden suggestion. But as one can see, they went along with it almost immediately afterwards anyway.

No lie, they felt hesitant. After all, they just came from a damn funeral today. But, then again, they needed to blow off some steam. Besides, they needed to get ready for the big day. They won't have time to themselves to do this later, so they took the opportunity. But the way things were going now, this wasn't making love at all. This was just fucking to fuck. Like said before, to blow off steam. After their argument, the van fight, Yami's practical break down, they needed this more than they realized.

Atem's earrings shook as he moved back and forth. He ran his hands down Yami's back before settling them back on his waist to hold him in position. God he just loved how smooth his skin was. How he smelled like sweet vanilla. How every time they did this, he became wild. Yugi loved the way he went up and down on his member with his mouth. He was so skilled at that. Maybe more so than Atem. Or maybe, that's where he learned to get better. Sometimes, he couldn't hold it in. He would just take his mouth off of his length and let out a few loud moans before diving back in. Maybe so he could breath a bit better too.

When the Egyptian hit his spot, Yami cried out. He was so emotional when he was like this. More than they've ever seen him. He laid his head against Yugi's pelvis, next to his member and kept rubbing. He kept groaning, hugging Yugi's waist to hold on. Atem loved the way he was so cooperative. He moved his hips and his bum in time with his thrusts. Maybe he wasn't as good as he was when it came to shaking his ass, but it was still just as pleasurable as he hoped. Even more so. Yami was basically pushing himself against Atem more, not getting enough of him it seemed. He just wanted so much more, and the two were happy to give it to him.

They switched positions. Atem behind Yami, Yami behind Yugi. They didn't let up their rhythm, they never faltered. They just kept going and going. Their bed at this point was very close to actually breaking. They've done things here so many times so roughly, it was a surprise they hadn't broke it a long time ago. Pillows toppled off of the bed, the bed sheets were a mess, and the mattress was both very hot and a bit sticky. They felt kinda bad for the people hired to clean this up.

Yugi was holding onto the headboard with one hand, while the other desperately gripped the wall. Yami was holding his torso from behind, moaning against the back of his neck and whispering his name over and over, trying not to scream. Atem was holding onto Yami's shoulders to keep him balanced. The other could feel his breath hitting against him, along with the intense temperature of his body. Soon, Yugi couldn't hold it anymore. He fell forward, holding himself up thanks to the headboard so he wouldn't collapse from his release. He let out a long loud moan, shuddering as he did so. The Egyptian flinched, joining in next with his own orgasm. He leaned against Yami and held onto him tight as the power of his pleasure rose throughout his body. He still continued to hump him, but at a more slow pace. Yami choked up, before arching his back and releasing as well inside of Yugi. A sharp gasp came out of his mouth, and he collapsed onto Yugi.

Startled by the sudden weight, he yelped and fell down onto the bed as well. Atem pulled out just before this happened, and watched as his essence dripped out of Yami. He liked that. It was like Yugi said. He 'filled him up with his love.' As creepy as that might have sounded, it was definitely true. The three of them were out of breath, just laying on the bed together in their same spots, like they always do.

It took a good ten minutes for them to calm down and catch their breath.

But then...They suddenly all turned to face each other.

Why not another round?

Yugi was gripping the now ripped sheets of their destroyed bed, bearing one of the most inappropriate expressions they've seen yet. He looked so overjoyed, being touched and handled so harshly. He shook his cute little butt more into Yami's face, jamming his cock more into his mouth. He hopped on his mouth up and down, his head lowered down and eyes closed in bliss. His legs were spread in front of Yami's head, squealing and mewling. Atem meanwhile was hopping up and down onto Yami's length. His arse bounced against his pelvis, skin slapping. While he rode Yami, he was holding onto the sheets as well, hunched over. Both he and Yugi were close enough to kiss. And then, they did, sloppily.

As Yami devoured Yugi's member while destroying Atem's backside, he felt something spark in his brain. A violent urge. A reflex-no, an instinct. He wanted it, he needed it.

His eyes flashed red, but then spiraled into the ominous vortex of black, violet, and crimson.

Usually when Yami dug his nails in their skin, he never drew blood. Just small bruises. But this time...

"..! Unngh!" Atem flinched when pain drew from his lower back. Yami was crushing his nails into his skin. It wasn't unbearable, but it did hurt. Right when Atem was about to say something, his entire body was overcome with ecstasy. He was always kind of a masochist, but he never felt something like this before. No, it wasn't the pain making him feel this intense pleasure. It was something _far_ more powerful. And good lord did it feel like heaven. Yugi suddenly jerked up too, gasping and almost sitting completely still. A huge shock of elation paralyzed his body all over. Suddenly, they orgasmed hard, strangled cries and moans filling the room. White filled Yami's throat, as it did inside of the Egyptian's body.

Yugi fell over onto the other side of the bed, hugging himself as he heavily panted. His pupils were tiny and his irises were huge. As were Atem's. He fell over backwards onto the bed, sprawled. Yami pulled out of him along the way. He slowly sat up, and noticed his boyfriend's eyes. If it wasn't for the intense feeling of the orgasm he was trying to ride out, he'd feel a little threatened. Why were his eyes like that? Why were they a spiral of those dark colors? Yami's body was slightly twitching, and he gulped, swallowing hard.

He didn't mean to do that...

"I-I'm sorry..." He barely got out. Furrowing his brows, Atem made a puzzled expression.

"What are you...?"

"I didn't mean to..." A pant. "Release that chemical.."

 _What? What chemi...cal..._

They all fell unconscious.

* * *

 _A few days later. Day of **the mission. The assassination of Gozaburo Kaiba.**_

"So you released a chemical that's similar to ecstasy and euphoria, inside of us and accidentally yourself?" Atem clarified as he tried to fix the punching bag he broke. Realizing he couldn't put it back on the ceiling and its chains were destroyed, he threw it away somewhere across the room and cracked his knuckles. Yami stood in the training room with both him and Yugi, watching them with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah." He made an uncomfortable expression. "I realized during the first time we did it, something was up. Guess that was something else they put in me. A few days ago, I did it again. But, it was intentional."

Yugi started to get flustered. "I-Intentional? W-Why?"

A smile grew on Yami's face. "I dunno, to make you feel good?"

"Well it worked." A deep voice whispered in his ear. He winced, making him turn right around. Atem was right behind him, smirking as the other backed away with a nervous giggle. "You perverted bastard. That's why I felt that the first time you fucked me. I felt like I passed on and met the big man himself." He circled around Yami slowly, playfully teasing him. Yugi couldn't help but stare at his caramel body. A white tank top, slightly sweaty, and wearing black shorts, barefoot. "In other words, your dick really is all that huh?" He stepped right in front of him. "I bet you're the best sex anyone's ever gonna get." He pushed him against the wall. His nose lightly grazed his cheek as he leaned his face closer to his ear. "It's not harmful to us, right?" He seductively asked as he grasped Yami's arms and rubbed up and down.

"I don't know." Yami calmly responded. Normally he'd be under Atem's spell. Stuttering and growing red like a beet. "But I'm sure it won't kill you."

Atem liked that act of defiance. He was resisting him.

He slowly slid his tan hand up Yami's T-shirt. "Not gonna lie, you're scary like this. But I fucking love it."

Before Atem knew it, he was pulled and slammed into the wall. His red eyes widened in shock. When did Yami even move? When did he even grab him? Yami was seizing his forearms, his forehead resting against his. Just like Atem did not too long ago, he whispered to him. "It's not nice to hog me from Yugi." He pecked his lips, before letting him go. The Egyptian watched as the other backed away still smiling, before turning around. "Come on, we need to do a little more preparation before we leave. We need to get dressed too."

The Egyptian turned to Yugi, who looked just as surprised as he was.

About ten minutes later, the eldest boy of their trio hugged and kissed his boyfriends several times over and over. Saying, "P-Please, please, _please_ be careful!" After pulling him off, they reassured him, saying everything would be fine. Well, that they'd come back in one piece. Ms. Ishtar held Mokuba in one of her arms, with the other on her hip. Mana stood by her along with Yugi, who looked very timid and worried. The four stood in front of her office, watching as the two walked down the hall to the elevators. Seto was waiting by, and right as they came close, pushed the button to open the doors.

Yami held onto to the metallic bat leaning against his shoulder blade. He was wearing one of Yugi's black hoodies with the hood down. Accompanied by black jeans and black boots. He was told by Ms. Ishizu that missions aren't meant to be some kind of a fashion show. You don't need to dress and impress. You need to dress with dark clothes, not being seen by naked eyes. It was why everyone believed in the colors black and white in this facility. Atem practically wore the same. A long sleeved black shirt that fit his body nicely, with black pants and his combat boots. Seto wore a black dress shirt, black trousers and black shoes. All of their shoes had metal plating at the bottoms, and they all wore dark gauntlets. Underneath their clothes were...'Safety measures' for the mission. It was hot, but they dealt with far worse before.

Atem's dual blades sat strapped on his back, waiting to be unsheathed. Seto's twin silver pistols sat in his pockets, but his other pair sat on his belt. They all came more than prepared, with more than just their normal weapons. Both members of D75 remembered that the last time they all went to a rendezvous, Yami was shaking in his boots. And now, he was eerily staring at the metal walls, itching to get off of the elevator and wreck everything in his way. The machine shook and vibrated when it descended down the facility.

They knew they could die. And not come back.

But they believed and had faith that they'd come back alive. And they knew that even if they did die, they wouldn't do so until the enemy was either neutralized or dead.

Looking over at his partners, Yami in particular, Atem narrowed his eyes. Sensing someone was watching him, Yami met his gaze. His purple eyes were already starting to change.

"You know," Atem said softly. "I thought it was stupid and silly. But, I guess you really were meant to do this."

The other silently looked back at the metal walls. He didn't respond back. At least, he didn't answer back with something he thought he would say. Something completely different actually.

"Whether I'm meant for this or not," He said, gaining Seto's attention and looking down at his little brother. "I just want to kill him. And I won't be satisfied until his blood is running all over my hands, with him screaming up to the heavens. I could care less about that."

"..." The Egyptian and the eldest Kaiba brother exchanged concerned looks.

He was right.

It was time to end this.

 **END - 25**

 **I'll say this, not everyone will make it in one piece.**

 **Or conscious.**

 _ **...Or alive.**_

 **No more stalling, no more eerie messages about the end of the story coming. Because it's already here. The end is nigh, and soon, everything will come to an end.**


	26. It Begins

**26 - It Begins**

The three jumped down from the helicopter down onto the ground in front of the mansion, landing swiftly and without error. After they waited until the aircraft flew away, the Kaiba brothers looked up at their old home. Yami gripped the handle of his bat that laid against his shoulder, while Seto reloaded his pistols. Atem reached from behind himself and seized the handles of his swords. The eldest of the group slowly walked towards the double white doors, having all of his senses on one hundred percent high alert. The Egyptian eyed the building carefully.

"You'd think they shoot us down." He kept his voice under a minimum.

"They want you both to get in safely. Not kill you." Seto replied just as quietly. He placed his hand on the golden door handle, and slowly pushed down to open it. It creaked open, without any issue. No surprise, it was unlocked. The tall man didn't like this. Looking though the small space of the door, he saw that no one was there. Everything was just as they left it. Even the crack on the floor Atem left when he fell. But...he did feel some kind of cold draft coming from upstairs. It was summer right now, it shouldn't be this freezing. Even with the AC in the house on. "Like Ishtar said, anything goes. As long was we make it back alive. It doesn't matter who kills who, as long as we aren't one of them."

The others nodded, having no objections.

Steadily, Seto pushed open the door to allow them inside.

* * *

"About time they arrived. All of the data is almost finished downloading as well." The large man said as he adjusted his tie. Anzu, who glared at the old man, looked away and back down to the corpse below her. The woman inside of the chilling capsule was beautiful. And the capsule itself wasn't as big as one would assume to hold a body. The woman was short, probably where Yami got his height from. Actually, she was probably where Yami got everything from. Hair, face, eyes, even personality, according to his step father. Her hair was longer, face not as sharp as his. More feminine of course. Her hands laid over her bare chest, her eye lids closed off to the world forever. Then again, the poor thing didn't have eyes anymore.

Yami had her eyes.

Anzu had to admit, even in death, she was a gorgeous woman. Yami was lucky to be her son. Although, Anzu also had to admit, this whole thing was sick and twisted. Just disgusting. She knew of everything they did to both her and Yami, and his father. It was a nightmare from start to finish, and it only got worse from there. She gripped the handles of her light yellow chakrams, taking her eyes away from the woman. She looked back over across the lab, where the other two remaining men of her team were.

They all looked at the large computer screens that laid against the wall. Three people walked inside the mansion, two of which they were hoping to come. Seto, was not anticipated. But no matter, this wouldn't falter their plans. At this point, Anzu truly was only in this for the money. And if it wasn't for Mai, she would have escaped this hell before she even got the money. She only stayed because that's what the woman wanted. That's why she sacrificed herself. At least, that's what she believed was true. The amount of digits in Yami's parents' will, was unimaginable. A person would be set for generations and generations to come. And now since they didn't really have to divide it all that much because they lacked members, the number only grew larger. The best part? Gozaburo wanted none of it. He said that when everything was all said and done, he didn't need any of that money. Because he'd be making ten times more, if that were even possible.

Otogi purely wanted the money, willing to go through anything just to get it. He was a greedy and ungrateful coward. He was an astounding scientist, making a poison even Atem wouldn't be able to stand against. His weapons were somewhere on his body. She couldn't wait until this was over. She'd kill Otogi herself if she could, just because of how much of a douche bag he was. She wanted out of this. This became something much more horrible than anyone could have imagined. But she promised herself that she'd make Mai proud. Of course, she couldn't kill Yami. Gozaburo needed him. So instead, she'd take Atem's head. Mai hated him the most anyway.

Gozaburo placed a hand under his chin while watching the screens. "Ahh it's almost time." He flagged the two teens off. "You both know what to do." He then turned to the capsules in the room while holding a smart phone up to his ear.

It was time to deploy the extra help.

* * *

"I hope they make it back." Mokuba mumbled. Of course, the child still wasn't told about D75. But that little display at the funeral told him all he needed to know. Everyone weren't as they seemed, including his own brothers or step father. And he knew, that something terrible would happen soon. He knew that his brothers could very well die.

"M-Me too, Moki." Yugi replied. He and the child sat together closely. But amazingly enough, just being near Mokuba made it so that he wasn't shaking. When he was around, he felt very calm. The teen smiled at this. Perhaps they really did have a good connection. Only Yami, Atem or Ishizu could do that. They both were in Ms. Ishtar's office, where her bed was. This part of her office wasn't as geeky, and seemed even empty. Only a bed and a nightstand. Still, it was pretty comfy in here. Yugi saw how sad the boy seemed. There were a lot of negativity around him. Being deceived all this time, worried sick if his family would make it back alive, scared out of his mind. The teen had given Mokuba one of his favorite hand held game systems, but the boy didn't even glance at it. It just sat there on the bed. "Moki?" The elder asked softly.

Mokuba looked up at the adult. "Yeah?"

"Do you want me to tell you everything t-that's going on?"

The child didn't respond back immediately. He hesitated and continued to stare. Yugi could tell, the kid almost didn't want to know what was happening. "Yes." He finally said.

"O-Okay."

In the more computer themed part of Ms. Ishtar's office, Mana was paying close attention to the monitors in front of her, watching their three members walk throughout the mansion cautiously. She had on a headset, listening to their conversations and watching the camera placed in their equipment. As hey walked through, Mana was drawing a perfect map of the entire house. The others helped even more by placing tiny other cameras around the house as they went.

Meanwhile, Ms. Ishtar who was on her laptop right next to Mana, had a small fixture of shock on her face. Her mouth was slightly agape as she read what was on the screen in front of her. When Dartz and Atem were in the old building, there was something he must have kept from the boy. They said they found Mana's old office, the one destroyed. Other than that, there were no other rooms that held of any interest.

That part, was not true at all.

Dartz had to have found it inside one of the rooms and hid it away from Atem. It was probably why he showed mercy on Mana, and allowed for him to go and rescue her. Atem said he never had any other relatives in his life. At least no one whom was alive, or so he thought. Dartz was probably going to tell him when they left the building, but was met with his untimely death instead. The document that Ms. Ishitar was looking at right now, was in his dress shirt pocket. She had found it when she did the autopsy a second time, with no one around. A small USB drive, hidden away in his clothes. He must have found the little thing on the floor somewhere.

And on that drive, held the actual information of Mana. It was dated back to several years ago. Mana was probably just around five years of age at the time. Her whole name, for instance.

 _Name: **Mana Cereza**_

The rest of the document told of her other physical traits. But after that...

 _Known relatives:_

 _Identity of Mother unknown_

 _Father - Aknamkanon Ammon_

 _Sibling(s): **Brother - Atem Cereza**_

Those poor kids weren't alone after all. The way Mana and Atem looked at each other, it was no wonder. They were related, they were siblings. Gozaburo must have had this information and never told the poor girl. It was probably how he found her. Not to mention they both looked very similar to each other. It was no question as to why Atem was so fond and protective of her in the beginning. Dartz kept this away from Atem, and that boy might die not knowing that he had family with him all along. The same went for Mana. She had the right to know. Ishizu looked up from her laptop and glanced over to Mana.

"Mana?"

"Yes ma'am?" Mana turned to her.

"I..." Damn, how was she going to tell her though? 'Hey. All of this time, Atem was your brother. You know, the person whom you've almost gotten killed several times. And who might actually die during this mission.' Yeah, no that wouldn't do. "Well-"

She was interrupted by an announcement.

 _"The facility is now on lock down. We have intruders trying to enter the building. No one is allowed in or out until the threat is destroyed. All remaining veterans and employees, please report to front desk with a weapon in hand."_

"Now!?" Ishizu bit her lip. She had a feeling they'd attack the building head on. Gozaburo wanted them distracted so she wouldn't call in for back up at the mansion. He saw right through her. "Damn it." She grumbled, getting up out of her seat. She marched over to one of her drawers and reached inside. Mana watched as the woman wrapped her hands and knuckles with bandages, before pulling out a large gun. It was the type that shot out needles or darts. The ones hunters used to collect game or animals in the wild, or put them down when they were acting wild. "Mana." She called, making the girl wince.

"Y-Yes!"

"Keep an eye on those three. If due to circumstance you need to leave out of this room, leave with a weapon and lock down the office like how I showed you. And if by chance you need to escape, use the elevator to reach the heliport. And by all means, protect Mokuba with your very life. Am I clear?" She commanded.

"Yes ma'am." Mana nodded with a salute. But her posture faltered. "But Ms. Ishtar, what if they need back up over there?"

"In the position we're in right now, we cannot deploy soldiers to go and help them at the mansion. They are needed here to help defend the facility. If it comes down to that, either you or Yugi must go there yourself. Someone has to stay with Mokuba."

Mana nodded obediently once again. "Yes ma'am. Please be careful. And don't die!" She quickly added with an anxious expression. To this, Ishizu only smiled and turned to face the door.

"And one more thing, Mana. If by chance you need an extra push to go after Atem, read what's on my laptop."

And with that, the tall Egyptian woman walked out of the room without a second's haste. She firmly shut and locked the door from the outside, and Mana could hear the sounds of her white heels click as she ran down the hall. Mana quickly looked down at her keyboard. She hit a few buttons, making some commands. And suddenly, she heard several clicks and creaks coming from the door. That must have been the lock down she was talking about.

Yugi ran out of the bedroom portion of the office and went to Mana's side. "I heard the a-announcement, what's going on?" He asked firmly. Mana licked her lips nervously before looking back at the cameras of the mansion.

"Someone is attacking the building. Ms. Ishtar just left. The room is on lock down so no one can get in or out."

Yugi scowled. "B-But what about the plan to send soldiers to the house?"

"They can't send any soldiers over there if they're fighting down there with Ms. Ishtar. One of us will have to step in when the time calls for it."

The male teen sighed. "You s-should go. I-I'll stay with Moki."

"Huh?" Mana blinked and looked up at Yugi. "Really?"

"I want to protect h-him, even if it c-costs me my life. He means the world to me." A smile grew on his face. "I want to help Atem and Yami b-but, I'm sure they'd want me to stay here with him too. Especially Seto."

Mana smiled back. "I understand." She agreed. Yugi turned around and began walking back to where Mokuba was, but Mana stopped him. "W-Wait!"

"Hm?" Yugi slightly turned, raising a brow.

"Could you please take over for a bit? Ms. Ishtar said I should check her laptop. You can bring him in here, and I'll sit at her desk."

"A-Alright." Yugi nodded.

* * *

 _"U-Um...Hello?"_

Yami stopped in his tracks when he heard his boyfriend in his ear piece. "Yugi? How come you're on instead of Mana?"

 _"T-There's been an attack on the building. M-Ms. Ishtar had to leave. We can't send back up to you guys. When the time is right, Mana will come for you. I-I'm staying here with Moki."_

Seto grunted. "I almost rather the traitor watch him than that mutant."

" _I heard that, ass wipe."_ Yugi dangerously retorted. Atem snickered while Seto narrowed his blue eyes. Yami sighed.

"No fighting right now. This isn't the time."

 _"S-Sorry. Is everything okay? I-I'm not seeing any lackeys around."_

Atem looked around the spacious living room. Up at the ceiling where the chandelier was, the stairs leading to different wings of the house, and the way to the kitchen. No one sensed anything, and it seemed as if no one was around. But, they still felt that cold air around. "That's the issue. It's like no one's here, but they're definitely here somewhere. Plus, there's some cold air going around. Like a freezer. We already checked the kitchen, and nothing was left open."

 _"I-I'd follow where that draft is coming from. A-And also, I'm getting a wireless connection from the very top of the house. T-The attic I assume?"_

Seto rubbed his chin against the barrel of his gun, as if he was scratching a beard in a thoughtful way. "I didn't want it to come to this, but we have to go separate ways." He looked down at the shorter teens. "Atem, you stay on the first floor. I'll check the second, and Yami, you go to the third. This house isn't as big as that old building, so we should be able to cover more ground easily and quicker. Not to mention we know it very well."

 _"I-I'm gonna cut this off for now. I'll keep an eye on you three. G-Good luck and be careful."_

Yami's hold on his bat tightened. "Right." He was about to turn off the ear piece until Yugi added one more thing.

 _"I love you. I-I-I love you both."_ His tone was very submissive, and he stuttered more than usual. This made Yami and Atem smile a little. It made Seto want to barf.

Yami put his hand to his ear, lightly grazing the piece with his fingers. As if he was touching Yugi's cheek. "We love you too. Don't do anything crazy."

The connection was broken after that.

Seeing his older brother's sickly face in reaction to their little moment, he smirked. "You'll understand when you fall in love, big brother."

"Err-" Seto's eyes traveled to Atem, who looked somewhere else and pretended as if he wasn't in the room. Yami's smirk grew, turning creepier as he started to raise his blunt weapon. The older Kaiba flinched at this.

"Finish that sentence, and I will end you." He gleefully warned.

"Allow them to do that first." A female's voice echoed throughout the large house. The three shot their heads up at the stairwell. Her long creamy legs went for days. Her feet were dressed in black shiny pumps. Her legs had white stockings. Her short, sleeveless light yellow dress, formed her body perfectly. It was curved, and the size of her chest was impressive for her age. Nothing to top Ishizu or Mai, but a few more years and she'd definitely get there. On her delicate looking hands were white satin gloves, with only the thumb and index finger cut off. Her manicured nails gleamed. On her face was little to no make up. Only light pink gloss on her lips. A girl like her didn't really need it. On her hip, both Atem and Seto recognized those circular weapons. Her chakrams.

"And you can split up if you want. Not gonna change anything." She casually spoke as if she was bored. Her elbows were leaning against the railing, her hands cupping the sides of her face.

"Oh I got a bone to pick with you, bitch." Atem instantly replied, taking a few steps towards the stairwell she stood on.

"As I do with you." She shrugged. She turned her attention to Yami and Seto. She almost flinched. Yami's eyes were changing colors again. It was still weird to look at. "You two can go do whatever you want, not my problem. Atem's staying with me for now. By the way Yami, everything you're looking for is on the top floor. Where the attic used to be."

"..." He didn't respond back. Seto did it for him.

"So, you had fun sleeping in my bed and lounging around my fucking house?"

"Actually, yeah. Really comfy beds." Anzu retorted.

Seto gave Atem a certain look. "Well, I hope you have fun. You can hang her body over my wall as an ornament."

"That was the plan." The Egyptian crossed his arms, his eyes never leaving the swine that stood on the stairs. "Call if there's trouble." He referred this to Yami in particularly. Speaking of which, he felt a small peck graze his cheek, making his cheeks heat up just a little. He heard their foot steps cross over to the other side of the living room to the other staircase. The one that led to the west wing of the house. Once they faded from his hearing, he was sure they were out of the area. Atem cocked his head to the side, a devious idea growing in his head. However, he'd have to wait to execute it on her later.

"You gonna stay up there, or come down here?"

"Not yet. I want them to warm you up first."

"Who the hell is _them?_ This is the second time you mentioned-"

Breathing. Heavy breathing. Coming from up the stairs in Anzu's direction. Footsteps, a few pairs of them. There was more than one person, at least three. Atem darted his eyes behind the girl, looking to see if anyone was coming their way. He saw just as he counted, three shadows descending down the stairwell and moving past Anzu. Something didn't seem right. They were moving wobbly, like zombies. Their backs were limp and hunched over, with their arms hanging loosely at their sides. And that smell, it was horrible! He quickly covered his mouth, trying desperately not to gag. Even his enemy held her nose and looking away from the people walking past her. Their smell nearly made anything pass out just by walking past them.

"Jesus, what the fuck is that?!" Atem muffled under his hand. Anzu shuddered from the stench, nearly almost vomiting.

"Just corpses." She said with hesitation after almost coughing up spit. The three figures stood in front of Atem at a safe distance. His _iaido_ kicked in, instantly putting his hands on the handles of his swords. But then, his eyes slowly widened when he realized who he was about to fight. Anzu put her hands on her hips and tilted her head. "Yeah I figured since I was gonna kill you here, mind as well let you test out Gozaburo's experiments. You know, so you could be of some use before you die."

That made a vein throb on his head. He was taught for years, never let your enemy get the better of you. Never let them play mind games with you, and never let them get you riled up or intimidated. Or, at least don't let them know that. Don't show it. But Atem was failing that tactic right now. He didn't say anything, he just narrowed his eyes at her before turning his attention back to the problem at hand. No wonder the bodies stunk. He didn't know how, but that old fart must have used something to control their bodies. Either that, or their brains are still functioning and able to be manipulated. They were dead, just not completely. Gross, and sick. You'd have to be some twisted bastard to mess with this kind of shit. Josef Mengele would squeal in delight at the sight of this.

Even their wounds were still there. _Zigfried_ , the coward with the pink hair. His hair was tattered and matted, and its color even turned a nasty rosewood like color. His face and even some of his head was unrecognizable. That was when Yami literally punched him to death. God there was blood just cascading from his entire face. How in the world did Yami not damage his brain? Maybe Gozaburo fixed it up? Shit, he didn't know. His light pink clothes were dirty, and had blood all over it. And his little brother, _Leon_...Spine chilling. His purple hair, now a dark violet. His skin was very pale, and his eyes were a dingy gold looking color. They were looking down at the floor, and stayed that way. The sides of his head were very red. That was where Yami shoved his fingers inside of his head. He definitely destroyed his brain that way, it was a miracle he was even standing. Then again, no. This was no miracle, this was a curse. And finally, that big guy Atem killed himself. _Raphael_ , if he recalled correctly. He crushed his windpipe, and stabbed his body everywhere.

He was the one making the most mess on the carpet. Though, Zigfried was making the worst smell.

"You cannot be fucking serious." The Egyptian whispered to himself, in disbelief Gozaburo went through such extreme lengths just to create mindless soldiers. He slowly backed away a few steps as Anzu snickered.

"No lie, that's pretty screwed up, even for that old geezer. Now, don't worry. They're not as strong as me, seeing as how they're almost dead. But they're still dangerous."

"..." He had nothing else to say in retort. But his grip on his weapons tightened when Leon, the youngest of the victims sprinted towards him.

* * *

The sounds of metal made both Yami and Seto turn behind them. The fight must have began. Suddenly, Seto heard heavier breathing coming from his little brother. He looked over, to see his fingers shoving themselves into his weapon. His stance and posture seemed calmed, even his eyes. But he knew better. Inside, he wanted to rush out there and help Atem, he knew it. "Hey." He said curtly, making Yami flinch and look up at his brother. "He'll be fine."

"I know." He replied quickly. "I just..." He trailed off. "..." He didn't finish.

"Let's just keep going." He nudged for his younger sibling to keep walking. The other nodded and looked away from the end of the hallway. They were entering the west wing of their house. They had a good sum of rooms in the building. Thankfully not dozens, but a good amount. It'd still take a long time to search through all of them, not including the attic or the basement. However, there was a way to the attic at the end of the hall. There were steps leading up there. Yugi said there was some kind of connection from there, and as they kept walking, it got even colder. That had to be where the draft came from, and probably where their main target was.

As Seto adjusted his sapphire orbs at the door at the end of the hallway. It was shut, but something told him someone recently came from there. He placed a heavy hand on his little brother's shoulder, and sighed quietly. "That's all you."

"Seto?" Yami once again turned to his brother in confusion. "Are you-" Abruptly, he was pushed up into the tall man's chest. All he smelled was his 'fruity ass-cheek' cologne. He felt long arms wrap around him and tightly grasp him into a bear hug. The younger sibling just blinked. He hadn't hugged Seto in...Wow. A long time. It was such a weird feeling. Now he knew how Atem felt at the beginning of their relationship whenever Yugi would glomp him. His eyes didn't lose their blood lust, but it did falter. Before he knew it, Seto was on his knees, his arms now hugging Yami's torso. Now, his face was laying against his body. "Seto...This isn't like you." Yami whispered. Mostly to himself, because he wondered just what in the world drove him to do such a loving gesture. It was kind of odd to see a person such as his older brother doing it but, he was glad he witnessed it. As Seto got older, he grew apart from Yami. Even though he showed Mokuba a little affection now and then, he never showed any to Yami.

When they were kids, they were extremely close. All three of them. But once Seto started leaving to go to D75 with Gozaburo, everything changed. And with the tension rising between them because of Atem, things only got worse.

"Shut up." The other demanded. Yami did as he was told, and shut his mouth. After a minute or so passed, he slowly let go and stood up. As he did this, Yami took off his hood to get a good look at him. Still questioning why he did that. Seto put his hand on Yami's head and ruffled his spiky hair. He nodded his head over to the door at the end of the hall. "Go." The younger placed one hand on his own head and lightly grasped some strands of his hair. Seto hadn't did something like that in such a long time. Small amounts of red could be seen on his cheeks. Yami furrowed his brows. He glanced down to the floor, then the locked windows covered by curtains on the walls. Then, he glanced back at Seto.

"I-"

He heard a click.

"Get down!" Seto yelled. The brothers both ducked their heads as two vials shot across the narrow space, right into the wall. They both steadily got back up, turning their heads around at the source of the projectiles.

"Ah damn!" Otogi shook his head, saying 'tsk tsk tsk' to himself out loud. "You've got good eyes and ears. But, that's to be expected of you. Especially you, Sennen." He commented. He tapped the tranquilizer gun against his shoulder. No one ever saw Ms. Ishtar's weapon, but it was told by Dartz that hers was similar to Otogi's, and that she was the one who gave it to him in the first place. However, it is not as strong or large as hers. His green eyes shined while he had a shit-eating grin on his face. Yami nearly shot off towards the other male across from them while about to swing his bludgeoning weapon. If it wasn't for Seto seizing his shoulder in a firm hold, things would have turned ugly.

"Don't act so reckless." He scolded, making Yami's posture calm itself a little. His tense muscles eased from realizing the mistake he almost made. He smelled chemicals all over Otogi. Underneath that long white lab coat that he wore, he must have had all kinds of dangerous poisons strapped to himself. God, the smell of some of them almost made him wanna pass out. Thankfully, he didn't bring any that'd be toxic enough to kill just by smelling them. Otherwise he'd kill himself. "You don't know how he fights. And though I'm sure you could probably stand up against him, you've got a bigger job to do."

"Ah yeah, the old man right?" Otogi chimed in. He pointed up with his index finger, holding it up with one arm while the other held onto the gun. "He's right up there. Waiting for you."

"Go. Now." This time, Seto's voice was much more forceful. "Don't you look back, either."

Biting his lip, Yami darted. In an instant, he was behind Otogi. His red eyes brightened like a demon's. Otogi could feel him slightly brush against his shoulder, wind blowing his hair from his speed. Yami whispered in his ears, making all of his bones chill at once. " _Good luck_."

Otogi gulped, never anticipating that Yami was able to move that fast. Their reports might not be up to date anymore with his progress. When they watched the feed from the camera secretly placed in the van, they saw how Yami's eyes turned. He was showing traits no one knew about or even remembered giving him. Soon, the boy was out of sight. All they could hear was very faint footsteps going up to the attic.

"Now then," Seto held up his arms in his infamous fighting position. Guns aimed in a side grip, legs spread. "Come on."

"Well," The scientist nervously chuckled before getting in position as well. The long tranquilizer sat underneath his arm, aiming while holding it with both hands. He held it like a machine gun. "It's now or never, I guess."

* * *

Now alone, Yami sprinted up the dusty attic stairs. All while barely making any sounds. The attic wasn't that big, but it did have a very spacious room. It was meant for storage, but they never used it. They always used the basement for storage. No one actually ever went up there to begin with, so it was no wonder Gozaburo chose that room to use for God knows what. He heard the sounds of gunshots below him. He knew Seto engaged into a battle. He could only pray both he and Atem would be alright on their own.

Finally, he made it to the narrow small corridor leading to the large room. There were cobwebs all over the place. There were so many of them, including dust bunnies. He accidentally stepped on a web that was conjoined with a dust bunny. He heard a squishing sound. The spider must have been large. He winced at the sound his shoe made after stepping off of the spider. Then, when he looked closer, he saw blood splattered on the floor and dripping off of his shoe. No...that wasn't an insect he stepped on. Whatever it was, the spider must have killed it and put it in its web, just never came back to finish the job. There a was a small carcass of a rat. He must have squished the poor thing. That, with the now sticky dust clump stuck against the old wooden floors, made Yami wanna puke.

He shook his head and scrapped his shoe against the floor to get most of the gunk off. He'd get them clean later. He exhaled slowly. He walked towards the only room in the attic, walking past _any old small boxes_ or toys that some how ended up here. He let his bat drag across the floor, the scratching of metal making some noise. He didn't care though. He wanted him to hear him coming.

As he walked closer to that single old door, the cold draft became overwhelming. If it wasn't for his training, it'd be unbearable. It felt like every step was causing for his adrenaline to increase. Every second he got closer, he felt more excited. More anxious, more pumped. He couldn't contain his body anymore. He held himself back ever since he got to this house. No, he wouldn't let anything stop him this time. Nothing, would stop him from swinging his bat into his skull over and over.

Nothing could stop him from killing him now!

A small grin crept its way onto his face. His eyes swirled from red, to purple, to red again, then to black. They kept changing. Red, purple, black, red, purple black...

After a few seconds, they set on black. They saw through everything once again. But not just through body or skin, but walls and floors as well. And this time, his irises weren't just black. But the entire eyeball itself became black. His feet stopped in front of the door. With wide shadow eyes, he looked all around. He could see only one live organism was inside. However, there was another organism inside of the room. It was dead, but he couldn't make it out who or what it was. While he could see through things, his vision was like a digital world in this setting. He did see some blood and organs from the organism that was alive, so that had to be Gozaburo. However, the other organism didn't have anything inside of it. What was it?

He swung his leg into the door, making it fly off of its hinges. He marched inside, and stopped. He switched his vision back to its normal setting. Checking his surroundings, he could see what Yugi was talking about when he said there was a connection here. There were several large computer monitors on the walls. Along with a small control pad nearby it. Three large glass like capsules stood in the room against the wall, empty and a little bloody. It was freezing inside, and he smelled something repulsive. There were long ceiling lights up above, and the entire room was very clean besides the few blood spots on the floor near the capsules. Everything was white tiled like a bathroom. A single white computer chair was by the monitors, and there were a few book cases here and there.

However, one lone capsule that laid against the floor was by the wall in the back. That was where the horrid smell came from. Nearby was an AED attached to the wall above it. A small shelf with empty syringes accompanied it.

And at last, the man of the hour was standing in front of it.

"You finally found me." He sighed. "You sure took your sweet time. I need to get **it** delivered quickly." He rambled on to himself while stroking his mustache. He still looked the same. Tall as a sky scrapper, wearing one of his ugly suits and that ugly tie, still with his grayish hair. Yami stood still, his hand on his bat ready, but still down towards the floor. He didn't utter a word to the man. He had nothing to say to him. Gozaburo turned around to face his step son and made an impressed expression. "Ahh, your eyes. I see they've finally evolved like I planned. I haven't studied them yet, but I had a feeling they would upgrade as soon as you found out the truth."

"..." He said nothing. His face was eerily shadowed, only his deadly eyes being visible.

"Now, I wanted to get a blood sample. Back in the van. Of course, that plan was ruined." He walked away from the capsule, past Yami and over to the bookshelves. He acted as if he wasn't even there. Like he always did.

 _You always ignored me. Always..._

He looked through his books, placing some on the lower shelves to get to something behind them. He made a pleased face when he found it, and gently took it from it's hiding spot. "Now, that wasn't planned. I didn't expect the Egyptian to tackle the entire car." He stepped away from the books and turned again. This time, facing the monitors. He walked over to them, a long barreled rifle attached to a sword in his hands. His arms were behind his back, putting the weapon in full view. The sword itself seemed bland, but the gun looked pretty nice. It had details and designs engraved all over it. He watched the video feeds, enjoying what he was seeing. It didn't matter if neither Anzu or Otogi didn't make it. He planned that from the start. If they lived and ended up killing Atem or his other step son, so be it. Sure it'd be a waste, but he could probably do some good experiments with their bodies.

Yami had one single question.

"Why do you want me so bad?" His voice was almost silent, but his tone was very heavy.

"The same reason I wanted your mother."

He stiffened in response. "...And why's that?"

"I trained your mother myself. Dartz did as well, when he was just a veteran. He also personally trained your father. However, that was when experimentation was allowed in that old building you all wrecked. And your mother," The man started to chuckle. "She was stubborn. Extremely stubborn. Both in mind and body. It didn't matter what we did to her, it didn't matter how many times she was punished. She would get shot, electrocuted, stabbed, burned, starved-it didn't matter. She always came back alive. She wouldn't die no matter how many times we shot her up for trying to escape. No matter how many times they beat her body like a wet blanket. That woman," He started to shake his head, still not believing such a human could have existed. "She was indestructible." He turned his head to the next monitor.

Yami stayed in the same place, his body never moved, not even by a centimeter.

"Back then, no one was allowed to leave. Not even if you graduated from the play pen. You were cursed by D75, forced to live with it for the rest of your life. Dartz of course abolished this rule when he came into power. You only were able to leave if and only if you had a mission. And if you didn't come back, we would find you. If you were dead, we'd cover it up. If you ran away, we'd try to find and kill you." He lifted up a hand and lightly scratched his mustache. "Your foolish parents made that mistake. Sent them on a mission together, and they never came back. Muto's son wasn't the first to do it. For ten years, we looked for them. When we finally found them, they had an amazing life. A loving husband and wife, now with a five year old child. They grew soft, not nearly as strong as they were in their prime. I dragged you away from her, and I burned your father to ashes."

Yami's fingers dug through the wall. Literally, _in_ the wall. Cracks were forming from them.

"She screamed for me to give you back. And you screamed for her. After that, I killed her. Stabbed in the chest. I put her body in a capsule and sealed it shut. I managed to get all of her DNA, and that's when your tests began." He turned around, looking at Yami this time. He was a bit surprised to see his wall now covered with growing cracks, and Yami's hand entirely inside of it. "I plucked out her eyes, and her heart. I put them in you. At first, they only had the black eye feature. We mutated her to have that vision. But then, we added more to you."

Tears fell from Yami. He was beyond furious, and felt a strong sensation of despair. Again, he said nothing.

"You became the unstoppable assassin I always wanted. All that's left, is you under my control, and her _DNA downloaded on a drive_. And unfortunately for you, it doesn't matter how strong you are now. Because in the next instant, you'll be working for me all over again."

"Like _fucking hell_ you will!" Yami screamed as he charged towards the middle aged man.

And then...he wasn't there.

Shocked, the boy immediately turned around, only to be shot in the shoulder. The force made him fall back onto his butt and groan. That was definitely one thing no one would have over Yugi, the most extreme tolerance to pain. Yami sadly didn't have that trait. He was bleeding profusely, but it didn't hurt as bad as it looked. He sat up, clenching teeth in pure rage. Gozaburo just shook his head as he stared down at Yami. "Dartz still didn't teach **that**. Probably because he never mastered it himself. I'll be sure to install that into your memory banks when you're unconscious."

"You son of a bitch!" Yami tried once again to bolt right for him, but alas, the man was behind him again. If what Atem said was true, Gozaburo was not a strong veteran. If anything, compared to anyone else, he was the weakest. Mr. Muto, Mai, Ishizu, and God forbid Dartz could all defeat him easily. But, he was having a hard time with him regardless. He killed Mai like it was nothing, and yet now he was already shot after only a few minutes. He had some kind of ability, but what was it? And it didn't help that he was an excellent shot. After all, he personally taught Seto the ways of a gun.

"Yami, I don't want to hurt you too much. I need your body intact." He casually reminded him. Must have been why he didn't shoot him again when he had the chance. No, bullshit. He could beat him! He knew he could! "I really need to get you in one of those capsules. So I'll move this along quickly." He cleared his throat and began to speak a set of words that Yami didn't remember.

Very, very important words that he needed to remember. Remember to resist.

" **Z-9, you are my subject, and you must obey.** " Gozaburo slowly commanded.

Suddenly, Yami's body went limp. He grunted as he felt his brain form a headache. His eyes switched to a light blue-like color. Sweat rushed from his face, and he gripped the floorboards, desperately trying not to obey his rule. Those words, he remembered them. Whenever Yami acted difficult, Gozaburo would torture him or show him his mother's dead body. But as experiments went on, he used a new method to shut him up. When he did the shock treatment, he repeated those words to him every time he was shot up with electricity.

He could feel as if the electricity was surging through his brain all over again.

 ** _You are my subject, and you must obey._**

 _I am your subject, and I must obey._

Another few dozen volts.

" **You are my tool, unable to exist with a purpose without me as your user.** "

 _I am your tool, unable to exist with a purpose without you as my user._

And another...

" **Without me, you are nothing.** "

 _Without you, I am nothing._

 _...Nothing..._

Until he was gone. Until he had forgotten.

Yami's eyes dulled and lowered. He dropped his bat and stood up right. There was no more resisting, no more needless, or reckless actions. Gozaburo made a delighted sneer, and nodded. "Very good. Questioning me results in oblivion Yami, you know that. I need you to put some of your blood in a vial. Can you do that?"

 _..._

"Yes."

The lost boy complied without hesitation, and walked towards the back of the room.

* * *

 **END - 26**

 **Oh don't worry. It gets far worse from here.**

 **(Oh, and actual fighting. Sorry about the lack of action.)**


	27. Lost Boys

**27 - Lost Boys**

"I-It'll be alright, Moki." Yugi assured as he pat the child's head lovingly. Mokuba adored the attention from his best friend, smiling as he did so. He turned off communications with the group so he wouldn't get any feed from the cameras. He didn't want Mokuba to see anything. He was already so worried about everyone, he didn't need to see his family getting hurt in a fight too. He held the child in his lap, his chin leaning against his head with his hands softly holding his shoulders. Mokuba continued to smile as he played with his hand held game system. Mana was next to Yugi, on Ms. Ishtar's laptop.

At first, the girl was confused as to why the woman told her to look. However, as she read said document on the screen, she now realized why. Why they lied and told her she didn't have a family. Why every time she looked into his eyes, something struck inside of her chest. Why she for some reason felt more close to him than she should have. Why she felt something for him, even though they've just met, and not on the best terms. It had to be why he was so nice to her, despite everything she did. Why he didn't kill her when he had the chance, and why he continued to show generosity and compassion to a traitor. It was because he...he was her-

"M-Mana?" He tilted his head in direction to the girl behind him at the desk. "You alright? Y-You're awfully quiet."

Mana flinched from hearing someone else's voice. She slowly turned to Yugi, meeting his gaze. She licked her lips and swallowed hard. "I-I..."

Yugi blinked. "You o-okay?" He seemed to read her uneasiness well.

"Ha..Well," She started to smile solemnly. "At least I know I'm not alone in this world anymore." Her head started to lower. Yugi, gently put Mokuba out of his lap and down onto the floor. He stood up and walked over to her desk. He leaned over her chair, looking at the screen. He heard soft sobs below him, she was silently crying. She wasn't wailing, or breaking down dramatically, she was just letting out a few tears. Slowly, Yugi's eyes widened, then he smiled.

"N-Now I understand." He put a hand on her shoulder and lightly squeezed it. "How l-lucky are you? To be related to someone as beautiful as him. You're blessed." He complimented. "But I'm sure he wouldn't l-like you crying like this. If anything, he'd be angry. Haha."

The girl nodded her head quickly, taking in Yugi's words. He was absolutely right, now was not the time to cry. They had a job to do, and they didn't need to waste time by crying and feeling. She rubbed her eyes of any tears and sniffed. She stubbornly pouted her lips and cheeks, forcing anymore tears to form. With persistent eyes, she stood up and took Yugi's place in front of the monitors. Her cheeks lightly grew pink as her cheeks puffed up like a squirrel. It seemed as if she earned the name 'Puff Cheeks' this time. With a quiet satisfied sigh, Yugi turned to Mokuba who looked God awfully confused, and motioned for him to follow him back into Ms. Ishtar's bedroom.

With a confident smile, Mana turned back on the connection to the cameras and the ear pieces. "Now that I know I'm actually something important to you, I'm almost positive I can help you." Her eyes traveled to the keyboard, her eyes narrowing. "I'll make you proud."

* * *

Yami took the needle's point out of his skin, then handed the vial over to Gozaburo without even looking. He just stared down at his mother, then his eyes traveled to the AED system near it. That must have been what he used to shock his brain all those years ago. He then turned around and glanced where the monitors were. He could see something poking out one of those computer systems down below. It was a USB port. He was downloading something, but he wasn't particularly sure what.

But if he had to guess, it was...

...Probably **that**. He'd ask about it later. Yami took off the hoodie and carelessly thew it to the floor. Yeah, it was Yugi's but, that wasn't important right now. It was ruined anyway by the bullet shot in him. Now only wearing a black shirt, he put his hand inside and took out some of the smaller weapons strapped to chest. He dropped them onto the floor and adjusted his clothes. He then started to unbuckle his pants and shrug them down. Gozaburo watched, a bit put off by this.

"You didn't want to do this in private?"

"This is a battleground. No time for stupid things such as privacy." He said with boredom as he pulled down his boxers as well, making Gozaburo look somewhere else. "I'll only be a second." He reassured as he threw away the small pistol that was strapped to his leg. He pulled back up his underwear and pants, then cleared his throat. Letting the man know that he was finished. He turned to Yami and asked a curious question.

"Do the rest of your allies have hidden weapons in their clothes?"

"Yes sir, they're fully armed and aren't to be trifled with. Anzu and Otogi won't be enough."

"Oh I'm positive they won't be. I'm not worried about them. I don't really care if they make it out alive or not." He said as he attached his weapon to his belt, before adjusting his ugly tie. "But it would be a bit of a problem if your allies destroyed anything useful." He raised a hand up to his face and stroked his mustache. He then eyed Yami up and down. "Would you mind neutralizing them for me? Don't kill them, over course."

"Yes sir." Yami easily complied, picking his bat up from the floor and leaning it against his shoulder.

"My chopper won't be here for a while, so you'll have some time before then to get their bodies here." The man walked over to the monitors and looked up at the screens. He watched the fights like looking at a late night sports game. Without looking back or any question, Yami walked over to the door of the room. He was about to grasp it, until his ear piece beeped.

 _"Hey Yami? You there? I tried contacting Atem and Seto but, they wouldn't respond. Is everything okay over there?"_

The girl. He almost forgot about her. No matter though. If his silence signaled for her to come here, he'd just deal with her as well. He took the ear piece from his earlobe and crushed it in his palm. He threw the broken device onto the floor and stepped on it.

"Here." Gozaburo said as he tossed another device to him.

Yami quickly turned around and caught it with one hand, then looked at it suspiciously. Another ear piece, slightly different than Ms. Ishtar's. He just put it in his ear and exhaled slowly. With a blank face, he put his hand on the door knob and turned it. He walked out of it, knowing full well who he'd go after first.

* * *

Both Seto and Otogi aimed at the same time and shot. They both dodged each other's projectiles, then ran towards each other. They both threw a fist, and Otogi's connected first. However, his hit didn't really effect Seto, who pistol whipped him instead, making the other grunt and stumble back. He was fast, but not physically as strong. The Kaiba seized his arm to stop him from stumbling back further. He swung his body into the wall and gripped his throat. He had him pinned against the wall, unable to move.

He grabbed and scratched at Seto's hand, trying to pull it off. He was choking, but he started to smirk through his coughs. Seto cocked a brow and raised his gun to his head. Otogi raised his gun as well, but instead of aiming at Seto, he raised it at himself. Surprised by this, the taller male became baffled. Having a bad feeling, he dropped the teen on the floor and backed away quickly. Otogi got right back up, rubbing his now sore throat. Without another minute wasting, he pulled the trigger and shot himself in the head with one of his own syringes.

This made Seto stare in shock as the teen hissed in pain. While still holding his gun, he fell to his knees as his body shook. He could only imagine that was the effect of that particular vial. Otogi looked up at Seto with a pained sneer, looking as if he just won the fight. His mouth shook violently as he tried to speak, ripping the needle from out of his head. "I-I remembered the entire inventory of vials I have in that g-gun. Which o-one does this, w-which one does that." He tried standing up and managed to do so while holding onto the wall. "W-What do you think this one does?" He taunted, referring to whatever he just shot himself with. Seto started to back away while aiming his guns.

Before he could blink, Otogi nearly shot the back of his hand. Seto had moved just in time, but his gun was shot instead. He accidentally dropped the weapon out of his hand, much to his surprise. He glared at his opponent, ready to shoot again, only to have the other shot out of his palm as well. They both fell to the floor, making him clench his teeth in both concern and anger. Suddenly, the teen turned and ran right into one of the guestrooms of the hall. Seto quickly leaned down to swiped his guns from the floor and dash straight into the same room.

Once he stepped inside, he immediately leaned back and moved to the side. He was almost shot again, and it missed, hitting the wall behind him instead. He rushed in again, this time, dipping his head down to avoid the next dart shot at him. He moved to the right side of the room and quickly held up his guns. He spotted his target almost automatically. The other, was all the way on the left side of the room, holding that tranquilizer like some toy. The teen stiffened, making Seto slightly flinch as a reflex. The bastard might just shoot at his guns again. As they stared at each other in silence, they slowly moved closer.

Otogi, still smirking, slowly bent down and placed his weapon onto the ground. Seto didn't move his aim, but he did falter in shooting. Everything in his mind was telling him to shoot him now while he had the chance. But then again, he'd love to take this bastard out with his bare hands. Maybe he wanted to fist fight it out? He didn't mind. Understanding his gesture, the twenty-year old placed his guns behind him on his hip. He watched the teen get on his hands and knees in a track runner position, and suddenly bolt towards him.

Seto blocked the sudden charge, but when he swung his fist into his face as a counter attack, the teen only stumbled a bit. He just sneered while staring at Seto with hyped eyes. Deciding to ignore this reaction, Seto swung again. This time with full force. Otogi didn't even try to dodge it. He took the hit and just laughed at him as blood cascaded down his mouth. The taller man narrowed his eyes. He numbed his entire body so that he couldn't feel pain. Not to mention he was faster than before. With a frustrated grunt, he suddenly scooped up Otogi and tossed him against the other side of the room. He slammed his back on the wall, sliding down onto the floor. But he instantly got right back up, already walking towards him again.

It didn't matter even if Seto did shoot Otogi. He wouldn't feel the pain. A moving human cannot be stopped if they don't feel pain or fear. Unless Otogi lost a lot of blood and passed out-

The eldest Kaiba brother mentally smirked.

He whipped his guns back out and took aim.

* * *

For corpses, those damn things were pretty persistent. All he was doing the entire time was dodging. He was hesitating, and he hated that he was. He wasn't trained to do that, he wasn't trained to show mercy. But, as Atem once again reminded himself who and what he was fighting, he couldn't bring himself to do it. They were just corpses. They weren't defenseless but, they weren't in their right state of minds. They were puppets being controlled against their will. And they were _dead_. Something about this just felt fucked up. He tried so hard to comprehend just what and why the hell this was even happening. This wasn't even a fight.

Leon charged at him with a butterfly knife. Similar to one he had back at his house before he died. However, he was slow. He wasn't nearly as formidable as he was the last time he saw him. He continued to swipe at him, having a terrible form. His stance was bad, and he was literally just violently waving that thing around. Was he even trying to kill him? Well that was one flaw on the list.

Atem turned and swung his leg into the kid's head, making Leon easily fall down and land right on his face. His knife was still in his hand, and he was already getting back up. A heavier foot step coming from his left caught his attention. The Egyptian quickly turned around and blocked the sneak attack from Leon's older brother with his swords. Zigfried had tried to hit him with his bare fist, not having a weapon in hand. Atem barely had to push back against it, seeing as how there was barely any strength in the pink haired man's hold. He probably was never that physically strong to begin with.

Just before he could knock him away, he heard Leon come closer from behind. The boy held up his arm and swung down. Just before the knife struck Atem, he swung his swords in a spiral. Slashing both of their bodies at once. Blood splattered onto him as they fell. He had sliced their torsos, making sure his cuts were deep. He almost felt guilty for making so much mess on white carpet. No one would be able to get that out. The Egyptian took a step back, and swung his swords down to flick some of the blood off of them.

However, the Schroeder brothers started to crawl right back up again. This made him slightly panic. It didn't matter how hard or how lethal he hit these bastards. They wouldn't stay down. Then the thought occurred to him-

You can't kill what's already dead.

But, that was impossible. There had to be something in their bodies that were making them move beyond the grave. And whatever it was, he wasn't hitting it. He sucked his teeth and furrowed his brows in frustration. It's not like they were difficult to fight off, but this was starting to get annoying. He wasn't getting anywhere with this bullshit. Taking a quick glance above on the stairwell, queen bitch just watched while yawning. In the exact same position she was in since she entered the room.

Suddenly, a heavy force knocked Atem across the floor. He hit the carpet hard, his swords flying right out of his hands. That did hurt, but not for long. He was already back on his feet, looking around for his swords. They were near Zigfriend and Leon, who didn't seem to be coming after him anymore. This made the short male raise a brow. Then he realized the amateur mistake he just made. He slowly looked over to the right, to see Raphael slowly walking towards him. How the hell did he forget about that big bastard? _Shit._ He thought. The last time he tried to take him on one on one, this did not end well for him.

However, that was then. He was stronger now. Besides, he had to be weaker from being in this state. Just like Leon. So he could probably fend him off long enough to retrieve his weapons. Plus, those weren't the only weapons he had on him. Hatching an idea from his head, he took the first step and rushed to Raphael. The larger man swung down his heavy fist, which Atem dodged quickly. He then grasped the fist into his hands, then trapped it in the nook of his arms. He made a loud grunt as he turned and swung the man, flipping him down onto the floor.

With a huff, Atem exhaled and darted to his swords. The Schroeder brothers reacted to this, getting in a sloppy and lazy position to stop the Egyptian. But of course, their movements were too slow. Not fast enough to respond to Atem's next course of actions. He unsheathed something from underneath his shirt. No one would be able to notice, even with training. Two sharp knives struck their foreheads. Even though they didn't have much weight to them, the impact made them stumble back and fall down once again.

The Egyptian front flipped, with both hands landing onto the swords the brothers were 'guarding'. He landed back onto his feet, taking his swords with him. He held a tighter grip on them this time, just in case anyone else wanted to try anything. Just like he predicted, the three mind slaves were getting back up. He let them come to him, limping closer to him. They were in the perfect space, all he needed was to get a good angle. He took one step back. Just as they came a few steps closer to his personal space, his hands went flying.

One blade went this way, the other went that way. He sliced down, up, vertically, diagonal...Practically every way possible. More and more blood flew, some getting onto him, but his swords became soaked. Atem was suddenly behind them all, standing tall and ready. There were gashes all over their already destroyed bodies. But there was one difference. He didn't just deliver damage there, he slashed the most vulnerable place for an undead monstrosity. One by one, their heads dropped to the carpet. Blood squirted out from their cut off necks, wobbling back and forth before joining their craniums down onto the floor as well.

Atem looked back and narrowed his eyes, almost wanting them to get back up.

"..."

After a few minutes passed, they wouldn't get back up. They were dead for good.

With an agitated sigh, he turned his head to the second most hated woman he despised. "Got anymore brainless toys to throw at me?" His sharp sarcasm quickly turned into a vicious tone with a matching furious expression. "Quick fucking with me and fight me your damn self!" He yelled at her. But to his dismay, she wasn't even paying attention. Anzu was what seemed to be, on her smart phone. With an angry glare, he watched her fingers walk across the screen. Hearing the loud obnoxious tapping sounds coming from her keyboard. He assumed she didn't turn that off in her settings. Either that, or she turned up its volume to be a smart ass.

"Experiment failed, hypothesis true." She said out loud to herself. She pursed her lips a bit as she tried to think of something else to type.

Having just about enough of this stupidity, he walked a bit closer towards the stair case. He then sprinted forward and kick jumped the first step. He flipped over her and landed right in front of her, startling her. She backed away immediately, becoming even more put off by Atem's dark and seriously pissed off expression. "I'm sorry, what, did you think this was a game?" He growled at her. He plainly swung his sword across with barely any grace or precision, slicing her phone in half. The piece sparked and fell. "Look you _whore_ , I already missed my chance to kill your skank of a master. I'm not missing my opportunity to gut you like the pig sow you are." He decreased the space between them, getting even closer to her. To the point where his face was directly in hers, and her breasts were pressing against his chest. "You of all people should know not to fuck with me."

Anzu flinched, and squinted her sky blue eyes against his hellish red ones. "...First off," She started, catching Atem off guard. "Back up." She shoved her hand against his broad chest, making him move back a bit. She flipped her chestnut brown hair, and walked away from him. She descended down the stairs and continued to speak. "Any other weapons you got stashed on you? I don't want any tricks. No secret weapons, just your swords and my chakrams."

"Fine." He grumbled. He held up his swords and placed them on his back. He took his hands and lifted up his shirt. Seeing his abs for the first time in forever, Anzu refused to drool. More like forced herself not to. Little by little, she watched small but dangerous weapons drop. Atem pulled his shirt back down and walked down the steps. "They're gone. No tricks. You can pat me down if you want to."

"Good." Was her reply. She stepped in the middle of the room and placed her hands on her weapons. She gently took them off of her hips, and had them held against her fingers. Lightly twirling the circular devices, prepared to fight. Atem was also ready, his weapons were in his grasp as well. He stood on the opposite side of her, a good distance away.

As the grandfather clock beside the front door ticked, they just stood there. They didn't even get into their stances. Time counted down for the end of the world. For the end of someone's demise.

Atem Cereza, the man she always swooned for. The person she always wanted to defeat. To have in her bed after moaning her name. To have his head roll next to the corpse of her master. To overcome him, to be better than him. To pleasure him. To kill him. And once she was done with him, she'd disembowel Yami herself. Then, that nut case Yugi would be next.

Anzu Mazaki, the second female he despised. He felt nothing for her. Not since they were children. If she died then, he wouldn't have grieved her. But being killed by his hands, would make him happy. The bitch who teased Yugi for his condition, the bitch who was under the wing of that slut Mai. He couldn't wait to drive his swords through her womb, and split her open like an apple.

With a menacing glint in their eyes, they raised their weapons and charged forward.

* * *

"No no no..." Mana mumbled. All of the cameras, they were down. And she couldn't communicate with the group. It's been twenty minutes, and still no feed back. At this point, they were supposed to deploy soldiers in anyway. Damn it, she needed to know how they were doing! Biting her lip with slight panic, she realized what she had to do. She closed her eyes and made a heavy sigh.

She had to get over there.

She stood up out of her chair and took off the equipment. Her weapons were already on her. All she had to do was get out of here. The heliport wasn't too far away, and if she met any trouble, she'd deal with them accordingly. "Yugi!" She called.

The male poked his head out of the door. "Y-Yes?"

"I'm..." She hesitated in her words with a gulp. "...I'm leaving." She gave Yugi that same persistent and stubborn expression again. She wouldn't be told otherwise. Seeing her posture and the look on her face, he couldn't stop her. Yugi's mouth made a thin flat line, knowing the importance of the situation. The group hadn't called back, and that was a bad sign. Slowly, he nodded, knowing what he had to do as well.

"I'll watch Mokuba. Leave through the heliport, I'll lock this place up." He said without a stutter, he was completely serious. "I'm trusting you to make sure they come home alive. Don't fuck it up. Got it?" He said with a raised brow. Flinching at the unusual use of his language, Mana nodded quickly. Yugi walked over to the desk and pushed the necessary triggers. Several clicks and shudders were heard as the door opened and unlocked. "Get out. Go." He commanded.

Without another word, Mana ran for the door, and left.

With another push of button commands, the door locked back up tight.

He walked back into the bedroom of Ishizu's office, and shut and locked that door as well. He sat down on the bed next to Mokuba. The boy seemed worried about something. He probably overheard the conversation the two were having. "N-No." He whimpered. "T-They're okay right? They just didn't get the chance to call back. They're okay!" He said with lost hope in his eyes. It almost made Yugi lose the strength in his knees. With a sympathetic smile, he gave a pat on the child's head, calming strokes in his untamed hair.

"I'm p-positive they're fine. Their ear pieces may have gotten destroyed, that's all. Or they might have t-turned them off while they're fighting. Can't have distractions." He lowered his eyes sadly. "I w-won't lie, I'm a little scared too."

Mokuba began to hug himself, looking down onto the white bed sheets. Deciding it was best not to give the boy any more false hope, he just hugged him close to his side. No, he knew they weren't dead. But he did believe something bad may have happened. He sighed through his nose as he looked down at the child. Yami and Seto were so lucky to have a little brother. Oh how he wished he had one just like him. He also wished he hadn't gotten so attached to him. If something were to happen to him, he wouldn't forgive himself.

After maybe ten minutes, Mokuba fell asleep against Yugi. The teen made a bright smile, and gently laid him down in the bed. His head was on the fluffy pillow, and he was peacefully in slumber. Was this how it was to have children? No, it was probably more grueling and annoying than this. But, if the good parts of parenthood were like this, he'd love to have a baby or two. His childhood was lost, but he would make it so that their life would be absolute bliss. God, and their babies would probably be breathtaking. With Atem's exotic gorgeous skin, and both his and Yami's handsome features, oh man...Haha...To be married with kids, in a big lovely house...

That was his dream since he was just a child. To have someone love him unconditionally, marry him, live in a big house with adorable little babies. And yeah, some would think that's a really girly way of thinking, but it was what he always wanted. Since he didn't have a family, he wanted to make one. A happy one, with a nursery and-

...

-There was banging on the door.

"..." Yugi silenced his fantasy thoughts and glared at the door. He quietly unlocked and opened the bedroom door, and stepped out. He closed it behind him gently so he wouldn't wake the boy up, then looked around. There was no one here, but he knew someone was banging.

More loud thumps. There it was again.

It was on the main door, that was locked up. It couldn't have been Mana. And if it was, he'd be able to hear her voice if she yelled for him to open the door. And, it didn't sound like knocks. It was like someone was trying to knock it down, not get Yugi's attention. The door was powerful, but not indestructible. There was another bang, but this time, it shook the entire room. Small amounts of smoke crawled from underneath the door. He sniffed the air, and his eyes widened. That smelled like fire power. Something much heavier than a gun. Another bang. Much louder this time. At this point, the kid would have woken up by now.

Suddenly, at the same time, Mokuba stepped out of the bedroom and the locked door was destroyed. Debris and rubble flew into the room. Yugi darted to Mokuba and scooped him up unto his arms, and ran back into the bedroom. He shut and locked the door and placed the child down. He went down to the floor and crawled underneath the bed. He reached and grasped his cattle prod rod, and pulled it out. He crawled out, stood up and looked around. Trying to see if there was anywhere Mokuba could hide. There was a closet in the back of the room. He could put him in there.

He picked up the child who was trying to get Yugi's attention. He asked numerous times 'What's going on!? I'm scared, what's happening!?' But Yugi ignored him and continued what he was doing. The closet wasn't as strong as that door, but it'd have to do. He shoved Mokuba inside and glanced at the kid's face. He looked terrified and so confused. "Moki, I'm gonna need you to stay in here. _Do not_ , leave for any reason. Don't make any noises, and keep your breathing low. If anyone manages to get in here," He reached from behind and took something out of his back pocket. He grasped Mokuba's hand and placed a taser in his hand. "Use this. Push this button to turn it on. If I can't get to you, find some way to get away and leave this room. Try to find Ms. Ishtar."

"B-But Yugi-!" Tears started to form in Mokuba's eyes, fear filled his voice.

"I'll be back to get you, I promise." He said with a reassuring smile. He closed the closet doors, and locked them from the outside. He heard Mokuba slam onto the closet doors, crying for him to let him out. He shut off his ears so he wouldn't hear his crying, and walked out of the bedroom. Shut and locked. He stepped back into the computer part of the office and greeted his intruders with a blank expression.

And then, he smiled.

Everything would be fine.

* * *

 **END - 27**

 **I am so sorry for the delay. Personal problems, writer's block...I just...**

 **...Whatever. You don't deserve my pathetic excuses.**

 **Anyway...I also apologize for any stupid mistakes you see. I really wanted to get this out and stop keeping you guys waiting.**

 **But uhh, yeah don't worry. It gets even worse.**

 **No seriously. A lot of shit is gonna scar your fans. You'll need more than tissue paper to get it up.**

 **Next chapter? _Lots of shit._**


	28. The Experiment Falters

**28 - The Experiment Falters**

A straight up shoot out.

That briefly explained the situation.

Bullet holes decorated the walls. Darts were stuck in the ceiling and the floors. They were all over the furniture, and the bullet holes destroyed fabric. There were small stains of chemicals on the carpet, and most of the stuff in the guest room was beyond repair. The only thing that was left untouched was the lone lamp hanging from the ceiling.

Seto fired his bullets while Otogi fired his darts. No matter how many times they aimed at each other, neither would get their target. Otogi constantly kept moving, and he kept missing Seto. The green eyed traitor backed up against the wall near the bed, and held his tranquilizer in a steady position. All while giving Seto the stank eye. The taller man did the same, having his twin pistols ready.

At once, they both glanced down and noticed something drastic.

They both had one more shot.

Seto had one more bullet each in his guns, while Otogi only had one last syringe loaded in his tranquilizer. Seto had a better chance at killing this bastard, while the other only had one. Still though, if either of them missed, this battle would dread out even longer. They were running out of time. The Kaiba needed to get back to his little brother for support. And Otogi needed to get back to Gozaburo and leave in the chopper so they could get that **thing** delivered. They needed to end this, and now.

As they settled themselves, leaning against the walls while glaring at each other. They felt tired. They were lightly panting, and their focus started to falter. Then, a certain smell struck Seto's nostrils. He sniffed a bit more, and his eyes widened. That was _chloroform._ His eyes glanced to where the scent was coming from, and it was near the back of the room. He could tell though, it would spread throughout the entire area in under minutes. He was trained to be able to inhale it and not pass out immediately, but that was not something that could last. If he inhaled it more, he would eventually go unconscious. Looking over at Otogi, he looked a bit concerned as well. He assumed he didn't mean to do that.

"Damn it...!" He heard him curse. He clenched his teeth and directed his aim back at Seto. "I won't lose! I'll kill you!" He then smirked. "This very last vial, contains cyanide. It'll kill you in seconds. Maybe not as painful as I'd like, but enough to get rid of you!"

The other said nothing back as he sensed the gas coming closer. He cut off his breathing, and held still as he kept his aim. He knew how to hold his breath for at most, ten minutes. That was all the time he needed to kill this loser, and escape. He'd have to tell the others to leave as soon as possible before it spread throughout the rest of the house. He needed to get to Yami. He had to.

...That's it.

He knew what he could do to beat him.

It was risky, and it might not even work if he didn't act fast enough, but it was the only thing he could think of.

They gave each other a particular look in their eyes. Like cowboy versus sheriff, like a duel between men of power, they both counted down simultaneously in their heads. His blue eyes glowed, triggering his switch himself. Making his eyes even keener, focusing even better. The perfect aim, the perfect trajectory. The perfect arch, perfect stance...The perfect shot.

Seto slowly put one leg behind the other and closed his eyes. Otogi tightened the grip of his weapon.

 _Mokuba, Yami._

 _1..._

 _I'm almost home..._

 _2..._

 _I'm almost there._

 _...3_

 _Wait for me._

They fired.

Otogi shot first, a big malicious grin on his face. He knew he'd kill him. He knew he wasn't weak. They gave him a low ranking, wrongfully so. Ms. Ishtar diverted her attention from him to Yugi, like the bitch she was. He'd make them all pay. He'd show them all never to underestimate him ever again. But as he mentally celebrated in his head, he realized that Seto was no longer aiming at him. As if in slow motion, he watched it all. Seto had already aimed up, and shot the lamp above.

The ravenette looked up in horror as the light began to fall. The dart he shot was just about to nail Seto right in his chest, until he pushed his leg that was behind the other against it. He made himself trip, falling down right before the dart hit him. He lightly panicked as it breezed by his shirt, tearing it before striking into the wall. The sudden heavy weight of the lamp landed on Otogi's head, and laid him out flat onto the floor. Blood rushed down his face, and he tried getting up.

He didn't feel the pain, despite his sudden extreme dizziness. The chloroform started to smell stronger. He needed to get away, and now. He struggled to get from underneath the heavy object, but it was no use. He couldn't crawl from under it. He was trapped, stuck. He began to fret and panic, whimpering as he tried to get away. But his eyes shrunk when he heard footsteps come closer. _No! NO!_ He yelled in his mind. _I don't wanna die, I'm not gonna die!_ Just as he was started to get a bit loose, he heard a gun fire.

The bullet shot right through his back, splitting into his spine.

He didn't feel it but, he felt all of his blood spill out. The chloroform smell got even stronger, but he was starting to have a hard time inhaling it. His face was being shoved into the floor thanks to the lamp on top of him. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. It was like breathing through a straw. He was suffocating. He was _dying._

What would kill him first? Suffocation, blood loss, the chloroform or-

"A-AaaAAHH!" He screamed.

The effect of the vial he shot himself with, was wearing off. And he felt _everything._ Perhaps the pain would do him off first.

The next thing he heard, rather, the last thing he would ever hear, was the slam of a door.

Seto panted heavily as he leaned his back against the door. Even though the door was closed shut, he was sure some of the gas would seep underneath it. They needed to leave. He had to find Yami. He quickly caught his breath, and tried to sprint to the door at the end of the hall. However, he fell over and landed on the floor. His guns fell too, useless with no ammo. Damn it, his brain was dizzy. He couldn't move without wobbling and face planting.

He leaned one hand against the floor, and tried holding himself up. He heard faint foot steps becoming louder, and the attic stairway door opening and closing. Seto quickly looked up, just to see the person whom he was looking for.

"Yami." He almost smiled. "You're okay..." He said with relief. He took note of the wound on his shoulder. It wasn't bleeding, but it wasn't bandaged. It was just out in the open, waiting to be infected. The younger brother stood above him with an unreadable expression. His eyes were purple, but very dark. Almost black. Like his will was lost or something. He narrowed his eyes. Well, perhaps they're like that after killing Gozaburo. He couldn't imagine what happened. "You take care of that old fossil?" He asked.

Yami knelt down to his older brother and crossed his arms, his bat still in hand. He tilted his head, and was honest with him. "Nope."

The other blinked in surprise. "He's still alive? Did he get away-"

"I let him live, and he is still in the attic. There is no need for me to object against his wishes. He is my user, and I am his tool."

...

...What?

"..." That very sentence left Seto speechless. He immediately scrambled to get up, then scooted away. "What did he do to you!?" He yelled. That look in Yami's eyes, it was dangerous. The other just exhaled.

"Please, do lower your voice." He gently commanded. He glanced over to the door Seto stumbled out of, his nose twitching. "Chloroform, blood, gun powder, and a mix of other chemicals." His eye color switched to black, being able to see through the walls. He saw Otogi's body. "Ahh, I see. He's dead. That's okay." He turned back to Seto, who was now leaning his hand against the wall for support, back on his feet. Yami stood up as well and walked closer to Seto.

"Stay the fuck away from me! You're not Yami!"

"I _am_ Yami." He said emotionlessly. "That Yami you used to talk to, that was the Yami in the past. Before he had a purpose. That childish version of me, is no longer here." His expression turned more caring, but his tone didn't match at all. "I did not forget who you are. You're my brother. Of course not by blood." He stood in front of the taller male, looking up at him with nothing holding him back. "But, he is my master. And by his orders, I have to eliminate you."

"I said stay away from me!" He hollered. He reached behind his back pocket and suddenly held up a dagger in front of Yami's face. His hand was shaking though. He couldn't shake off the fear coursing through his body. Not of Yami, but of hurting him.

"You can't do it Seto. You don't even have it in you." He gently placed a hand on Seto's, steadily making him lower the weapon. "Maybe in a spar, but not to seriously kill me. You love me too much." He gently took it out of his hand, and the elder watched silently as he just let him do it. Yami threw it across the floor, and backed away. "But, that's why emotions, are so troublesome." He raised his bat. "I apologize for this."

His blue eyes dilated. "Yami-"

 _CRACK_

"Aah!" Seto cried out and fell on his butt. His leg was twisted the other way. He hadn't broke a bone in years, and he never expected an enemy to successfully do so. Much less his own brother. It hurt like fucking hell, he was surprised he didn't scream his lungs out. He was lucky his tolerance to pain was higher than others. "Yami, stop!" He desperately pleaded. No one had ever gotten him in a state where he was forced to plea.

Yami raised the bat, and he swung it down.

Seto clenched his eyes shut for the final blow to his head.

...But after a minute, it never came.

Yami stayed in the same position, his eye color started to mix between that nasty dark violet, and the regular bright amethyst. He looked puzzled, and his hold of the bat wasn't steady. He put the blunt object down and stared down at Seto. "...Why?" He asked him, confusing the elder as well. "Why won't you let me do this? How do you effect me, even when I'm _unconscious_...?"

The other opened his eyes after hearing that. Yami took a few more steps back, dragging his bat with him.

"...You're neutralized...So I guess I don't have to kill you." He turned around and began to walk down the hall opposite of the attic door. "I do advise you to crawl away from that door. That chloroform may knock you out and infest your body." He advised. "And please, don't get in my way. You'll just make it harder for all of us." He didn't turn back, and kept going. Leaving his older brother, against the wall in pain, helpless.

Seto sat there, watching him go.

There was nothing he could do.

At least, nothing he could do for Yami.

Not anymore.

He...Truly failed as an older brother.

* * *

Anzu lifted up her chakram slowly, and chucked them at the Egyptian with lightning speed. They came straight for his face, but he dodged them just in time by moving his body from side to side, while still staying in the same spot. After they were thrown behind him, she came for him. Her notorious leg attacks swinging at him at high flexible angles. She wore a skirt, but she didn't care. Guess Yugi's advice didn't get through to her when they were on the roof.

As she threw her attacks, this made Atem constantly dodge with no effort, but continuously back away. But he knew full well what she was trying to do, and he wouldn't have it. Just as he took one more step back, he ducked forward, feeling a whoosh of wind pass by the sides of his head. He lifted it back up and adjusted his stance. The circular weapons came right back at Anzu like a boomerang, and caught them both back into her hands.

Now it was his turn.

Drawing his swords, he slashed at the young woman. She blocked with her chakrams, and even counterattacked by swinging them back at him. They clashed, not letting up their offenses. Anzu grunted each time she swung, using every technique she was ever taught. He could hear her breathing getting slightly erratic. Him however, was barely breaking a sweat. He had to admit though, she was fending him off pretty well. However, this had just begun. Not even close to the end.

Anzu swirled, swinging her chakrams into the Egyptian's swords once again, but this time, letting one go. She fought with only one weapon, even more gracefully than before. As she kept distracting Atem with her attacks, she raised her leg and shoved it right into his abdomen. He made a startled sound, feeling foolish for not realizing that easy trick. By the skin of his teeth, he moved away just in time before his head was nearly chopped off. The lone chakram returned back to her once again, catching it and joining the other.

If she kept doing this over and over, she would eventually get her target. She was aiming for his head, a lethal hit. By the time Atem would finally get a hit in, he'd probably get killed. He needed to catch her off guard, turn the fight around. Even with his swords, she was excellent at blocking, dodging or counter attacking right back. Even if they were attached, it wouldn't matter. He needed a new approach, something to get her down.

He could use that but...No. Not yet. Now wasn't the time, but he felt that it'd come in handy later.

Then he thought to himself. What could he do to get Anzu down, that didn't have anything to do with his weapons? It had to be something that involved his hands, because he surpassed her when it came to physical strength.

He then watched her movements extremely close. He didn't attack her anymore, only going on the defensive. As she swung, he blocked with his sword. She threw a chakram again, to which he had to dodge. But just as it was swinging right back to target his head, he did something she didn't anticipate. Without turning away from her, he swung one of his swords from behind and slashed at the chakram, disrupting its momentum and speed. It headed the other way back into the wall, and it stuck there thanks to the spikes on the weapon. Shocked by this, Anzu stared in shock for a split second before glaring back at Atem and chucking her other chakram straight for him.

He went above his own abilities, and moved faster than he thought he could. It was like she completely missed him, like she wasn't even aiming for him. That's how quick he was, right then.

The circular weapon went right passed him, and he shoved his swords back onto his hips. The Egyptian took one step forward and tackled the girl down onto the floor.

The echoing clang of her weapon falling down onto the floor, was the only thing heard, besides her loud heartbeats.

He slammed her hand down, his body over hers. His knee on her stomach, and his leg near her nether regions. His other leg laid on the other side of her, and his other hand holding down her wrist. His head was in the crook of her neck. He could smell a faint scent of feminine fragrances. His breath was close on her neck, his lips almost grazing her pearl-like skin. He could feel her shiver against him, gulping at her situation.

"..." She tried to open her mouth, but nothing came out. Her face was turning red, and he could tell her body was getting hot.

He ever so lightly whispered in her ear, with a heinous tone. "You always wanted me to fuck you, didn't you?"

She didn't respond back, instead he just saw beads of sweat develop all over her body. But then, he heard a growl grow in her throat. He felt her thrust against his hold, making him slightly shift off of her, but he got back into position. Unfortunately, his weight wasn't that much more than hers thanks to his height. So he could only hold her down for so long. With a snarl, he reached to one of his swords to unsheathe it, but she used her now free arm to punch him instead. While it wasn't nearly as how hard he could hit her, it still bruised a bit. He slammed his hand back down onto her wrist, but this time she was struggling even more. She was violently thrashing against him, desperately trying to get him off.

"Your master is a dumbass." He yelled. She kept trying to push him off, using her body, but it still wasn't working. "She deserved what she got, I'm just pissed that I wasn't the one to end her ass myself!" He grunted from her thrashing.

"Don't you dare talk shit about her! She meant everything to me!"

"She didn't give a fuck about _you!_ What, you thought you had some special connection with her!? You're just another-" Another shuffle. "-Pawn she used in her little game! She's a manipulative wench, who didn't care for anybody. If you went against her, she wouldn't have hesitated to fucking kill you in cold blood!"

"Shut up-Just SHUT UP!" She screamed at him.

"And _no one_ , should care about you. A person so ugly, so useless and fuckin' meaningless!"

Her voice cracked as she hollered right back. "I AM beautiful! I AM strong! I'm worth something-"

"-Shut the fuck up." He harshly cut her off. "Those are just lies she told you, that she put in your thick ass head to brain wash you!" He spat at her before pushing off of her and backing away as she scrambled to get up. He was slightly panting, with the most venomous expression she ever saw. "You are nothing. You're not as strong as me, you will never be strong like me. You will never measure up to me, no matter how hard you train or how hard you try."

He saw her mouth twitch, and he cut her off once again before she could say anything.

"And no, it's not cause you're a girl. So let me finish." He commanded before continuing. "You may have teased Yugi for being physically strange, even though that wasn't his fault. But you aren't as intelligent as he is. And you're damn sure nothing compared to Yami or Seto."

He saw her eyes flash with a glint of doubt, and hurt.

 _"Damn it Anzu, at this rate you will never measure up to him! You need to train harder. And for God's sake, fix your form! If you wanna be worth something, especially more than a man, you need to be better! Stronger!"_

 _"Y-Yes Ms. Kujaku."_

 _"You're the only one who showed somewhat average results. That is the only reason why you're being personally trained under my rule."_

 _"Yes, ma'am."_

She realized, she was never a good fighter. She was just slightly better than everyone else. Everyone else was terrible, while she was just 'okay', therefore better than anyone else. She wasn't that strong. She remembered how ashamed both her and Otogi were when they go their brand names. They were so low, so worthless. Not even Mai looked proud of it. She was disappointed in her, actually.

He...A man...was right.

...Again.

...But _why?_

 _Why!?_

She wailed with a horrible shriek, charging straight towards the Egyptian and tackling him down this time. He was a bit put off by this, and her tears. He didn't expect to break her down like this. Snot was coming down her nose, her eyes were turning puffy, her teeth was tightly clenched. It almost looked like it hurt. Her crying sounded pained, as if she lost her own mother right in front of her eyes all over again. Her hands were by the sides of her head, sitting on top of him. "I don't care about anyone anymore!" She cried. "I know I'm beautiful and talented! Fuck you!"

"Yes." He calmly responded, catching her off guard. She blinked in surprise, taken about by his tone. His face even looked peaceful. He was still, she couldn't even sense any hostility in him. He just laid there, staring right back at her with those priceless rubies for eyes. "You are a rare treasure when it comes to appearances. You are doll-like, compared to any other female I've seen our age. Your strength, compared to any normal person, is beyond expectations."

No one had ever told her these things before. Hearing them the first time from someone like him, almost made her jaw drop. She almost didn't even noticed his hand gently cup her cheek.

"But compared to us," He said, slowly lowering her head closer to his.

"..!" She gasped sharply, as her blue eyes shrunk. Blood dripped out of her mouth, and the tears that fell from her face mixed. Her eyes lowered sadly, knowing she made a fatal mistake. She shut her eyes closed firmly, whimpering as she continued to cry. There was no use fighting anymore, she truly was...

"...you are nothing, Anzu."

Nothing.

Atem yanked the sword out of her stomach, and watched as blood cascaded down from the wound he made. She should have known. It was the first rule of assassination taught to them, "Never trust your enemies." He turned the tables onto her, making her emotional. Making her overwhelmed and personally upset, to have her focus being thrown off. Distracting her, by saying just the right things, just to kill her. Like a boy wanting to get in her pants, she fell right for it.

He roughly kicked her off of him, and stood up, dusting himself off. He got blood on his fingers, and he watched as she just silently laid on the floor. She wasn't thrashing anymore, she wasn't wailing. She was quiet, serene almost. She knew she lost, but she accepted it.

And honestly, that might have been the only thing he was proud of her for.

He may have hated his enemies, but unlike her master, he respected Anzu.

Blood pooled around her, but her body looked as if she was cuddling on the floor and falling asleep. She closed her eyes, and allowed herself to leave this world. She embraced death, and he admired that. He held up his sword, and sheathed it back on his hip. He made a heavy sigh, and walked away from her now cold corpse. _What a waste,_ he thought. She had potential, she always did. But her abilities were being utilized in the wrong field. And for that, her life was wasted like trash.

"Atem?" He heard a familiar voice say his name. He flinched, and turned to the east wing staircase. He smiled a bit when he saw his lover. Yami stepped down the stairs and looked over the entire scene. "You killed her, I see."

"Yeah." He said while exhaling stressfully. He walked closer to his boyfriend and made a smirk. "You killed Gozaburo, I assume."

Yami's eyes lowered. "...I didn't." He mumbled, making the other tilt his head in confusion. He examined his body, seeing a closing bullet wound on his shoulder. But other than that, he looked fine. "I actually need your help." He said before grasping his hand and pulling him closer. Blinking in a puzzled manner, he stared at Yami bewildered. Something didn't feel right at all. He gave Atem a chaste kiss, lightly nuzzling him. Atem slightly turned red in response, but he still felt something was wrong. He slowly kissed back, before questioning him.

"Why are you acting weirder than usual?"

"..." Yami said nothing at first, but then met Atem's gaze. He put on a smile, and began speaking again. "Well-"

Sirens and alarms shot off in the Egyptian's head when he saw his eyes. No, they weren't a particular color, that wasn't what he was concerned about. What he was worried, no, scared about, was the fact that he could sense horrible and malicious intent. That smile...It stabbed him. That painful gut feeling, reassured him that this was not the Yami he knew and loved. He shoved the other away from him immediately, and backed away, putting his hands on the handles of his swords.

"Get away from me." He whispered. "You're not...What the hell happened to you?" He quietly demanded.

The _experiment_ narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brows together. "Atem, it's me. I got shot yes, but I'm fine-"

"Don't fuck with me!" He yelled back. "You never smile like that at me. Once you did, I felt nothing but murderous intentions. An assassin knows when something gains that killer instinct."

Yami sighed in response, as if the other was just talking nonsense. "You're acting really stupid right now, which isn't like you at all. Look, just-" He stepped closer, making Atem back away more. "-Come here, and help me take him on together. If I had another hand to help, I'm sure we can kill him."

"Where's your brother? And where's Otogi?" He harshly questioned, completely ignoring his previous suggestion.

"Upstairs, he's fine. Otogi's dead. Atem, listen-"

"Bullshit. He would have joined you. He would have helped you, even if you said no. He would have been standing right next to you right now, asking me to help you." Atem tightened his hold on his swords. "Now let's try again. Where. _The fuck._ Is your brother?" He said as he began to raise his voice threateningly. Yami's eyes swirled into a red, then black abyss. His expression turned more hostile, and he could see the veins in his body pulse faster. His posture became tense, and he could tell he was ready to attack him at any second.

"...He is indeed upstairs. He was already tired and battered from fighting Otogi. My master specifically told me to neutralize everyone, and that is what I intend to do."

 _Master...!?_ He mentally screamed to himself in horror. His eyes dilated dangerously, and he slowly licked his lips before saying his next choice of words. "What did you do to Seto, Yami?" He asked slowly.

"I broke one of his legs with my bat. " He casually replied. Atem darted his eyes quickly at the blunt weapon at Yami's side. He saw that the tip was bloody. His heart sank. This, proved that something was drastically not right with Yami. "Don't worry, he is alive. Well, at least he should be if stays away from that door."

"What are you talking about?"

"Otogi had fought using some chemicals. Apparently, one of them was chloroform. It's in a gas form, and it'll spread throughout the house completely not too long from now."

"Okay..." Atem trailed off. "And you're going to try and do the same to me?"

"I don't want to hurt you, Atem."

"Fuck you!" He spat back.

Yami growled. "Just listen to me! I don't want to hurt any of you, but if you resist, I'll have no choice!"

"If you didn't hesitate to hurt your own brother, then I can't fucking trust you!" He bit his lip and looked down. His body began to shake as the emotional wave of pain set in. "You're telling me, that you'll have no problem hurting me too." Before he knew it, his eyes began to turn moist. He hated the fact that he was crying now, but he couldn't stop the pain. He couldn't stop the endless things going through his mind. "You're just like **_them._** Those filthy bastards..." He fell to his knees, and he refused to look back up at Yami. And even in his time of vulnerability, his hands were still tight on his weapons. "Everything we've done, meant nothing then? The night you fucked me, that you loved me and had me, meant nothing, right? The night that we took Yugi together, the night I took _you._ That all meant nothing? You're willing to just forget all of that, and fucking do away with me?"

To this, that familiar emotion, sorrow, filled his heart to the brim. Yami's intense, violent posture, slowly melted down into a defeated and unsure stance. His eyes kept their color, but they continued to merge and look more like a bottomless pit. "Atem..."

"I can't fight you." Atem took the words right out of his mouth."I don't know, what that fucker did to you in that attic, but I can't bring myself to point this sword at you Yami. Don't force me to do that." He looked up at his doubtful face. "Don't make me do this!" He pleaded. "Break out of it!"

"I can't!"

"Why can't you!?"

"You don't understand, I have to do what he says!" He hollered, before bringing his voice back down to a shaky minimum. "I am his tool. I must obey. I can't go against him. My brain will not respond to that, it can't _function_ without following his demands."

As they both stayed there, staring at each other, they both weren't sure of what to do. Yami stared down at Atem with sad, regretful eyes. And the other, staring back with angry and betrayed eyes. Atem sniffed and lowered his eyes down away from his again. "He took you away from us. And you won't come back. You won't even try." He mumbled. Now, guilt infested the inside of his chest. It started to hurt a little too. Yami clenched his teeth and closed his eyes tightly.

"I love you, but I have to-"

...The sound of a helicopter.

"..."

Why was there a sound of a helicopter? Gozaburo's chopper couldn't have gotten here this early. Why was it getting louder? Why?

Yami's eyes snapped open as his ears perked up. "..!" The girl. He forgot about the fucking girl-

He suddenly found himself face first onto the floor. He heard the sound of metal clank against the surface of it. He quickly sat up, and saw that Atem threw his swords away. A bruise developed on his cheek, but it didn't hurt. He was holding back. The Egyptian was on his feet, bare hands empty. He looked pissed, livid. But he could still see betrayal and sadness in his bloody eyes.

"You're not doing anything to me. And instead, I'm going to knock you out, get to the attic, and find something to snap you out of it."

His fighting stance was perfect, yet subtle.

Like that, he was no longer a crying wreck. He turned it off like a switch, with complete control. Yes, he could still see his emotions through his eyes, but he didn't show it. He no longer allowed himself to be vulnerable, in an instant. Atem was practically a smaller version of a walking military tank. He did not need a weapon to kill anything. His physical strength rivaled all children of D75, even when he was just a little boy. He took on Seto by himself and beat him more than once. He was envied by everyone in the facility. He gave most military men a run for their money. While yes, Yugi was at par with him thanks to his durability and tolerance to pain. But Atem, was a tyrant. A God damn _apocalypse_. To fight him hand-to-hand as he is now, was to put a gun in your mouth.

With a smirk slowly creeping onto his face, Yami stood up. "This, is the very reason why I will always love you."

It didn't matter how brainwashed Yami was. He still would always find Atem's fighting spirit arousing.

After his training, he was sure he was ready to take him on.

Win? Well, he didn't know about that. They'd just have to see what happens.

Two lovers, fighting to the death...

...How _exciting._

* * *

 **END - 28**

 **Again, sorry for late updates. But this story WILL be finished. Damn it, I will make it happen. And yes don't you worry, it gets EVEN WORSE. Haha...Well, Anzu and Otogi are out and yet there's still two huge threats. Daddio himself and Yami. And oh man, what about Yugi? Look forward to the next chapter, cause you'll be seeing even more blood and death.**


	29. I'll Protect You

**29 - I'll Protect You**

Mana jumped down from the chopper, gracefully landing on her feet. With her royal blue long barreled pistols in her hands, she rushed to the front door. Before she arrived, the scanners in the chopper didn't detect anyone in the house except for four people. It also only detects people who are alive, meaning, someone lost their life not too long ago. She only hoped it wasn't any of her comrades. The sounds of the chopper eventually echoed away, meaning it left the premises.

She stepped in front of the pearl white double doors and shoved her foot into them, kicking them open. She sprinted in, but once she did, she had to back away and step to the side immediately to dodge the upcoming attack that unintentionally came her way. She leaned back so far and moved away so quickly, she almost fell backwards so she wouldn't get hit by the exorbitant chair that smashed against one of the front doors. She looked back in front of her, much to her relief, to see Yami and Atem fighting to the death. They were okay, that was good.

...Wait, they're fighting-Why the hell are they fighting!?

She smelled something stinky and metallic. She looked down to the floor to see a dead Anzu across the room. The furniture in the house was toppled everywhere. The white carpet was horribly stained with nothing but blood. As for the fight that was happening, it was pretty insane. But seriously entertaining. She almost wished she could sit down while eating popcorn with some cola. Atem's swords were near Anzu's body, left alone. Mana guessed they wanted to duke it out with fists. But duke out _what?_ The hell were they fighting over? They had someone to kill, damn it! So with a deep breath, she screamed.

"What the _fuck_ are you two doing!?"

Hearing the sound of her voice, especially cursing, made both men turn around in surprise and stop what they were doing. Seeing her, Atem's eyes widened.

"Mana, you can't be here right now-Ngh!" He was cut off by trying to block Yami's punch.

"What is even happening right now!?" She yelled again.

As Yami's punches were being thrown, Atem pushed away his fists just as quick as they were coming. With a counter, he shoved his own fist into his stomach, making him get pushed back a little. Yami shut one eye tightly in pain, but he pushed through it and swung his leg towards the Egyptian. He held one arm up to block it, while trying to answer Mana's question.

"Yami's being brain washed by that old bastard upstairs! Find something to break it!"

"B-Break what?!"

"Think. Something is being triggered in Yami's brain. Like back in the old facility, something might be sending off wave lengths to his brain. Find whatever that is and destroy-Argh..." He grumbled as he held Yami's fists in his own hands and tried pushing against him. "Destroy it!"

"I-I'll try!" She replied worriedly.

Yami chuckled darkly, making Atem grit his teeth. "Silly girl, there is no device like that here!" He then kicked Atem in the stomach for payback with that last punch and backed away quickly. The Egyptian made a small cough, but he was far from done. Yami continued with his words. "The only thing controlling me are the words my master said to me. Words that not even he can undo."

"Wait a minute..." Mana held a large sense of fear in her voice, it was slightly shaking. "You know you're being controlled?"

"An obedient willing tool knows when it is needed, and when it needs to be used." His words were very robotic.

"Oh my God." Mana whispered breathlessly. Atem stepped to her side, his eyes never leaving Yami.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Atem, he's severely hypnotized. The type where it can't be undone even with a key word to break it."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He whipped his head at Mana with an obvious aggravated expression. "How the hell do we fix that?"

Yami shrugged. "You don't."

Ignoring his words, Mana presumed her explanation. "Oh I wouldn't say that." She said with an undaunted tone. "That doesn't mean we can't break you out of this." She gave her attention back to Atem. "There are cases where the only way to break this hypnotism, is to use electric therapy. And that's precisely how Gozaburo turned him this way."

"And that's gonna be the same way we'll get you out, pretty boy." The Egyptian male threatened with the crack of his knuckles.

Yami narrowed his soulless, constantly changing eyes at them, preparing to fight once again. Mana held up her guns, and aimed at Yami. Her eyes didn't leave her target, but she didn't intend to shoot. "Tell me what you need me to do." She gently commanded.

"Find whatever can give electrical charges. Even if its some broken wire, he can take it."

"Well, I don't know about that, but I'll find something."

Atem nodded. "Go."

Without another word, she slowly stepped back before turning and bolting to the stairs.

 _"Yami, do not let that girl go. Kill her, would you?"_

That was Gozaburo on his ear piece. The pale teen's eyes shrunk, trembling as he heard his master's words. His head and his arms hung low, as if he had be deactivated. His body stood completely still, he wasn't even breathing. "I am nothing. Nothing but a tool. Your words are absolute to me."

 _"Excellent."_

Yami steadily turned in Mana's direction, and began to walk her way. He heard Atem in the back of his mind yell his name for him to stop, and to come back to fight him. But, he didn't listen. That wasn't the voice he needed to listen to. That wasn't anything that was motivating him to live. His reason for living was to be a tool, a tool to be used how ever his master wanted. He did know this girl meant something to his lover, but he had to kill her. He couldn't have anything get in the way of his master's plans. So he kept walking, and walking until he eventually was right behind her upstairs. Huh, how did he get here so fast?

When she turned around, her face was horror-stricken. He reached one arm out...

"... _I said_..." A growling voice, with the deepest and scariest tone he's ever heard. "Get the _fuck_ away from her!"

How did Atem suddenly get in front of him? Yami's now bright red eyes looked up in confusion. Atem was in front of him, in the air, with his feet heading straight for his face. Mana ducked and got onto the floor to roll away. Yami felt his own neck crack when his feet planted on his forehead. His head painfully turned to the side, making him lose balance and fall down the steps. He toppled down, like a broken rag doll. The Egyptians were quick, and headed separate ways. Mana continued to run through the upstairs hallway to the attic, while Atem rushed back down the steps to get back to his enemy.

Seeing Yami's body lifeless on the floor like this, made him wanna puke. But, he knew he didn't kill him.

And then, Yami slowly got back up and held up his hands to his face. He gripped it, and violently twisted it back to the way it was. The sound of his bones cracking into place, gave Atem chills. Now back on his feet, Yami got back into a fighting position. He said nothing, only awaiting for Atem's next move. The tanner male just looked doubtful, but of what? The other took note of that.

With a silent sigh, he also got into position.

After maybe a minute, Yami took off towards him. Atem readied himself for the attack, his body becoming tense. But suddenly, he felt almost all the fight in him disappear. Because when his lover got in front of him, his eyes were ungodly. It wasn't black, it wasn't purple, it wasn't red. It was white. Straight, white. There was no iris, there was no pupil, there was nothing there. It was as if his eyes were rolled back. The veins in his eyes were visible, pulsating out of them! His face-no, nothing looked human!

Because of this, he hesitated in trying to dodge or block his attack. He was so busy staring at his horrifying face, he didn't see the sucker punch coming. The force of the punch was so strong, it knocked him down to the floor, hard. His instincts came back, demanding for him to get back up and fight. Atem got on his hands and knees, and pushed himself back up. He blocked the next punches, and even the kicks. As he went on the defense, he desperately asked himself how in the world he was going to beat a mind controlled Yami. His attacks were not faked, and they were not holding anything back. Yami wasn't hesitating, nor thinking. It wasn't like the mindless zombies, because Yami's brain was still very much operative and intact.

What in the world could he use to beat him? He couldn't use a weapon, because something told Atem he wouldn't get anywhere with one. Hell, he might even break his swords if he fought with them. Besides, even if he did use them, he didn't want to inflict any lethal attacks on him. He needed to use something physical, but what? Something that no one has seen. Something he never taught or showed Yami. Something that he was sure Gozaburo didn't teach.

...A light bulb went off in his head. He knew exactly what to use. He was a bit rusty in skills with it, but it was all he had.

Just as Yami was about to attack again, Atem was faster. He swung his arm back with the other in front of him, and dived his fist down into Yami. This knocked him back, and blood dripped out of his nose. He didn't let the pain stop him however, and he kept going. Yami tried to swing again, but his arm was quickly caught into Atem's hands. He was then swung circularly at high speed. He was lifting his body up with this very hold, before being tossed far away. Yami was once again knocked down onto the floor. Slowly, he got up again. He quickly analyzed his posture, and saw that he seemed different. His technique wasn't the same. It wasn't the normal hand-to-hand combat they were taught.

What the hell was this!? And why couldn't his brain register or code what this was!?

Getting frustrated, Yami charged towards Atem with a kick, but his leg was caught again in his hands. Once more, he was lifted up effortlessly, and was swung down into the floor. Then, he was held up again, before being thrown into the carpet one last time. Like a toddler trying to break a doll. Of course, Yami persistently got back up. But this time, he wasn't okay. He was starting to feel that pain, and he was getting dizzy.

He heard a beep from his ear piece. _"Yami, you're failing me. Neutralize Cereza this instant, and get that damn girl."_

"Forgive me master, but I-" Yami tried to speak, but was cut off.

 _"Do not disobey me! You do what I say now, or so help me, I will make your life a thousand times more hellish than it was ten years ago. I'll make you just as cold as your mother, and I'll shove even more needles into your body."_

The irises of his eyes slowly appeared, but they were fearful. Atem could hear that loudmouthed piece of shit. "Yami, don't listen to him!"

"I-I have to-" Yami protested.

"No you fucking don't! He's never done anything for you! He used you, he made you his pawn in his own little sick game! He put you through all this shit just to turn you back into the sad child you were all those years go. Are you gonna let him do that? Are you going to let him hurt you again?!" His voice slightly calmed. "And, you're really willing to hurt me? All for the sake of following _his_ orders?"

Hearing these words, Yami's eyes flashed several colors at once. He slowly shook his head. "N-No...No I-" His expression became scared.

 _"DO WHAT I SAY!"_

Yami trembled in response. "N-No please, I-I can't-" Tears formed in his eyes, and they rapidly fell from his face. And not only tears, but blood. "Stop saying these things to me!" He held up his hands to his head and gripped his own hair.

"Yami!" Atem called out.

He could hear Gozaburo slam his hands down onto the desk in the ear piece. _"Yami, you better do as I tell you-"_

"Listen to me, Yami!"

"STOP!" He screamed. His voice cracked pathetically, and he fell down to his knees. "D-Don't...Stop..."

 _"I see...You don't want to be in my control. But Yami, you do remember what happens if you don't listen, right?"_

"H-Huh?" He blinked.

 _"I'll have to be...very **tender** with you. I'll have to be **gentle** , I'll have to be **loving** with you as punishment. And you don't want that, do you?"_

"NO!" Yami hollered. His eyes were crystal clear purple now. Tears of salty water and blood fell all over the carpet. "Not _that_! Anything but that, don't-!"

 _..._

 _Then do what I say._

 _..._

Gozaburo didn't even have to tell him what to do after he said those three forbidden words.

"N-No." In just three little words, he reduced this powerful soldier, into a crying helpless, sniffling baby. "D-Don't do that. If you...Want to do that to me..." He then screamed to the Gods above. "I'd rather you kill me instead!" He cried. "KILL ME INSTEAD!"

"..." Atem, had no words for what was happening.

This, obviously wasn't acting. This wasn't his robotic-experiment way of talking, this was the real Yami. The little boy in him crying out for help. Yes, Atem was raped. But, what in God's name did that man do to turn him into this, to make him say these awful things? Never has he seen Yami cry like this. He's never even seen him this emotional, this broken down. Hell, he's never even been this broken before. Of course, there was no competition to 'who had the worst life'. But honestly, despite Atem and Yugi's pasts, Yami may have had it the worst.

Yami was hugging himself, his eyes shut with tears still falling out of his eyes.

"A-Atem..." He called. The Egyptian just stood there, saying nothing. His face showed all the emotions he held for the man in front of him. Guilt, sorrow, pity, helplessness, it was all there. He swallowed hard, before listening to what Yami had to say. But what he said next, was the most heart breaking thing he ever heard him say to him. He looked at the tanner teen, his lip quivering as his body shook, with his saliva and blood coming out of his mouth. His eyes so watery and red from crying so hard, his face, just so pitiful. "Kill me. _Please._ "

* * *

Yugi politely held his rod in his hands below his chest. Several men in black with machine guns were aimed at him. A smile crept upon his face, and it widened eerily. "You know," He began, starting to twirl the rod in his hand. "I may not be whatever the hell Yami is," He said without a stutter. "But trust me. I'm one thousand times more durable than he could ever be. No matter how many times he was experimented on. So," Yugi opened his sweet compassionate eyes and gazed upon his enemies. "You're gonna need more than a few dozen guns to kill me."

His words didn't seem to reach out to anyone. They still were aiming at him, ready to shoot. To this, Yugi made a look of surprise and tilted his head. "Oh? You still feel lucky?" He giggled delightedly. "That's fine with me! Because I wanna have fun too."

He held up his weapon and pointed it to his opponents. "Come on." He said, with one hand holding his back pocket.

"Fire!" Someone yelled. At once, dozens of guns went off and shot at Yugi. But he was quicker. He threw something down, then rolled onto the floor. Smoke filled the air, and no one could see a thing. Some coughed as they tried to wave the smoke out of their faces. Someone screamed, and fell down. Then, more. One by one, men dropped like flies. The only thing heard was the sound of footsteps and a small buzzing sound. The leader of the group looked around frantically to see what was happening, as did his surviving allies.

As the smoke started to clear up, Yugi was seen walking away from the broken door to the office. Several bodies were laid down in front of it. At least seven. There were still at least two dozen left. Seeing Yugi, they aimed once more and began to shoot again. Yugi thought fast and sprinted away. As he ran, he ducked and twisted his body so that he dodged any bullets coming his way. Like beelines, the bullets that missed trailed all over the walls and the floors. They followed him until he reached Ishizu's desk. He tossed himself underneath, making the men walk closer to get a better shot.

Suddenly, the desk was toppled down to fall and work as a cover in a battlefield. The monitors, the computers, everything fell off. Wires were torn and disconnected, pencil holders and pens fell as well. He was sure he'd get hell for it, but that didn't matter right now. Yugi closed his eyes and waited for the right moment. It was a large thick desk, covering a small narrow spot against the wall. They had no choice but to push it away to get to him. He heard one of them step in front of it and grasp it. He heard him bark orders for someone to help him get it away.

He saw the man poke his head over the toppled desk. A fatal mistake.

The rod shot up and stabbed his forehead. It shocked his entire body, frying it instantly. The leader of their little group fell to the floor dead once Yugi ripped it out of his skull. He heard a few curses and gasps. He heard faster, heavier footsteps. Someone came over, but this time, they were smart and pointed their barrel over the toppled desk. Thinking fast, Yugi shot his rod up to push the gun's barrel away. Not anticipating he would do this, the gunman lost a bit of his grip of the gun, and it instead shot upwards into the ceiling. However, since it was steel and steel was metal, electricity from the cattle prod rod shot through it, and electrocuted the man on the spot.

He also fell down, making Yugi giggle to himself.

Having enough of this game of cat and mouse, one of the gunmen marched over to the bedroom door in the office. Yugi saw this through the small space of the desk and the wall. His eyes widened in fear when the man tried kicking it down. With a huff, he kicked it but it didn't work. He tried again. And with every single kick, Yugi flinched. Mokuba was in there. He tried one more time, and the hinges to the door fell off. The door fell in, and Yugi's world started to collapse. It was an obvious trap to lure him out, but he had no choice.

He heard Mokuba's scared crying voice. He watched the sack of shit drag the poor thing by the hair and toss him onto the floor. He aimed his gun at him, and reloaded his weapon. "N-No!" The child screamed in terror, and the gunman started to press his finger against the trigger.

"Wait!" Yugi yelled, making everyone stop and look at the desk. "J-Just, wait, please." He pleaded. He crawled out of his spot from the desk, and stood up on his two feet. He then made a nice smile, and turned off his rod. He place it down on the floor slowly, before putting his hands up in surrender, waving the white flag. "I'd rather you torture me, than kill him. So just l-leave him out of this. Do me off, and leave."

Mokuba looked at Yugi, then scrambled to get on his feet. He ran towards him and hugged his legs, sobbing into his pants. He sadly looked down at the child, hoping that nothing would happen to him in the next minute. He looked back at the gunman who dragged Mokuba out. They said nothing back in response, but continued to stare down at them with his weapon ready.

"Come o-on." Yugi tried again. "You're really gonna shoot a little kid?"

Conflicted emotions flashed in his eyes, and they looked down for a second before looking back at them. He saw how frightened Mokuba was, that he was shivering and horrified. But then, he scrunched his face up and grunted. He clicked his gun and pressed his finger fully on the trigger. Yugi's eyes shrunk, and the bullet came directly for Mokuba.

The child suddenly found himself being held into Yugi's chest. He opened his eyes slowly, and looked up to see Yugi smiling down at him. But, blood was coming out of his shirt. He began to panic. "Y-Yugi-" There was a bullet hole right in the center of his abdomen. "Y-Yugi-!" His voice was silenced when he felt something zip right past his head. A little blood trickled down his cheek, as a bruise started to develop. To this, Yugi's smile immediately disappeared. And from this moment, Mokuba then became terrified of not the intruders, but of Yugi.

"You hurt him." He whispered.

His purple eyes were tiny, bloodshot and twitching erratically.

"You fucking hurt him." He spat out. His body was getting tense, his heart was beating faster. Not because he was bleeding out, no. But because he was truly pissed. The level where no one has gotten him in a long time. The state where no one but his best friend Joey had ever seen. Veins grew on his forehead, throbbing. His teeth was clenched so tightly it looked as if he was going to break a tooth. His forehead was turning red, as if he was some kind of steaming vegetable.

"Yugi?" Mokuba whispered in fear.

"Shoot now!" That same gunman yelled.

"NO!" Mokuba screamed, but it was too late.

He then felt himself fall to the floor. He felt a little weight on top of him, and something holding him tightly. Like a big teddy bear, holding him in it's embrace. To his ears, thousands of gunshots went off at once. He saw nothing but black, he couldn't see a thing. He only felt a warm heartbeat thump against his ears.

"Hold your fire!" He heard one of them say.

Soon, he could see again. He realized his face was being shoved into Yugi's chest and was covered completely by his arms. He was still in his hold, but he was able to look up now. Once he did, he also realized both he and Yugi were covered in blood. Only Yugi was covered in bloody bullet holes.

All over his body.

His voice was caught in his throat. He couldn't speak, and couldn't scream, he could only cry silently as his whole world shattered in front of him. And even still, Yugi was smiling down at him ever so lovingly, as if he was his own little brother. "Ah...You're still okay. N-Not a scratch on you. Well, besides that one. Haha." He joked. All of his clothes were red. Drenched in his own blood. Hell, Mokuba's clothes were almost completely red now. And blood just dripped out of the holes of his body like a faucet. In fact, the only thing that wasn't shot, was his head and his legs. His arms and torso, were practically destroyed. But his back, got the worst of it.

"The fuck!?" The gunman cursed. "How is he still alive!?"

"Moki?" Yugi gently brushed the top of the child's head. "I need you to go back into the bedroom, kay?" He asked nicely.

Mokuba just slowly shook his head. "H-How..." His voice crumbled. "How are you still alive!?" He yelled, sniffing as tears flowed down his face like pure rivers. "Y-You're in so much pain...!" He sobbed harder. "B-Because of me..." He clenched his eyes shut and looked down. He couldn't believe what he was seeing right now. No one should be able to do what Yugi was doing. He shouldn't even be able to hold him.

"Mokuba," He cupped the child's face and held it up. "I would die to protect you a thousand times if I need to. I love you just as much as Seto and Yami do."

"B-But-"

"It doesn't hurt. I'm not trying to be tough. I'm still okay." He rubbed the pad of his thumb across his hurt cheek softly, and kisses his forehead. "Your brothers would be so upset if you got hurt."

 _"Attention!"_ The announcer was back? No, that was Ms. Ishtar's voice. Everyone in the room heard some scuffling on the loud speaker before she spoke back up again. _"The main threat has been eradicated. The back gates have been cleared. The front gates have been cleared. Any other straggler you see, kill on sight. If there are any other soldiers or veterans available, please report back to the main office on the first floor."_

Yugi mentally sighed in relief. That meant things were okay. He bet his paycheck that the only ones left to kill were the ones in his room. So he just had to kill them, and this would all be over, and Mokuba would be safe. "Good." He said. "You'll be okay then, Moki."

"Yugi, no." He said with a shaky voice. "Please." He begged. "Please!"

Yugi just shook his head with a sad smile. "I'm sorry." He pet his head one last time, before taking the child out of his arms. He stood up on his own feet, as if he was never shot. "Go on." He said.

With a sniffle, Mokuba whipped his head away and ran. He didn't look back.

The gunmen just kept staring in awe. How in the world, could a human withstand all those wounds? Bullets were going through him like paper, and yet he was fine. This boy, couldn't have been human. He just couldn't have. They didn't even care about Mokuba getting away. They just needed to kill this abomination. Yugi's smile faded into an angry frown, but his expression looked very unimpressed and unphased. He didn't need his rod. He could kill them no problem with his own bare hands. All twenty six of them.

With a war cry, the gunmen stepped forward.

Mokuba retreated to the bedroom and hid in the closet once more. He held and rocked himself. He cried, listening to the gunshots and screams of men. Not once, did he hear Yugi in pain.

Yugi tore off heads, ripped off limbs, stomped on bones, ripped out rib cages, and broke jaws. No one could stop him. No one could kill him. No one was able to shoot him again. No one succeeded. They all failed, and everyone died. And after ten minutes, Mokuba heard nothing, but silence. He heard light footsteps come closer to the bedroom doorway. He heard someone enter inside, walking closer to the closet. Mokuba covered his head, holding onto the small taser Yugi gave him in his hand. One last gunman must have found a way past him, and came back to kill him. He was scared. He was so scared. He prayed he wouldn't die. He didn't want to die. He was scared to die. He didn't know what happened when you died. He didn't want to leave Yami and Seto. He didn't want to leave Yugi. Well no more. The person who would find him, would be hit with this taser. He'd try his best to hurt them like how they hurt Yugi.

The closet doors opened. And once they did, Mokuba shoved the taser into the victim who opened them.

He heard a buzz, but he didn't hear the person scream or anything.

"Silly. Electricity doesn't work on me." A familiar voice sadly said. With a tearful face, Mokuba looked up.

"Y-Y..." He couldn't even say his name. He had already began sobbing and wailing all over again. He cried so loud and so hard, it was like a newborn's first tantrum after just being conceived. He was lifted up out of the closet, and into his arms. Yugi, his savior, held him in his arms and cradled him. All the times his brothers weren't there. All those times he needed a woman, a mother, to hold him and console him. All the times he wished he spent more time with someone who was there for him, every step of the way...

He realized, that Yugi was the person now.

"Shh." Yugi soothed. Despite so many wounds, despite being only seconds away from dying, he still stood up on his own two feet like a man, just to hold him. Just to console him. Just to have him in his arms.

But, his heartbeat...It was going so fast. He didn't know much about medical stuff, but he knew it wasn't healthy-

Yugi's eyes suddenly rolled in the back of his head. His strength depleted into nothing, and he dropped Mokuba. The child whimpered from being dropped on the floor, feeling a little dizzy. But realizing the peril of this situation, he instantly got back up. He watched as Yugi wobbled back and forth, before making a strangled sound. He gripped his own hand to his chest, coughing and screaming in agony. He fell to his knees, and fell to the floor.

When Mokuba crawled over to him, he saw he wasn't moving nor breathing. He tried shaking him, he didn't get up. He tried harder this time, begging Yugi to get back up. He got closer and put his ear to his chest, but he didn't hear a heartbeat.

He didn't hear a thing.

"N-No." Mokuba refused. "No!" He didn't accept it. "Wake up! Please!" He refused to accept this. "YUGI!" He screamed.

But the worst part of it all, was that when he looked back at Yugi's now cold face...

...He was smiling.

* * *

Who the hell puts an AED in the bathroom? She doubted Seto put one in before Gozaburo invaded the house. Perhaps he put it there once he did. But that's perfect for electrical charges. And she could carry it no problem. She strapped her guns against her thigh underneath her skirt, and lifted the device into her arms. Mana jogged away from the bathroom and got back into the hallway. As she jogged, she slowed to a stop. She heard groaning.

Silently, she stepped and turned the corner of the hall. She gasped when she saw Seto crawling to a wall, and leaning against it. He glanced up, and saw Mana standing not too far away. She dropped the AED and ran towards him. "What the-Seto what happened!?"

"No time." He exhaled. "Chloroform is seeping into the house. Is there a way to keep it from spreading?"

"I-I mean, yeah but-"

"Then just do it. Please." He said before closing his eyes. "I need a minute."

Mana wiggled her nose and sniffed. Her eyes darted directly to the guest room. She knew what she could use to plug the door to keep any gas from seeping out.

Just as she was about to take one step forward, a loud thump made her yelp.

The fight downstairs was just getting worse and worse. She just hoped they would be okay, and that they could hold on until she got back to them with the AED. With a determined huff, she ran to another room.

Seto opened his eyes, filled with sadness for his little brother. He heard everything. All of what he said downstairs. He really, truly failed. He prayed that Mokuba was at least okay in Yugi's care. And he prayed that Atem would beat the sense back into him again.

If only they all knew, that it wasn't that easy.

 **END - 29**

 **It gets worse.**

 **Yeah. I'm sorry, but it does. Dreadfully so.**


	30. Free

**30 - Free**

With one last aim and shot of her tranquilizer, Ishizu lowered her weapon slowly as she looked down upon her enemies. There were bodies littered all over the base. All over the floors, all in the elevators. She barely broke a sweat. But that was only because she had help. The secretaries and security guards of the building were starting to clean up the place. Some were even talking to each other casually, while some treated each other's wounds. Ishizu smiled to herself. Some of these people hated each other. But when it came to the battlefield, they united like old friends meeting for the first time.

The one she just killed was the very last intruder that managed to get inside of the base. Thankfully, no one died or lost their lives. Only maybe two or three had very severe injuries. Everyone else had minor bruises, or no wounds at all. Not all of them were as professional as she was or as good as her students, but they were a close second. Hell, she remembered just a few minutes ago when she was almost ambushed by a few guys. A lone secretary used her red heel as a weapon to shove it in their heads. She went back to back with Ishizu and fought along side with her. Ah, what was that woman's name? Vivian? She respected her. They were all still very strong, and she thanked her allies for having her back.

She walked over to the now dismantled front desk, and saw that the speaker and the microphone connected to it was still attached to the desk. She bent down and picked it up off of the floor. With a huff, she lifted and pushed the desk back into its original place. She pressed the button with her manicured finger, and cleared her throat. "Attention," She actually gained attention from those around her, looking at her. "The main threat has been eradicated. The back gates have been cleared. The front gates have been cleared. Any other straggler you see, kill on sight. If there are any other soldiers or veterans available, please report back to the main office on the first floor." With a sigh, she took it away from her lips, and took her finger off of the button.

She looked around. She needed to do a head count. But then, something mentally smacked her in the face. _Oh dear God, the kids!_ She screamed at herself. Just as she was about to take off, the Vivian woman walked over to her with a roll of bandages. "Ms. Ishtar, are you hurt?" She asked nicely. The Egyptian woman realized her good intention and shook her head politely.

"Oh, no thank you, Ms. Wong. But I know something you can help me with."

"Well whatever it is love, tell me. I'll assist you any way I can."

The two traveled to the upper floors. They used the elevators. How, if there were dead bodies inside? Simple, they dragged and kicked them out of it. They ran through the halls of the top floor, trying to get to Ishizu's office. The tan woman panicked when she saw the door to her office was blown to nothing. Thinking the worst, she ran in without a second thought. Vivian followed after her, having her weapon ready in her hands.

"Yugi!?" She called out. "Mokuba? Mana? Please yell if you hear me!"

Mokuba stopped his sniffling, and perked up once he heard Ms. Ishtar's voice. "M-Miss Ishizu!" Mokuba called. Ishizu and Vivian looked at the bedroom door that was broken on the floor. Suddenly, they heard quick heavy footsteps come closer to the office. Ishizu held up her gun, while Vivian twirled her nunchucks in her hand. They stood in front of the doorway, guarding it. There were still stragglers.

A few gunmen with machine guns in their hands stormed in. Seeing all the others on the floor with similar uniforms to theirs, they could only assume Yugi made a stand off. In fact, his rod was on the floor, off. Limbs and heads were all over the place. What happened? Just as the men got a little closer and aimed, the two women charged forward. Once they pulled the trigger and shot, the girls dipped down and went for the legs. It was a little less than a dozen guys. They could take them.

Vivian made a full swing of her nunchucks, breaking kneecaps. Ishizu shot syringes into their legs. The chemicals in her gun was chloroform and a liquid form of hemlock. They all fell down to the floor, crying out in pain. Those who got shot by Ishizu's needles were killed instantly. Those who got hit by Vivian, were now permanently crippled. There were some in the doorway, watching in fear. There were only four of them left. With a gulp, they marched in anyway and tried to shoot.

Ishizu swung her weapon into the first one's head, before shoving her heel into his stomach. This knocked him back out of the doorway, dropping his gun. The second, Vivian swung her leg up, kicking him in the jaw. His head snapped to the side, and fell out of the doorway as well. Together, the two women sprinted forward and swung their weapons into the last ones, right in their faces.

Just to be safe, Ishizu shot her needles into them and killed them. She looked at Vivian in amazement. For a secretary, she was really good. Perfectly in sync with her. "Ms. Wong, when did you first come to D75?"

"Only a month ago. I'm a newbie." The Asian woman smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Did my strength impress you?"

The Egyptian woman chuckled to herself. She liked this one. "Yes, actually." In a way, she reminded her of Mai. Well, the better side of Mai anyway.

"M-Ms. Ishtar!" She heard a child's voice.

"Mokuba!" Ishizu rushed back to the bedroom doorway and stepped over the debris. Vivian followed close by, and they both looked down. Mokuba was huddled against Yugi's body, hugging him while crying his eyes out. There was a large pool of blood covering almost all of the floor. Ishizu dropped her gun, and put her hands up to her mouth before slowly dropping down to her knees. Vivian gasped, her eyes widening as she saw how many holes were in the boy's body. The look on Mokuba's face, was all she needed to see to realize that Yugi was in dire trouble.

Tears developed in the Egyptian's eyes, and her voice shook when she tried to speak. Yet, no words came out. She immediately scooped Yugi's into her arms. She instantly felt terrified, when she felt that his body was no longer warm. The color in his face was drained. She panicked, and ran out of the room. Vivian picked up Mokuba into her arms, and followed the veteran.

* * *

Slowly, Yami scrambled to Atem's swords like they were the answers to all his prayers. With shaky hands, he seized them into his palms and stood back up to point them at the Egyptian. He was breathing heavy, he was sweating profusely. His body still shook as he tried to stop himself from crying. "E-Either you kill me, or I kill you!" He yelled. Atem just shook his head, while staring in shock. Yami truly was no longer here. Not even one sliver of him was still here.

"Yami." He calmly said. "Put my swords down."

"No! Fight me!" He screamed.

Atem swallowed hard. He realized there was nothing he could do to break Yami out of this. Not with words. He was holding his weapons. If he managed to stab him, that would be the end of him. Yami was no swordsman, but something told the Egyptian that Gozaburo must have trained him with one when he was being experimented on. The experiment held up the swords and ran straight for him.

The Egyptian male leaned back to dodge the first slice. He moved to the side to dodge the next, then ducked and quickly moved away from last. Yami continued to go after him. However, the other did something he didn't anticipate. Atem swiftly turned around and swung his leg into the sword Yami was holding in his left hand. It flipped and fell to the floor. Being distracted, Atem then roundhouse kicked Yami down so that he dropped the other and fell to the floor again.

He was panting a little, but he still wasn't tired. Atem stared down at Yami as the other growled. "If I fail to kill you...If I fail-!" He raised his voice. Without warning, Yami charged forward and tackled Atem by the legs. They both fell down this time. The paler male got on top of the Egyptian and threw his hands to his tan neck. He seized it tightly, choking him. "Just die." Yami snarled. "Just die. Die die die die DIE!"

The Egyptian coughed, making strangled gasps. He tried to reach up and push Yami away, but he was losing his strength. His legs kicked, and he thrashed to get away. Yami was sitting on his stomach, he couldn't use his weight to push him off. With a grunt, he mustered all the strength he had into one arm, and swung a fist into Yami's face. The hit made him lose his grip of his neck. Atem could breath, inhaling heavily.

Then, Yami thought of something. He then punched Atem back, enough to draw blood from his mouth. He then took his hands and put them at the sides of Atem's head. Once he did this, the red eyed teen panicked. He knew exactly what he was trying to do. He drew his arm back and punched Yami in the throat this time, making him cough and fall over. He held his throat, hacking. Atem hadn't punched anyone in the throat for a long time. Felt good. The tan male got on his feet, and ran to his swords.

However, his foot was caught, making him fall to the floor. "Ngh!" He was dragged back to the experiment, and he was turned over and rolled onto his back. Yami got back on top of Atem, and slammed his foot down onto his arm with his knee on his other arm. He put his hands on the sides of his head, and began squeezing his fingers into his head. Atem tried to shake his head to stop him, but once he felt fingers puncturing his head, he started to whimper and then scream.

"Y-Yami!" He cried. "Stop!"

Blood started dripping from the sides of his head.

Computerized text appeared in his vision in red.

 **KILL**

 **KILL**

 **KILL NOW**

"P-Please!" He begged with every fiber of emotion he had in his heart. "A-Aahh!" He squeezed his eyes shut from the pain. It hurt so much. But it hurt a thousand times more, because Yami was the one giving him this horrible pain. When he heard his cries and his pleas, Yami's fingers stopped. He hesitated, looking over at Atem's beautiful pained face. He realized what he just did. He hurt his body, and he hurt his heart. He was drawing blood, making him bleed from not only his mouth, but his head. He never heard him beg him before. He never heard him tell him to stop-

 _Just as Yami's hand traveled inside of his pants to his arse and began to squeeze, Atem gasped and broke the kiss. "S-Stop." He whispered, but Yami heard him loud and clear. He took his hand from out of his trousers and moved back a bit. The tan male was lightly panting, covering his mouth._

It was just like then. When Atem barely uttered the word 'stop', but Yami heard him clearly. His voice, his tone was so scared and frightened. Maybe that's what made him stop. He couldn't do it. He couldn't. No matter how many times Gozaburo yelled at him. He just couldn't. And knowing that he was the cause of his physical and emotional pain, broke his heart. He snatched his hands away from his head and crawled backwards away from Atem. He put his arms up and held his own head. He trembled, and hugged himself.

The Egyptian panted heavily, holding his head as well. It was in immense pain. He rolled over to the side, trying to catch his breath. No enemy has ever gotten him to this point before. He gave Yami a pat on the back for that.

"Atem!" Mana yelled his name as she rushed to the stairs. He saw someone behind her, limping. Once they got to the steps, she slowed down and helped them get down. His red eyes widened when he realized it was Seto. His leg was bandaged up, but it was a little bloody. Mana was also holding something in her hand, something not too small but not too big. When Mana gently let Seto go, she ran to the fellow Egyptian and helped him up.

"You okay?" She asked in concern. "You're bleeding." She frowned, looking at his head.

"I'm fine." He mumbled. "Where is it?" He looked at her with a very exhausted expression. Mana held up the small AED with a proud face. Atem examined it in surprise. "That's perfect. Hold him still!"

Mana nodded and quickly walked over to the experiment gone wrong. Only to see he was freaking the hell out. She flinched at his gibberish, backing away slowly. Atem joined her side, as did Seto slowly and looked at Yami puzzled. The said teen was holding his head, mumbling a series of numbers.

"Four dash five point three five two six eight nine dash three..." He shook his head violently, pulling his own hair as he grew louder. "E dash 6. D dash five! Z dash 9! 71.H, 83.I, 92.I, 94.I, 95.I !"

"What the fuck is he saying!?" Atem demanded. Mana stared with sorrowful, yet cautious eyes.

"H-He's...Malfunctioning?"

Seto growled at her. "My little brother isn't a damn robot, girl."

"Then how do you explain this!?" She threw her hands towards Yami as a gesture.

Atem began opening the AED kit, getting out the electrical charges. "I don't know, but how about you two just hold him so I can shove this AED into him?"

Mana and Seto looked at each other worriedly, before going over to Yami and laying him down forcefully. When he was pushed to the floor on his back, he didn't do anything. He just kept repeating that same series of numbers over and over while quivering. Atem stepped over with the defibrillator, and rubbed them together before kneeling down next to Yami. Leaning directly over his body on one knee, the perfect target, his chest. He heard the buzzing beeping sound of the electricity charging up. He closed his eyes tightly, and exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry for this, Yami. Forgive me." He shoved them down onto his chest.

Mana and Seto looked away, as did Atem. Yami's body shook violently thrashing against the floor as the shock went throughout his entire body. He said nothing, but his expression showed it all. His eyes were bugged out, shrunken and shaken. Saliva flew out of his mouth as he was shaking. Mana shook Atem's shoulder alarmingly. "Stop, stop! That's enough!"

Atem took the AED off of his body immediately when she said that.

Yami's body fell limp, and laid against the floor completely still. His eyes were half lidded, in their normal purple color.

"Yami?" Seto called out quietly. "Can you hear me?" They all stared at the pale teen, waiting for him to respond. A horrible idea struck Atem's mind.

"I didn't kill him, right?" He asked Mana.

She shook her head slowly. "No. You couldn't have. The volts on that thing aren't strong enough to kill him. Maybe if it were a more advanced one..."

A groan admitted from Yami. He closed his eyes and rolled his body over. He held a hand up to his chest and breathed heavily. He did this to catch his breath, and calm his body down. He pushed his hand against the floor and pushed himself up. He looked up and saw his three allies. He blinked and then stared directly at both Atem and Seto. The Egyptian male reached his hand out to him, but then took it away. He had a doubt in his mind that Yami was still not himself.

Yami wobbly stood up, as did the others while taking one step back.

"Yami?" Atem called this time. "Say something."

The pale teen scratched his head, and shifted a bit. "Am I...Am I myself again?" He asked. Mana held up her hand to the other men before they could say anything else to him.

"What are you, Yami? Are you nothing but a tool?" She said every word, very slowly and steadily so that Yami could fully understand.

"I'm Yami." He blinked. "I'm no one's damn tool. No one can use me how ever they want, and no one tells me what to do." He said sternly. He glanced over at Atem before making a small smile. "Unless you're Atem, that's a different story."

To this, the tanner male's cheeks turned a bit rosy. He looked somewhere else, refusing to look at Yami in the eyes.

Both Mana and Seto sighed in relief. The elder Kaiba brother grabbed Yami and yanked him over to him. The younger yelped and made a nervous smile. Seto then raised his hand up, and slapped his little brother across the face. Hard enough to draw blood. A red imprint started to form on his skin, and his head was turned to the side in result to being slapped. Both Atem and Mana flinched, taking a few more steps back. Seto held Yami firmly, and stared down at him to see what he would do.

Yami slowly looked back up, his eyes red. This made Seto's lightly panic, but he didn't move away. His little brother narrowed his eyes. "What was that for...?" He asked.

"Do you want to kill me?" Seto asked back. Yami was taken aback by this.

"W-What? No."

Another exhale. Seto closed his eyes and gave a pat on Yami's head. "Thank goodness." He liked being patted, so with a small smile, he reached up and touched his elder brother's hand.

"It's only right for you hit me for hurting you. I deserved that."

Atem walked over to his lover with his arms crossed. "Yeah, you did. You did a lot of shit, pretty boy."

"I know." Yami's tone turned more serious and rather sullen. His eyes lowered down to the floor, not wanting them to see his eyes change color. They may have gotten him back to normal, but his eyes were still constantly changing. For sorrow, they turned a dark purple. "I hurt you so bad. All of you. There's nothing I can say to make it better. Apologies won't do me any good. I just-" He clenched his teeth and held a hand up to his face. "I'm sorry."

"No more crying." Atem said. He put his hand on the other's shoulder and leaned his head near his. "You've cried way too much today. Of course, for all the right reasons. But, still. I don't think you even have anymore tears to shed." He rubbed his hand on his shoulders soothingly. "Everything is fine. The traitors are dead, everyone's still alive. The only one left is that bastard upstairs."

"However," Seto cut in. "If you aren't ready, we can go home. We'll tell Ishizu it was a failed mission, she won't be upset at us." The eldest Kaiba gave him a reassuring expression, that meant that Yami was safe. That nothing he could say was wrong. "You've been through too much shit today. We can walk out that door right now, and not come back until you're ready to face him."

Mana came over as well, giving her advice. "It doesn't matter what you want to do, because we'll be right beside you." She held up a small smartphone-like device in her hand. "I can call back the chopper no problem."

Seto nodded, agreeing with her words. "You said I've always patronized you. Well now, I'm gonna treat you like an adult for once. You show me what you want to do. You don't have to tell me anything. Just walk in whatever direction you feel is better. And whatever you choose, we're walking right behind you, either out that door, or up those stairs to that attic."

Yami glanced over at all of his allies. Seeing nothing but hope, and pride in their eyes. They didn't seem sad or angry anymore. Instead, they look refreshed. They looked ready, to do whatever he decided. Ready to support him in any way possible. He processed everything that happened before. He lost to Gozaburo in only five minutes. He betrayed his allies and hurt those he loved. He cut off communications with Mana, and didn't let her know ahead of time that they needed help. He caused so much chaos and wasted so much time, that if he left now, he'd be a coward. He wouldn't change anything.

No, that son of a bitch needed to pay.

He wasn't done here. Hell, he didn't even get fucking started yet. Well no more. No more bullshit. He would kill him this time. And he knew exactly how. And to repent for his sins, he knew what he would do afterwards. He closed his eyes, before opening them back up to reveal a black, purple and red vortex. "...You're hurt. You need to go back to HQ, Seto. Mana, I want you to take him there. I want you to call for back up to come here, and I'll have Atem come with me." He walked away from the three of them, picked up his bat from the floor, and walked upstairs.

Seto, Atem and Mana all gave each other a look. Atem stepped away and walked over to his swords, before taking them back into his rightful hands and following Yami up the stairs. He looked down at the two downstairs. "We'll meet back at HQ." He decided. Seto and Mana nodded, before turning and going towards the front door. They didn't need to tell them good luck. They knew they had this.

* * *

"Yami." Atem called. "Yami!" He said louder. Yami kept walking, and did not look back. He was determined, he was prepared. He knew could kill him. It wasn't like the first time. He knew damn well what to do, and what to expect. "Yami." His shoulder was grabbed and turned around.

Atem looked at him in his scary eyes without fear. "Listen to me."

Yami didn't say anything back.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Yami continued to stare into his ruby eyes, before holding his hand up to his ear, and ripping out that God awful earpiece. He threw it down and crushed it underneath his foot. He then gripped the collar of Atem's shirt and pulled him closer, much to the Egyptian's surprise. He dropped his bat, took his other hand and seized the back of his hair to shove his face closer. Their noses brushed against each other. Yami pressed his lips against Atem's caramel. He then let go of his shirt and rubbed down his chest. His hand then drifted behind him, and groped his bottom. His most favorite place to grab, and Atem's weak spot. He moaned, opening his mouth. Yami took this chance to open his own and shove his tongue in.

Their tongues intertwined and swirled against each other. Their eyes passionately closed. Atem dropped his swords, put his arms around the other's neck, and allowed him to do whatever he wanted to do to him. He continued to fondle the Egyptian, before disconnecting their tongues and letting saliva fall from their mouths. With one more chaste kiss, Yami pulled away from Atem. He licked his lips sensually, before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Confused by what just happened, Atem wiped his mouth as well. "What was that for?" He bent down to pick up his swords.

"To reassure you." Was his response. He turned back around and picked up his bat. He walked away. Forcing himself not to blush, Atem followed him.

It didn't take them long to reach the attic. They stepped over cobwebs and walked to the door of that single room. Yami didn't hesitate, he just kept going and turned the door knob. He threw the door open and waltzed right in. Atem cautiously followed, his _iaido_ kicking in again. Confidently, Yami went over to his step father who was by the monitors, leaning by the desk. He didn't look too pleased. He was expecting him to return here, so he wasn't surprised by their arrival. Not to mention he could see everything on the monitors.

"You disobeyed me." His voice boomed, even in such a quiet tone. "You will be punished accordingly, Yami."

Yami shrugged, but didn't say anything. He looked down at Gozaburo's pistol sword that was on his hip, waiting for him to use it. "I brought Atem with me too. You gonna kill him?" He asked, standing right behind him. Atem was astonished at how bold he was. Did he not realize how dangerous that was? Atem stayed where he was, and figured he'd only step in when he was needed.

"That was supposed to be _your_ job."

"Sorry." The teen taunted.

"Need I remind you **Z-9, that you are my subject, and you must obey.** **You are my tool, unable to exist with a purpose without me as your user.** **Without me, you are nothing!** I will use **tenderness, gentleness and love** to break you down just like I did all those years ago. You want that? Do you? Are you some kind of foolish glutton for punishment!?" He hollered at his stepson. Yami felt a horrible pain strike his brain, and his eyes were starting to hurt. He shut them and looked away from Gozaburo. He took deep breaths, and tried the best he can to stop his brain from computing to his words.

"Yami, remember what you said downstairs!" Atem yelled.

 _I'm no one's damn tool. No one can use me how ever they want, and no one tells me what to do._

 _No one tells me what to do._

 _I am no one's puppet._

 _I am no one's slave._

 _I am no one's fucking experiment!_

 _I am NOT his toy!_

"I am NOT, your fucking toy!" Yami screamed back. "You can't put me in your deranged spell anymore. Because I'm stronger than you! I'm not that little kid you took advantage of all those years ago! I am no longer under your control!"

"..." Gozaburo enraged expression reminded Yami of what he did to him. Whenever he messed up, whenever he didn't do what he was told. When he shoved needles in him, when he failed in training. He remembered how scared he was of him. How horrified he was of that face. But not anymore. He could feel his brain corrupting for not obeying his commands, but he didn't care. His nerves were becoming inoperative, but he forced them to work on his own accord. He needed to let his body know, that he was no longer in anyone else's control. That he was the only one who had the power to tell it what to do. That he was not some computer who obeyed specific codes and operative commands from a low life piece of shit like this.

He did have fear, and he did have a small amount of doubt inside of him. But above that, he had an enormous ray of confidence and strength resonating inside of his heart. And he knew, that he was no longer weak. He was no longer afraid of being afraid. It was okay to have fear, but he did not let it control him. Not anymore.

"Well then," His stepfather began. "I still have your blood. I can always make another child." Just like that, he was gone, and right behind Yami with his pistol sword aimed right behind him. Yami anticipated this, and dodged by flipping away and over the desk from the bullet that almost struck him. Atem blinked in surprise. How the hell did that old bastard move that quick from one spot to the other? It was like he teleported or something. "Impressive. You dodged it. I suppose your brain analyzed **that move** the first time you saw it, and recognized how to avoid it."

"I'm not a damn computer, you freak." Yami spat as he backed away slowly. Gozaburo snorted as a reply, and turned over to the Egyptian. He then was no longer there once again, only to be right behind him.

"Ah, Cereza-" He greeted. With a yelp, Atem accidentally sliced his sword behind himself before getting distance away. It was only as a reflex, he didn't mean to slice him yet. But when he did, a line of blood appeared on Gozaburo's cheek. Blood dribbled down his swords. Atem didn't even realize he himself could move that fast. Huh, go figure.

"Well," He lightly chuckled. "At least now we know you're not some God. Meaning, you have no right to control other people's lives." He then raised the two swords up, before lowering them back into position. One pointed directly at Gozaburo, and the other leaning against the back of his own neck. "You're not almighty, and you sure as hell aren't powerful. You were the weakest veteran of them all, and all you've got is that teleporting bullshit." He insulted. Yami joined his side, his bat down at the floor, but ready to be used.

"Haha!" The old man laughed. "You think it's teleportation? Trust me, mankind hasn't gotten that far yet. But that just proved to me how ignorant your minds are. Dartz never aught you **that** either, I see. But it doesn't matter." Gozaburo pointed his his weapon at the two teens as if he was a king, pointing down at lowly commoners. "There is no man alive who has ever gone against me. And dealing with a couple of children, will be no problem for me." And with that, he shot. His bullets were fast. Yami and Atem quickly separated to dodge it. The elder man then aimed at the Egyptian and shot three times.

Every time a bullet came at him, he managed to get away by moving his body gracefully. The very last one, he used his sword to block. However, the bullet was so strong, that it chipped the metal of his weapon. Meaning that if he used it to block again, it would break upon impact. He then saw his red eyes look up, making Gozaburo look in the same direction. His stepson was directly in his face, swinging down his bat.

He used his arm to block his face, which wasn't a good move on his part. He felt a slight crunch in the bones of his wrist. Before Yami landed, he swung his leg into the other side of his head. Gozaburo swiftly moved back to dodge. However, at the last moment, he heard one footstep behind him. He instantly turned around and aimed his gun. But he wasn't fast enough. Atem's sword struck him. It however didn't penetrate, because the old man shoved his body backwards before he could. It only sliced the fabric of his suit.

Yami raised the bat behind him, ready to strike down. Gozaburo thought fast and disappeared without a trace. Yami quickly turned around, knowing he'd be there. And yet, he wasn't. He then heard a yelp, clangs of metal and sounds of a struggle. He turned back around to see Gozaburo behind Atem, holding him in a full nelson position. The teen struggled in his hold to get away. He kicked and thrashed, demanding for him to let him go.

"You're quite flexible, Cereza. Now Yami," The old man started before raising his gun to his chin. To this, Atem immediately stopped thrashing. He looked away from the barrel of the pistol and closed his eyes while gritting his teeth. "Obey me, or he dies. At least if I neutralize the both of you, you'll still be together under my control."

"Fuck you!" Atem snarled.

"Ah, I'm talking to my step son." The tall man reminded.

"Let him go, _now._ " Yami warned. This made both males in front of him glance at him in a different light. That tone was eerily dangerous.

"Oh?" Gozaburo smirked underneath his mustache. "Well aren't you frightening." He cocked the gun closer to Atem's cheek. "Too bad for you, I'm not easily threatened. You don't scare me, child. But I know what does." He then lowered the gun from Atem's face. While holding the teen with one long arm, he used the other to put his gun away in his pocket. "Now, I'll demonstrate-"

"Don't you dare." Yami warned again, his voice turning more harsh by the second. He knew what he was going to try to do.

"-On Cereza, how I used to punish you." He pulled out an empty syringe from his back pocket and held it up to Atem's abdomen. "You remember, right Z-9?" He asked gently as he ripped Atem's shirt open. He wrapped his other arm around his neck, so that he couldn't move. He squeezed against his throat, so that he would stay completely still. Beads of sweat formed on the Egyptian's head, and he looked at Gozaburo's hands in terror. _Not again, not this again!_ He dragged the needle across his chest, down to his stomach. His thumb playfully dragged over his nipple, just as a tease. Atem tried turning away, but he couldn't, he was forced to watch.

"Get off of me!" He managed to get out.

"I swear on everything I love, if you don't get your fucking hands off of him-"

"Now of course," Gozaburo continued. "There is no chemical inside here, but you still remember, right? How I shoved thousands and thousands of these into your body just for fun? How I injected them here...and _there_..." He lowered his arm closer below the belt of his pants. Lower until he reached-

Yami suddenly disappeared.

Atem and the elder Kaiba stared in shock. He couldn't have just done what they thought he did. It was impossible. You needed to have at least ten years of experience to master that move. Even with Yami's complex brain, there was no way he could analyze and master it in under minutes, and then execute it perfectly. But alas, in the next second, Yami was right behind the old man. And before he could turn around to move, he felt a horrible blow to his spine.

The bludgeoning object cracked against his back, making him cry out. He let go of Atem and stumbled away from them. The syringe dropped to the floor and shattered in glass pieces. Atem fell onto the floor, and tried pushing himself up with his arms. He sat up and turned around, to see Yami standing behind him with the bat in his hand. His hold was tense, timid and shaking. His face was scrunched up, with his brows furrowed in pure rage. His fingers were engraving themselves into the metal of the handle. They were denting the bat.

"When I rip out your entrails, I'm going to force them down your throat. I'll make you eat _your own shit_ , you hear me?" He growled. He stepped closer, past Atem with his bat dragging against the floor. Gozaburo, was groaning in pain, holding onto the wall. He reached to his pistol sword and aimed at his step son. "Go ahead and fucking shoot me. Because that's the only thing that'll stop me from fucking tearing you to shreds!"

He suddenly found himself pinned against the wall by Yami's foot held against his throat. This six feet tall grown man, was being held against a wall pinned down, by a five foot teenager who hasn't even reached eighteen yet. Gozaburo had been reduced to crouching down against the floor as Yami's heel pushed against his adam's apple.

"If you ever, put your hands on him again, castration will be the one and only method I will use to torture you! And we'll all see just how nice it feels to be touched there with a fucking needle!" He pushed harder. "You better fucking shoot me in my heart right now, because I'm going to make your death the most painful thing, no human could ever imagine!"

With a glint shining in the old man's eyes, he disappeared from underneath Yami's foot. He appeared behind him one last time, and swung the sword of his weapon across his back. Pieces of his shirt were torn away from the slice, and a thin line of blood followed suit. Yami groaned in pain. Gozaburo then clicked his gun, and aimed straight for Yami's head. He pulled the trigger, making Atem wide-eyed. He pushed himself off of the floor and tried running towards them, but it was too late.

With a sneer, Gozaburo watched as blood splattered against the wall.

But then, he realized it was his own blood, and his sneer turned into a fearful frown.

Because Yami was right in front of him, with his bat swinging into his cranium. One could hear bones and brain mash against each other, simultaneously being destroyed. The bullet had missed Yami by a centimeter, because he was quicker. He didn't stop there. He swung again, and then again, and again and again and again and again...Pieces of skull flew onto the floor. Blood and chunks of brain squished against the wall. Pieces of his eyeball was ripped from his eye socket thanks to the force of the swings. His face became indistinguishable. His nose was bended into an inhuman way. His head was twisted to the side, cracking and breaking. With another powerful swing, his head was torn off his own body.

The remaining body of Gozaburo fell to the floor instantaneously, along with his weapon.

Yami's bat joined his side, the teen threw it to the floor once the deed was done.

He did it.

He really did it.

He really...Really killed him.

He really...

 _Haha._

 _Hahahahaha..._

 _The many years of being in all that pain..._

 _...Is now out of my body._

 _I am truly, free._

Yami looked up to the ceiling, before closing his eyes and letting the waves of happiness infect his body. He was free. He was free as a bird escaping from its canary cage. It felt amazing. It felt so good. Overjoyous. He wanted to cry fountains of tears. That's how happy he was. His eyes, were bright purple. Representing that he was at peace with himself. He didn't fail, he succeeded. He broke his family away from the rusted chains of this madness. He freed himself from the shackles of imprisonment and enslavement. From the brainwashing, the mind controlling, the bullshit hypnotism. No more assassination attempts, no more having to sleep with one eye open at night. Not having to worry about leaving from HQ just to be bombarded with hitmen.

No more. No more. He was free.

He was _free._

Atem hugged him from behind, squeezing his arms against him. Yami grasped his hands gently and turned around. He reached his hands up to his face and held it up. He kissed him softly, but ever so lovingly. The Egyptian kissed back, before breaking away and laying his head against the nook of his shoulder. They held each other close, not wanting to separate. Oh, if only Yugi were here to embrace them as well. How he wished they were all together right here, and right now. Their ears perked up to the sounds of a helicopter. All the way downstairs, they could hear the sound of the front doors opening. They heard the voices of Ms. Ishtar and Mana. They were right outside, waiting for them. They assumed that Gozaburo's call to a chopper never went through.

"After so long," Atem wiped his eye of the tear that threatened to come out. He sighed and smiled at Yami. "After so much crap, we managed. You did it."

Never has he seen him look so happy before. It made Yami wanna run in a room alone and squeal to himself in the mirror.

But that feeling soon dispersed, when he knew what he had to do next. He was sad to say that his smile, would disappear.

"Come on, let's get out of this hell hole." Atem grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the door. But Yami didn't budge. Atem looked back puzzled. "What's wrong? Come on. We're done here." He said roughly.

Yami just shook his head. He then turned and looked directly at the cold pod at the back of the room, below the AED hanging onto the wall. Walked over to the capsule, and looked down at his dead mother, laying beautifully inside. He then looked back up at the AED, and sighed. Putting two and two together, Atem figured out what Yami was planning. "Yami, don't you fucking dare. Get back over here! We're leaving!"

"I can't leave her, Atem."

"Yes you-" He caught himself before saying something insensitive. "Look, I know you miss her. I know she died a horrible tragic way, and that you blame yourself for what happened. And I know you're blaming yourself for everything that's happened thus far. But Yami," He said with a grueling tone. "Do not do this when we're literally one step from getting out of this mess for good." He stepped closer. "Your mother wanted you to live a happy life. Not one like _this._ And you're gonna throw that away by doing something stupid, just to make up for what you did? You really think that'll make amends for what happened?"

"No. But I'm doing this for me." He reached up and took the AED off of the wall. This one was much more hefty, advanced and complex than that little toy Atem used downstairs. What did Mana say before? _The volts on that thing aren't strong enough to kill him. Maybe if it were a more advanced one..._ This one could put even someone like him in cardiac arrest, and die. This could kill him. And that's exactly what he wanted. "I've lived a life as just some experiment causing nothing but pain to others and myself. Being under Gozaburo's control fully awakened my true self. The real me is someone who just finds everything boring and uninteresting. Too predictable. The only thing that's keeping me going is you, and all my loved ones. You and Yugi aren't predictable. Not like the vermin in the world who are criminals, corrupt politicians, and the same people with the same personality. The same people like my stepfather, who always meet their end. I'm tired of living this life. I don't want to be some unstable, boring, emotionless threat to everyone. I don't want to ruin my love for you two, being the way I am. The only thing I want...I just want to be back with my mother."

"Yami, no!"

The pale teen charged up the defibrillators, and put them on the highest voltage setting he could find. He set the main system down onto the surface of the capsule, and then held up the defibrillators to the sides of his head.

"Yami!" Atem cried, his voice shaking. Tears were freely coming out of his eyes now. He tried chuckling it off, hoping that this was all just some sick joke. Hell, he wouldn't even hit Yami for it. He'd forgive him no problem if this was all just a joke. "Come on, quit fucking with me-"

"I'm sorry Atem." Yami turned around, with a smile. The kind that meant goodbye. The kind that meant he wasn't turning back from this decision. "But I won't listen to you this time."

"Yami-"

"Tell everyone I'm sorry. Tell Moki, Yugi and Seto that I love them. No, that I loved everyone."

"Yami-!"

"I love you, too."

"YAMI!"

"Goodbye."

He shoved them against his head. Atem screamed his name and sprinted to him, but again, he was too late. Electricity shot through his entire body. Trying to touch him now would just kill him as well. His body shook like the world's largest earthquake. Unlike last time, he looked serene. He wanted this. He wanted to feel it. Feel all of his sins pay him back for everything he's done. Yami became a former shell of himself. The former shell was the Yami when he was a kid, after he was traumatized and tortured. Before he matured and changed. Of course, he still had some of himself inside of him because of that. Everyone was once immature and a child, no matter how grown up they seemed. Being a kid is a part of everyone's life. It's who they were at some point of their lives before becoming adults, but they never lost that part of them. It stays with them until death, even if it may not seem as present or obvious. Its still there. Yami's original happy self is still in him somewhere.

He felt that he needed to die. That it would be the only thing that would make him feel like he did good for the world. That killing off scum like himself, would better everyone and everything around him. He didn't love himself. He hated himself. But at least now, he could atone for that. For whatever God or deity up above, he would be rightfully judged and prosecuted for all the crimes he committed.

Whatever was up there, he wanted it to take him to his mommy.

To see her one last time.

He felt himself rising up above, flying away from this horrid place he used to call home. He held onto a balloon, being five years old again. He looked up at the fluffy clouds, lifting his feet off of the ground and ascending. He held onto his mother and father's hands tightly as they left the Earth. His white wings spread, feathers flying down to the mortal Earth and breezing into the wind.

His mother and father looked down at him and smiled. They kissed his forehead, and together, flew into beyond.

Happy, at peace, and together.

Atem held the unconscious body close to him, crying into his chest that didn't show any signs of life. No heartbeat, no breathing. He cried even harder than when Dartz died. Punching his fist into the ground, and cursing himself to hell for not stopping Yami quick enough. Cursing himself for not truly realizing that this was his plan all along, before they killed Gozaburo. He cursed that awful man, he cursed himself, he cursed the world.

* * *

 _"He's not dead at all. But...He put himself in a coma. We don't know how long he'll be in this state. We don't know when he'll wake up."_

 _"Your other boyfriend, Yugi right? He's fine. Extraordinarily, there's nothing wrong with him. Yes, he has dozens upon dozens of bullet wounds, but their closing up as time passes. This boy is something else. Inhuman, is what he is. A normal human would need decades to heal from an assault like this. He just needs a few months to rest in bed. But with the recovery he's making now, he might leave even earlier than that. He's in little to no pain, and his heart beat is stable. You can seen him whenever you wish."_

 _"As for Yami...I am so sorry. Unlike Yugi's indestructible body, Yami isn't as gifted as he is. I'm afraid he'll be staying like this until he shows any signs of waking up. Again, I am very sorry. It's up to him to wake up. There's nothing we can do."_

* * *

 ** _Three months later..._**

 _"Yami, my love. You can't stay here with mommy and daddy."_

 _"W-Why not?"_

 _"Sweetie, you have people down there waiting for you. You can't be with us yet. You aren't ready."_

 _"But mommy, I love you! I love daddy too. I missed you so much, and now I'm here! I wanna stay with you!"_

 _The beautiful woman shook her head with a smile. "No baby. I want you to be happy with them. Do that for mommy."_

 _"...Will I see you soon, mommy?"_

 _"Not soon...But you will when you get even older. Until you're wrinkly and crusty with old age, mommy can't see you again. Do you understand?"_

 _The child lowered his eyes sadly. "Yes, mama."_

 _The tall man patted his son's shoulder, giving him a noogie. "That's right son. Listen to your mother. She's almost always right."_

 _The woman cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me? 'Almost' always right?"_

 _With a chuckle, his father continued. "You will see us again, but another time." He picked up his son, and gave him a big hug. "We love you all the same, no matter what happens. No matter the mistakes you make, or how bad they are, we will never turn our backs on you."_

 _The woman caressed his cheek. "That's right. And when you do come back to us, we'll be right here waiting. With your favorite balloons and toys. And we can fly in the sky again, all day together."_

 _The child sniffed, but he didn't cry. He just made a bright, purely innocent smile. A gift that only a newborn baby could muster. "Okay." He nodded. "I love you mama. I love you daddy."_

 _"We love you too, Yami." They said in unison._

 _"Now my love," The woman wiped her tears away and hugged her husband. He put the boy down, and watched him let go of his balloon. It disappeared into the air, and so did his wings. "Go on."_

 _"Goodbye." He said, with a much more deeper and matured voice. His now grown body turned and stepped away from his parents. With his head held up high, he let himself fall back down, and descend all the way back to Earth. He never figured out until now, that he was chaining himself again. He was chaining himself to his parents now. He was keeping himself from being free. But this time, he not only freed himself from them, but of his past. Of his guilt, and of his personal torment. Dying wouldn't fix a thing. Physically repairing what was wrong in his life, was the way to payback the atrocities that he's done._

 _Everything would be okay. Besides, he had his mother and father there to support him. And if they wouldn't be there, he had his lovers. He had his family. His friends, his allies._

 _He already had people who loved him on Earth. Why was he leaving that?_

 _Because he was a fool who made yet another mistake. But this time, he'd fix it._

 _Slowly, as his mind and spirit drifted back into the cold body laying on the white sheets of the hospital bed, he connected everything back together. His brain, his nerves, his heart, everything._

 _And then..._ He opened his eyes to the world.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Finally.**

 **Seriously, thank God. I finished it.**

 **And yes, don't worry. there will be an epilogue. And oh, what's this? There's a sequel in the works? Well I'll be damned. And oh my! What's this? Her Little Boy is being redone right now into a better story? Oh my goodness gracious, it's like it's Christmas up in here.**

 **Ah, and what was that thing Gozaburo was constantly talking about? What was the thing he wanted to deliver? And what was that technique he used? Hmm hmm hmm...So many questions, that I will not answer. For now.**

 **Anyway, you guys have been an amazing audience. You do nothing but support me at my best and at my worst. Those of you who PM me, you're all just the greatest gems of the world. The most priceless of jewels to ever exist. You're all so patient, you all do nothing but say nice and encouraging things. And not only this story, but for every and anything I've ever published, you've supported me. For those I haven't PM'd, forgive me. But that doesn't mean I don't appreciate you as well. Not once, have I received a negative comment. No once, have I ever had any flames. For that, I thank you all to the bottom of my heart, and I love every single one of you.  
**

 **For all the shit I've been through while writing this story, you all have been there with me every step of the way. You read my feelings in this story. You read my heart and my mind through how I write. You've been attentive, you've been listening. You are all strangers to me and yet, I feel closer to you than you can even realize. So once again...**

 **Thank you. Thank you so much!**

 **Expect that epilogue to come soon. And expect another story coming. Maybe not _as_ soon, but it will happen by either the end of this year, or the beginning of the next. I'm not sure which will come out first, but you all look forward to it.**

 **Take it easy guys. Treat each other well, and take care of yourselves.**

 **Be happy, and be free.**


	31. Aftermath

**Warning, lemon...**

 **31 - Aftermath**

 **A few days later...**

After more than ten years of working in the D75 intense medical building, he's never seen a patient like this before.

The doctor in the white coat smiled when he saw his patient sitting straight up the next day. He wouldn't lay down, or even sleep. He just continuously asked if he could go home. He stared straight at the wall for hours, without saying a word. He did eat, he gave him that. But other than eating, he wouldn't do anything. He saw him walk to the bathroom to relieve himself, but that was about it. However, frankly, he was just glad the young man was alive.

Today, he would allow his friends and family to visit him.

Maybe an hour or so later, he watched practically an army of only a few people march all the way to the hospital room. Seeing all the get-well soon gifts and flowers littering his room, it's safe to say that these people really loved him. The Egyptian, Atem, was the first one to enter. Followed by his older brother, his younger brother, the Egyptian girl Mana, Ms. Ishtar, and the patient they used to have here, Yugi. Even after hearing their loud footsteps and voices, Yami still did not turn to face them. He continued to stare at the wall.

The heart monitor next to him beeped in a steady pace, indicating he was fine and alive.

Horrified-stricken, they all turned their head at the doctor. And he knew why. So he tried to explain before they got any ideas. "Now now, I know what you're thinking. He is _not,_ in a vegetative state. He's completely fine."

Seto walked and stood in front of his little brother. He was now staring at his tall figure, never moving his eyes or even blinking. "Then why isn't he reacting to us?" He then went to the side of the bed and knelt down. He looked at the doctor with worried eyes, practically threatening him to tell him the truth. The doctor made an anxious smile, but continued to act calm.

"I will say this. During his time here, Yami has been daydreaming a lot. Sometimes he'll even fall asleep while sitting up, with his eyes open."

Mana gently pushed her way through the group of people and traveled over to the doctor. "It's not...Maladaptive daydreaming, is it?"

"No no no, he doesn't have any psychological problems. However, we will eventually test him for any."

Ms. Ishizu stood by the doorway and rested her hands underneath her elbows. "Is it okay to wake him up?" She asked nicely. The doctor nodded and took a few steps back for everyone to have room to get around the bed.

"Be my guest." He offered.

The teens all surrounded the bed the minute the doctor said that. Ishizu stayed where she was, giving them room. Mokuba climbed up and sat on the bed next to Yami, while Yugi sat next to the child. Underneath his clothes, one could see he had plenty of bandages all over him. Atem sat on the other side, sitting on the edge of the bed. Mana joined his side, while Seto stayed knelt by the bed. Everyone could see his leg was completely fine now. The eldest Kaiba of the family looked at Yami's unconscious eyes. Yami's hands were laying against his lap, blankets on his legs. Seto placed his slightly larger hand on his hand, and gently squeezed it.

"Yami?" He said his name quietly.

After having his hand squeezed, his eyes blinked several times while shaking his head. As if he just woken up from a nap. He turned his head and looked down at Seto. His older brother watched as his eyes adjusted before dilating and smiling. "Seto." The way he said his name made his heart stop for a split second. The brunette haired man mentally sighed in great relief. He pulled Yami's hand to make him come closer, and wrapped his longer arms around him. They both closed their eyes, enjoying the embrace of each other. Soon, Seto let go of him and stared at him directly in his normal purple eyes.

And then...

He smacked the taste out of his mouth.

Yami blinked a few times in shock, before holding his hand up to his cheek and lightly touching the now stinging skin.

Seto huffed and stood up, before walking to the windows of the hospital room and leaning against the wall. "We decided to play a game when we got here. 'Smack the hell out of Yami for being an idiot.'"

The younger looked around him in surprise. The doctor tried to protest against this. "Err, please no horseplay in the hospital room." Atem scooted a little closer to Yami and gave him a sly look.

"Oh don't worry. We'll presume that game when he leaves."

He could hear Yami silently gulp. The doctor looked at his clip boards and flipped the pages. "Now, we're willing to let you go very soon. Probably in an hour. You're not just any human, so we'll know you'll be okay. And if not, you can always come back. We'll get your paperwork in order and then send you out with your belongings. However, there are some things we found inside of you that we think you should know about. We also got word from the investigators who searched in the manor. And I think you might want to hear this." He then adjusted his glasses before looking at the only child in the room. "No offense to the child, but he'll need to leave. The details of what we found are much too graphic for him to hear."

Mokuba frowned and glared at the doctor. "No way! I've seen things too! I can handle it!"

"Mokuba," Seto stopped him. "We never wanted you to be exposed to what you saw in that house. Or at the funeral. The fact that you already have been proves that I failed as an older brother. But besides that, I don't want you to hear what's wrong with Yami. Not from the doctor." He gave Mana a look, then glanced at the door before looking back at him. "I'll end up telling you later, but for now, leave for a sec."

Mana nodded and stood off the bed. She walked around to the other side of the bed and helped Mokuba get off of the bed. "Sorry Mokuba."

Mokuba just sighed and grumbled, but complied with his brother's wishes. Ishizu steped out of the way to let the kids pass by her. Mana walked out of the room with the preteen at her side through the doorway. The doctor began to pace around the room while looking over the documents on his clipboard. "I'll admit. I've worked in the intense medical ward for over ten years, and I've never seen anything even similar to your case, Yami." He started to shake his head.

Ishizu stepped a little closer to the bed and gave her attention to the professional, as did everyone else. Yami narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong with me?"

"Where do I begin?" The doctor sighed. "Well, the investigators found a few interesting things in that house. There were more reports of your experimentation. Apparently, those little eye settings you have? You have more of them that your stepfather installed into your body, but we'll get into that later." His eyes traveled down the list of things that were found in the boy's body. "There are some metallic chips in your brain, that are communicating with it and telling it certain things when activated. It also controls how your eyes change color." He flipped to the next yellow page of the board. "He's also implanted in the chips something to nullify your emotions. So that you wouldn't feel mournful, or guilty or love. Things in that sense. These parts are also voice activated, meaning that hypnotism was never really used to control you. Also meaning, that certain key words he used, activated a specific emotion. Such as extreme fear or desperation. However, when we took a look into your head, that part of your brain seemed to have been permanently deactivated. Which is why, despite your attitude, still have all your functioning emotions working right now was we speak."

Feeling very strange, Yami placed his own hand on his forehead.

"And next, this one is truly the worst thing I've ever heard of. Brace yourselves." He glanced directly at Yami before looking back down at his papers. "This horrible, terrible, sick man," He used these words slowly and viciously. "Injected inside of your genitalia, chemicals that would enhance it, to produce a euphoric effect onto anyone you have intercourse with. He also made it so that you would produce children with the exact same DNA as you, with all of your experimental functions."

Everyone in the room either looked appalled, or dumbfounded. There was...Literally nothing anybody could say about that.

"Now this last part, I'm just reading from what Gozaburo had in his theoretical reports. You are able to produce that chemical, but we haven't found anything that would prove you can actually produce children that way." The doctor placed his clipboard underneath his arm and continued his explanations. "I have no idea what this man's goal was, but that last part might have been something he put in you to try and set up your body for a breeding purpose. To make more soldiers like yourself. As warped and twisted as that is, that's the only explanation we could come up with for that. And from my reports, this man did this to you when you were only a small child. And unfortunately, he implanted these things in your body so that they wouldn't be able to be surgically removed, without killing you."

Yami was no longer looking at the doctor, instead looking away down to the white sheets of his bed.

His allies turned to him, but he wouldn't look back.

Then, he started to bitterly chuckle. "So that means I'm even more of a freak than I realized. Okay...That's fine."

Yugi frowned disapprovingly. "Y-Yami-"

"No. It's all good. Because I gave that piece of shit what he deserved." He shoved his fingers into sheets, gripping them. "I just wish he was here now so I could kill him all over again."

"And you did the world a favor by ending that man's terror." The doctor agreed. "Fortunately, we didn't find anything else that's in your body. And thankfully, there's nothing else in his reports. And I believe there is a way we can get that useless deactivated chip out of your brain. "

Well, at least he wasn't some robot. Well, for the most part he wasn't. He remembered the horrible pains he had down there. The needles poking him. In his skin, in his eyes, in his legs and his throat...Absolute torture. Honestly, he wouldn't wish that upon his worst enemy. The teen sighed and closed his eyes. At least now, he'd finally have a break. And while he enjoyed being asleep, and had an amazing time flying in heaven's sky with his parents, he knew that this was where he had to be now.

"Is there anything we can do for you before you leave?"

Yami was about to say no, before a thought crossed his mind. "Actually, there is one thing on my mind. But," He turned to Ishizu, who met his gaze questionably. "It's something I want to ask Ms. Ishtar, personally. And privately, if that's alright."

The woman made a curious expression, before nodding her head. Yami slid his legs towards the edge of the bed, and placed them down onto the floor. He grunted, pushing himself off of the bed. Atem reached out his hand as he watched him walk over to the other side of the room, where the bathroom door was. He was going to tell him to wait a moment, but then he let him go. Yami wasn't some naive kid anymore. He was something much more than that now. He needed to stop holding him back. Yami grasped the doorknob and twisted it, pulling the door open. The Egyptian woman tilted her head, a bit confused by his actions. But she followed the teen regardless to see what he wanted to speak about.

They left their remaining companions in the room, puzzled by what Yami wanted.

* * *

 **One week later...**

"Seto's hosting a party?"Atem asked as he pulled off all the layers of clothing on his body. He pulled off his shirt, then peeled off his tank top. He unbuckled his pants, and stepped out of them. His boxers fell down as well. He stretched, and stepped over to the wide walk in shower and bath combination. There was already hot water inside of the tub. He bent down to turn the knob and start the cold water.

Yugi tossed his clothes on the floor and got behind Atem. He groped his behind, squeezing and massaging his cheeks. The Egyptian breathlessly gasped before letting out a long drawn out pleasurable sigh. He slowly turned around to see Yugi wearing a very smug smile on his face. Yami was already naked, and he was waiting for Atem to fix the water temperature. He didn't blink, he only stared at them before answering his question.

"It's tomorrow at six." He replied without any tone or emotion. The others didn't really like it, but they'd just have to get used to it. They loved Yami no matter what. Even if he was limbless, or couldn't talk at all. Even if he _was_ in a vegetative state, they'd cuddle him and kiss him just like usual.

Feeling the water with his hand, Yugi assumed the bath was okay. He sat down in the tub, and sighed in bliss. It felt nice. But he knew how to make it feel even nicer. He looked around for the small black buttons attached to the white edge of the tub. He found them and pressed one of them. Small bubbles began to ripple inside of the water through the soapy foam of the bath. Atem put one leg in, then the other and sat down next to Yugi at the end of the tub.

Yami looked at the shelf next to him, and grabbed the bottle of body wash that smelled of pomegranates. He also grabbed the blue and white bathing loofahs before walking over to the tub. He was about to get in, before he realized his two lovers were making out.

Atem caramel arms were wrapped around Yugi's waist, having an intense tongue fight with him. Yugi was in his lap, his hands placed on his shoulders. Their tongues swirled around each other, before connecting lips again. When they broke away, and Atem began to kiss and suck all over his neck. Yugi bit his lips to hold back his moans. He seized Atem's hair and started to pull it, leaning his head back a little so he could have more of his flesh. He heard the Egyptian whisper sweet nothings to him. "I love you." He murmured, making Yugi turn red. The other wasn't one to say those words very often or out loud.

"I-I love you too..." He whimpered. "Mmnn.."

Yami continued to stand there and watch with an unreadable expression. He exhaled, gaining their attention. Yugi glanced at him while still allowing Atem to ravage his neck. "S-Something wrong?" He gasped when he started to bite and leave marks. He moaned loudly. "Aahh..!" With one eye closed in reaction to being bitten, he made a lewd smile to Yami. "G-Get in."

"Stop." He commanded. They both paused their movements, and looked at Yami. They didn't ask why, but instead awaiting what he wanted next. "Now, both of you turn around and bend over on your hands and knees."

The duo could feel their arousal grow more powerful within the next minute. They however, didn't move. Atem moved away from Yugi and took him out of his lap. He gave Yami a taunting look, smirking. "Make us." He challenged. Sighing, Yami put down the loofahs and the body wash. He stepped in the large tub, while the other two watched him in amusement. Waiting to see what he would do.

And then, they suddenly found themselves slammed against the shower wall. They both made a sound of surprise, not thinking Yami would suddenly be so rough. Yami shoved their faces into the wall, with their hands pressing against the tub floor, on their knees. He let go of their hair and got behind them. He then took his own thumb, and used it to crack his fingers individually. He then placed his fingers in his own mouth, licking all over them and coating them until they were sticky.

He positioned his digits behind their bottoms against their holes, and without warning, inserted them inside. Both Atem and Yugi sharply gasped. He fingers thrust inside of them, digging deeper with each pull and push. He moved his arms faster, fingering their holes quicker. He didn't feel like waiting. Frankly, he didn't feel like preparing them. He just wanted to plow himself inside of them both. He felt their insides rub against his fingertips, and that alone made it even harder for him to resist.

He then pushed his fingers so far, he went almost knuckles deep inside. This made the two males lowly moan. Yami then steadily pulled his fingers out of them. He then sat down, and scooted himself backwards against the opposite wall of the shower tub. He placed his arms on the edges, and leaned back. He saw their breathing was getting quicker. He then gave them their next command. "Get over here." He said. They both hesitated, trying to calm themselves, before turning around and crawling over to Yami through the water. With hungry eyes, they watched Yami rub himself down in his lower regions. He spread his legs and held up his shaft that protruded from the bubbles. Breathlessly, he was moaning. "Suck it." He ordered.

Like wild dogs, they both dived in and licked and sucked all over his member. Atem took the lower half while Yugi took the top half. Yugi sucked on the head, wrapping his mouth completely around it. His tongue dipped in the hole, then licked underneath the tip. Atem licked down the veins of his member, and lapped up the precum that produced from the organ. Yami leaned his head back and groaned. He looked down at his lovers, loving the way they devoured his length. He gently pet their heads, caressing their faces.

"Wait, stop." He panted. They did as they were told, and took their mouths away. "Atem, sit on it."

"Actually," He licked his lips. "You giving me orders is just a one time thing. You know that, right?" He said before getting in Yami's lap and sitting himself down onto his member. He made a face of pain, but it quickly went away.

"Mnn..This won't be a one time thing, trust me." He countered. "Yugi, sit on Atem's."

"O-Okay." He stuttered. He got up and got in between them, then impaled himself with Atem's length. In his lap, he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and cried out from the penetration. After a minute or two of silence, he was okay. "I-I-I'm ready."

Atem kissed his back. "Me too."

Yami's now red eyes glowed ominously after hearing their answers. He tightened his hold on the Egyptian's waist.

The others braced themselves. They knew, that they would be in a world of intense, pure unadulterated pleasure.

* * *

 **The next day, at night. Seto's new mansion.**

Almost everyone in the facility arrived at Seto's new house. He bought it not too long ago. He decided to host a little party to celebrate their victory against Gozaburo, and to honor the losses of their faculty. The new house looked almost the same as Kaiba manor. Just slightly smaller. Thankfully there was a spacious living room, able to hold almost everyone who worked at D75. Mokuba was upstairs, not feeling like interacting with all the adults. He'd just be bored. Atem was there as well with his loves, but he was outside talking with Mana about something. Ms. Ishtar and a new woman named Vivian were talking and having a drink by the wine fountain.

"You l-look nice." Yugi complimented, giving a kiss on his cheek. Yami wore a dark blue vest with white long sleeves, and black dress pants. Yugi wore the same, only his was black. He and Atem were matching. He rubbed his hand down his chest, and then hugged him. Yami just stared at Yugi, not really giving any response or reaction to the kiss on his cheek, or the compliment. To this, Yugi sadly frowned. "Y-You're just staring at me again..." He then pouted, and laid his head against him. "I must have d-did something wrong..."

"No, you haven't." He embraced Yugi back, leaning his head against his. "This is just me." He placed his hand on his head and gently stroked his hair. "I had a feeling I might ruin this relationship thanks to my lack of emotions. I'm sorry, Yugi."

"..." The elder male didn't say anything back. He sadly knew what he was talking about.

"But I'm going to try with every fiber of my being to fix myself. And undo all of the pain that devil put on me." He tightened his hold. "I will always love you, no matter how emotionless and brainless I may seem." He let go of their hug and held Yugi by his shoulders. "Okay? Don't forget that."

Yugi sniffed and nodded quickly. His eyes sparkled a little when he saw a tiny smile grow on Yami's face.

"You did a lot of crazy things when you were alone with Mokuba. You almost died."

"Y-You almost died too!"

"Yeah..." He scratched behind his head. "But if you weren't as durable as you were, you would have died on the spot. And if not from that heart attack, definitely from those hundreds of bullet wounds. Frankly, you're blessed to be as unstoppable as you are."

"W-Well..." Yugi trailed off, but he couldn't find a comeback. This made Yami chuckle a little, making the other's heart skip a beat. Yami then glanced behind Yugi once he heard the slightest sound of footsteps. He sniffed once, and could tell who was approaching by the smell of cologne.

Seto stopped walking behind Yugi and looked down at them both. "You're getting taller."

"I am? I hadn't noticed." Yami replied back, looking over at himself to see if he changed a bit or not.

"About your eye settings-"

"You wanted to see what they can do, yes?" Yami looked back up. Both Yugi and Seto blinked slowly.

"How did you know I'd ask that?"

"I am analyzing you and predicting what you might say or think."

Yugi's cheeks grew red in excitement. "W-Woah. C-Can you tell me what I'm thinking right now-"

"You're thinking something very dirty, and I'm not saying what it is. I can tell from the look on your face." He then corrected himself so they wouldn't get the wrong idea. "I'm not some kind of fortune teller, I'm just guessing what you might say."

Seto put a hand under his chin and narrowed his eyes. "The power of analyzation...Yami, how many people are in the house?"

Yami turned and took a good look of all the people in the living room as of this moment. His eyes turned into a new color, **blue**. They traveled even farther, zooming in like a hawk. A large digital number appeared in his head, before he finally came to a proper conclusion. "Only about 44% of D75 are here tonight. So about 92 out of 210 people are here." Yami then put a finger to his chin, thinking to himself out loud. "I think I did my math right."

"Astounding." Seto rarely praised, surprising from the new eye color. "That'll be seriously useful in future missions-" He then caught himself. "I mean, if you'll ever return."

"Oh yeah, Y-Yami?" Yugi tugged onto Yami's sleeve. "W-What were you and Ms. Ishizu talking about in the hospital?"

"I asked her if I could officially become a child of D75, and achieve my brand name. In fact, when I talked to Ishizu about it, she said that if Atem were to quit being an assassin, I'd take over his brand name as 95.I. She said she heard him mumble about leaving once..."

"You want to become a member...?" Seto and Yugi said in unison. This made them both turn and look at each other with disdain written all over their faces. Seto put his attention back to his little brother and continued. "I figured you would never set foot in the facility ever again, and just live a peaceful life. Go back to school and be a kid for one more year until you turn eighteen."

"T-That's the one thing we both agree on. W-With everything you've been through, I figured you'd want to be a normal teenager again."

They watched him shake his head immediately after they gave their two cents. He pushed a blonde bang away from his face and looked somewhere else away from them. He crossed his arms and made a drawn out exhale. "I was never a normal person. You both know that. Too much of me has been changed, or altered or... _computerized_ to be considered 'normal', even by an assassin's standards. I no longer even fit in your category. I have no place to be called 'normal', nor will I ever been seen as 'normal'. Hell, even now you two are treating me like some new appliance you got from a store."

After saying this, he could tell he might have struck a nerve when their faces fell. He waved his hand dismissively. He may have said that a bit too harshly. "Make no mistake, I didn't mean anything by that. I understand what's been done to me may seem fascinating to you. I don't fault you for being curious. I just..." He sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't finish his sentence. He felt Seto place his larger hand on his shoulder, and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"I understand. We both do. I won't ask you to do that again."

"You may ask me if you need something, I don't mind. I might as well be of use if I have all these features. Oh and also," He roughly seized Seto's hand and stared all over his skin, making his older brother flinch. "I see Atem's DNA on you."

"..." Seto's eyes began to slowly shrink. He could feel his own arm getting tense. Yami could feel his uneasiness.

Then, he started to giggle, surprising both Yugi and Seto. And suddenly, Yami began to laugh. He let go of Seto's hand and tried covering his mouth from laughing too hard. He looked away and held up a hand, gesturing that he needed a moment to get all the laughter out of his system. He made giddy little cackles, saying 'heheheh', before busting out into a laughing fit. Laughing so hard, tears were starting to fill the corners of his eyes. "I-I'm just kidding! Calm down! Hahaha..." He snickered. Yugi groaned and face palmed. He almost fell for that.

Meanwhile, Seto was just glaring down at Yami with a cold stare.

"Hahaha! Ha ha..." Then he felt that grip back on his wrist in an extremely tight hold. Suddenly he found Yami's bright red eyes glowering back at him. "No but seriously, I better not hear of you two kissing again."

"You have my word." Seto replied without hesitation. Yami instantly let go and patted his back.

"Good." He made a small smile. He then looked at Yugi, who seemed as if he was jizzing his pants. Based on how long he's known Yugi, he knew very well what he was thinking right now. He didn't even need to analyze him to try and predict what he was thinking. He was making a wide goofy smile, with his cheeks a little tinted. He saw him shifting from side to side, shyly giving Yami that usual dirty, lewd look.

"I-I love it when you get scary like that..."

With a suspicious squint of his eyes, he took a step back from his boyfriend. "..Frankly, I don't think it matters what's done to me. I'll never get used to _you,_ nor Atem."

Then he smiled to himself.

"But that's why I love you."

 _Because I can't always read you two._

* * *

With his normal stoic face, he continued to blankly stare at Mana. Mana was wearing a light blue ruffled dress, with small white heels. Atem was wearing what Yugi was wearing, a black vest and white dress shirt with black dress pants. He seemed to be very unimpressed at the moment. They both were standing outside, in the backyard of Seto's new house. It was basically a lawn that went practically miles away. She seemed really nervous, and desperately, but fearfully awaited Atem's response.

"...So you're my little sister?"

Mana slowly nodded.

He didn't say anything back, which made her nearly piss her panties.

Then, she felt him shove her into his arms and hug her with all of his might. As loving and grateful she was of this, she found herself choking and losing oxygen from his strength. She let out a few coughs, until Atem realized he was hurting her. He released her and gave a few apologies before facing her with a big smile on his face. Seeing it made her entire face turn scarlet. She never saw him smile like that. And so genuinely too.

"I'm sorry, I just-Never realized I'd have any siblings." He then sighed and ran a hand down his face. "And at the same time, I'm pissed because I never saw the similarities. The feelings that ran inside my heart every time I saw you...How did I not see you were related to me?"

With a sniffle, Mana smiled as well and just shrugged. "I-I don't know." Her voice was shaking because she was starting to cry. "I guess with all the chaos around, we never opened our eyes."

"Well," He caressed her face and wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb gently. "I hate most females. But you and Ms. Ishtar are definitely an exception."

Feelings his warm hands on her face and carefully treating her like a delicate flower, and wiping her tears like a true big brother, her tears only grew worse. She cried harder and grabbed his hand with both of her own. She was nuzzling into his hand, sniffing and whimpering. "I-I-I didn't think you'd be happy. I never thought I'd find anyone, much less a guy, to care about me. S-So thank you."

"Of course I'd be happy you idiot." He gently scolded with a soft tone. He pet her head and wrapped his arm around her. He pulled her close and hugged her face into his chest. "I never thought I'd find family who cared about me, and try so hard to make me proud." He leaned his head against the top of hers, and inhaled. He smelled the scent of her perfume and strawberry shampoo. He closed his eyes, and took in her scent, so that he could forever remember it and never forget it. He never wanted to forget her. Her aura, her physical energy. So that whenever they were apart, he would be able to tell where she was.

He has done the same with Yugi and Yami. So that wherever they are, wherever they've been, he'd know they're there. Somewhere.

"I wasn't able to say it before, but now that I can comprehend what 'love' is, I can say it to you." He gently took her away, and a pure smile appeared on his face. "I love you."

"I-I-" She was sniffling and wailing so much, she couldn't even get her words out. She was just too overjoyed, that she was finally loved by someone. That someone told her they loved her. And meant it. Sincerely meant it. She just buried her face into the depths of his shirt and continued to ruin his outfit with her tears and snot. Atem almost laughed at the sight. But he was much too happy to laugh. Too grateful, too appreciative. That someone in this world who was his family, wanted him in his life. Wanted him to love them, and in turn, love him right back.

He no longer felt that he was an orphan.

He felt like he was someone. Someone important. A person who someone gave a damn about. A person who was loved, and wanted. Someone who would miss him when he was gone. He felt that he wasn't a mistake. Because if he was, these amazing, angelic-like people wouldn't want him in their lives. He felt normal. He felt like he belonged. At this point, it didn't matter if he was an orphan. It didn't matter if he didn't have any parents, or cousins, or aunts or uncles. Because he had a sister now. And he loved her. Even before he realized she was related to him. Ever since she caught his eye, he always wanted to protect her. He guessed that book was right. When you feel something for someone you've never met, they'll be someone important to you later in life. And right now, she was his world.

And she felt exactly the same way about him.

She would be his little sis. His princess.

 _Haha._ It was as if he was thinking of her as his daughter or something. Normally, he'd be pessimistic about this. Saying that this wouldn't last, and that he was hoping for a relationship that was a bit too unrealistic. But you know what? He threw away that way of thinking. He made an oath to himself, that he would change. That he would be happy, and appreciate everything that was given to him. That he'd smile more. That he was allowed to be happy, and stay that way.

And that's why he...

"I-I love you too." She grinned through her tears.

That's why he would resign from being a child of-

Foot steps interrupted his train of thought. "Excuse me? Is Cereza-Oh dear. Please, pardon me for interrupting you both." A snobbish voice said. However, it wasn't as obnoxious as that bastard Zigfried. Or wait, maybe it was worse. With a growl, Atem looked up from his little sister with an obvious peeved off face. Mana didn't look too happy either, but she also looked confused. She gripped Atem's vest and slightly turned to see who was interrupting their moment.

A tall man, with long straight white brilliant platinum hair wearing a red suit, stood in front of them. He stared down at them with a concerned expression. "I won't ask why, it obviously isn't my business. If you wish, I could leave." He politely offered.

"Actually yes, we were having a private talk. Kinda why we walked here. _Alone._ " Atem put emphasis on alone. He narrowed his ruby eyes at this strange man. Not liking him one bit. His aura was suspicious. His attitude and posture, his tone...Everything was unreadable, but he couldn't narrow down was wrong with this man. He tightened his hold onto Mana, pulling her back a bit. "Yet, something tells me you'll try to bother me later. Who are you and what do you want? I've never seen you in the facility."

"And you'd be correct." The man made a flamboyant little snicker. "My name for now isn't important. But I will tell you that I am someone who is close to the president of Japan. And I've monitored the progress of D75. I've never met a child of the facility before, and I've heard so many things about you particularly." He stepped a bit closer, making Atem stiffen his body. Mana could feel his uneasiness, but she couldn't tell what her brother was sensing. What was going on? "You are amazing. Truly outstanding to behold. Very, very nice to meet you." He held out his hand.

He didn't smell any poison, he didn't sense any malicious intentions. His aura was iffy, but he couldn't tell if it was a dangerous sign. His hand seemed harmless enough, but looks were deceiving in this world. And all kinds of sirens went off in Atem's head that this dude was no good. But, Mana was right behind him. He trusted her, and he trusted that she'd have his back if he needed it. So he gently let her go, and held up his own hand. His tan palm made contact with his, and they squeezed each other's hands. With firm hand grips, they shook. The man's eyes dilated, and he could feel a serious change in body temperature, just from touching his hand.

Quickly, Atem took his hand away. Something was very, _very_ wrong here. Something awful. The man looked at his own hand, starting to slowly smile. "Extraordinary. With one jerk of your arm, you could have torn my hand off." He turned around and began to walk, before he stopped and turned around to face the Egyptian one last time. "Very nice to finally meet you. We will see each other again. Hopefully at the next party the little Kaiba hosts."

With that, he walked away and retreated back inside of the house.

Mana walked up behind Atem and placed her small hands on his broad shoulders. "Atem, you felt like you wanted to kill him. What was going on with you?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I don't know." He answered while shaking his head slowly. His eyes stayed in the same place, exactly where the man just was a second ago. That was strange. Odd. And something felt off, and yet he couldn't say why.

Whatever, it's not like he'd see him again anyway. He just closed his eyes with a sigh, and turned back to his sister to give her another hug. She gladly embraced him back, her smile coming back to her face. They held each other while rocking back and forth like a rocking chair.

* * *

The man with the white long hair rushed himself to the bathroom and leaned his back against the door. He held up his hand and sniffed it. He could feel himself grow hard just from the smell. What an amazing smell. He stuck out his tongue and licked all over the palm of his hand. Tasting him. Feeling him. Yes...He'd be his. That amazing power, would be his. Now one might get his intentions wrong. He didn't want that brat. A smart ass like him would be killed on the spot if he could order it. But his power, is what made him almost wet his pants. And it wasn't even just him. It was all of them. Muto, Sennen, Kaiba, Cereza...All powerful.

He would definitely make them his.

All his.

That damn fool Gozaburo didn't get the **USB drive** delivered to him, but that didn't stop him. He had **_all of Yami's information._** His DNA, his mother's DNA, his father's DNA, everything. He could continue where that bumbling fool left off. He would achieve his unstoppable army. And the moment one of them was alone, he'd go in for the kill.

Oh yes...

Maybe in a few more years of preparation...

...Yes.

Everything would be finished.

And his plan would go into effect in due time.

He'd let them have their fun. He'd let them have their little relationships, and be happy for a short while.

But soon...

Ohoho, but soon...

 **...It'll be the beginning of the end.**

 **And there will be _no turning back._**

 **~ FINAL END ~**

* * *

 **I'll see you all later when the sequel is ready. And I'll say this, the sequel idea is still a bit iffy. But there's a 60 percent chance it'll be done. However, for now, this story is officially done.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading. If you ever feel that you aren't loved, know that I love all of you for loving me.**

 **Thank you again.**

 **Take care of yourselves. Love yourselves.**

 **I'll see you later guys.**

 **...**

 **Goodbye...For now.**


	32. Hey Hey!

Hey guys. It's me. I had this idea to get more ideas for the sequel that's being worked on.

If enough people vote for it, I might start a one-shot collaboration of mobiumshipping, continuing off after the events of _95.I_. I had some one shot ideas for them but, I also figured, **why not take requests too?** Technically, this is mostly experimental. For one, to see if this will actually be voted for, and two, if I can actually sprang some ideas from this while having a little fun.

Of course, if people vote against it, **they're aren't enough people for it, or if no one really responds to this** , I won't do it and **remain silent** for now.

But, it's up to you. I'm fine with whatever you want.

Until then, take care, and thank you for the thousandth time for your constant support. ^_^


End file.
